The Dark Knight
by Isadora86
Summary: Robert, an exCIA agent falls into Middleearth only to discover that he is involved in Sauron's new plot. Will he be able to survive? This is a LOTR ALL beta: LaurelinTheGolden1. Please, read and review.
1. Prologue

Title: The Dark Knight

Prologue

Robert Fraser, a young twenty-four years old adult was walking into the wood on this summer day into Central Park, New York. He was deep into the park and all the noise he was hearing was the songs from the birds into the trees and the waterfall from the little spring that was gently flowing.

It was his sanctuary where he was able to relax from the stress of the life into this town that was too much palpable for his liking after what had happened on September 11th.

Robert had lost his job because he had been too violent. The young man was a secret agent for CIA but for the moment, he didn't care about it because Robert knew that he was able to get another job at will with all the knowledge he had learned during his training into their complex.

For the moment, the young man was enjoying the peaceful ambiance into the park with delight. He had walked to his favourite place and sat there, closing his eyes, leaning against a tree trunk.

It was the way he had to escape this cruel reality, having lived during his whole childhood on a farm with his parents, having spent a great part of his time into the woods.

Robert sighed with delight. He was plunged into his memory about his childhood, seeing him running through the trees and swimming into the lake with his two friends. A smile was on his smile. It was so good to remember this time of innocence when there was no violence and no death, no guns and no terrorist menace.

It was now as if it was coming from another world that had faded to be replaced by this disgusting one as a profanation for the peaceful one into which one he had grown up.

To know that there was still peace into some places into this cruel industrial world was what was keeping Robert alive. It was giving to him hope for living into a peaceful world once again one day.

His hands were laying on his knees. The young adult was relaxing as he was listening to the natural sounds that had missing his life for such a long time.

Robert had found the perfect peaceful place where his weapons that he was still carrying with him were useless because he was searching for an escaping place after all this horror and terror that he had seen two months ago.

The young man felt good into this beautiful environment and he was alone because nobody understood his passion for the nature.

The whole population was considering him almost as an alien but he didn't care about it either. The only thing that was matter for Robert was his own self-being and it was just perfect into this selfish society that had became the modern world.

Robert stayed here, being so comfortable into the warmth environment of Central Park that he fell asleep. He dreamed that the world was peaceful everywhere and that it was a place where the child of tomorrow could live without the menace of instantaneous death from a terrorist attack or from an unknown force that would have chosen a country as their target for another war.

Robert had spent the whole day into the park and now, the night had fallen on the town. Everybody had returned to their apartment because the streets were not secure at night. This time of the day was for thieves, mafia and street gangs that were making the police forces active as usual by damaging shops, creating troubles, robbing banks and convenience stores at will.

But Robert was unaware of it, being surrounded by only the nature and the only thing that could be heard from him was his deep snores as if he was cut from the rest of the world, having drowned himself into the dream world.

There were some few rare people that were walking close to the park but no one dared to enter within it because there was a legend linked to the deep area of Central Park.

This one was that there was an ancient mysterious magic into a tree and that if someone was leaning against its trunk at night time, he would have his deepest wish coming true at midnight.

Nobody knew if this legend was real or not and unfortunately for Robert, he was leaning against this famous tree. When the bell from a far church rang twelve times to announce midnight, the moon had enlightened the tree and its trunk was glowing with the moonlight on its surface but when the natural satellite returned into the dark clouds of the night and that the light had faded from the tree trunk, Robert had vanished, his deepest wish having been realized.


	2. Chapter 1: Unknown Lands

**«The Dark Knight»**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Lands**

**Robert was still asleep when he suddenly appeared in an unknown forest where the sunlight sometimes passed through the swaying leaves. It was this light that had awakened the young man. He opened his eyes slowly to discover that he was now in an area composed of maple trees, oaks and other species that he had never seen before. A gentle summer breeze drifted through the wood. 'This is not Central Park. Where the hell am I?' was his first thought as Robert realized that he was no longer in 21st century New York. **

**He was lost and had no idea where to go. 'What happened? How can I be in a place that no longer resembles the nature that was surrounding me earlier? I must be dreaming. It's the only explanation.' Robert was trying to figure out what happened to him and how he came to be in this place. **

**Robert realized that he had no provisions with him. 'Now that I've strayed into an unknown area, I'll have to find a way to survive and from what I can see, there's nothing here to sustain me for the moment. Just perfect! It was stupid of me not to have brought something to eat and drink knowing that I might spend a long time in the park. Now, I'm in a pretty unpleasant situation,' thought the young man.**

**He let out a sigh of frustration as he got to his feet, brushing off the dirt and leaves that had stuck to his jeans and his light coat. Robert decided to try to find a spring first. He glanced around and listened attentively for any sounds. There were none except for the gushing sounds of a waterfall some distance away signifying a water source. The young man walked in that direction, following the sound of the falls.**

**His throat was as dry as the Sahara as Robert continued walking for what seemed like forever, when he finally reached the source of the sound. He discovered a flowing spring that cascaded down into a small natural basin. It was filled with clear cold water. Robert plunged his hands into the basin, cupping them in order to drink before washing his face. It was such a relief to finally have something to drink after being in the forest so long. It was a half an hour later when he felt satisfied and his thoughts then turned to finding food. **

**Robert had seen no animals. He decided that he could find some after having found a path leading to the edge of the woods. The young man sat on the ground for a moment trying to determine which direction would be his best option. After a while, he stood again and decided that the path on his left was the best choice. He started to walk in that direction having determined that his choice was correct. He was only following his instinct for survival and that had never betrayed him in the past.**

**Robert walked for several hours when he finally arrived close to a clearing where there was a road. 'I have found a road. If I follow it, I may be able to reach some civilization or something like that,' he thought to himself. 'I will head east because that's the way I've been going since the beginning of my hike in this strange place.' He began to follow the road and slowly the trees became thinner which he considered a good sign. It meant that he was finally leaving the forest. As Robert continued walking down the road he met a strange Black Rider that was clothed in black from head to toe. A hood covered his head and a mask hid his face. Robert noticed that the man's feet were clad in heavy iron boots as he dismounted his midnight black horse.**

"**What are you doing in these lands alone?" whispered the strange man whose voice sounded unearthly. Robert found the voice unpleasant to his ears as a shudder of cold fear crept up his spine. He ignored it, focusing instead on the question that the stranger had asked him. The young man had difficulty understanding what the man had said him. Instinctively he placed both hands in his jacket pocket; each fingered one of the pistols that lay hidden from view. He was ready to fire if need be, as this stranger seemed peculiar to him. He had never encountered anyone traveling on horseback before except for an occasional policeman. After a while, he realized that he wanted to know what Robert was doing on the road.**

"**I'm a traveler in search of a town or something like it. Do you know where I can find one?" asked Robert. The other pondered his words, trying to understand what he meant but after a while, the stranger gave up. He had understood nothing.**

"**Do you understand me or what? I want to go to a city!" exclaimed Robert. He was annoyed but still kept his composure by keeping his weapon ready to shoot at any moment on the Black Rider. After several minutes, the strange man finally comprehended what the unusual traveler wanted.**

"**There's a village to our east. It will take you maybe a week or so to reach it. There's an inn where you may be able to get some help if anyone can understand a word of your strange language," explained the dark character before he mounted his horse and galloped off into the west leaving Robert alone once again. **

"**Thank you very much, Mister Black Rider," Robert muttered under his breathe as he continued to walk east after having taken back his weapon into his pocket. The words of that fearsome character finally sunk in his mind. 'He told me a village is in this direction and it would take me a week or more to reach it. Hmm… I will have to survive my journey with no water or food. I really don't know if I will be able to make it but I must try because it's my only option at the moment. There might someone who knows what is happening here or who will be able to tell me where I am. It's worth a try as long as I can reach this place in one piece,' he thought as the fear finally left him.**

**The young man composed himself and continued to walk in an easterly direction even more determined than ever to reach this village about which the strange man had told him about only a few minutes ago. Robert knew that it would only be a matter of time before he died if he didn't find any food or water soon. He had no desire to return to woods, as they seemed to have an ominous feeling to them.**

**Robert continued to walk until he collapsed from exhaustion. He could go no further. All his strength had left him. He was in desperate need of water and his entire body ached from his laborious journey. His vision became blurry and the world seemed to turn to a misty grey before his eyes. He could feel himself slipping into a state of unconsciousness due to the lack of nourishment that his body so desperately craved. He no longer gave any thought to his surroundings as everything faded to black.**

**(A little note: the forest is in the Valley of Tournesol, Tom Bombadil's territory, close to the Shire in Middle-earth.)**


	3. Chapter 2: Discovery Of Dark Activities

**Chapter 2: Discovery Of Dark Activities**

**Tom Bombadil was a man with strong shoulders who wore a blue coat and yellow boots that covered his fat legs. He had brown hair and a long beard of the same colour. Atop his head he wore a hat with a long feather fixed in the middle. He was humming one of his songs as his bright blue eyes glanced into the woods searching for some berries for dinner. Tom was walking with an occasional skip, which indicated that despite his size, he was much too heavy to be mistaken for a Hobbit. He picked some fruit and placed them in a basket that he had brought with him. It was now completely full and the man was on his way back home when suddenly he saw the form of another man lying on the road.**

**Tom approached the stranger. 'What is this man doing here at this time of the day?' he wondered. 'I must see if he is alright.' He put his basket down and went in for a closer look. He touched the skin of the unconscious man, it felt cold but he was able to discern a weak heartbeat. Tom tried to find the man's pulse. Without hesitation, Bombadil heaved the unconscious man onto his shoulders before retrieving his basket and hurrying home some two miles away.**

**When he arrived home, Tom crossed the large stone threshold before entering a large rectangular room with a low ceiling. He placed his basket on a dark polished wooden table and called for his lady, Goldberry. He then turned right down the hallway into another room where three mattresses lay on the tiled floor. The stone walls were bare except for large yellow curtains that rippled in the breeze of the open windows. With the help of Goldberry, he placed the man on one of the mattresses before attempting to wake him.**

**When all else failed, they attempted to revive him by bathing him in a solution consisting of cream, roots, water and plants. Goldberry's golden hair fell in waves around shoulders as she tended to the young man. She was dressed in a shimmering green gown strewn with silver beads and wore a belt adorned with lilies and blue forget-me-nots. Her light blue eyes expressed her concern as she watched over the stranger.**

**It was late the next day when the young man finally woke. He slowly opened his eyes and was surprised by his surroundings. "Where am I?" he asked. The last thing he remembered was falling while walking on the road. He expected to see it instead of the interior of an unknown house with a beautiful slender woman beside him. "Where am I?" he asked again.**

"**You are in Tom Bombadil's home," responded the woman in a clear voice. The young man noticed that she spoke the same language as the Black Rider except her voice was more melodic. **

"**Who are you?" asked the young man. The woman had difficulty understanding him at first, as she never heard that language before.**

**She guessed correctly that he wanted to know who she was and replied, "I'm Goldberry, Daughter of the River, Tom Bombadil's lady." The young man pondered her words for a few moments and soon comprehension dawned on him.**

"**It's a beautiful and original name for such a nice woman as you, Goldberry. My name is Robert Fraser," said the man with a weak smile. His body ached and his stomach growled reminding the young man that it had been a long time since he had ate or drank anything.**

"**I think that you need something to eat and drink," declared Goldberry in a soft voice. **

"**Yes. It would be nice if you could bring me something to eat and drink if you can," said Robert in a gentle tone. Goldberry smiled after guessing once again what he was telling her. She vanished down the hall and was back a few minutes later carrying a tray full of honey, yellow cream, bread and cheese along with a carafe full of water. She placed the tray on a bench next to some little basins. Robert ate all the food and drained the contents of the carafe before focusing his attention back on Goldberry. She remained in the room with him the entire time. **

"**Thanks for the food. It has been such a long time since I had something to eat. I would like to know how long I've been asleep?" asked Robert. **

"**You have slept two whole days and woke up only today, late this afternoon," responded Goldberry.**

**He was astonished. 'What?!" exclaimed the young man. "You mean I've been sleeping all this time?! That's unbelievable!" **

"**Tom found you on the road close to his woods where he also discovered hoof marks from a large horse," said Goldberry.**

"**I encountered a Black Rider. I don't know who he was but something told me to try to defend myself against him. He told me that I could get help in a village east of here or something like that, if I remember well enough. His voice weird… it was an unearthly whisper," stated Robert. **

"**It wouldn't surprise me if He knows that you are now in this valley," said Goldberry in a frightened tone. **

"**Who is He? What is it you fear, Goldberry?" asked a puzzled Robert.**

"**His name is not to be spoken aloud but you encountered one of his nine fearsome agents."**

"**What is troubling you, my dear Goldberry?" asked Tom who entered the chamber while she was speaking.**

"**Our guest has finally wakened. He tells me that his name is Robert Fraser and we were talking about what had happened before you found him," answered the woman.**

" **I see. He wants to know about the dark things from Mordor," commented Bombadil gloomily.**

"**Wait a minute… stop! What is Mordor? But first of all, tell me, who are you?" asked Robert.**

"**I'm Tom Bombadil, master of the Forest, the water and the hill. This is my home and you are in a safe place," announced the man.**

"**He encountered one of those Black Riders," commented Goldberry.**

"**Be at ease, they are not going to pay us a visit any time soon," said Tom reassuringly.**

"**Black Riders? Dark Lord? What kind of place is this where horses are used for travelling? What's next?" he questioned anxiously. He took a deep breath and asked, "Where am I?" **

"**We are in the Old Forest… in Middle-Earth," announced Tom. The young man didn't say anything for several minutes. He was amazed to find himself lost in another world and was having difficulty believing it. But something deep inside of him told Robert that it was the truth. He sighed, realizing that he had to accept his current situation because the former CIA agent knew that he was not dreaming.**

"**Thanks for the information but I would still like to know more. Can you tell me who are those Black Riders? What is Mordor? And who is this Dark Lord that you mentioned?" asked Robert softly. Tom decided to share his knowledge with this young man. **

"**They are Ringwraiths, eternal slaves of the Dark Lord. They are his most deadly servants and they take the shape of Black Riders when they have business with living folk. They are not dead nor alive," said Tom. As Robert heard those words a cold shiver went up his spine and frightened him. But the young man kept his composure because he wanted to hear the rest of the answers to the questions that he asked Bombadil. "Mordor is the name of His lands where he built the dark fortress known as Barad-dûr," continued Tom. "The Dark Lord is an ancient spirit that was born before the Valar created the world. He had served a powerful evil god and survived several great catastrophes. I will not speak _that _god's name aloud but I will risk telling you the Dark Lord's. He is called Sauron and he is about to bring a new war upon Middle-Earth," declared Tom.**

"**War to me means only violence and destruction. I thought that I was in a peaceful world but as I can see, war is a vicious cycle to which nobody can escape because it reaches you wherever you are," replied the young man sadly.**

"**You seem to be fed up with war," commented the man.**

"**Yes, because I have seen enough of them. I hope that wars in this world are not like the ones that I have already witnessed on Earth," said Robert.**

"**They are fought with swords, catapults, spears and magic when it comes to the Dark Lord," replied Tom. **

**The young man let out a sigh of relief having imagined something far worse than what Bombadil explained. "I don't know how to use a sword. I only know how to handle guns," remarked Robert in a shameful tone.**

"**What is a gun?" asked a puzzled Tom.**

"**It's a weapon I use on the Earth to defend myself from the enemy… It looks like this," responded the former secret agent as he pulled his pistol out of his coat pocket. Tom looked at it with amazement.**

"**I have four. Two TT33 Tasers, a pistol and a Colt 45. I like to have guns that are small. I prefer them instead of big artillery because they are easy to hide from unwanted folk's eyes," commented Robert as he put the weapon back in his pocket.**

"**That's interesting. I have never seen anything like that before but I think that it will be useless against the nine wraiths," said Tom.**

"**Perhaps. I will see when time comes," replied the young man. The man nodded approvingly at his words.**

"**Now I think that it's time to have a meal together. Goldberry, is it ready?" asked Bombadil in a light tone.**

"**Yes. It's ready. Wash your hands and face," replied the woman. They washed up using the basins that were on the bench and then went to the table. Two lamps hung from the ceiling with four candles in the centre that emitted a soft light. They sat together and shared a meal consisting of honey, cream, bread, fruit, cheese and some vegetables.**

**While they were enjoying their meal, far away to the southeast, the same Black Rider that Robert had encountered was approaching the Black Gates of Mordor. He was heading to Barad-dûr in order to give his report to his master. He made the long journey in only few hours as his dark horse had the ability to travel with unnatural speed. When he arrived at the fortress' entrance, the Black Rider dismounted his steed and entered once the doors opened. **

**He took the main staircase that accessed the highest tower in the whole castle. The wraith climbed the stairs until he reached a vast ballroom. He crossed it and went into another room where a huge dark throne sat against the wall. The room was quite impressive and was decorated with rich tapestries. Most of the furniture was covered with gold and precious gems. On the throne sat a lonely man who was nearly as tall as a giant. He was wearing black gloves, a dark mask that covered his face and on his feet were black pointy iron boots. Here sat the Dark Lord Sauron, who was presently deep in evil thoughts. The Black Rider approached him silently with his head bowed waiting patiently for permission to speak. The Dark Lord finally felt the cold presence of his servant as he came out of his reverie and gazed menacingly upon his slave**

"**What happened three days ago?" asked Sauron, his voice was both deep and commanding.**

"**We had been watching all the roads in order to catch this Halfling but an unexpected event had happened," answered the Black Rider. "I had encountered a man who was speaking a language that is not typical in Middle-Earth. It took me a while before I could understand what he was saying to me so I had decided that I should warn you about him, Master." **

"**Hmm… interesting. I know you are speaking truthfully because I have seen the entire scene in my palantir. I know whom he is and where to find him. He must be kept unspoiled and alive," ordered Sauron.**

"**Yes. It will be done," replied the Black Rider.**

"**Excellent. Now, I have to think about Mr. Fraser's worth."**

"**What do you want me to do with him Master?" asked the wraith, who was waiting for Sauron's orders. The Maia did not respond as he was devising a new plan in his mind. He was trying to see if this Robert Fraser would be useful. A new plan was quickly developing and Sauron finally decided on what would be the best thing to do with this newcomer.**

"**I want you to bring this Robert Fraser to me. I want to meet him face to face. If you fail, you will suffer my wrath. Is that clear?" asked Sauron in a menacing tone.**

"**Yes, Master," responded the Black Rider as he started to depart.**

"**Not so quick," said the former servant of Morgoth. The wraith recoiled in fear. "Ready my horse. I have something to do that concerns my new plan."**

"**It will be done as you wish, Master," replied the dark man.**

"**One last detail before you leave me: I want you to tell Morgul that I want to see him. He knows where. I have a task that needs to be done and I know that only _he _can do it properly," said the Dark Lord.**

"**I'll tell him your orders," replied the wraith in an unearthly whisper.**

"**Perfect. Now leave me," ordered Sauron. **

**The Black Rider left his master and gave the order to ready his horse to two Trolls before mounting his steed. He then returned to the wilderness in search of his lord who had established his camp close to Bree.**

**The Dark Lord put on his traveling clothes after deciding to travel in secret. He replaced his mask with a velvet one and wore a heavy black hood that covered his head. Once he was dressed, the Maia grabbed his long sword and placed it in the sheath that was attached to his belt. He left his club in his quarters because he didn't want anyone to recognize him. An Orc came to announce that his horse was ready. Sauron sighed. He was now reluctant to leave the safety of his fortress in Mordor. In the end, he mounted his horse, pulled on the reins and led the beast in the direction of the Morannon. **

**While the Dark Lord was leaving his territory, the Black Rider had found his lord. "I got new orders from the master," he announced.**

"**What are they?" asked the leader of the Nine.**

"**To bring him a man called Robert Fraser unspoiled and alive, to Barad-dûr," responded the wraith. "He wants to meet with you. Master did not tell me where. He just told me to tell you to meet him you know where," he added.**

"**Very well. I know the place where he will be waiting for me. Keep watching the roads in order to catch this Halfling," ordered the Witch-King also known as Morgul in Mordor.**

"**What do we do if we find that man on one of the roads, my lord?" inquired the wraith.**

"**You know our orders from the Master. If you find him, you have to follow his new instructions," replied the greatest of the Nine in a harsh tone.**

"**It will be done, my lord," replied the wraith, who then vanished. The leader gave the same orders to the rest of the Nine. He then took off in the direction of the secret place where Sauron would be waiting for him. **

**Tom, Goldberry and Robert were still eating their meal when the man got a bad feeling deep inside of him.**

"**The village that you are trying to reach is called Bree. You have to follow the road that crosses this region in an easterly direction. It is located north of here and it will take you two days to reach it. It separates the woods from the mountains so you can't miss it. Travel only during the day because darkness is the wraiths' domain and it's too dangerous to travel when they are close. Follow the road until you reach the hill. That is where Bree is located. Don't worry about supplies. My lady and I will give you what you need to reach the village," explained Bombadil. **

"**Thank you both for your hospitality and for all the help that you are giving me. It's appreciated," replied the young man.**

"**It's nothing. While you travel be extremely careful because I suspect that Sauron has marked you as a target of a new dark plot designed by his evil mind. Stay away from his spies because they are always attentive," declared Tom.**

"**You have not told me that this Dark Lord has people to spy for him," said Robert, amazed by that revelation.**

"**He has both beasts and humans as spies. They are everywhere, watching everything in their surroundings and then reporting all news to Sauron," warned Tom. **

"**Thanks for the information. I will keep it in mind," said Robert as he finished his meal and took a sip from his cup.**

"**Those Black Riders are watching the roads. Are you sure that it's a good idea for him to take the eastern one to Bree?" asked Goldberry in a worried tone.**

"**Yes, I think that it's a good one. If Robert hides well from them, he will be able to by-pass the wraiths and continue on his way to the village," responded Tom.**

"**Don't worry about me in regards to those Black Riders. I know how to be stealthy in order to go unnoticed by my enemies," said Robert in a confident tone.**

"**I think that you need to rest," suggested Tom.**

"**I have a question. This Sauron is an ancient character. Is it possible to learn more about him? I hate to ask you but I'd like to learn more about this new foe of mine. In my past, I've always studied the history of my enemies in order to understand how their minds work," explained the young man.**

"**Sauron's age is uncertain. He is known for his treachery and has deceived everybody in Middle-earth including the Valar. He's unpredictable and was Morgoth's chieftain," said Bombadil.**

"**Morgoth? Who is that? I'm sorry but I have never heard that name before," said the New Yorker.**

"**Morgoth is his god's name, the safest name to speak aloud although it is not his original one. Sauron had served him for thousands of years until The War of Wrath. After that war, he tricked the Valar and re-emerged in the Second Age. The Rings Of Power were then forged and he built his fortress, Barad-dûr. It took him 600 years to construct and fortify Mordor. Great wars were waged against him and his stronghold was taken into a long seven years siege. It was the war of the Last Alliance between Elves and Men. **

"**His ring is known as the One Ring and it was cut off his hand but never destroyed. It was lost in the Anduin River. After that event, no news from Sauron was heard for one or two thousand years. That is when a new rumour about a certain Necromancer in Dol Guldur started to circulate. Those who live in Mirkwood say that he is making preparations for his return. You need to understand that you can destroy Sauron's physical body but not his soul. He has the ability to make his flesh anew because he is one of the Ainur."**

"**I suppose that you are talking about those… Valar? Are they gods or something?" asked Robert as he sat in an armchair next to the roaring fire. All the lights in the house were turned off except one lamp and two candles. Tom had been sitting comfortably in an armchair in the living room since the beginning of their conversation.**

"**Yes, they are what you call gods," replied Bombadil in a quiet tone.**

"**So, if I understand you well, your infamous Dark Lord is immortal," declared Robert in a gloomy tone.**

"**He will survive until his ring is destroyed," replied the man.**

"**Where is this infamous god now?" asked the former CIA agent much to Tom's surprise. The woman wished them good night before disappearing into her room. The two men were now alone.**

"**I don't know," declared Bombadil thoughtfully. "I heard that he had been banished or something like that." **

"**Hmm… if I consider everything you told me, my instincts tell me that this Sauron is involving me in the middle of his business. Anyway, you have provided me with enough information to make a profile on him. That's enough to help me understand his mind clearer and to try to anticipate his actions. For the moment, I will keep heading to this village to see if I could learn more about this Sauron. There I may gain more knowledge about him than I have already acquired. Every bit of information will help now that I know where I am. I have the opportunity to work in my own manner because I have one advantage: the enemy ignores who I am," said Robert. **

"**Don't be so sure about that. Sauron can obtain any information he wants to know by means of his spies," commented Tom.**

"**I was a spy for my country on the Earth. I know how to detect another one flawlessly despite the lack of technology in Middle-earth," stated the young man. "But I have lost my job because I never followed orders from my superiors. I prefer to trust my instincts instead of doing things their way. That's one of the reasons I'm still alive. I have to believe that it's possible to live in a peaceful world one day. I've lived far from big towns for a large part of my life," he added. **

"**It's possible, if the menace of Sauron is ended once for all," commented the master of the house.**

"**What about his god?" asked Robert in a worried tone. **

"**He has gone into nothingness and he won't be back. I don't know why but I feel certain about it," responded Bombadil. After hearing that, the young man sighed with relief. It made him glad to know that that ancient enemy was not going to pop up again in this world.**

"**I have heard that the Lord of Rivendell will hold a secret Council. You will probably learn more about the current situation in that valley inhabited by Elves," disclosed Tom.**

"**I don't know if I will go there. For the moment, I'm only thinking about my actual objective. Once it's completed, I may go to Rivendell. But before I decide to go there, I will have to conduct my own investigation in Bree," declared Robert in a firm yet gentle tone.**

"**People in that village are reluctant to talk about Sauron. They fear him. Rivendell will be the best place to learn more about him but you can try to get some information in Bree, just the same," said Bombadil.**

"**What about the wraiths? Are they only watching the roads?" asked the former secret agent.**

"**They're watching them but I don't know the exact orders of their master. You will have to discover that for yourself," responded the man.**

"**Hmm… I have quite a bit to think about. The night shall bring me better counsel, so I have been told by my parents since I was a kid," said Robert. **

"**Have a good night," said Tom.**

"**You too," replied the young man as he got up from his seat. Robert returned to his room and lay down on the mattress without removing his clothing. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to remove them. **

'**Let's see if I can discover what you are thinking in that wicked mind of yours, Sauron,' thought Robert. He closed his eyes and mulled over the profile he made concerning the Dark Lord. The young man tried to remain focussed on his objective but he began drifting asleep. Suddenly, his thoughts became clear, but they were not his own. Robert had somehow accessed the enemy's mind.**

'**The war can wait a bit. It's now time to set in motion my new plan… a greater one that will give me both glory and victory over my foes once for all! I don't care how long it takes me to obtain it because when it is all said and done, all of Middle-Earth will be mine… forever.' Those were the words that Robert heard in his head.**

**He was stunned by what he heard, but the voice continued, "My wraiths will continue to pursue the Ring-bearer. It's only a matter of time before this Mr. Robert Fraser and I meet. And when that pleasant event is over, all the pieces on my chessboard will be in place,' the voice said in the young man's mind.**

**That was enough for Robert. The voice sounded terrifying and it sent tendrils of fear up his spine with its deep and sonorous tone. Robert opened his eyes. He was covered in a cold sweat from the pure terror of the words that he had heard. His clothes were sticking to his body and he was breathing heavily. "What was that? How did that happen? It was as if my enemy was talking to me in my mind. That was a creepy experience! I hope it never happens again!" thought Robert as his courage returned.**

**He took a deep breath, both fear and horror still lingered in his mind. 'It's nothing,' he told himself. 'You're just facing an unknown situation with an almost well profiled enemy. Okay. Now think clearer. Why does this Dark Lord want to involve me in his business? What does he want? He's planning to conquer Middle-earth. How did Sauron know my name? I haven't told anybody except Goldberry and I know that she's not one of his spies. What device does he have in his possession to acquire such information? Think! This world is an ancient one and there's magic, it may be linked to that. I will need to investigate. I need to find out why this damn man or whatever he is, wants to involve me in his plans. But for the moment it's crucial for me to get some sleep,' reasoned Robert in his mind. He had to stay optimistic. After what seemed to be an eternity, he regained his composure and fell into deep sleep.**

**The next morning when Robert awoke, the sun was shining brightly even though there was still some lingering mist in the woods. The young man washed his face and hands in one of the basins before searching for Tom. He found only the woman as the man was outside doing his usual tasks. "Good morning to you," said the beautiful maiden. "You look as if you had a horrible night." **

"**Good morning, Goldberry. I didn't sleep well last night. I was plagued with terrible thoughts in the middle of the night that were not my own," explained Robert. **

"**I don't think that you should try to penetrate His mind. You are trying to do too much," commented the woman.**

"**Don't worry. I won't try it again because it terrified me. I thought that nothing could frighten me but after what I went through, I discovered that was false. I have learned part of that bastard's plan and it doesn't please me," said the young man in a quiet tone.**

"**Good morning to you. I did not notice that you were already awake," commented Tom as he entered through the back door. **

"**I'm not one of those people that sleep until noon," said Robert.**

"**As I see. You were talking about the Dark Lord again," noticed Bombadil.**

"**Yeah, I have discovered part of his plot. He has a new one and the new target is me. I don't know how it's possible but he knows my name even though I have only told it to Goldberry," explained the former CIA agent about his experiment.**

"**You have read only a small part of his strategies before you broke the connection. Somehow one was created between you and him and when you heard enough, you broke it. You have to know that he can control one's mind at will," cautioned Bombadil.**

"**Tom, do you mean that he is telepathic?" asked Robert in a worried tone. His feelings were betrayed by his shaky voice.**

"**I don't know what you mean by that term," replied Bombadil quietly.**

"**Telepathy is the ability to read everything contained in one's brain," explained the young man simply. **

"**In that case, yes. He is telepathic," confirmed Tom.**

"**Shit! I'm in more trouble than I thought!" exclaimed Robert reacting promptly to Bombadil's words.**

"**All of Middle-earth is in danger. Not only you," said the man.**

"**I know. But my job was to try to save the world and I'm still trying to do it just the same. It's what I do best," replied the ex-secret agent.**

"**We have provided you with enough supplies to last until you reach Bree," said Goldberry softly to him**

"**Thanks to both of you. I owe you a debt because if Tom had not found me, I would probably be dead," replied the young man.**

"**It's nothing. If you want, you can stay a bit longer," said the woman.**

"**No. I can't linger in the wilderness any longer. Something tells me that if I stay too long, the wraiths will be waiting and will catch me easily. I can't allow them to do that. I will leave today," declared Robert. **

"**You will not leave without having something to eat and drink," stated the lady.**

"**Of course. We will share one last meal together before I start this lonely journey," Robert said to her. Goldberry smiled and went into the other room to prepare breakfast. **

"**I questioned the birds about the wraiths and they tell me that they are traveling on eight different roads. Their chieftain in nowhere to be seen. They say that the Dark Lord himself requested to see him in person and that He left Mordor two days ago. The birds say they recognized Sauron because he is taller than any of the Nine. He's hiding his identity and doesn't want anyone to know that he is traveling outside his lands. They say He is on his way to a meeting with the Witch-King at some secret destination. Something is going on but I don't know what it is. I'm sure they're up to some dirty business," explained Tom.**

"**That sounds bad to me. They are going to do something evil," replied Robert in a gloomy tone. "Thanks for the information," he added.**

"**I think the same thing but they are acting strangely. It has to be something very important to motivate Sauron to leave his lands disguised as a lonely traveler," commented Bombadil.**

"**What?! This nasty Dark Lord has left his lands?!" exclaimed the young man. He was confused by what he heard from the man. **

"**Unfortunately, he is moving further away from Mordor. I think that his secret meeting with the Nazgûl Lord is part of his new plan," replied Tom.**

"**Do you mean the leader of the wraiths?" asked Robert. This was the first time that he heard Tom refer to the chieftain as the Nazgûl Lord.**

"**Yes, I was talking about him," responded his new friend.**

**Robert then followed Tom to the table where they sat and ate breakfast with Goldberry. The meal consisted of fruit, cheese, honey, and bread and was accompanied with water. They ate and drank merrily together, enjoying this last moment in Robert's presence before his departure. It took an hour for them to finish their meal.**

**Additional supplies were added to the ones already given to Robert for his journey. When his bag was finally packed, Robert heaved it onto his shoulders after putting on his coat. He put on the belt with an attached water flask that was given to him by Goldberry. He was now ready to leave the home of Tom and Goldberry. "Good luck to you on your journey," said the man.**

"**Thank you for everything you have done for me," remarked Robert.**

"**It was nothing. Farewell good friend," said Tom as the young man started to walk north through the woods. He was reluctant to leave his new friends so he didn't look behind him as he walked, fearing that he may cry. Robert walked for several hours and only stopped at the end of the day. He sat on the ground and ate a bit of food and took a couple of sips from his water flask. After eating, he slept for a few hours and then continued on his journey shortly after dawn. He gathered all his belonging and made sure that he left no trace that he had been there.**

**The young man once again walked throughout the whole day. When he stopped for the night, he was able to see that the road was close by. Robert hid himself in some bushes and soon fell asleep. Several times during the night he awoke to the sounds of a horse trotting along the road. The young man was relieved that nobody discovered his hiding place when he woke the following morning. After a quick meal, he followed the road to the east. **

**As the young man walked, he paid close attention to the distant horizon. He listened carefully for any sound that resembled that of a horse. In the middle of the day, he concealed himself in some bushes as a black horse slowly passed his hiding place. Robert held his breath and tried not to make a sound as the Black Rider continued down the road. When the Rider disappeared Robert let out a sigh of relief and then continued in the direction of Bree. **

**Robert walked for two long weeks. He hid every time a horse approached or whenever he stopped for the night. He heeded the words of Tom and only traveled during the day. It was dusk when Robert finally reached the wooden gate of the village on the slope of the hill. He knocked on the gate and then a window opened. "What do you want and what business brings you to Bree?" asked the guard.**

"**I want to spend the night here. My business is investigating what's happening in Middle-earth during this dark time," replied the former CIA agent firmly. **

**The guard opened the gate. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask questions at nightfall to ensure the security of the inhabitants of this village," said the man.**

"**I understand. And I accept your apology," stated Robert as he entered through the western entrance. The guard quickly closed the gate behind him. Robert now felt safe since he successfully reached his destination. He no longer had to worry about the Black Riders, which was a great relief to him. He searched for a place where he could spend the night. He soon noticed a sign for an inn. He was happy to see that his situation had improved after everything he had been through. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Real Danger Is

Chapter 3: The Real Danger Is Finally Shown

When Robert saw the sign 'The Prancing Pony Inn', he entered the building and was quickly greeted by a fat man with a dark beard. "Good evening to you," said the man from behind the counter. "I'm Butterbur, the proprietor, how may I help you?" asked the innkeeper as the ex-CIA agent approached.

"I would like to have a room for few days, if it's possible," responded Robert quietly after considering the man's words for a few minutes.

"You are in luck. I happen to have four rooms available, Mister…?" replied the innkeeper, who was used to dealing with strangers.

"Fraser. My name is Robert Fraser," answered the young man.

"Very well. Have a nice stay, Mr. Fraser," declared the man as he gave the ex-CIA agent the key to his room.

Robert left the counter and went into the next room where people were talking animatedly and a fire was burning brightly in the fireplace. The secret agent took a seat at a vacant table. The innkeeper soon walked in carrying a tray with several pints of beer, he handed one to Robert and then hurriedly served the remaining ones to other guests.

The young man was deep in thought having decided that he would start his investigation the following morning. He then noticed that four little men had arrived and sat at a nearby table; two of them were amazed to see pints instead of the half pints they were accoustomed to. They happened to catch the young man's attention because they were small, about the same height as a dwarf.

They saw him and the oldest-looking member of their group asked the innkeeper, "Excuse me but can you tell me, who is that man at that table and the one in the corner?"

"His name is Robert Fraser and he has arrived only few minutes ago. The other man is one of the Rangers and in this village we know him as Strider," responded Butterbur before leaving them to their discussion.

"Robert Fraser and Strider," repeated the same Hobbit known as Frodo Baggins in a thoughtful tone. The four Halflings continued their discussion and ignored the other people.

Once he finished his beer, the young man decided he would like to take a hot bath before bed. It felt so good to wash all that dirt off after traveling for so many days in the wilderness. The water was hot and he found his bath to be very relaxing. When Robert finished, he slid under the clean white blankets and was glad to be sleeping on a comfortable bed instead of the hard ground like he did for two whole weeks. He fell into a deep sleep once his head touched the pillow.

The young man awoke the next morning, crawled out of bed and put on his clothes. When he finished dressing, Robert went downstairs to have breakfast. His meal consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage and cheese. He washed it down with a large cup of water before venturing into the village.

When the young man was done eating, he decided it was time to interrogate the people in the village about Sauron and the Nazgûls. He left the inn and walked through the village savoring the fresh morning air that blew up the hill. Robert then saw a merchant and approached him. "Good morning," said the ex-CIA agent in a courteous tone. "I was hoping that you could tell me what is happening in this region?" he asked.

The man looked at him for few moments pondering the question when he finally understood what this stranger wanted to know. "Good morning to you," greeted the man. "Things are not going well. Nine Black Riders have been seen all over town and I've been told that one of them had left two weeks ago. Seven days later, a strange lonely traveler arrived in the village and spent the night at the inn before heading north for some unknown business," responded the merchant.

"Was this guy taller than a normal man including the Black Riders?"asked Robert.

"Why do you want to know this information?" inquired the man.

"I just want to know about this traveler because I think that he may be linked to me," explained the young man.

"Very well. I will tell you everything I know about this lonely traveler. He was taller than any man that I have seen before including the ones that are watching the roads. He was dressed in black clothes and his boots were extremely pointy. He had a long sword attached to the belt around his waist and he wore a dark heavy hood that covered his face. None of his bodys features were visible and his voice was peculiar; it was a deep, menacing and sonorous tone," responded the merchant.

"It's Him," announced the secret agent in a grave tone.

"Who do you think that traveler was?" asked the man in a puzzled tone.

"It was Sauron, the Lord of Mordor," responded Robert.

"Ssh… not so loud! We do not say that name aloud nor to we talk about Him openly. Anyway, why would He dare leave His territory?" asked the merchant in a frightened tone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that was something not talked about in conversation even with someone from Bree. I'm the reason for motivating the Enemy to travel outside His lands," responded the New Yorker.

"What would He want from a lonely unarmed man like you?" asked the merchant.

"If I knew that answer do you think that I would be here interrogating everybody in this village?" exclaimed the secret agent in an indignant tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't understand what interest the Dark Lord would have with you," replied the man.

"It's alright and I accept your appology. I have no idea why He is so concerned with me either. That's what I'm trying to discover," said the ex-CIA agent.

"I think that you should ask the Black Riders' friend that is still hiding himself in his home. You can't miss it because it's the last one in the village," informed the man in a thoughtful tone.

"Thanks for the information. I will pay this man a visit when I am done with everybody in the village," said Robert before leaving the merchant.

The young man returned to his business and spent the whole day trying to interrogate every person he saw in Bree but nobody was willing to answer his questions. After attempting to interrogate the last person, Robert decided to go to the house that the merchant told him about but he found it abandoned. Planks of wood were fixed to the windows with nails and the door was sealed shut. It reminded him of an old crime scene back on Earth.

The young man approached the door and pulled out his Colt 45 and started shooting the seal. The planks of wood were unable to resist the repetitive blasts from his gun as they fell in pieces to the ground. He put his weapon back into his pocket and entered the house. There were spiderwebs on the walls and a thick layer of dust on the floor that formed clouds with each step he took.

The secret agent explored every corner of that place when out of the blue he found a terrified man locked in a trunk. The New Yorker took out his knife and tried to unlock it. After few minutes, he undid the lock and he opened the trunk. The poor scared man was quite surprised to see him instead of the Black Riders.

"Thanks for rescuing me from this trunk! How can I ever repay you?'" asked the relieved captive. He was expecting to see the servants of the Dark Lord, not a man.

"It's nothing. Tell me why Sauron is interested in me and I will consider your information as my reward for saving you from your prison," responded his rescuer.

"The Nazgûl have imprisoned me here to make sure that I would never talk to anyone about their Master. He considers you a warrior and wants to have you as one of his minions. After I overheard that, I was discovered and captured by the Black Riders," said the man.

"He is wrong because I'm not who he thinks I am, for war is not my specialty. My job is to defend the world from bad guys like him and I prefer to do it in secret. It gives me great joy to empty the barrels of my gun into their heads," replied Robert in a firm tone.

"I wish I knew more about his dark plot but I don't. You may learn more if you go to the inn," said the man sadly.

"Thanks for the information you gave me. I will return to the Prancing Pony to interrogate the strangers I have seen there yesterday," replied the ex-CIA agent before leaving the inhabitant of the wooden house.

The young man, satisfied with the knowledge he acquired, left the house and walked in the direction of the inn. When he arrived, the place was packed with people again as Robert took a seat at a table and ordered his meal. His order was brought by the innkeeper a few minutes later and he began to eat.

While the secret agent was fulfilling his objectives in Bree, somewhere in the north, Sauron finally arrived to a secret hidden fortress where the Witch-King was awaiting him. When his horse stopped, he dismounted his steed and attached it to a tree trunk before entering through the gates.

"I'm glad to see that you have finally made it, Master," said the wraith, greeting the Dark Lord in an unearthly whisper.

"I have been delayed because of the weather. Now the time has come for you to know why I have summoned you here. As you know, I have a new plan because of this newcomer called Robert Fraser," stated Sauron.

"Please Master, tell me, what is this new plan?" asked the wraith.

"It is simple, Morgul. I want you to find this man and bring him to me in Barad-Dûr. I want to meet him face-to-face. Afterwards, I will use the key to release Melkor upon Middle-earth. This Mr. Fraser will be forced to bow down in front of him… only to become His first knight. I also need your help forging the infamous object that I will use in my new scheme," explained the Dark Lord to his deadly servant.

"Very well. I will do as you wish, Master," answered the Witch-King before bowing deeply to Sauron.

"Perfect. Now rise and follow me," ordered the evil Maia before walking in the direction of the forge.

Both Sauron and the wraith started to work when they arrived to that area. They wore heavy gloves to protect their hands against the burning flames. The Dark Lord busied himself with smithing the metal while the Witch-King chanted in the Black Speech. He was helping Saruon in creating the tool of His new evil plot by combining magic with Morgoth's essence that was contained in a little vial. They continued to work in secrecy as the Lord of Mordor laughed like the devil. He was pleased with what was currently happening at the moment.

Robert finished his meal and retreated to the little living room in order to think clearer about his enemy. He decided to try to penetrate the Dark Lord's thoughts again, judging that the time had now come for him to attempt it once more. The young man concentrated as he sat on the couch.. After a while, he closed his eyes and began to drift to sleep. The connection was made automatically and the ex-CIA agent heard the voice of his adversary in his mind for the second time.

''My plan has no flaws. Nobody will be able to stop me, not the Elves and certainly not Men. This time, all the powers of darkness will be unleashed upon Arda and this Mr. Fraser will face the great Dark Lord from ages past because he will be the only mortal to survive the attack!''

'So this is what you are thinking now bastard?' thought the New Yorker. 'Very well, continue to dream if you want and let me see what you are thinking in that evil mind of yours.'

"Mr. Fraser will soon join the Ring-bearer on his way to Rivendell to attend the secret Council of that son of a bitch. They won't get far before they are intercepted by the Nazgûls… because they will be waiting with a little surprise for them." Robert heard those words in his mind but suddenly, the voice stopped. A deadly silence came between them and that was not a good sign.

'That Sauron! He has broken the connection by himself!' That was the young man's first reaction but as he opened his eyes, he saw one of the strange little men staring at him. He fixed his blue eyes straight into Robert's green ones.

"Who or what are you?" asked the secret agent in a puzzled tone.

"I'm Frodo Baggins, a Hobbit from the Shire," responded the little man in a clear voice full of wisdom.

"Who are you?" asked another voice.

"I'm Robert Frazer, ex-CIA agent from the Earth and the new interest of the Dark Lord Sauron," announced the young man in response to the Ranger's question.

"I'm Strider and I'm their new guide. What were you trying to do?" asked the man as his eyes met Robert's gaze.

"I was trying to penetrate Sauron's mind in order to know what he is thinking when I was interrupted by Frodo's sudden arrival. He was so silent that I did not notice his presence until I opened my eyes," explained the secret agent.

"How are you be able to read his mind?" asked Strider.

"I already have made a profile of my enemy. I am able to analyze each detail carefully and with a great deal of concentration I'm able to see another's mind and how it functions. By doing this I can discover what the enemy has in store. It's something that I have been taught in my training back home on Earth," answered Robert.

After listening to him, Frodo and the Ranger understood that he was not from their world. Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived two minutes later carrying trays laden with food.

"We went to the kitchen and Mr. Butterbur prepared this food and drink for us to have for our supper," announced Pippin.

"I think that it's time for introductions," said Strider after introducing the ex-CIA agent to the Halflings. "This is Sam Gamgee, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took."

"I have been told by Tom Bombadil that there's a secret Council given by Elrond in Rivendell. I think that I will go there to get more information about Sauron," declared the young man.

The trays were placed on a table. There was an assortment of food prepared for all of them, courtesy of the innkeeper.

"The Black Riders are watching the roads. How will you reach Rivendell unnoticed?" asked Merry.

"They were already watching the roads when I left Tom's home in the Old Forest. I have by-passed them easily before by hiding in the bushes. I will do the same until I reach the famous Elven valley," responded Robert.

"The road from Bree to Rivendell does not always have vegetation in which one can hide," warned the Ranger.

"I have a better idea. You can travel with us if you want," offered Frodo in a gentle tone. "That way you will be able to reach the House of Elrond unharmed because Strider seems to know the road like the back of his hand."

"I have no objection to a bit of company during the journey though I have traveled alone from my friend's home to here. And I can tell you honestly that it was a bitter time because of the wraiths constant presence. I accept your offer with pleasure," declared the young man with a smile to the Hobbit.

"I'm pleased that you are accepting my offer but I have to warn you that I carry something that is extremely dangerous with me," said Frodo in a grave tone. He pulled out a gold ring from one of his pockets.

The secret agent glanced at it, as it caught his attention. "Does it belong to the Dark Lord?" he asked.

"Unfortunately. This is the One Ring and he wants to retrieve it because the Lord of Mordor is its original creator," responded Frodo in a gloomy tone.

The young man swallowed hard as he digested this new information. "Shit! Those nasty Nazgûls have yet another reason to pursue us!" exclaimed Robert. "This time, those wraiths are going to eat bullets from my guns because I'm going to show them what's on my mind!" he added in a fierce and determined tone, pushed by his hatred.

"Be at ease. They are not going to attack an inn filled with lights because their domain is darkness. You should try to sleep but it will be wisest to do it here instead of going to our rooms," declared the Ranger.

They all agreed. They ate all the food that the Hobbits brought in and drained their cups of beer. Once they were done, Merry with the help of Sam took the empty trays back to the kitchen. They returned back to the little living room a few minutes later to help the others prepare the room for the night.

Bedrolls were placed on the floor, the couch was pushed against the door and the window was closed to ensure everybody's security. Wood was put in the fireplace and the fire revived before the candles were blown out. Once everything was done, they all went to sleep while the Ranger sat on one couch and Robert sat on the other one. They were both keeping watch as the four Halflings were now asleep on their bedrolls. After a while, the two men fell asleep too. The room had fallen into a complete silence broken only by the cracking sounds from the burning flames in the fireplace.


	5. Chapter 4: An Attack In The Dark

Chapter 4: An Attack In The Dark

Robert and his companions were still sleeping when they awoke suddenly to the clashing sound of swords in the room that was supposed to be occupied by the Hobbits. The young man bolted upright on the couch as Frodo fixed his gaze on him. "What are they?' asked the Halfling in a frightened tone.

"They are the Nazgûls, the Ringwraiths, and Sauron's most fearsome agents, if I remember well enough what Tom had said," responded the ex-CIA agent to his new friend.

"He is right," declared Strider. "They will never stop hunting you because they always feel the presence of the One Ring."

"Wonderful! What's worse than a bunch of Wraiths? Only Sauron in the flesh," exclaimed Robert in a sarcastic tone.

"Indeed. He is the worst thing after the Nazgûls," replied the Ranger. "Now try to get some sleep because we will leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow."

Frodo and Robert returned to their bedrolls and fell into a restless sleep that was plagued with nightmares. The ex-CIA agent awoke and decided to work on his profile of the Dark Lord since he had acquired additional information about him in Bree. While working on this, Robert once again heard the voice of his enemy is his mind.

'Do you think that you are the only one who can read other peoples minds? You have only seen a small portion of my thoughts while I have seen all of yours. I know that you will journey to Rivendell, but know that your little guns will not harm my agents. Only weapons made by the elves can do that… You will see that sooner than you think, Robert Fraser, for I am not done with you yet,' said the voice in a deep, menacing and sonorous tone.

'You do not frighten me Sauron,' replied the young man in his mind. 'Your plans will never come to fruition and I will personally see to that because I am not who you think I am.'

'Do not take me for a fool! I know perfectly well who you are! You have been trained to kill people and it will serve my purposes in the near future,' exclaimed the Dark Lord in an irritated tone.

'You can dream all you like but I will never serve you in any way,' shouted Robert in his mind.

'You will follow me willingly because nobody can contest my will,' sneered Sauron.

'Nobody in Middle-earth can stop you, but I'm from Earth, you bastard, and you're going to get what you deserve – death. You're no better than the criminals roaming in my world in the twenty-first century,' countered Robert in a hateful tone.

'Perhaps,' answered the Dark Lord. 'You do know that I'm the one responsible for your nightmares.'

The former agent was taken aback. 'How are you able to give me those horrible visions?' asked a puzzled Robert.

'We are somehow both connected but I have powers beyond your reckoning. Oh, I'm perfectly aware of what you think of me and it pleases me to no end. You have no idea about what I'm going to unleash upon this world but I've already decided that your will survive, because it's my will,' responded the evil Maia.

'So is that what you have in store for me?' questioned the young man loudly in his mind.

'Yes… and no. You already have the clues, now lets see if you can figure out my new plot,' declared the Dark Lord.

'Don't worry, I will, as soon as I have acquired enough information about you, bastard,' shouted Robert.

Sauron said nothing else but laughed wildly in the ex-CIA agent's mind. The young man woke, much to his relief, as he was no longer subjected to the Dark Lord's dreadful mirth.

'Shit! He is determined to get his filthy hands on me. I have to warn Strider and the others about the danger awaiting us. They have to know about this link that exists between the Enemy and myself. Maybe then someone will be able to explain to me what it means.' thought Robert as he glanced at his companions. They were all still asleep except for Frodo.

"I see that I'm not the only one unable to sleep," whispered Robert.

"I was having a nightmare," commented the Halfling in a low voice. "Did you have one as well?"

"Yeah, I had one too. And I've got to tell you that they're coming from none other than Sauron," remarked the secret agent. "He and I are somehow connected. He's able to read my mind and I am able to do the same to him sometimes," revealed Robert in a gloomy tone.

"I think that it will be good for you to attend the Council. Maybe you'll learn more about this connection you have with him," said Frodo wisely. Robert nodded. The Hobbit stayed with him for the rest of the night although they were both deep in their own thoughts. The others still slept as the burning flames in the fireplace cast shadows on the walls.

Sauron and the Witch-King were still working together in the forge after the Dark Lord had his conversation with his new target. They had been working for twenty-four hours without taking any breaks. "Is everything alright, Master," asked the wraith with concern. He could tell that something was not quite right with his lord.

"Continue to work. I'm fine," responded the evil Maia, who continued to smite the metal.

"My task is already done, Master. Do you need my assistance?" asked the wraith.

"It's almost done. I only have to weave my magicks into the object," replied Sauron to his deadly servant.

He approached his Master and together they finished their work. Once the object had been infused with the powers destined for it, the key was finally done. Sauron took it and placed the precious golden item into its predestined box before shoving it into one of his pockets.

"Excellent! Now that our task is done we can proceed to the next step of my plan. Return to the eight others that are still watching the roads and take with you the surprise destined for two members of the group that will be coming from Bree," ordered the Dark Lord.

"It will be done as you wish, Master. But… what about you?" asked the Witch-King.

"Don't worry about me. I'll rest here for a while before I start my journey," responded Sauron.

The wraith bowed before his lord prior to leaving that place. He then mounted his steed and took off in the direction of Bree. The Dark Lord was now alone. Sauron went into the room that was prepared for him by his servant and lay on the bed. He was exhausted after working so long without a break. The Enemy soon fell asleep.

When he awoke the next day, the Dark Lord was refreshed and ready to start his journey. He ate a bit of food left by the Witch-King and packed the remaining provisions in his bag. He left the secret fortress and walked over to where his horse was tethered to the tree trunk. He untied the horse and climbed onto the saddle. Sauron pulled on the reins and the horse galloped in a southwesterly direction from the hidden fortress. He wanted to see if his servants were going to give the surprise to the travelers. He laughed evilly as he left this place.

All of Robert's new friends were now awake and were eating breakfast while Strider tried to obtain additional weapons for the trip. He wanted to make sure that everyone had the means to defend themselves. Once that was done, the group left the village through the eastern gate. Strider was leading them towards the woods in order to avoid the road.

He then took them through the Midgewater Marshes, which took the company six days to cross. On the eighth day of their trip they followed the mountains' feet to Weathertop. The Ranger gave weapons to each of the Hobbits before vanishing into the darkness. He wanted to survey their surroundings. The Halflings stayed with Robert as they were exhausted by the long journey through the countryside.

"Pippin, what are you doing?" asked Merry as he glanced at his friend.

"I'm hungry. I'm going to cook a bit of food," responded the Halfling.

"That's a good idea. After all we've been through, a hot meal will be much appreciated," replied Merry.

Robert remained silent. His instincts told him that it was not a good idea to light a fire but he let the two Hobbits do this foolish thing because he was wanting something hot to eat too. Sam, who was a most excellent cook, helped prepare and cook tomatoes and sausages for everybody. When Frodo woke up they offered some food to him. He was unhappy to see the fire but he accepted their offer just the same. When they finished cooking, the fire was extinguished and they had their meal. After they ate, they were packing away their stuff when a chill seemed to overcome them.

"Everybody in combat mode, quick!" exclaimed the secret agent as he pulled out his pistol.

The four Hobbits unsheathed their swords as six dark figures advanced up the hill. The wraiths were accompanied by their leader who joined them only two days before. As they approached, Robert attacked first. He aimed at the closest one and fired a hail of bullets at him. The young man quickly discovered that the bullets didn't affect them at all.

"Shit!" shouted Robert. "Protect Frodo! They are here for him!"

The bullets had done nothing but surprise the leader, who was still advancing towards the Hobbits. He unsheathed his dagger and began chanting in the Black Speech. The three Halflings cast themselves on the ground in fear as the wraith made a stabbing motion towards Frodo. Robert, who replaced his pistol with a knife, stopped him mid-motion. "You are not going to harm any of my friends, you damn wraith!" exclaimed the ex-CIA agent as he stared into the leader's crimson eyes.

"You fool. You think that you can stop us when you have no idea about how to handle any weapon in this world," hissed the Nazgûl Lord in a harsh and hateful tone.

"I may not be able to use a sword but I can still handle a knife!" shouted Robert.

The leader of the wraiths laughed and with his free hand he unsheathed his long sword. He quickly threw his dagger in Frodo's direction but he missed his target and the blade landed on the ground a few inches away from the frightened Hobbit. With a wrathful screech, the Witch-King then attacked the young man. Robert tried to defend himself with his knife but the wraith had a surprise destined just for him. Sauron's evil servant pulled a strange object from his pocket that was made in secret, and activated it: a dart shot out and pierced Robert's flesh. The wraith quickly stowed the object back in his pocket when he saw that it had met its mark.

But the secret agent didn't give up. He continued to fight with his knife much to the annoyance of the Witch-King. The battled continued until the wraith won the upper hand and Robert felt the blade of the enemy's sword against his throat. That blade was the longest he had ever seen in his whole life. But then Robert saw someone dressed in black come running towards him. The spy was weak and his entire body suddenly went numb. "I told you that I wanted him unspoiled!" screamed a well-known voice in its deep, menacing and sonorous tone.

"It's his fault, Master! He provoked me!" protested the Nazgûl Lord in a frightened tone.

"I don't want to know how it came to this! Leave now while you still can or suffer my wrath," exclaimed the Dark Lord.

The wraith did not wish to endure the Dark Lord's wrath so he sheathed his sword and left immediately with the others. Robert was astonished. He had never expected The Dark Lord to come to his rescue. Sauron grabbed the young man in his grip and Robert felt like he was plunged into some burning flame. It was hard for Robert to stay in a conscious state and he was still fighting the effects of the paralysis but he managed to talk just the same.

"Why did you save my life when you could have let your servant kill me?" asked the secret agent in a weak voice.

"I have already told you: I don't want you dead because it will ruin my plan," responded the Dark Lord simply. "No need to worry about him," the dark lord was referring to the wraith, "he will receive the punishment he deserves for I do not like to be disappointed… We will meet again but for now, it's over," he added before releasing the young man.

The Dark Lord mounted his horse and vanished into the night as Strider arrived. "Is everybody alright?" asked the Ranger.

"Yes, we are fine. But Robert has been harmed by some unknown weapon that the Black Chieftain had," replied Sam. The Hobbits were slowly beginning to recover from the attack.

"Sauron was here. He saved him from the Black Rider's sword," added Frodo.

Strider froze. He wasn't expecting to find out that the Enemy had saved their friend by his mere presence. "So, the Nazgûls fled because of him. Now I understand things better," said Strider as he thought for a moment. "But why would the Dark Lord save Robert's life?"

"He said that his death would ruin his plans," responded Frodo.

"This is a dart created by the Witch-King's magic. I have seen it once before. It paralyses its victim for a certain period of time before the poison manipulates him in some manner. It causes one to be enslaved by Sauron if it's not healed before it reaches the brain. I can slow the effects but it's beyond my skill. He will need the medicine of the Elves,'' said Strider as he removed the projectile from the young man's body.

"Will he die?" asked Frodo in a worried tone.

"No. Robert is stronger than I had expected because he should have already been unconscious," said the Ranger. "Sam, go get some water," he instructed.

The gardener grabbed the saucepan from his pack and ran to the little stream to fill it up. He soon returned carrying the pot carefully. Merry and Pippin lit a fire together and the Halflings put the water on to boil. Strider picked up Robert's knife and put it back into his pocket before he approached the fire and put some leaves into the pot. A pleasant odour emanated from it as the water started to boil. When it was ready the Ranger bathed the wounded area with this remedy.

"It will help him until we reach Rivendell. Now we have to continue our journey because this place is not safe for any of us," announced Strider.

"How are we going to get him there?" asked Sam anxiously.

"I will carry our fallen friend," replied the Ranger.

The gardener took the empty saucepan and placed it back in his pack. They gathered their belongings as Strider heaved Robert over his shoulder before they continued on their journey. They left Weathertop and twenty minutes later they were walking through the wilderness. They had no desire to take the roads because the wraiths were still watching them.


	6. Chapter 5: A Difficult Flight

**Chapter 5: A Difficult Flight**

**Strider was still walking with Robert on his shoulders as the Hobbits followed him. They had taken a break about an hour before but they now continued on their journey in an easterly direction. It had been four days since the attack and the Ranger only stopped to tend to their fallen friend. Strider was using leaves from the athélas plant that he kept in his pocket to heal Robert. The young man was still conscience and valiantly fought the effects of the poison in his veins. **

**The travelers saw no trace of the Nazgûls as they traveled in the wilderness. When they reached the mountainous region, the Ranger knew that the bridge was only a day's hike in front of them. Despite the weight on his shoulders, Strider continued walking in that same direction. When it got dark, they stopped for the night and hid. **

**The following morning Strider reluctantly led them back to the road and they were able to cross the bridge. Once they crossed the river, their guide left the road behind and led the group through the rocky region. The terrain was difficult to navigate but the Hobbits managed to keep up. When they stopped for the night, Strider put Robert on the ground, and immediately treated him with athélas. "How do you feel tonight?" asked the Ranger.**

"**I don't know. The only thing that I can tell you for sure is that I can't feel my limbs," responded the secret agent weakly.**

"**It's normal. The venom is paralysing you. Your strength will determine how quickly the paralysis sets in," replied Strider in a quiet tone.**

"**How much longer will it take before we reach Rivendell?" asked Sam.**

"**The way through here is not easy, and with a paralysed Robert it will be even more difficult. It will take us another week before we reach Elrond's home," answered the Ranger.**

"**Will you be able to slow the poison enough until Robert reaches the Elves?" asked Frodo.**

"**Yes, I can slow it down as long as I have a store of these herbs," responded the man.**

**The Hobbits pulled out their bedrolls and lay them on the ground before resting for the night. Strider sat on a rock nearby and kept watch while the others slept. Robert was lying on his back, unable to sleep. The young man refused to close his eyes fearing that Sauron would access his mind, and at this moment, the ex-CIA agent didn't want to hear him. He knew that if he heard the Dark Lord's voice, he would somehow be able to strengthen the poisonous substance that was running through his body. It was the young man's tenacity that prevented him from becoming a slave.**

**The next morning, when everybody woke, they ate a light breakfast composed of fruit before packing up their belongings. Strider heaved their friend onto his shoulders as they left camp and continued to walk in an easterly direction. It took them three long days to get through the rocky region and it required a lot of crawling on one's hands and knees.**

**Meanwhile, the Nazgûls had no idea about where their enemies had gone. "The Master will be furious if he learns that we have lost track of our prey," said the second in command to the leader.**

"**That's why I want you to check everywhere. They are heading towards Rivendell. Fortunately for us, we have already crossed the bridge. The Ring is close by I can feel it… We are to capture both the Ring and the young man as instructed by our Master," hissed the Witch-King in a harsh tone. **

"**They have not yet crossed the Bruinen River, my lord," announced another wraith that was scouting the path to the ford.**

"**Are you sure?" asked the leader.**

"**Yes, I have seen no trace of the travelers coming this way. The only tracks that we discovered were the ones left by the Elves that departed the valley. They look to be heading in the direction of the Grey Havens," responded the Nazgûl. **

"**Excellent! That is good news. I'm sure that the Master will be glad to hear that we are still in pursuit of our foes," stated the Witch-King.**

"**Indeed that news brings me great satisfaction," said Sauron, who appeared out of nowhere. **

**The wraiths bowed down before him. They were very surprised to see their Master because they had thought that he returned to the safety of his fortress in Mordor. "Master, you should not be here," said the Witch-King. "It's not safe for you to be in the wilderness." **

"**Nobody tells me what to do!" declared Sauron. "If it wasn't for your incompetence, I would have no reason to be here. But it seems that I have to do things myself, if they are going to be done correctly." He paused. "You have disappointed me, Morgul. You know what that means," added the evil Maia as he unsheathed his long sword. **

**The wraith swallowed hard. He knew what his Master meant and he feared his wrath. Sauron doled out his punishment by slashing Morgul's body with his sword. The Witch-King screamed out in pain but the Dark Lord continued the assault until he felt satisfied. "Now, here is what I want you to do: go to the ford and wait there for their arrival. This time, DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME! UNDERSTOOD?" he added in a wrathful tone.**

"**Yes, Master. I won't disappoint you again," swore the powerful wraith.**

"**You better do it for your own sake because I'm not going to tolerate anyone disobeying my orders," warned the evil Maia in a menacing tone.**

"**What about you, Master?" asked the Nazgûl Lord.**

"**I'm going to track them myself," responded Morgoth's former servant.**

**The Nine rode off in the direction of the ford, leaving their Master behind. He was greatly disappointed in his servant's inability to follow his orders. Sauron sighed as he started following the travelers.**

"**Robert, what is it?" asked Strider as he noticed his friends frightened face. **

"**He is coming back again," replied the young man with genuine fear in his voice. His strength was waning but he was still fighting the poison's effects the best that he could.**

"**Robert is right. The Enemy is tracking us," added Frodo in a quiet tone. He was trying to hide his own fear.**

"**I heard sonorous shrieks earlier. It was the leader of the Nazgûls and I can tell you that it sounded like he was experiencing great pain," said the Ranger as they continued walking.**

"**It means that Sauron has given the wraith the punishment he deserved for having disappointed him," announced Robert. He understood well what was happening with the enemy. "They will be waiting for us somewhere," he added.**

"**Did you try to penetrate His mind again?" Frodo asked the young man.**

"**No, I haven't tried. I'm just listening to my instincts," responded the secret agent.**

"**It's wise to not try to do it because the toxin that is still within your blood stream will make its way to your organs, and in the end, it will reach your brain. If it comes to that, nobody would be able to help you," replied the Ranger.**

**They were going around rocks again after walking for two whole days. There was no trace of the Nine but they could feel the presence of Sauron and this made the Ring-bearer uncomfortable. "Strider, we are not going to loose him. He is catching up with us," said the Halfling.**

**As the Ranger glanced in front of him, he saw a tall dark figure on a midnight black horse. He had first mistaken this individual for a Nazgûl but as the man paid closer attention, he saw that it was not one of the wraiths. "How did he manage to find us so quickly?" questioned the Ranger surprisingly. **

"**You can loose my spies, the Nine, but not me!" shouted Sauron as he glared at Strider hatefully under his velvet dark mask.**

"**We were not expecting you to be tracking us," replied the man simply. He didn't know what else to say.**

"**It was easy to find you. It was not my choice but with those nine idiots failing to accomplish their task, I have decided it was best to do it myself. Now, let that man go," said the Dark Lord in a commanding tone.**

**The Ranger unsheathed his sword. There was no way he was going to let the Enemy take his friend. "I will not let you have what you seek," said Strider in a firm tone.**

"**Do not take me for a fool, heir of Isildur. If I can't have him by battling you, then the poison that is running in his veins will do the job for me," replied the evil character as he unsheathed his own sword.**

**He dismounted his horse and prepared himself for battle. The Ranger lay Robert on the ground and then returned his attention to his adversary. He delivered the first stroke and Sauron blocked the blow in order to defend himself.**

"**You are not going to lay your filthy hands on my friend and he will fight against the venom in his veins!" shouted Strider as he swung his sword again. **

**The Dark Lord blocked the attack and was able to counter-strike. The Ranger dodged all the blows except the last two. The Dark Lord's blade successfully pierced both his left arm and his belly. Strider ignored the pain and continued to battle his enemy. He was determined to not let Sauron get his hands on Robert. He attacked again, the blade slashed into the mask, revealing burnt and mutilated flesh. Everybody now knew why the evil Maia was hiding his face. **

**With a scream of rage, the Dark Lord swung his weapon, sending six deadly blows but the Ranger blocked them all.**

"**Let me have this man, Aragorn. You have no idea about his real importance," said Sauron.**

"**I'm not going to let you take my friend. If you really want Robert, come and claim him!" exclaimed Strider in a challenging tone.**

"**I will claim him. Don't you worry about that… but everything has its appropriate moment when it will be done. And the time has come to finish this fight," retorted the Dark Lord before swinging his blade ten more times to end the duel.**

**He was not willing to kill them. Not now. Sauron had expected to find them here in wilderness because he knew the mind of the son of Arathorn. Aragorn realized that his enemy didn't want to kill him and he attacked again. The blows were all blocked.**

"**Enough! You have won this battle but we will meet again… later," proclaimed the Lord of Mordor as he sheathed his sword. Sauron mounted his steed, pulled the reins and took off in the direction of Rivendell. He had decided to wait for them with his servants near the ford.**

'**You are mine, Robert Fraser. You are not going to escape my clutches. I will get rid of your protectors and once that's done, you will be at my disposal.' Thought the evil Maia, using the connection between him and the young man.**

**Robert began struggling as he heard those words in his mind.**

"**What is happening?" asked the Ranger after he sheathed his blade.**

"**He is using the connection. We are running straight into a trap, Strider," responded the secret agent. His skin was pale and he was about to fall into a state of unconsciousness when two men with dark hair appeared.**

"**Elladan, Elrohir! I'm glad and relieved to see both of you!" exclaimed the Ranger.**

"**At last, we have found you, Estel. We were starting to think that we wouldn't find you. My brother and I have been searching for you for a whole week," replied Elrohir. His twin brother was glancing at the ex-CIA agent.**

"**I don't know what has befallen him but he needs our father's help," remarked the Elf after examining the young man.**

"**We are lucky that you have found us here. His strength is waning because of Sauron," said Strider.**

"**We have brought horses with us. I will take him to my father," suggested Elladan.**

"**Be careful," warned the Ranger. "The ford is guarded by the Nazgûls and Sauron will be there by now too."**

"**Elrohir will deal with them with your help Estel while they cross the ford," instructed Elladan. **

"**Perfect. Let's walk straight into the wolf's mouth," said Strider.**

**The twin sons of Elrond took Robert and placed him on Elladan's steed. Once that was done, the Prince of Imladris mounted his horse, pulled the reins, and his mount galloped in the direction of the river. His brother jumped on his own horse and the rest of the group followed behind him.**

**The two brothers had planned to arrive at Bruinen at same time. When everybody arrived there, they found the place guarded by ten dark figures. The enemy surrounded them so that none would be able to escape. As Estel glanced at the leader of the wraiths, he saw that his clothes were in tatters and that he was wearing bandages.**

"**I will not repeat myself again, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Give up the man or die defending him!" threatened the evil Maia.**

**The two Elves saw Sauron's face for the first time and were disgusted by his appearance. As soon as Elrohir gave Elladan the signal, he sent an arrow flying towards the closest of the enemy. The arrow struck the Witch-King in the left arm. **

"**They have set this trap for us. It's time to deal with them now!'' exclaimed Elrohir as he sent a hail of arrows at the enemy. Elladan then took a chance and passed through a gap in the circle of foes.**

"**Robert had foreseen what we were going to do via his instincts," Sauron mumbled to the wraiths. "Let the Elf go! He is of no importance," ordered the Dark Lord when he saw that Elladan escaped.**

**The wraiths approached the other travelers, their circle becoming smaller. Elrohir was then cut off from his friend. He crossed the ford in order to reach Rivendell and to seek help against the enemies. Strider stood alone in front of the travelers.**

"**You are not going to have Robert because he will be saved by Elrond's healing skills!" shouted the Ranger.**

"**I will have the Ring instead! And I shall reward you for bringing It to me on a silver platter," laughed Sauron.**

"**No, you will not have it!" shouted Elrohir. The Elf was back with ten archers and they released a hail of arrows upon the enemy.**

"**There's someone missing. Where is the Witch-King?'' shouted the man.**

"**He has fled like a coward fearing that he would be struck by some blessed arrows. I think that it's time for me… " the Enemy's words trailed off.**

"**You are not going anywhere, Sauron! Archers, shoot him!" ordered Elrohir.**

"**I just have one thing to tell you: see you later," said the evil Maia before pulling the reins of his horse and galloping away from the river.**

**The Witch-King had fled to his camp about forty miles from the bridge in the direction of Bree. When he saw the arrival of the deadly elven archers he escaped down the road. His master joined him an hour later.**

"**Are you harmed, Master?" asked the wraith.**

"**I have a few arrows stuck in my back," responded Sauron. The Nazgûls' Lord removed the elven arrows from his Master's back.**

''**I hate them! When Melkor is with me again… I will ask him to get rid of those folk first!" fumed the Dark Lord. His anger towards the elves was deeper than ever.**

"**Master, forgive me but I think that the time has come for the second step of your new plot," suggested the wraith.**

"**Yes, you're right, Morgul. Let them having their little speeches in their valley. We have to return to Minas Morgul and perform another magical trick: reviving some old creatures from the First Age that were created by Morgoth." Sauron was ready to proceed on with the next stage of his plan. They took the road to the Ephel Duath, heading towards the Valley of Morgul while the eight other wraiths were still under fire. **

**The Nazgûls remained at the ford long after Sauron and Morgul escaped. When they finally realized that both their Master and their lord were gone, they immediately returned to Mordor. **

**The Elves stopped striking and the travelers were able to cross the river. As they were crossing, Strider examined the tracks on the ground. He was able to see that everything had been well calculated by the enemy. "Elrohir, the eight wraiths had created a diversion in order to give their leader and Sauron a chance to escape the battle before it had really begun. It seems that he had prepared everything from the beginning," said the Ranger.**

"**I don't like this. Something huge is going to happen. I don't know exactly what it is but I know one thing: he planned it carefully. This man we have rescued is more important than you think. He is in the middle of this new evil scheme designed by the Black Hand," declared Elrohir.**

"**I was fortunate to have enough athélas to treat him with in hope that we would reach Imladris. He is stronger than I expected. He should have fell into unconsciousness long before now," informed Aragorn. **

"**What had befallen this man?" asked the Elf.**

"**He was attacked by a strange device that I have never seen before while we were at Weathertop. It was wielded by the Witch-King of Angmar," replied the Ranger in a grave tone.**

"**Don't worry about your friend. He is now in the under the care of my father," said Elrohir.**

**They crossed the ford and led the travelers to Elrond's home in the valley. Everybody was finally out of harm's reach. Robert was able to receive the healing he so desperately needed due to the efforts of Elladan. The Elf Lord had brought him to Rivendell a few hours earlier and had saved the young man from a terrible fate.**


	7. Chapter 6: Turning Point For Everybody

**Chapter 6: Turning Point For Everybody**

**Robert, now garbed in clean clothing, was sleeping soundly under a warm white blanket on a comfortable bed as Sam, Frodo, Strider and Gandalf took turns watching him. It had been six days since the group arrived at Rivendell and Elrond spent most of his time treating the spy with his healing techniques.**

**It was noon when a man, an Elf and a dwarf arrived at Rivendell to attend the Council. Elrond welcomed them himself before tending to Robert's wound again. He wanted to make sure that there was no trace of the poison left within him. The young man finally awoke just before dusk, much to his friends' relief. **

"**I'm glad to see you awake. You have frightened us to no end," said Strider as he glanced at the secret agent.**

"**Where am I, Strider?" asked Robert.**

"**You are in Elrond's home, which means that we have successfully reached Rivendell," replied the Ranger with a smile. "You fell unconscious just as we were about to cross the river." **

"**I heard Sauron calling you Aragorn. Is that your real name?" asked the ex-CIA agent.**

"**He knows me well because he has been hunting me for many long years. I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and heir to the throne of Gondor, but long ago I chose to live in the wilderness," explained the man.**

"**I didn't know that you were royalty!" exclaimed a surprised Robert.**

"**You would have learned that if you were not unconscious. Regardless, you know who I am now. Tell me Robert, did you hear Sauron while you were sleeping?" asked the Ranger.**

"**I heard him only once… and it was in a dream. I was in a vast reception room, the like I have never seen before, and on a throne sat a man clad in dark armor. He removed a mask from his face and… Oh my god! I will never forget it… his face was burnt and mutilated! It was Sauron. It's hard to describe him other than being both ugly and terrible. He fixed his gaze on me and when he spoke he told me that I was going to do whatever he wanted me to do. I refused, but he only laughed. The dream ended with him still laughing but I noticed something that I have not seen before: he was not alone. There was a man at his side with dark brown eyes and black hair that fell to his shoulders. His hands were dark as if they had been consumed by an intense fire," explained the ex-CIA agent.**

"**I don't think I ever encountered that man before. Did he seem to have some authority over the Dark Lord?" questioned Strider.**

"**Yes. Sauron was constantly watching him and waited for permission to talk," replied Robert.**

"**I think that the enemy has let you see another part of his plan," commented the Ranger.**

"**Do you have any idea who this man could be?" asked the young man.**

"**No, I have none," responded Aragorn.**

"**I think that it was Morgoth," said the spy.**

**Aragorn looked at Robert with shocked disbelief. "That is impossible," he said. "Morgoth was cast out into the Void many millennia ago by the Valar." He then fell silent. When he spoke again his tone was sombre. "Many strange things have been happening of late. Perhaps I should not disregard your suggestion so hastily. Elrond has requested that both of us attend the Council, we may learn more at that time." **

"**When is it?" asked Robert.**

"**It will begin tomorrow. Tonight we will have a feast to celebrate your heroic actions at Weathertop against the Witch-King and our escape from the clutches of our foes at the Ford," replied Estel. **

"**Thanks for the information," said the young man.**

**Robert then saw that there was a pile of clothes lying on the bed. He changed into the clean garments and then followed his friend. The Ranger led him to the room where the banquet would be held and they took their seats. The ex-CIA agent saw several new faces.**

"**I must introduce you to Lord Elrond," declared Aragorn as a tall dark haired Elf approached Robert.**

"**Welcome to Imladris, Robert Fraser. I'm glad to see that you have recovered enough strength to be present at the feast," said the Lord of Imladris in a solemn tone.**

"**Thanks to you, Lord Elrond. I'm pleased to finally meet you," responded the ex-CIA agent in a courteous tone.**

"**I think that there's some other introductions that need to be done," said an old man with a long grey beard. He paused for a moment before saying, "I will start with myself. I'm Gandalf the Grey. A wizard."**

"**Who is the old little man I have seen in the halls?" questioned the young man.**

"**You have seen Bilbo Baggins, my uncle," responded Frodo in a light tone. "He lives in this valley now."**

"**He's not at the feast," Robert said when he noticed that the Hobbit was not present.**

"**He prefers quiet places. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you something: thanks for saving me from the Black Chieftain," said a grateful Frodo. **

"**It was nothing," said the secret agent with a grin.**

**A man with long blonde hair and pointy ears was listening to their conversation.**

"**I'm Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil and Prince of Mirkwood," declared the man.**

"**I'm honoured to meet you, Prince Legolas," replied Robert in a polite tone.**

"**You can just call me Legolas," corrected the Elf.**

"**You can call me Robert," said the ex-CIA agent.**

**His gaze stopped on a tall man with shoulder length dark hair. **

"**I don't think that we have been introduced," commented the young man as Robert took a sip from his goblet. "I'm Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I've journey far from my home in Minas Tirith," he announced. **

"**It's a pleasure to meet you, Boromir," replied Robert. He then noticed a small bearded man and remarked, "That short man with the beard could be mistaken for a Hobbit."**

"**He isn't. He's a Dwarf who traveled from the Lonely Mountain with his family. His name is Glóin and he will represent his people at the Council tomorrow," replied the Gondorian warrior.**

"**Oh! I am sorry. I not accustomed with all the races that dwell in Middle-earth. You see I'm not from here." The secret agent paused. "I'm from New York City, on Earth." Robert saw no harm in revealing where he came from**

"**Lord Elrond has told us that you were not from our world," commented the Elf.**

"**He's right," said Robert.**

**One of the dwarves approached their table and sat with them.**

"**I'm Gimli, son of Glóin," he announced as he took a seat.**

"**It's a pleasure to meet you. I suppose you will be with us at the meeting tomorrow?" asked the fascinated American.**

"**Yes, I'll be present," respond the dwarf.**

**They ate, drank and spoke together. They had a very good time, and when dinner was finished the Elves retreated into another room where a fire was burning in the fireplace to sing songs. Their voices were beautiful to Robert. **

**Robert then asked Legolas, who sat beside him, a question. "Do you know anything about a man with shoulder length brown hair with dark eyes and jet-black hands?" **

"**Where have you seen him?" asked Legolas in a grave tone.**

"**He was in my last dream," responded Robert.**

"**He is evil! Sauron is nothing compare to him!" exclaimed the Prince of Mirkwood.**

"**You mean that I had seen Morgoth?" asked the secret agent.**

"**You describe him down to his blackened hands. So I will venture a guess and say yes. How is it that you saw him?" asked Legolas.**

"**You will learn more about that tomorrow. But I will tell you that I appear to be Sauron's new target," responded Robert.**

**The Elf did not speak of it any more. The young man wished everybody a good night and then left the room. He returned to his bedchamber, undressed, crawled under the blankets and went to sleep. **

**When the secret agent woke the following morning, he changed into the clothing left at the foot of his bed. He then ate a breakfast consisting of cheese, fruit, bread and honey. Once he finished, Robert followed Legolas to the Council chamber and sat next to Frodo as the assembly gathered. When everybody was seated Elrond began to speak.**

"**We are all here to respond to the menace of Mordor and to discuss the evil plot that Sauron is attempting to unleash upon Middle-earth," declared the Elf Lord in a grave tone. **

"**My father has said that he feels that something huge is about to happen. Something… ancient about which we have no knowledge," said Boromir.**

"**Indeed. I fear to discuss whom you are referring to at this moment because it has no link with the One Ring," commented Elrond.**

"**He's right because it concerns me. I'm Sauron's new interest. He thinks I'm some warrior but he's completely wrong. I'm only a man who's willing to protect his friends from imminent danger," said Robert. **

"**Tell them about your connection," suggested Frodo as he glanced at the young man.**

"**I'm able to read the Dark Lord's thoughts and he can do the same with me. Sometimes he has conversations with me… when he dares to do it; he reveals bits of information to me. I don't know how or why but it's as if our minds are somehow connected together in some manner," explained the secret agent. **

''**When did you discover that you and he were connected?" asked Elrond.**

"**When I was staying at the Prancing Pony Inn. I was trying to penetrate his mind for the second time when I noticed this peculiar connection between us," responded the ex-CIA agent.**

"**I have never heard of such a thing before. It could be very dangerous to connect your mind with Sauron's. I will have Erestor do some research in the library to try to find an explanation for this strange connection," declared the Elf Lord.**

**He then called for the librarian and asked him to investigate this matter. Upon hearing his lord's request, Erestor immediately went to the library to begin his research. **

"**What could Denethor have felt in Gondor?" questioned Gimli. **

"**I don't know. My father requested that I attend this Council in order to learn more," responded Boromir.**

"**It is for the same reason that I journeyed from Tom Bombadil's home to Bree. I have learned some information about Sauron from a couple of villagers and Sauron himself. I want to learn everything I can about this enemy and that's why I have joined all of you," declared Robert. **

"**Trying to pierce Sauron's mind is a dangerous thing," cautioned Elrond. "I have to warn you that none before you have ever tried to do such a thing on a Maia spirit. Despite my gift of foresight, I have never attempted to follow the path that you have chosen for yourself. You must be extremely careful because it can drive you to an instant death."**

"**The Lord of Mordor doesn't want to kill me. I've heard it from his own mouth," revealed the young man.**

"**You mean that you have already seen him?" asked Boromir.**

"**Yes. He came while the Nazgûls at Weathertop attacked us and he had saved my life with his own blade," responded Robert.**

"**You have never told us that you were saved by the Dark Lord!" exclaimed a surprised Legolas.**

"**I have now. I have been in Middle-earth long enough. You need to tell me everything you know if you want to count on my help in rescuing this world from this new threat," said the secret agent.**

"**Gandalf and I will enlighten you as to what we know," replied Elrond.**

**Both the Elf Lord and the Wizard told Robert and the others the One Ring's long tale. It's history dated back to time immeasurable. The young man listened intently, absorbing all this new information. He wasn't willing to interrupt the telling of this story even though he had some questions. It helped both Robert and Frodo to understand the true menace that the Ring represented. Erestor chose this moment to reappear. He carried three heavy books with him and wore a grave expression on his face. **

"**It took me several hours but I have finally found what you requested, my lord," declared the Elf.**

**He placed books on a table that sat in the middle of the assembly before opening the first book to a page that was marked with a red ribbon.**

"**I have discovered that this connection that you have described can only be created by accident." Erestor then opened another book to the page where it was marked with a band. "I have searched many books and I have found that it had happened once before… between two lovers, about a century ago. It concerns evil." He then opened the third book to its marked page. "Can you explain to us how it happened the first time?" Erestor asked Robert.**

"**It happened right after Tom Bombadil told me a bit about the enemy. I was trying to penetrate Sauron's mind in order to make a fresh profile on him. A few minutes later, I heard him for the first time in my head. I thought that it was an accident. But now I have my doubts because I did not have complete control. I realized that something or someone had invaded my mind," explained the secret agent.**

"**Your description corresponds to the last item that I have unearthed in my books. This connection was made by the Dark Lord's will. In this book," he held it in his hands, "it says that this is a powerful spell that only a powerful wizard or a great sorcerer may cast upon someone else." He paused as he closed the book. "And I must also tell you that this enchantment is done to fulfil a certain purpose."**

"**Thank you Erestor. That information is most helpful. Now I think we can deduce what Sauron is up to. It appears that Sauron connected himself with you by combining his magic with your burning desire to try to discover his new scheme. This mental bond cannot be undone and you will remain eternally connected together," declared Elrond in a grave tone.**

"**Why would he do that to me?" asked Robert, who was stunned by what he had just learned.**

"**He wants to keep in touch with you because you are of great importance to him," answered the Elf Lord. **

"**Why?" queried the young man.**

"**I will tell you, in time. But now, you need to rest and we will continue our deliberations tomorrow," informed Elrond.**

**Once he made that pronouncement, the Elf Lord invited everybody to share the evening meal and to take some respite. Robert accepted with pleasure and when he finished eating, he returned to his room. He sat on the bed amid the darkness and he thought about all he heard at the Council.**

'**Sauron had said that his plan had no flaws… I don't believe it. There has to be one because there is no way he can concoct the perfect plan. Once I find it, I will bring about his downfall.' Thought the ex-CIA agent.**

'**No, you will not bring me to ruin, Robert. I know what you are thinking… always! I must warn you: you'll never be victorious against me!' shouted the Dark Lord's voice in a harsh tone.**

'**You're wrong!' exclaimed the New Yorker as he silently debated with his enemy.**

'**You don't know what I'm going to unleash upon the world,' retorted the evil Maia.**

'**I know perfectly well you son of a bitch!' yelled the ex-CIA agent angrily.**

'**No. You think that you know, but in the end, you're completely ignorant of my great new scheme,' replied the Dark Lord.**

'**Well then stop playing games with me and tell me what you're going to do!' shouted Robert.**

**Robert could hear the horrific laughter of the evil Maia. "I'm not going to do that! You will run to the Elves and tell them everything and I have put too much effort into this project to have them spoil it. I will let you know this: you're never going to get rid of me," retorted Sauron. **

'**Let me guess: we're connected forever?' suggested Mr. Fraser. He was growing tired of this conversation. **

'**You have a wonderful and unique manner of speaking when you want to; straight to the point. I like it!' commented the Dark Lord.**

'**Have a nightmarish night,' remarked Robert.**

'**Don't worry, it's what you are going to have,' replied the evil Maia with a laugh. **

**The young man broke the connection with the Enemy, who was still laughing. He fell asleep without undressing. The New Yorker had a fitful slumber that was filled with horrible nightmares and it was with great relief when he was able to welcome the dawn of a new day. Robert crawled out of bed and went to breakfast. Aragorn was already seated at the table.**

"**You look horrible," remarked the Ranger.**

"**I didn't sleep well last night. I was plagued with nightmares sent by Sauron," revealed the young man.**

"**Decisions shall be made today. I hope that we finally learn about this new plan of the enemy," declared Strider as they began eating.**

**Once they finished, the two men joined the others. The only one that was missing was Frodo because he had not finished his meal. When he finally arrived and took a seat, the Council started where it had left off the previous day. **

"**The Dark Lord wants Robert as much as he desires the return of his Ring. He will offer this young man to Him," declared Elrond.**

"**Who is 'Him'?" asked Frodo, who had no idea of whom the Elf Lord was talking about. **

"**It is Morgoth. Sauron wants to bring him back from Void," responded the secret agent.**

**There were gasps of shock from the members of the assembly and everyone wore a frown on their face upon hearing those words. **

"**He can't do it without Robert?" asked Gimli.**

"**No Gimli," replied Gandalf. "Robert is an integral part of Sauron's plan."**

"**I think that our friend has discovered the Enemy's plan," commented Legolas.**

"**I have already said that the evil Vala will gain his freedom because of Sauron. I am merely the icing on the cake. A gift that Sauron will present to his Master," announced the young man.**

"**He has guessed well. The Dark Lord will give Robert to his god with no hesitation," added Gandalf.**

"**What are we going to do? Sauron will never stop to hunting me," asked Robert.**

"**You will have to fight him," proclaimed Aragorn.**

"**Are you crazy or what?!" exclaimed the secret agent.**

"**He can be defeated in a fight," stated the Ranger.**

"**Very funny, Strider!" shouted Robert in a sarcastic tone. "How do you expect me to defeat Sauron? He's like a giant! And I have no experience in sword play." **

"**Then it is time for you to learn. I have asked to smiths to forge a sword for you," said Elrond.**

"**What are we going to do with the Ring?" asked Legolas.**

"**There is only one thing that needs to be done. It must be destroyed," answered Frodo to everyone's surprise.**

"**I agree with Frodo. How are we supposed to do it?" asked the ex-CIA agent.**

"**The only way to destroy the Ring is to throw it into the fire of Mount Doom in Mordor where it was wrought," responded Elrond in a grave tone.**

"**Do you think that you can accomplish this mission?" queried Robert as he locked eyes with the Halfling.**

"**Yes, I think I can," answered Frodo in a firm voice.**

"**In that case, you have my support one hundred percent and you can count on me to help you. My guns are yours," declared the secret agent.**

"**You have my bow and my daggers too because I am not going to let Robert going anywhere alone," said Legolas promptly.**

"**I will go with you, my friend. I'm offering you my services as well," chimed in Gimli, who was more than willing to fight beside the New Yorker and the Elf.**

"**I, too, will help both of you as long as it's possible for me to," declared Gandalf.**

"**You can count on me as well," replied Glorfindel to everybody's surprise. **

''**If I can protect you in any manner, I will. I offer you my sword," declared Aragorn.**

"**Pippin, Merry and I won't let Mr. Frodo go anywhere without us!" exclaimed Sam, who appeared out of nowhere with the other two Hobbits. **

"**Indeed," replied Elrond. "I think it's a good idea that your kindred should stick together instead of going back home to the Shire." **

"**I will accompany you too. You will need my assistance with this foolishness. It is no easy task to penetrate the Black Gates of Mordor; the evil creatures of Sauron guard them day and night," said Boromir. **

"**Be extremely careful. The Nazgûls will be hunting you and we can no longer trust Saruman as he has allied himself with Melkor," warned Elrond. **

"**Who is this Saruman and the other guy whom you spoke about?" asked Robert in a puzzled tone.**

"**He is a very powerful wizard and was once the Chief of the White Council. Now… he only desires the Ring for himself. Melkor is well-known by the name the Black Hand," explained Gandalf. **

"**Thanks for the information. It helps me to understand things better," said the secret agent.**

**Everybody left the Council chamber once the pronouncements were made, much to the American's relief. He decided to go for walk in the valley instead of joining the others for the afternoon meal. He enjoyed walking through the gardens with their colourful flowers and listening to the rushing sound of the numerous waterfalls. Robert leaned against a tree trunk, closed his eyes and listened to the sweet songs of the birds. The environment was quite relaxing. A wide smile appeared on the young man's face, which indicated that he was pleased to have learned so much more about the enemy. **

**While the ex-CIA agent was savouring the peace of Rivendell, far away to the southeast, Sauron and the Nazgûls had reached Minas Morgul. After traveling restlessly day and night they had passed through the gates to that land. When they reached the front of tower, the Dark Lord stopped. The Witch-King glanced at him and knew something was wrong with his Master.**

"**Lead me to your study. The time has come for me to talk with the Vala," ordered the evil Maia. His voice clearly showed how exhausted he was. **

"**You need to rest, Master," suggested the wraith.**

"**Nobody tells me what I should or should not do! Don't ask questions! You do as I tell you!" fumed Sauron in a wrathful tone.**

**The Witch-King made no more suggestions after witnessing his Master's reaction. He led Sauron to his apartments at the summit and unlocked the door so that the Lord of Mordor could enter his private chambers. Sauron was so tired that he nearly collapsed to the floor but the wraith caught him and helped him inside.**

"**Forgive me Master, but I must insist, you need to rest. You cannot proceed with the next step of your plan in this condition," replied the Nazgûl Lord with concern.**

"**Morgul, don't try to argue. I'm in no mood for debating this issue with you. I want to do this now," said Sauron in a weak voice. He took another step and then collapsed once again. The Witch-King caught him. The Dark Lord had fallen asleep. Morgul carried his Master over to his bed and laid him gently on it before leaving the chamber. **

**The Dark Lord slept for several hours and when he woke, he was ready to move on to the next stage of his plot. He crawled out of bed, cursing himself under his breath. He went to join the wraith in his study. When he entered the room his Master already stood there waiting for Sauron's arrival.**

"**I had prepared everything while you were sleeping. Someone is waiting for you," announced the powerful wraith.**

**The Lord of Mordor frowned upon hearing those words. His deadly servant pointed to a large hole in the wall big enough for him to go through. Sauron climbed through and was caught off guard. He stepped into another place that was not of this physical world. The evil Maia stood in nothingness… and before him was a man much taller than a giant.**

"**Melkor," said Sauron respectively as he bowed down.**

"**Who else did you expect to meet in the Void?" asked the Vala in a harsh tone.**

"**I'm sorry. Forgive me, Master. It has been such a long time and I was not positively sure that it was really you," grovelled the Maia. **

"**Now tell me, what are you planning to do?" asked the Dark Enemy.**

"**You will know freedom soon, Master. I have concluded that it is time for you to get what you deserve and I will be offering you a new servant. I have been keeping a close eye on him since we have already established a mental connection between us. He will be my gift to honour your return on Arda," declared Sauron.**

"**You bring me new hope. If all goes well, I will reward you greatly for your actions," commented Melkor.**

"**Master, I would like to ask your permission to revive your Balrogs," announced Sauron.**

**Melkor didn't know how to react to this request. He was surprised and considered it for several minutes before speaking again.**

"**What do you want to do with them?" he asked.**

"**I would like their aid in building additional fortifications in Mordor to prepare for your return." His mouth curled into a wicked grin. "And I wish to unleash them on Gondor! I want to see that city fall just like Gondolin! Let those mortals get a taste of the Eldar Days that they talk about with such affection," added Melkor's servant.**

**The evil Vala laughed maliciously when he heard the words of Sauron. The memory of the fall of Gondolin was one of Melkor's greatest achievements. **

"**It is with great pleasure that I grant you permission to resurrect my Balrogs. I have no doubt that you will take good care of them as you did in the ancient days before I was thrown into the Void," replied the King of the Night.**

"**Thank you, Master," said Sauron.**

"**Now is the time for you to begin your labours," ordered Melkor. **

"**I will do as you wish," replied the evil Maia. He bowed down before his Lord before returning to this plane where he re-joined the wraith once again. **

**The hole vanished and the Witch-King glanced at Sauron.**

"**What are the orders from the Lord of the World, Master?" asked the Nazgûl.**

"**We have lots of work to do. Soon we will introduce chaos to Minas Tirith," replied the Dark Lord.**

**Both Sauron and the Witch-King began to chant in the Black Speech; they were casting an extremely powerful spell. Gradually, mammoth beings of fire began emerging from the ground, one after the other. When the new army had arisen, the Balrogs gathered around the tower of Minas Morgul as the Nazgûl Lord led his Master to the topmost balcony where he glanced down upon the city.**

"**Our spell has worked better than expected, Master," declared the wraith.**

"**Excellent. You have done a good job for once, Morgul. How many are there?" asked Sauron.**

"**The Witch-King counted them all and then replied, "There are four hundred."**

"**Perfect!" exclaimed Sauron with a twinge of excitement in his voice. "The second step in now completed. Now the time has come for the third one." The evil Maia paused before turning his attention to the fire demons.**

"**You have been brought back to remind these people of the might of Melkor. These men of the west have forgotten long ago about our Lord and King! The time has come for two hundred of you to take up your weapons once again. You will march to Minas Tirith and set their homes ablaze! Brandish both your whips of flame and your swords! It is time for us to take our vengeance out on mankind and annihilate that race once and for all."**

**The creatures roared with satisfaction as they heard his words.**

"**Our Master will soon return to us! The remaining Balrogs are to build fortifications worthy of Him in Mordor. That place should invoke the glory of Angband from the ancient days," ordered the Dark Lord as he concluded his speech.**

**Two hundred of the Balrogs then prepared to leave the Dead City. Soon they began their march towards the Gondorian capital while the rest headed to the other side of Ephel Duath. Sauron then turned to face his deadly servant once again.**

"**Gather the eight others and return to Rivendell. Do not enter the valley! Wait for their departure and follow the travelers until you are able to catch both Robert Fraser and the Ring. Do not return until you have one or both in your possession! Bring them to me unspoiled! The Ring-bearer I will torture myself. If you disappoint me Morgul, I'll be waiting for you with my sword and I will send you into the Shadow World," commanded the evil Maia in a menacing tone.**

"**I will inform the others of your new instructions, Master," answered the Nazgûl Lord as he bowed before his lord.**

**Sauron laughed wickedly as he returned to Mordor in order to instruct the Balrogs with their new endeavour. Morgul then reunited with his brethren and gave them the orders of their Master. They soon left their lair and headed in the direction of Imladris while the Dark Lord busied himself by instructing the monsters on the new construction. **

**The evil Maia continued laughing, everything was going as planned. He longed to see the reactions of both Denethor and the Gondorian soldiers when they first encounter the ancient enemy. He was pleased to no end. Nothing would bring him greater satisfaction then watching the White City, all seven levels, burn in Hell.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mirror of Sauron

**Chapter 7: The Mirror of Sauron**

**It was the morning of the sixth day after the Council when Robert awoke and joined the others for breakfast. Everybody was already gathered around the many tables except for the Hobbits, who were still sleeping soundly in their chambers. The young man took a seat and began to eat his meal.**

**A beautiful woman with long ebony hair took a seat next to Aragorn. She turned to Robert and said, "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"**

"**Good morning," the New Yorker replied courteously. "I slept like a log."**

"**I don't believe we've met. I'm Arwen Undómiel, Elrond's daughter," said the woman with a smile.**

"**I'm pleased to meet you. I would have thought that your father would have introduced me to you," commented Robert.**

"**My father has had a lot on his mind lately," responded Arwen in a soft tone. "Do you have any family…?"**

"**Robert. Robert Fraser. And I would rather not talk about my family," said the secret agent sadly. He had not seen his beloved family in such a long time although they are always in his thoughts.**

"**What had happened to your family?" asked the Elf with concern in her voice. It hurt her to see anyone who was unhappy.**

"**My two brothers live abroad and have not sent me any letters since they departed for Europe over two years ago. One is living in France and the other lives in Switzerland. My four sisters live in Canada, the United States, Argentina and Austria. I have not seen them in several years. Not since my parents moved from the farm to southern California. It has been difficult for all of us to get together. I've only kept in touch with two of my sisters and my parents. I think about them everyday and I know they are missing me," explained Robert. He sighed deeply. **

**Arwen placed her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to ease his sadness and provide him with some comfort. After a few moments, a smile appeared on the young man's face; he was touched by her concern for him.**

"**Thanks for your concern. Don't worry, I'll be alright now," said Robert as he glanced at the Elf who warmed his heart. Arwen smiled when she heard those words from the secret agent.**

"**I have been waiting for you Robert because my father has asked me to bring you to his study," announced the Elf.**

"**Why does he wants to see me?" asked the surprised New Yorker.**

"**I don't know," replied Arwen simply as she led Robert to her father's study. **

**As soon as they reached the study, Arwen departed, leaving the spy alone with Elrond. She rejoined the Ranger and continued their conversation.**

**The young man approached the desk and took a seat.**

"**You wanted to see me, Lord Elrond?" questioned the ex-CIA agent in a courteous tone.**

"**Yes," answered the Elf Lord. "Do you remember what I told you about swordsmanship?" he asked.**

"**You told me that I needed to learn it and that the smiths were creating a blade for me," replied Robert softly.**

"**They have finished it. I received your newly wrought weapon early this morning," declared Elrond as he unfolded the grey cloth that encased the sword. **

**The Elf Lord picked up the weapon and handed it to the young man. The secret agent took the sword from Elrond's outstretched hands. Robert unsheathed the blade and examined it closely. He admired the beautiful artwork and skill of the Elves. There were runes and flames engraved on the blade. But it was a strange emblem on the hilt that caught his eye; it was a flame with a dark spiky mace in the middle surrounded by precious stones. **

"**Thank you for the weapon. It's beautiful," said Robert in awe to the Elf Lord.**

"**Glorfindel and Aragorn will teach you how to use it properly. Your lesson will start in two days," announced Elrond in a grave tone.**

"**Two teachers?" queried the New Yorker. "I would've thought that one would be enough." He was feeling uncomfortable about that revelation from the Lord of Imladris.**

"**I think that learning from two experienced swordsmen will be most beneficial to you," responded Elrond.**

"**I meant no disrespect, Lord Elrond. I wasn't expecting my teachers to be two great warriors. It caught me off guard is all," said a remorseful Robert.**

"Don't give it a second thought," reassured Elrond. "That is all I wanted to tell you. Have a nice day."

"**You have a nice one too," said Robert before leaving the study.**

**The young man felt better as he walked back to his room in order to put his sword away before going outside. Robert learned that the Hobbits were already up and had finished eating their breakfast. He wandered upon Frodo sitting on a bench with his old uncle chatting about the Shire. **

"**Good morning, Robert," greeted Frodo cheerfully.**

"**Good morning," replied the young man. "It's a beautiful day for a walk through the gardens, isn't it?"**

"**Yes, the weather is wonderful for a stroll in the valley," commented Frodo.**

"**I think that introductions are called for," said the old Hobbit. "I'm Bilbo Baggins."**

"**If I remember well enough, Frodo told me that you were his uncle," declared Robert.**

"**You're right. He's my nephew," said the old Halfling with a grin.**

"**I'm glad to finally meet you. My name is Robert Fraser, but please, call me Robert." **

"**The pleasure is mine," nodded Bilbo. "Frodo was telling me a bit about you and I'm rather curious as to why the enemy has focused their attention on you." **

"**I think it might have to do with my first encounter with the Black Riders. When I first arrived in this land I was deep in a forest. After walking for a long time, I came upon a road and that's where I met one of them. I'm not positive, but my gut tells me that he fled back to Mordor to report me to his Master," explained the secret agent.**

"**You never told us that you had already met a Black Rider before reaching Bombadil's home," exclaimed Frodo, who was astonished by the news.**

"**It didn't seem important at the time. I couldn't really understand what he was saying to me any way. It was hard to break the language barrier, at first. I had asked the Black Rider where I might find a city or town and he told me about Bree. And then he departed. **

"**Not long afterwards, Tom Bombadil saved my life and I stayed in his home for a few days. He and Goldberry healed me and provided me with enough provisions to reach the village," revealed the ex-CIA agent.**

"**That's very interesting. How is it that one of the Tall Folk came so close to death?" asked a curious Bilbo.**

"**I went too long without anything to eat and drink while traveling. I didn't take any provisions with me when I left my apartment in New York," replied Robert.**

**Frodo was unable to restrain his own curiosity. "How did you _actually_ arrive in Middle-earth?" he asked.**

"**I really don't know. The last thing I remember was leaning against a tree trunk in Central Park. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was in a completely different place. The trees that surrounded me were different and the city disappeared," responded the New Yorker solemnly.**

"**That is strange indeed!" commented Gandalf as he approached the small group. "It seems that some type of magic brought you into our world."**

"**I agree, but it doesn't explain how Sauron knew my name. I never told the Black Rider," said Robert.**

"**Perhaps one of his spies overheard you telling someone else," proposed the wizard.**

"**That's impossible because I was in Tom's house when I spoke my name for the first time in this world," countered the young man.**

"**You could always ask Sauron," suggested Gandalf sarcastically.**

**The secret agent gasped in shock when he heard that.**

"**Do you think I enjoy having that son of a bitch in my head?!" exclaimed the young man angrily.**

"**It was only a suggestion," mumbled the old man.**

"**Next time, when you have another wonderful idea like that one, keep it to yourself!" shouted the secret agent in a furious tone.**

"**I apologize. I didn't mean to make you angry," said the wizard.**

**Robert remained silent after that exchange. He no longer desired to speak with Gandalf and was quite happy when the old man left to resume his morning stroll. The young man preferred the company of the Hobbits any way. He ended up spending the rest of the day with those two Halflings, talking about anything other than Sauron and Robert's 'arrival' in Middle-earth.**

It was two days later when Robert started his first lesson. After he woke up, he dressed, belted his sword and eagerly left his chamber to have breakfast. After finishing his meal, Robert followed Glorfindel to the yard in which they would be practicing.

"There will be no need for that," remarked Glorfindel as he pointed to Robert's sword. "Beginners do not use real blades as they can do real damage." He smiled mischievously at the spy. "We have replicas made from wood. They will cause less injuries."

"Oh, I didn't know," responded the ex-CIA agent.

**Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo were already in the courtyard awaiting the arrival of Robert and Glorfindel. When they arrived along with Boromir, the lessons began. The Elf Lord and the two men began to show the group basic handling skills. The Hobbits were doing pretty good but Robert found it rather difficult.**

**Both Glorfindel and the Ranger worked with the spy on the proper techniques for blocking and countering their moves. It took the young man several attempts before he was successful, much to warriors' relief. **

"**That's good. Now, keep on practicing. We will teach you more advanced moves once you've mastered these," said Aragorn. **

**Both Boromir and Glorfindel agreed with Aragorn and they supervised the students as they practiced. Occasionally, the warriors' would correct the trainees if they did something wrong. By the following morning, everybody had mastered what they had learned the previous day. It was now time to move on to their next lesson.**

**Robert discovered that duelling was much more difficult than it appeared in the movies he had seen back home on Earth. But he didn't give up and he continued to give it his all. And he always followed the advice that the experienced swordsmen gave him. **

**The spy wasn't the only one who having problems. The Hobbits, who had never handled swords before, real or wooden, because they were a peaceful people, were having some difficulty as well.**

"**It is wise that we gave them wooden pieces to practice with instead of real swords," commented an amused Boromir as he watched the students attempt to battle one another.**

"**Indeed! As long as they continue to practice every day they will get better," replied Glorfindel.**

**Boromir and Glorfindel then joined Aragorn in demonstrating defensive tactics with the students. They were already seeing improvements in their swordsmanship skills. The three teachers then decided to call it a day.**

"**I think that will be enough for today," announced Aragorn, his gaze fixed on the students. "You have all improved but we will resume our practice session again tomorrow."**

**The sun was already sinking beyond the valley walls by this time. The Hobbits were ready to enjoy the evening meal, as was an exhausted Robert. He received many bruises on his legs from Sam, Merry and Pippin. The three Hobbits were faster than Frodo and attacked him. **

**As they ate their meal, there were many people talking animatedly around the table. Gimli was telling stories about the dwarves and the secret agent was speaking about things back in his world since the Hobbits were bombarding him with endless questions about it. He told them about New York, its park, cars and numerous other things that didn't involve terrorists. The Halflings were listening wide-eyed to Robert's tales and were engrossed by every word the young man said. **

**Bilbo then joined them and he also asked Robert many questions, some the young man didn't understand. The spy spent the rest of the evening entertaining the Hobbits with tales about Earth and his home.**

**They all went to bed late that night. When Robert had finally fallen asleep, he had another dream. The ex-CIA agent was in a vast dark fortress that he had never seen before. The place was dark and only a few lit torches were fixed to the walls. As the young mans eyes adjusted to the darkness, he noticed that someone was standing before him.**

**He was as tall as a giant and clad in dark armour with pointy iron boots. A porcelain mask covered the dark figure's face yet his hands were gloveless. The secret agent then noticed the scarred and burnt flesh but what really caught his eye, was the mutilated hand: the ring finger was missing! The spy gulped when he saw that.**

"**This place is beautiful, isn't it?" asked the man in a harsh voice.**

"**No, it's an ugly castle," shouted Robert defiantly.**

"**Indeed. I reckon that Barad-dûr is better but we are in the dreamscape. This fortress had existed long ago," replied the man in a thoughtful tone.**

"**Where are we, Sauron?" questioned the young man.**

"**Come. I will show you," said the Dark Lord.**

**They then appeared in a room and at the farthest point was a large lonely window. Sauron led Robert there and when the ex-CIA agent looked out, he saw the base of three divided peaks. **

"**So, we're in a mountain," remarked the secret agent.**

"**This is a volcano, to be more precise. Its name is Thangorodrim," replied the evil Maia in a whisper.**

"**Please, tell me that this is not active!" cried out Robert; he was starting to panic.**

"**What do you think a volcano is – a pile of rocks?" snickered the Dark Lord.**

"**There's some on Earth that aren't active. I thought it may be that way in Middle-earth as well," answered the young man.**

"**This is Beleriand. It is an ancient part of this world that was swallowed by the sea long ago because of the Valar. This mountain is like Mount Doom in Mordor," hissed the evil Maia in a low voice as though he didn't want anyone to hear him. **

"**Are you saying that this volcano is active?" asked Robert. "And I'm sorry, but I've never heard of this infamous Mount Doom before." He paused for a moment before asking, "Why are you whispering? What are you afraid of?"**

"**Yes, it is active. Mount Doom is where my smithies are located… in my land. And Thangorodrim is the active volcano of Angband. Do you know what that means?" queried Sauron in a nervous tone.**

"**Wait a minute!" exclaimed the ex-CIA agent. "I have no idea about what you mean but I still have questions for you. How did you learn my name and who is Melkor?" inquired Robert despite his fear.**

"**I've been watching you in my palantír from the beginning," replied the evil Maia.**

"**What is a palantír?" asked the young man.**

"**It's a seeing stone that was made by Elves. They had originally wrought seven of these wonderful devices. I am in possession of one of them," explained Sauron in a quivering voice.**

"**It sounds like a crystal ball used by witches in my world to see things that they want to know," commented the secret agent.**

"**Yes," the Dark Lord responded.**

"**Now please tell me, who is Melkor?" asked Robert as he tried to compose himself.**

"**Don't say that name aloud! You… have to know… that it was… Morgoth from the beginning… and I don't want him to appear in the flesh," whispered Sauron in a frightened tone.**

**The young man gasped in shock when he heard that revelation. 'Oh my god, I can't believe it!' Robert thought. 'I think that I'll need to consult some of the texts in the library regarding this Morgoth. But why are we in this ancient realm, even if it's only a dream?'**

'**You won't need those books and scrolls in Rivendell because I'm going to show you what had really happened in the past," said Sauron with his mind.**

'**How are you going to do that?' asked a puzzled Robert.**

'**Come,' summoned the enemy as he approached a stone basin on a huge pedestal. He emptied a pot full of lava into the bowl, which had strange symbols written on it.**

'**What is that?' demanded the ex-CIA agent as he witnessed this bizarre event. **

'**It's a magical device that I have developed in order to keep bad memories away. I've made this using the magic of the Valinorean language not the Black Speech,' explained the Black Hand before mumbling some words in a beautiful language that Robert had never heard him use before. He then blew on the surface of the basin.**

'**I suppose that you were using the language of the Valar?' questioned the secret agent silently.**

'**I'm a Maia. It is my native tongue. Did you forget that already?' queried Sauron in a harsh tone.**

'**Do you think that I know everything about the Maiar?' countered Robert in the same tone.**

'**Then you will need to learn more about them. I have decided that it's time for me to share my knowledge with you,' declared the Dark Lord before he resumed chanting in his native language again. **

**The lava began to boil and swirl and it changed from a fiery orange colour to one of silver. The magma suddenly became very still and looked as clear as glass. The spy was intensely curious and glanced into the bowl. **

'**This is known in legends as the Mirror of Sauron. Through it one can see the past, the present and the future. But now, I want to show you the evil of the past' announced the evil Maia.**

'**Is this why you've come to this infamous fortress?' asked Robert.**

'**Yes and I've requested your presence because this one does not work like the one that belongs to Galadriel,' responded Sauron as he plunged one of his fingers into the substance. The magma started to glow and the Lord of Mordor closed his eyes. Two minutes later, pictures accompanied with sound appeared within the basin.**

**Robert's eyes were transfixed on the Mirror as it revealed its true purpose. He saw and heard all the events of great importance that ever took place until now. The young man saw the Valar, Valinor, Utumno (Melkor's first subterranean fortress), the destruction of the lamps and the obliteration of the Two Trees. He had seen many other wars including the one in which his enemy's right finger was cut off.**

**When the images faded, the Dark Lord opened his eyes and removed his finger from the bowl. Robert was stunned and didn't know what to say after his experience with the Mirror. **

'**I hope that little manifestation was pleasant for you," said the Lord of Mordor.**

"**No words can describe that experience other than… _intense_. And I would never have guessed that the Valar or Maiar were only spirits of light,' admitted the New Yorker.**

'**I have shown you everything that I want you to see. Now you have all the clues concerning my plan. Farewell… until our next meeting,' declared the Dark Lord before breaking the connection.**

**Robert awoke, only to find himself in his bed. He was breathless and covered in a cold sweat. There was no way he could go back to sleep after witnessing that. The young man sat up and wondered about all that he had learned in his dream. **

**The ex-CIA agent then updated his profile by adding the new information that he had only acquired a few minutes ago. By the time he finished, it was already dawn.**

**Robert crawled out of bed, changed into his clothes and went to breakfast before practicing his swordsmanship skill with the Hobbits. During practice, the secret agent disclosed all the things that had happened the night before.**

"**That is very strange," remarked Merry.**

"**Yeah, it is. It was the weirdest thing I've experienced since I arrived in this world," said the secret agent. "But I still have one question: why did Sauron chose to put all his efforts into catching me instead of Frodo and the Ring?" **

**The four Hobbits shrieked in surprise. They had never thought of that until Robert said it out loud.**

"**I don't know about that," stated Mr. Baggins in a sombre tone. "I am certain about one thing: the Lord of Mordor wants to retrieve his 'precious.'" **

"**I have been trained to kill by many methods. Maybe the enemy wants to use my skills to his advantage since the people of Middle-earth don't know what a gun is," suggested Robert.**

"**I have a question to which I think you might have the answer: Who is Melkor?" asked Frodo.**

"**He's Sauron's former master. He was known by that name long before he was known as Morgoth," answered the ex-CIA agent.**

**The other Halflings looked frightened but a look of utter terror crept over Frodo when he heard Robert's reply.**

"**If you didn't come to Middle-earth none of these things would be happening!" shouted Frodo accusingly at the spy. **

"**Please don't say that. If it weren't for me you would have been stabbed at Weathertop when the Nazgûls attacked us," countered the young man in a gentle and friendly tone.**

**A moment later, Frodo nodded in agreement and they continued to practice until dusk. They returned to Elrond's house when it was time for the evening meal. The five companions continued to practice every day.**

**A whole month had passed when the Nazgûls had finally arrived on the outskirts of the elven valley. They took their positions and now had to wait for the group of travelers to leave Rivendell.**

"**All is quiet, my lord. Do you think that we have missed the walkers?" asked the second in command.**

"**No, Khamûl. They are still in Imladris. We must be patient, as our preys will not stay there forever," hissed the leader.**

**The wraiths remained silent after their lord had spoken. They waited in the wilderness within sight of the eastern gate of the elven realm and kept a vigilant watch. **

**Robert was practicing with the Hobbits while Legolas watched them. Suddenly, the Elf was consumed by an oppressing feeling and instinctively looked towards the eastern border. He began walking in that direction and the spy followed to see what had caught his friend's attention. His elvish eyes surveyed that region and he noticed nine dark figures lurking too close to the valley. **

"**What is it, Legolas?" questioned the secret agent.**

"**Look," said the Elf quietly as he pointed to the east. Legolas didn't want to show any fear as the American's eyes searched the distance. And then he saw them too.**

"**Not those guys again!" exclaimed Robert. "Do you think they're waiting to attack us at nightfall?" he questioned anxiously.**

"**I don't know. It appears that they're only watching us," commented the Elf.**

"**Do you think that the wraiths would dare attack us in Rivendell?" queried the spy.**

"**No, I don't think so. They're keeping their distance from the eastern gate. Do not worry, we are safe as long as we remain in the vale," reassured Legolas.**

**Robert let out a sigh of relief when he heard those words from his friend, but then all of the sudden he was overwhelmed with a blurring dizziness.**

"**Are you alright?" asked the Elf with concern in his voice.**

"**Yes, I'm fine," replied the young man. That weird feeling came and went in only a matter of seconds. "It's already gone." **

"**Are you sure?" questioned the Elf.**

"**Yeah. Let's return to the Hobbits and continue our practice," suggested the secret agent.**

**The two friends rejoined the Halflings and resumed their training. **

**After four months, the group had advanced enough to use real swords instead of the wooden replicas. Glorfindel, Aragorn and Boromir continued to work with them and showed them various techniques in duelling; each of the teachers had their own distinctive style.**

**While everybody was engrossed in the swordplay lessons, the Nazgûls were still waiting.**

"**It's been too long!" complained one of the wraiths. "When are they going to leave the valley?"**

"**We have been holed up here for four months and we haven't seen a trace of our preys!" shouted another one.**

"**I hate being here! It's too close to those pointy-eared maggots. If we stay here any longer, I think that I will become sick!" exclaimed a third Nazgûl.**

"**You're not the only one!" complained the fourth wraith. "I'm fed up with waiting!"**

"**This is a waste of time. How can Morgul be so sure that the travelers didn't leave Rivendell before we arrived?" asked another spectre.**

"**Shut up! You're acting like a bunch of whiny babies! We're to do as our Master instructed and if _you_ don't, you'll suffer His wrath before he casts you into the Shadow World!" hissed the leader in a harsh and menacing tone. He had had enough of the constant complaining of his brethren. **

"**But my lord… what are we going to do if our preys escaped the valley from some hidden passageway?" asked the second in command, who did not complain like the others.**

"**Khamûl, do not make me repeat myself. This matter is not open to debate," replied the Witch-King in a cold voice.**

**The other wraiths fumed in silence, which caused their eyes to glow an intense crimson colour. They had no choice but to obey their lord otherwise they would have to endure his rage or even worse, Sauron's. The Dark Lord was already furious with them because of their previous failure. The wraiths continued to wait in the wilderness as their leader left in order to watch the southern entrance. **

**While they waited, Robert had caught Glorfindel off guard and attacked the Ranger while the Hobbits were bruising Boromir.**

"**Are you alright?" Robert asked the Elf Lord.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I never would have thought that you could be that fast," replied Glorfindel before attacking Frodo.**

**The three Hobbits kept battling Boromir while Robert attempted to oust Aragorn.**

"**I suppose you're trying to show me what it was like when you were fighting the giant?" queried the young man after a while.**

"**Yes, because you have to be ready if you want to survive in Middle-earth," responded the Ranger before continuing the battle. The secret agent was able to block the blow.**

**At the end of the day everybody returned inside to eat their meal. The chamber was full of people having lively conversations. It was a pleasant change from the gloomy conversations concerning evil that they had discussed a few months ago. Everyone appeared to be having a good time in the valley.**

**When they finished their meal, Robert and his companions retreated to their respective rooms. Arwen paid a visit to the spy. She knocked on the door.**

"**Come in," said the young man in a light tone.**

**The elf maiden entered the room and Robert smiled when he saw her.**

"**Good evening," she said to him softly.**

"**Good evening, Arwen. It's always a pleasure to see you," greeted the secret agent in a gentle voice.**

"**I've brought you a gift," announced the Evenstar. "I've made it especially for you."**

**She pulled a little bag from her pocket and handed it to Robert. He glanced inside the sack and pulled out a beautiful star shaped pendent attached to a delicate golden chain. In the centre was a diamond that glowed with a brilliant white light. The young man fastened the chain around his neck and his smile widened.**

"**Thank you for your gift," said the spy.**

"**I thought this would be the perfect present for you. This contains the light of the Midnight Star; it brings both light and hope when all fades to darkness and despair," explained Undómiel in her fair voice.**

"**I will treasure it always. Thank you Arwen," replied the ex-CIA agent.**

"**Good night to you and I hope that you sleep well," said the Elf as she approached the door.**

"**Me too. Good night."**

**The young man decided to go to the library in an attempt to find some books on the significance of the emblem on his sword. He spent many long hours looking and found what he wanted to learn with the aid of a book of translations. He found a drawing in a book that had the same image that was on his blade.**

**The New Yorker learned that the mace was Morgoth's mark and that the flames represented the fires of Thangorodrim. Robert closed the books and returned to his room. He sat on the bed deep in his thoughts. He was confused and that was making the secret agent uncomfortable. After two hours, the young man finally fell asleep.**

**After another two months, the travellers began preparing for their departure. **

**Meanwhile, Sauron was pacing nervously in his throne room in Barad-dûr. He was attempting to clear his mind of all thoughts so that he could focus on his plan. After several minutes, the Dark Lord picked up his palantír and sat on his high seat. **

"**The power of Mordor is calling you Saruman," proclaimed Sauron as he glanced into his vision stone. It began to glow and then a voice answered from far away in Orthanc.**

"**The power of Isengard is listening O Sauron, first lieutenant of Melkor," replied Saruman as he sat on his own throne in his tower.**

"**It has been a long while since our last discussion and I must say that I'm relieved to know that Gandalf the Grey in not aware of my great new scheme," announced the evil Maia before laughing evilly.**

"**How are things going in Mordor?" asked the corrupt wizard.**

"**Everything is going as I expected," responded Sauron quietly.**

"**Does that mean that you have spoken to our Master?" questioned Saruman.**

"**Yes, I have already met with him and no, I'm not going to tell you anything about our private conversations," replied the Dark Lord harshly.**

"**Did He give you any orders for me?" queried the White Hand.**

"**No. But I would like for you to do a few things for me," retorted Sauron.**

"**What is it that I can do for you?" asked Saruman. **

"**First of all, you must prevent the Mark from coming to Gondor's defence. I have the most wonderful surprise in store for Minas Tirith – it will fall just like Gondolin! When the Riders of Rohan are dealt with, send your troops to the White City and BURN IT DOWN! Capture any survivors and bring them to Mordor; I've got new horrors awaiting them.**

"**Gather together your army, one worthy of our Master and make sure the Ents do not attempt to wage war against me. Kill all the travelers except for Robert Fraser and Frodo Baggins. I want those two brought to me for I will dispose of them personally.**

"**Oh, one last thing: I want you to entertain the Master for me. It won't be difficult: he loves darkness, destruction and death. Can you do that for me?" asked the Dark Lord.**

"**Of course, my lord. I will do all that you ask of me except… for the last one. Why do you want me to keep Him preoccupied?" demanded the corrupt wizard.**

"**Melkor is growing dangerously impatient since I have promised to grant Him His freedom from the Void. Do what you can to keep him occupied because I do not possess the strength to contain Him," answered Sauron in a terrified voice.**

"**I cannot entertain the Master… I think that you do that better than me," said Saruman in a thoughtful tone.**

"**I have more important matters to deal with. I can't do everything myself! You can't expect me to deal with the war and Melkor at the same time! He will have to wait," replied the Dark Lord callously. **

"**I will do what I can but dealing with the Master is what you do best," proclaimed Saruman.**

"**Do it just the same. The end result is all that is important to me," barked Sauron.**

"**Is that all or do you have another request of me?" asked the corrupt wizard.**

"**That is all. Now get to work!" commanded the evil Maia cruelly. **

**Sauron ended the conversation with Saruman and then placed his palantír back on its base. He let out a heavy sigh. He didn't like the wizard's attitude. The Dark Lord started pacing once again while the Balrogs continued to work on the fortress for Morgoth.**

**The time had finally arrived for Robert and his companions to leave the elven valley. They patiently listened to Elrond's final instructions. When the Elf Lord was done, the travelers said farewell and started their journey through the southern gate.**

**The Witch-King's grinned with satisfaction when he saw them pass through the gate. He pursued the group silently with his brethren following closely behind. The eight were glad to see that their lord had not been wrong about the traveler's departure.**

**The Nazgûls continued to follow discretely behind the company like shadows in the darkness. They had only one desire: to fulfil their task. They were totally oblivious to their Master's role in this evil plot.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Fall Of Minas Tirith

**Chapter 8: The Fall Of Minas Tirith**

**The travelers had been walking for a whole week since departing Rivendell with the Nazgûls hot on their trail. The company always rested during the day and continued their trek under the cover of darkness. At this point, Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli were debating the next path to take, while Robert, who remained with the Hobbits, glanced around their surroundings feeling quite nervous. **

"**What's happening, Robert?" asked Frodo, who noticed the growing concern on the young man's face.**

"**Someone is watching us," whispered the secret agent. He didn't want the 'watcher' to over hear him.**

"**You're right," agreed Sam, who also felt that something was amiss throughout their journey. "I don't know who it is but somebody has been following us since we departed Rivendell." **

**The enemy was nowhere to be seen.**

"**We should tell Gandalf," said a worried Frodo.**

**The wizard was speaking with Boromir and Gimli when the spy approached.**

"**Someone is watching us," announced the young man.**

**The three men stopped talking when they heard Robert's words. A concerned Gandalf turned his attention to the young man. **

"**It's the Nazgûls," replied the wizard in a grave tone. "They have been following us since we left Imladris."**

**The American gasped in fear recalling all too well what happened last time they encountered the Nine.**

"**Why are they still pursuing us?" Robert asked.**

"**They hunt us because they want both you and the Ring for their Master," replied Gandalf. **

**When Robert heard the wizard's response, he cursed under his breath.**

"**I appreciate the information," replied the New Yorker, as he let out a sigh of frustration and sat on the ground by the Hobbits. He closed his eyes and couldn't believe the situation that he had now found himself in. **

**At dusk, everybody gathered their belongings and continued on their journey to the Misty Mountains. The Wraiths continued to follow stealthily behind them. **

**Meanwhile, Saruman resorted to creating new armies after gathering the ones he already had stationed in Isengard. The corrupt wizard laboured long and hard and was gratified to see the end results. He knew that soon he would be unleashing his armies on Edoras in Rohan. **

**When Saruman saw that everything was going as expected, he decided that the time had arrived for him to have his own private conversation with his Master. The White Hand grabbed his magical staff, spoke a spell and transported himself in nothingness. He called upon the evil Vala.**

"**What do you want?" asked Melkor in a harsh and emotionless tone when he saw the wizard appear before him.**

"**I wanted to let you know that your favourite lieutenant is too busy toiling with his own plans, so you will have to wait, my Lord," responded Saruman respectfully. **

"**What?!" exclaimed Melkor is a deep wrathful voice.**

"**I apologize for having to deliver the news but Sauron told me that he had more important matters on his mind… and one of them is the upcoming battle," revealed the wizard. He feared the Dark Enemy more than Sauron. **

**Melkor was infuriated when he heard what Saruman had said.**

"**Tell me what is _really_ happening or I will kill you!" barked the evil Vala in a menacing and cruel tone.**

"**It's not that simple, my Lord. I'm afraid that I do not have all the answers. I know only some. You need to know that Sauron has lost his One Ring, his precious, which he had wrought from the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor. He has been devoting all his attention to retrieving it and is preparing to unleash a great storm upon Gondor. **

"**But then this Robert Fraser appeared out of nowhere; that gave Sauron another idea. The only thing I know about that, is that he wants to free you from your prison. Your lieutenant has to deal with more than just you Master, and he has not forgotten you. When the time comes, he will fulfill his promise," disclosed Saruman.**

"**I'm fed up with waiting in the Void! I have waited for far too long! I will know freedom because Sauron has given me his word. But if his plan fails, then he will join me in my prison for all eternity!" shouted Melkor. **

**Saruman trembled when he heard the evil Vala scream out those words. He didn't know what else to do, so he continued to speak.**

"**I have been instructed to keep you entertained, my Lord," said Saruman.**

"**Let me guess: Sauron told you to?" asked Melkor, who was unable to restrain his wrath anymore.**

"**He asked me, but he ignored one detail: the Dark Lord is not my master and he will never treat me like a puppet," replied the White Hand.**

"**No he won't because you are mine. Now, you will do everything my lieutenant has told you except the part that involves me," declared the evil Vala in a cruel tone.**

"**What do you want me to do, Master?" asked the corrupt wizard.**

"**Attack your neighbour. Twenty thousand men will not stand long against your strength. Crush that realm, and take any survivors so that they may witness my return into Arda," commanded Melkor in a callous tone.**

"**It will be done as you wish, my Lord. I have eighty thousand men preparing to march on to Edoras as we speak," replied Saruman politely as he tried to hide his fear from Morgoth's eyes. "After Rohan falls, I'll send my armies to aid Sauron. He will probably already have Minas Tirith under siege by the time my troops arrive." **

"**I do not think that will be necessary as my wonderful minions of flame will bring that city to ruin," said Melkor in a confident tone. "Now tell me the latest news concerning Sauron."**

"**I have seen in my palantír that he has revived four hundred Balrogs. Half have been sent to Minas Tirith and the remainder are building new fortifications in Mordor under his watchful eye. It seems that Sauron is keeping himself busy with two projects at once," revealed Saruman.**

"**That is good news. Now go to work," ordered the evil Vala in a commanding tone.**

"**I will do as you wish, my Lord," replied the corrupt wizard.**

**Saruman bowed deeply before Melkor and returned to Orthanc in order to carry out his Master's orders.**

**While Saruman was speaking with Melkor, Sauron was in his study at the summit of Barad-dûr. He decided that it was time for him to make his next move. He removed two vials from the shelf and mixed their contents together. The Dark Lord drank it before chanting softly in the Black Speech; his voice was no louder than a whisper. **

**The companions were walking when Frodo felt that something was happening with the Ring. Robert, who was walking behind him, noticed the change in his demeanour and asked, "What is it?" He knew instinctively that something was wrong.**

"**The Ring has been activated," replied the Halfling as he felt an incredibly warm sensation coming from the infamous object that hung from his neck.**

"**Frodo is right. I can feel it too. And there's a voice on the wind," remarked Glorfindel in a grave tone.**

**Robert heard the whispering voice in his mind and then felt dizzy. It was more intense than what he experienced in the elven valley. The secret again was completely overwhelmed by this feeling and everything around him became blurred. His legs weakened and he could barely stand when a powerful pressure suddenly invaded him. The American couldn't see anything and it felt like all of his bones had been broken. As the young man collapsed into unconsciousness, Boromir caught him.**

"**Gandalf, Robert is unable to continue the journey! We need to stop for the day!" exclaimed the Gondorian warrior.**

**The Wraiths were closer than ever being drawn by the One Ring's Power. The wizard was aware of this and knew that there was nowhere to hide.**

"**Boromir, the Nazgûls are too close. We can't stay here. We must continue. Someone will have to carry him," ordered Gandalf.**

"**The Ring is still active. Why has it not stopped?" asked Aragorn as he focused his attention on it.**

**It was glowing with a red light and that was not a good sign.**

"**This is the first time Sauron has used the Ring since he lost it," remarked Gandalf.**

**Boromir was carrying Robert over his shoulder as the group continued walking. The Black Riders were closing the gap between them, becoming more determined than ever to stay close to their prey.**

**An hour later, the two elves noticed that the Ring had stopped glowing but they chose to remain silent about it.**

**When Sauron finished chanting he left his study. The evil Maia desired to see how things were going with his fearsome servants so he returned to his throne room and grabbed his palantír. He saw that the Riders were still following the company of men in the wilderness. He noticed that one of the men was carrying an unconscious man. That scene verified that his spell reached its intended target.**

'**The transfer is done so that means that phase three is now completed. Perfect! Let me see if the Balrogs have attacked those idiots in Minas Tirith before I proceed on with the next step in my great scheme,' thought the Dark Lord.**

**His palantír revealed that Denethor had already organized his armies in the White City. Soldiers were patrolling on all levels of the city to ensure its security. **

**All of the sudden, a fire whip lashed against the outer wall of the city causing several stones to fall.**

"**What is that?" exclaimed a soldier when he saw one of the fire demons.**

"**Take your positions! We have to protect the city!" ordered Captain Faramir, Denethor's youngest son, firmly.**

**The soldiers immediately obeyed the order but when they looked upon the creatures, they gasped in genuine terror. The blood drained from their faces as if they had seen a ghost. **

**The monsters continued to beat their fire whips against the wall causing the breach to widen.**

"**What are those beasts?" screamed a terrified soldier.**

"**I don't know," responded another.**

"**Archers! Shoot them!" yelled Faramir. "Beregond, go warn the Steward."**

**Beregond then ran to the citadel and entered the White Tower. He approached Denethor and bowed before him.**

"**My Lord, we are being attacked by strange creatures that we have never seen before," informed Beregond.**

"**Did they come from Mordor?" asked Denethor.**

"**I don't know but I am sure that they have been sent by the Enemy. They are monsters of shadow and flame," answered Beregond. **

"**Fight them!" barked Denethor. **

**Beregond left and quickly joined Faramir on the wall.**

**The Steward returned to his bedchamber, removed his palantír from its pedestal and sat on a chair. At first, he saw nothing. But after a few minutes, Denethor saw legions upon legions of orcs in the Dark Lands; they resembled ants fleeing the nest. **

**However, the Steward was not aware that someone else was looking into his own vision stone. Sauron had been watching his palantír closely, expecting that Denethor at some point would do the same.**

**Denethor heard the Dark Lord's evil laugh in his mind.**

'**Why are you laughing?' demanded Ecthelion's son in a challenging tone.**

'**Because of my latest trick on you,' replied Sauron harshly.**

'**What are those beasts?' queried Denethor as he saw the fire demons in Mordor.**

'**You mortals have a very short memory. Have you already forgotten about the Elder Days?' asked the evil Maia in a callous tone.**

'**Only what I have heard from the elves,' said Denethor quietly.**

'**Oh! Let me tell you that those nasty pointy-eared bitches never told you about the evil of the past because they don't want to share it with other people. You must know Denethor, that I'm not the first Dark Lord in Middle-earth,' replied Sauron in a cruel tone.**

**The Steward frowned when he heard those words; they caught him off guard.**

'**What do you mean? Do you have proof?' Denethor shouted with authority.**

'**No. I have only told you a little fact about something that the elves do not speak of any more. There are those who are even older than me… who were born long before this world was created." Sauron paused. "Look outside and see what is attacking your precious city,' he added in a ruthless tone. **

'**If you speak of those beasts of flame, I have already seen them,' replied Denethor in the same tone.**

'**You don't comprehend what they are about to do,' retorted the Dark Lord callously. **

**Denethor happened to glance out the window just as a Balrog's whip cracked against the main wall and half of the barrier collapsed. The Steward gasped in both fear and shock, he had not foreseen this attack. 'We do not possess the strength to battle those beasts. We are lost!' thought Denethor as the blood drained from his face. **

**The Eye was still visible in the palantír.**

'**Good luck with the Balrogs. Trust me when I say you'll need it," laughed the evil Maia before ending the conversation with the Steward.**

**Sauron was pleased to no end as he saw the terrified men attempting to thwart the fire demons in his palantír. And he was even more delighted that it was happening to Minas Tirith. 'That is phase four of my great plot,' he thought as a wicked grin crossed his face.**

**The Balrogs continued attacking the city with their fire whips and the archers soon discovered to their horror that their arrows were not effective against those enormous creatures. **

**Most of the population had already taken refuge in the caverns. It now looked like those who remained in the city needed to reach it in order to escape certain death. But at this point, it seemed nearly impossible to reach them safely.**

**Beregond reached his Lord's side and said, "I have informed your father about what is happening and he has ordered us to continue fighting." **

"**I don't know how to deal with these monsters. Our archers are useless against them. We can't stop them!" said the Captain in a terrified voice. "Don't light the beacons; no man can defeat this new threat." **

**Denethor immediately left his chamber for the archives. He searched through numerous old scrolls and texts only to discover that those beasts of flame were minions of Morgoth. The Steward let out a heavy sigh when he could find nothing more about this new menace.**

**A discouraged Denethor then went to the second level where Faramir and the soldiers had fled when the first level was breached. **

"**Those creatures are stronger than us. We do not possess the strength to fight them," declared the Steward gravely.**

"**Do you know what those creatures are, father?" asked Faramir as the enemy set all the buildings on the first level aflame. **

"**They are Morgoth's Balrogs. These fire demons will bring this city to ruin. We must leave it before that happens," whispered Denethor.**

**The Captain fell silent when he heard his father's words. His body trembled and his face went pale knowing that he was witnessing the destruction of his beloved city. Minas Tirith was going to fall.**

"**What should we do?" asked the young Captain.**

"**We have to abandon the city and retreat to the caves," responded Denethor.**

"**But my Lord, the demons now occupy the first level," contested Faramir.**

"**I know. We still have to try to fight our way out. The archers need to create a diversion while the rest of us flee to the caves," declared the Steward.**

**The Captain ordered the soldiers to follow him and his father before commanding the archers to shoot. When the command was given, hundreds of arrows were released at their foes. Denethor, accompanied by most of the army, went hastily through the gates as the Balrogs attention was now focused on the archers. The men successfully crept passed them and through the main entrance and fled towards the White Mountains. **

**The Balrog's had now reached the second level. They slew every man that crossed their path with both their whips and swords. They continued to advance through the city, setting everything ablaze, creating chaos everywhere they went. **

**Denethor's thoughts had turned to Boromir and he dispatched a messenger to find his son and inform him of the fall of Minas Tirith. The rider had immediately taken off into the wilderness.**

**Sauron saw in his palantír that the Balrog's had overtaken the White City at last. It now lay in ruins. He laughed as tears of joy rolled down his face. The Dark Lord's patience had paid off and vengeance never tasted so sweet. **

'**Goodbye city of Númenor… Now, what are those nine incompetents up to?' thought the evil Maia. **

**He saw that the Nazgûls were following the travelers in the wastelands. After watching for several minutes, Sauron decided to go to his smithies. He pocketed the palantir instead of returning it to its base and left Barad-dûr for Mount Doom.**

**It took him several hours to reach the entrance at the top of the volcano. Once inside, he began forging a new mace for his Master.**

**The company had continued on their trek with Robert draped over Boromir's shoulder. Seven days after the spy fell into unconsciousness he awoke, much to everybody's relief. **

"**Where are we?" asked the secret agent.**

"**We have reached the Misty Mountains," responded Boromir. "Are you able to walk?" he asked to his friend.**

"**I don't know. My head hurts. How long have I slept?" queried the ex-CIA agent.**

"**A week," answered the Gondorian warrior. "Do you remember what happened?"**

"**What?" exclaimed a surprised Robert. "I don't know what happened. It was like an invisible weight pressing on my brain."**

"**There are bushes close by. We'll rest there for the day as it will offer us some shelter from the Nine," suggested Gandalf.**

**The travelers busied themselves with setting up camp. Legolas laid a bedroll out for Robert and Boromir gently placed him on it. **

"**How are you feeling today?" asked the Prince of Mirkwood in a concerned tone.**

"**My legs are like jell-o and I have a terrible headache. Other than that, I think I'm okay," answered the American softly.**

"**It's good to hear your voice again. I was starting to believe that you would never wake from your dark sleep," said a relieved Glorfindel.**

"**Aragorn, why don't you try your healing skills," suggested Legolas.**

**The Ranger approached Robert and with the Elf Lord's assistance, doctored the young man with elven medicine. Gandalf helped as well by performing a little healing spell. The pain lessened in his head and he was slowly regaining strength in his legs.**

"**That bastard is happy," announced the New Yorker gloomily. "Now that I'm awake, I think that he'll be able to invade my mind again."**

"**Do you think that Sauron has made his next move?" asked a worried Boromir.**

**A messenger suddenly arrived on horseback, utterly exhausted.**

"**At last, I have found you Lord Boromir!" he exclaimed as the man dismounted from his steed. "I've been sent by your father, Denethor, Steward of Gondor. I have been searching for you for days! I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Minas Tirith has been overtaken by these beasts your father calls 'Balrogs' and they have brought the city to ruin. The soldiers failed in their attempts to protect the White City and all the survivors have retreated to the caverns."**

"**That is what I feared! Now that Gondor is lost, who can stand against Sauron's armies?" asked the warrior in a frightened tone. Boromir took the news hard and could no longer hold back his tears. After all, his home was destroyed. **

"**Sauron has never used Balrogs in any past wars against the free people of Middle-earth," commented Glorfindel with a frown on his face.**

"**Indeed. They are Morgoth's minions. I thought that they had all perished," said an alarmed Legolas.**

"**They were slain in the fall of Angband during the War of Wrath. But it seems that Sauron has revived them for some evil purpose," mentioned Gandalf with a heavy heart. He was not at all pleased to learn that these creatures had been brought back to life.**

"**They're part of his plan. It's just a little preview of the evil that the Dark Lord's about to unleash upon this world," proclaimed Robert unexpectedly. **

**Everybody gasped in surprise when they heard that.**

"**How do you know?" asked Gandalf, voicing the question that was burning on everybody's lips. **

"**My instincts tell me that. We have only seen the beginning with the fall of that city you were talking about," responded the secret agent. "Time is running out but we can still prevent Sauron's plan from coming to fruition." **

"**How?" questioned a puzzled Legolas.**

"**We have the key to his downfall with us, remember? We just have to throw it into the fires of Mount Doom, then it's goodbye Dark Lord. Am I right?" he queried.**

"**Yes, but what exactly are you saying?" asked Glorfindel. The Elf Lord knew that Robert had something more on his mind concerning the enemy.**

"**So, here's what I want to do: I will challenge Sauron," announced the ex-CIA agent.**

"**That is foolish talk! You don't stand a chance at one-on-one combat with the Dark Lord!" exclaimed Boromir.**

"**Let me finish what I was saying before you call me foolish or whatever," interjected the secret agent.**

"**So, tell us then," said Boromir. **

"**We'll tell the Nazgûls that we have a message for their Master. That should send them back to Mordor. When they leave, we'll take that opportunity to loose them whist we continue our journey. There's an elven realm on the other side of the Misty Mountains called Lothlorien; I've seen it on the maps at Elrond's house. We can make for those woods and the enemy will be none the wiser. Plus, we will still be going in the right direction to our final destination." The secret agent paused. "If they somehow corner us before we reach that land, surrender me to them because the quest is much more important." **

**He remained silent for a few moments before he said, "This is the message we'll give to the Nazgûls: I, Robert Fraser, hereby challenge the Dark Lord Sauron to a duel. If he refuses, he will be known as a coward for the rest of eternity," added the young man.**

"**We won't hand you over to the enemy!" shouted Legolas. "They will have to fight us before they lay a hand on you."**

"**You don't understand, Legolas. Frodo is more important than me! If the Wraiths get one of their targets, they may leave you for a while," said Robert gloomily. **

"**If we let the Nazgûls take you, then Sauron will achieve his victory and this world will be doomed," countered the Elf.**

"**I'd rather sacrifice myself instead of the quest. If they capture me, it might give you a chance to still succeed in destroying the Ring," said Robert with resolve in his voice. **

"**I do not agree with you," proclaimed Boromir loudly.**

"**What other options do we have? Do we let Sauron have to opportunity to seize his Ring or do we allow the company to continue with the quest?" asked the young man.**

"**Robert is right. I do not like the idea of turning him over to our enemy but we may have no choice," declared Gandalf gravely.**

"**I agree," chimed in Gimli. "I do not want to see the mission fail." **

"**Does that mean you will follow my plan?" queried Robert.**

"**Unfortunately, yes," replied a reluctant Legolas.**

"**I will deliver your message to the Wraiths," offered Glorfindel.**

**The Elf lord left the concealment of the bushes and approached the nine dark figures on the horizon. **

"**I have a message from Robert to your Master," declared the golden haired Noldo as his eyes locked with the Witch-King's.**

"**What is it?" hissed the Nazgûl in a cruel tone.**

"**Mister Fraser hereby challenges Sauron to one-on-one combat in Mordor. Should the Dark Lord refuse, he will be known throughout Middle-earth as a coward due to their connection," replied the Elf Lord with authority. **

"**That man is foolish to think that he can defeat the Master!" spat the powerful Wraith. He paused before adding, "Do not take me for a fool, Elf!"**

"**Those are the words of Robert Fraser, not me," retorted Glorfindel with fire in his eyes.**

**The Witch-King stepped back and pondered the words of the Elf Lord for several minutes. He knew that if he returned to Mordor empty handed his Master would punish him, but surely Sauron would want to know about this challenge. He let out a deep sigh, deciding that he had no other choice but to deliver the message. Morgul distanced himself from his brethren, who were watching him intently. **

**After several minutes the Wraiths finally approached the Witch-King and an argument ensued. **

**A few minutes later, Glorfindel rejoined his companions. "It's working," he announced to the company. "They are too busy arguing amongst themselves to pay any attention to us." The men gathered their belonging and quickly took off as fast as they could. The Nazgûls were unaware of their departure. **

"**What are we going to do once we reach the Dark Lands?" asked Pippin, his curiosity getting the best of him. **

"**Frodo will go on to Mount Doom to accomplish his task while we deal with Sauron and his troops," responded the secret agent as they continued their brisk walk. **

"**Then we will have to pay a visit to the caverns in the White Mountains if we have need for an army because eleven tired walkers won't be enough to break Mordor's leagues," counselled Boromir.**

"**Don't worry about it. We will gather soldiers before we march to the Black Gates," said the young man confidently. **

**The Witch-King pulled the palantír out of his pocket. 'The power of Minas Morgul is calling you, Sauron the Great Eye, our Master,' said the Wraith in his mind.**

'**You stupid idiot!' shouted Sauron in harsh voice. 'Do not even think about coming to Mordor without my prizes or you will suffer the consequences.'**

'**Please Master! let me explain myself. We have a message from Robert Fraser that I think you should hear,' said the terrified Witch-King. **

'**What is it?' barked Sauron.**

'**Fraser wants to challenge you to a duel and he told us that if you refused that you will be known as a coward for all eternity,' replied the Nazgûl Lord.**

'**We must be careful. It could be a trap… I will talk to him. Now, return to work,' commanded Sauron before returning to his labours.**

**Morgul placed the palantír in his pocket and turned his attention back to the travelers, but they were no longer there.**

"**Damn it! Those rats have benefited from our distraction! ****Khamûl, see where they've fled to," instructed the Witch-King.**

**The second in command didn't argue. He went and scouted the area but couldn't find any sign of the travelers. Unbeknownst to the Wraiths, Robert erased their footprints as the group left their encampment.**

**Khamûl returned to his brethren. "I found no trace of them. Their tracks are well hidden, I cannot tell what direction they have fled," announced Khamûl. **

"**This Mister Fraser must think he's intelligent to loose us. I will use my seeing stone to discover their whereabouts," said the Witch-King with disappointment in his voice. **

**He glanced into his palantír and saw a great mountain; he recognized it immediately. **

"**The scum is heading for Caradhras," declared the powerful Wraith.**

"**We could let Saruman take care of them," suggested another Nazgûl. **

"**That's a good idea, Gothmog. He has power over the Misty Mountains," agreed the Witch-King.**

**He pulled out his palantír once again and summoned Saruman. **

'**The company is heading towards Caradhras. Is that not part of your territory?' Morgul asked the wizard.**

'**Indeed it is,' replied Saruman. "I will take care of it." A wicked grin appeared on his face before he vanished from the seeing stone.**

**The Wraiths took off in the direction of the mountain, anxious to see what trick the White Hand had in store for the company. And the fact that the travelers had no idea that they were walking straight into a trap delighted Morgul even more. **


	10. Chapter 9: Up & Down Situations

**Chapter 9: Up & Down Situations**

**The travelers continued walking in the direction of Caradhras, and when they reached the base of the mountain they stopped for the day. After they set up camp, Boromir practiced swordplay with the Hobbits while Robert, who was seated on the ground, attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts but found that someone had intruded upon them instead. **

'**Is that you Sauron?' he asked silently in his head.**

'**The one and only,' replied the Dark Lord.**

'**I suppose you're here to give me more clues about your plan?' asked the young man.**

'**No, I won't be doing that this time, Robert. But I must warn you: I know what you're planning to do and let me tell you, you will fail,' declared the evil Maia callously.**

'**You're wrong! You know nothing!' exclaimed the secret agent angrily.**

'**Do not take me for a fool. You want to bring about my downfall. I have already told you: you can't do it,' replied Sauron coldly.**

'**You ignore something Sauron, it takes more than a bunch of little demons to frighten Robert Fraser,' shouted the spy.**

**The Dark Lord's evil laughter reverberated in Robert's head after his last reply.**

'**What about thousands of Orcs, armies of werewolves, legions of Trolls, dragons, lizard men, harpies, wargs, Uruk-hai, griffins, huge scorpions and giant spiders?' retorted Sauron ruthlessly.**

'**You're totally insane! If you want my opinion, you should consult a psychiatrist,' replied the young man.**

'**What?' shouted the confused Dark Lord. He had never heard the word 'psychiatrist' before. **

'**Don't be a comedian. You know perfectly well what I said,' barked Robert.**

'**No, I don't. What does the word 'psychiatrist' mean?' asked the still confused evil Maia. **

'**It's a person who has the ability to heal your brain. And you need to find one quickly because you are crazy,' answered the New Yorker.**

'**Do not mock me, Robert. I can only control myself for so long… I can be much harsher than I have been and trust me when I say, that is no lie,' declared Sauron in a menacing voice. **

'**Okay, now let's get back to business,' said the ex-CIA agent in a serious tone. 'What is it that you want to tell me?"**

'**I have received your message,' announced the Dark Lord, happy that the conversation turned to the topic that was on his mind. **

'**Great. That's good news to me. So, what's your answer?" queried the New Yorker.**

'**You think that I don't know that you're trying to prepare a trap for me… and you actually think that it will work,' revealed the evil Maia. **

'**You a bit too perspicacious for my likings,' replied Robert gloomily. 'I guess that means you know my intensions; I want to challenge you.' **

'**Is that supposed to impress me?' asked Sauron cruelly.**

'**No. I hold firm to what I've said and I wish to duel with you on your own turf,' responded the secret agent. **

**The Dark Lord laughed wickedly when he heard those words from his enemy.**

'**I do not believe that you want to fight me in my own realm as I will have the home field advantage,' maliciously laughed the evil Maia.**

'**I don't care. I'll fight you anywhere including Mordor,' challenged Robert. **

'**You are a stupid and stubborn man. You will grant me the opportunity to introduce you to someone who has been impatiently waiting for this moment from the beginning of my plan,' hissed Sauron.**

'**Does that mean you accept my challenge?' questioned the American.**

'**Yes. One on one combat on the summit of Barad-dûr and if you loose, you will become Melkor's eternal slave.' **

'**Excellent!' replied the young man happily. 'But who is it that's waiting to be introduced to me?' he asked. **

'**I have already told you His name,' answered Sauron before breaking the link of communication. **

**The Dark Lord had completed his work and was utterly exhausted. He returned to his chambers in the tower for some rest. He lay down on his bed and soon drifted off to asleep. **

**Aragorn joined Robert while Boromir was still battling Sam, Merry and Pippin. The two elves were having an animated conversation nearby.**

"**Are you alright?" asked the Ranger.**

"**Yes, I'm fine. I was just deep in thought. The bastard has accepted my challenge,' revealed the secret agent.**

**Gandalf approached and gravely said, "I'm sure the Nazgûls are still following us and this deadly silence, it is not a good sign." **

"**I don't think they are following us any longer because I erased our tracks with a tree branch while we were walking," mentioned Robert matter of factly.**

"**You did well. This way, the Wraiths will have to guess our whereabouts before they venture on the road,' said Aragorn with a grin.**

"**Yes, it's a little technique I learned back home," remarked the New Yorker with a grin. **

"**That was a good idea," commented the wizard. "Try to get some rest because you will need your strength tonight," he added.**

**Robert laid out his bedroll on the ground and slept for the rest of the day. **

**When the sun set, everybody gathered their belongings and the travelers started to climb the mountain. It was an hour later when the Nazgûls caught up with them.**

"**They are on the mountain, my Lord," announced the second in command, after scouting the area.**

"**Excellent! That is where I expected them to be," said the leader before pulling out his palantír. 'Saruman, you may attack whenever you are ready,' he added.**

'**Where is the company?' asked the corrupt wizard calmly.**

'**The walkers are climbing the mountain,' responded the Witch-King.**

'**If I were you, I would not linger close to Caradhras,' warned Saruman.**

'**Why?" queried the powerful Wraith in a puzzled tone.**

'**Because I'm going to transform that mountain forever,' answered the White Hand before laughing callously. **

**The Nazgûl Lord pocketed his vision stone and decided that it was time to put a reasonable distance between himself and the mountain. He knew that Saruman was going to bring it down and he wanted to watch from afar, where he wouldn't get knocked on the head by falling rocks.**

**Robert and his friends were still climbing, unaware of what was about to happen. An ominous feeling crept over him but the young man remained silent.**

**A few hours later, the group finally reached the summit and found themselves surrounded by tall drifts of snow. Everybody walked with a bit of difficulty except for Legolas and Glorfindel. Gandalf was guiding them along when all the sudden the mountain started vibrating. **

"**There's a wicked voice on the wind," remarked the Elf Lord softly.**

"**It's Saruman! Someone has warned him about our passage here," exclaimed Gandalf. **

**When the wizard had finished speaking the whole mountain began to shake violently and cracks appeared on the summit. The rock separated in half as the phenomenon continued to increase in strength.**

"**Gandalf, everybody had to leave this place as fast as possible!" shouted an alarmed Robert.**

"**No!" yelled the wizard firmly.**

"**Don't try to play the hero! We have to flee for our lives! It's an earthquake!" exclaimed the young man in a terrified voice.**

**As he spoke, enormous rocks came crashing down the mountains' side and the earth close to Gandalf began to crack and soon a huge chasm formed. The intensity of the earthquake continued to increase as Saruman continued chanting his incantation from the top of Orthanc.**

"**Robert is right! If we stay on Caradhras, it will be our death!" yelled a panicking Boromir.**

**The wizard quickly jumped aside and the place where he had stood a moment before collapsed. The chasm was growing in size and getting dangerously close to Aragorn. **

"**This place is unstable. Follow me quick!" commanded Gandalf, who was frightened by the whole ordeal.**

**Everybody followed him as fast as they could. This was a huge catastrophe for the travelers. The earth was cracking all around them forming several deep fissures as rocks continued to fall from the summit.**

**The walkers had no other choice but to descend the slope and return to their campsite. It was very difficult because they had to avoid the falling rocks. The Hobbits gasped in fear when they saw the boulders break into small pieces when they hit the earth below. A part of the slope behind them collapsed causing the travelers to hurry along.**

**The Witch-King was delighted to no end as he witnessed this spectacular event. He laughed wildly when a falling rock just missed the travelers.**

"**It has become too dangerous, my Lord. We should put more distance between us and mighty Caradhras," suggested the second in command. **

"**We will retreat an additional half mile," ordered the leader when he noticed that a boulder was flying straight at him.**

**The Wraiths immediately fled the scene as the rock landed and smashed into pieces where they had been only moments before.**

"**That was close," sighed Morgul with relief. They had narrowly escaped. **

**The travelers made it off the mountain but the earthquake was not over. They found their former encampment destroyed. There were craters, broken rocks and uprooted bushes and trees. **

"**Where will we go now that the mountain has defeated us?" asked Robert dismally. **

"**If we can't go over it, we can pass under the mountain, through the mines of Moria," suggested Gimli with excitement. **

"**We can also take a detour through my city," suggested Boromir as he jumped quickly aside as a falling stone crashed to the earth.**

"**No, we have to avoid the White City at all costs. It will be too dangerous for the Ring-bearer. Minas Tirith is still under siege, Boromir," said Gandalf quietly. "The Gap of Rohan is too close to Isengard…" He paused. "We have no other choice but to go through the mines," he added.**

**The company were relieved to be free from Caradhras and the rumblings in the earth seemed to be loosing intensity. That's when the American noticed nine dark figures following silently behind them.**

"**Oh no! They have found us!" exclaimed Robert, as the blood drained from his face.**

"**Do not worry. The Wraiths won't be able to follow us once we enter the mines," said Legolas as he gently squeezed the young man's shoulder reassuringly.**

**The secret agent smiled at the elf's words and the colour returned to his face as they continued walking.**

**Saruman had stopped chanting, he was too weak to even speak to his armies who were awaiting his speech. The corrupt wizard retreated to his chambers and collapsed onto his bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.**

**After two long weeks of walking, the travelers finally reached the walls of Moria. The large lake spilled out of its bank, covering the pathway with water. The company had to use extreme caution as they walked across the slippery surface. When everybody reached the other side, they rested for a little bit.**

**Gandalf was searching for the gate as the moon appeared from behind some clouds. The moons' light hit the wall, revealing the doorway that the wizard had been searching for.**

"**There's some writing on the wall," noticed Sam.**

"**It's an inscription," answered the wizard. "It says: The doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."**

"**What is happening, Robert?" asked Glorfindel as he saw the young man shivering.**

"**It's nothing. Don't worry. It's just the cold wind," responded the ex-CIA agent.**

**Gandalf attempted to open the doors but they remained closed. Sam got to his feet and thought about the words that the wizard had spoken.**

"**The elvish word for friend is _mellon_, isn't it?" asked the Hobbit. When he finished asking his question, the doors swung open by themselves, revealing a huge dark opening.**

"**Yes, Sam. That is the elvish word for friend, and it also appears to be the password that opens the gates," said a delighted Gandalf.**

**Everybody then entered the mines. The Nazgûls, who had remained hidden, watched the company from across the lake. They dismounted from their horses and began to cross the waterlogged pathway. That's when many dark tentacles appeared from the water, capturing two of the Wraiths.**

"**Help us! We are going to drown!" screamed one of them in a terrified voice.**

"**What are we going to do, my Lord?" asked a panicked Nazgûl. **

"**Draw your swords and battle the beast you stupid fools!" hissed the Witch-King harshly.**

**Six of the Black Riders drew their blades and attacked the flailing limbs of the monster. Several more tentacles appeared out of the water, grabbing four more Wraiths. The creature was going for Morgul but his second in command threw himself in front of his lord and was caught instead. **

**While the captured Nazgûls attempted to free themselves, the leader quickly went through the water while the beast was distracted. He was close to the gate when he suddenly felt something grab him by the ankle. **

'**It seems that it's my turn to be thrown in the water. I would have preferred it if Master had sent me to the Shadow World instead of the clutches of this creature,' thought the leader bitterly. Unlike his companions, the Watcher tossed him into the mines. Four tentacles emerged from the pool and slammed the doors closed with such a great force that rocks fell to the ground thus blocking the doorway. The octopus-like monster then grabbed the last Wraith with one of its tentacles. They all let out a horrible screech as they were pulled under the water.**

**The Witch-King was alone in the darkness, cut off from his brethren. He was terrified knowing that he would have to deliver the news about what happened to the Black Hand. The Nazgûl Lord took a deep breath as he pulled the palantír from his pocket.**

'**I am calling you, Sauron, the Great Eye, our Master,' muttered the powerful Wraith gloomily.**

'**What do you want this time?' asked the sleepy Dark Lord, after pulled his stone from a pouch on his belt.**

'**I have some bad news to tell you, Master. The Watcher in the Lake has drowned eight of your servants. It appears that I'm the only survivor,' announced the frightened Nazgûl. **

'**At least now I won't need to send them into the Shadow World,' sighed the evil Maia upon hearing the news.**

'**I'm stuck in Moria with the company,' whispered the Witch-King.**

'**It seems you're the luckiest of the Nine. First, a boulder nearly crushed your skull at Mount Caradhras and now you are trapped in the mines with the prey. If you leave that place alive, remind me to reward you with a torture session,' spat Sauron.**

'**I'd prefer your blade to this octopus, Master,' replied the Wraith.**

**The Witch-King put his palantír back in his pocket just as the company cornered him.**

"**Where are your brethren?" asked Glorfindel as he fearlessly glared at the Wraith.**

"**The Watcher has taken them," responded the Nazgûl Lord harshly.**

"**What is a 'Watcher'?" asked Robert, who had never heard of that beast before.**

"**It's a nasty octopus that's strong enough to pull anybody under the water that crosses its path. Do not ask me who created such a being because I don't want to know," answered the Nazgûl. **

"**It's another one of Morgoth's minions," announced Gandalf in a grave tone.**

"**It seems that I won't be rid of you until we get out of here," hissed the Witch-King. He then uttered some choice words about the travelers.**

"**You know, we feel the same way about you," replied the New Yorker upon hearing the insulting remarks.**

**The powerful Wraith then let out a horrible screech that was full of rage. Its shrill sound echoed throughout the mines.**

"**With that racket, all the Orcs that dwell here have now been alerted, and we'll never cross Moria unnoticed," muttered Gandalf under his breath. **

**A look of happiness came upon Gimli's face when he saw a dwarf approach.**

"**Gimli! What a great surprise!" exclaimed none other than Balin himself. He was surprised to see his cousin in the mines during this dark time.**

"**I'm glad to see you, cousin. But I would be even gladder if we were not stuck in the mines with this Nazgûl," replied the dwarf.**

"**Indeed. You seem to have some problems, my dear cousin. Things would be better in Moria if we were not attacked by Orcs everyday or by the dragon at the bridge," remarked Balin in a dark tone.**

"**We can help you with that beast," offered Gimli kindly.**

"**If you kill him, we would be forever grateful. I appreciate your offer and accept it with joy but you must be tired after your journey. You probably need some rest," said the Lord of Moria courteously.**

"**Yes, we are exhausted especially after the terrible event on Caradhras. We experienced what this man calls an earthquake," answered Glóin's son, as he motioned to Robert with his chin.**

"**He's right," said the young man. "It was a huge one and we thought we'd die. We were very lucky to escape unharmed because it was the strongest earthquake that I've ever experienced in my life." **

"**How many have you witnessed?" asked a puzzled Balin.**

"**Enough to tell you that I can recognize this type of phenomenon when I see one," responded Robert quietly. **

"**Come now. We've got plenty of food and drink for everybody except _that thing_." The Lord of Moria paused as he glanced at the company. "He will have to stay on the first floor under close watch until you leave for the bridge. None of us will escort you there as we fear the dragon."**

**The dwarf led the company through the mines while some of his brethren secured the powerful Wraith in a chamber to prevent him from venturing to the other levels. The Witch-King was not pleased about the situation but he had no other choice but to endure it.**

**The company entered Balin's Halls and were welcomed royally. A fire blazing on the hearth cast a warm light about the room as they took their seats at the table. The dwarves offered the travelers a hot meal and plenty of beer to wash it down with.**

"**As I've said before, we are having trouble at the bridge with both the Orcs and the dragon but they're not our only problem. Before them, we discovered a horrible, large snake-looking beast in the Mirror Lake that had ten heads and a poisonous breath that had killed some of us. That was several years ago. Shortly thereafter, the dragon chose to make his nest in the chasm and the Orcs began to raid our home in search of our riches," explained Balin to his guests. **

"**The beast that you've described sounds like the mythological Hydra," commented Robert. "From what I remember, no weapon can harm it and it normally lives in a swamp."**

"**That creature is no myth! It really exists and has already killed twenty armed dwarves," said Balin solemnly.**

"**Gandalf, do you know if that's another one of Morgoth's creations?" queried the secret agent.**

"**I'm sorry, Robert, but I do not know the answer to your question," replied the wizard. **

**The travelers continued eating their meal as the dwarves played music on their instruments to entertain Balin and his guests. When they finished, the company was shown to their room for the night. It was a large chamber that had eleven beds arranged like a dormitory.**

"**I hope that you sleep well. Have a good night," said the Lord of Moria before leaving his guests.**

"**Thank you. Have a good night too," replied Boromir.**

**The dwarf left for his own chamber while the travelers climbed into bed after taking a hot bath. Robert was the last to fall asleep, and when he did, he immediately began to dream.**

**The young man's dream took him to a dark place that he had already visited before. In front of him was the Dark Lord, clad in armour and wearing his usual porcelain mask.**

'**Please, do not remove that thing,' implored the New Yorker as their eyes locked.**

'**I do not appreciate you invading my mind. What do you want?" asked the Dark Lord angrily.**

'**I have a question to ask you. Does you damned Master have Hydras amongst his creatures?' queried the American, getting down to business. **

**The evil Maia glanced at the other man that was beside him before returning his attention to Robert.**

'**I'll let Him answer your question.' Sauron paused. 'Master?'**

**The man next to him was taller than a giant with dark brown eyes and shoulder length black hair. When the secret agent saw the man's hands, he gulped. He never imagined that he would hear the Dark Lord's voice, even in a dream. **

'**That is an interesting enquiry. Which one do you speak of?' questioned the evil Vala as his gaze locked on Robert.**

**The young man was trembling with genuine fear when he heard Morgoth's voice. It wasn't what the ex-CIA agent was expecting. His voice was clear, beautiful and pleasant to the ears.**

'**I… I would like to know if… you created the Hydras,' said Robert in a quivering voice.**

**Melkor laughed wickedly when he heard his request. To the New Yorker's surprise, his laugh was melodious. **

"**It pleases me that one from the race of mankind has taken an interest in history. Your query is worthy of an answer. Yes, it's one of my designs. I created only one to test its efficacy on destroying mortals," replied the evil Vala. **

'**For the love of God, what were thinking? I thought that Sauron was insane but you take the cake!' shouted Robert indignantly. **

'**I'll take that as a compliment,' answered Melkor.**

'**Go to hell!' yelled the secret agent.**

'**You are funny, little man. I will go as soon as I obtain what I seek,' replied Morgoth with a laugh.**

'**What are you searching for?' asked a puzzled Robert.**

'**The Imperishable Light and Kingship upon Arda,' responded Melkor.**

'**Those are things you will never have,' said the young man firmly.**

**The Dark Enemy turned and faced his lieutenant, granting him permission to speak.**

'**Now you've learned the answer to your question. Leave me,' barked the Dark Lord harshly. **

**Robert awoke suddenly when he felt Aragorn shaking his shoulder.**

"**What time is it?" asked the sleepy secret agent.**

"**It's time to leave," answered the Ranger as he looked keenly at the young man.**

"**Alright, I'm coming," said the American before crawling out of bed.**

**He changed his clothes, and after a quick breakfast, he joined the others in gathering their belongings. They thanked Balin for his hospitality before departing for the bridge. The dwarves chased the Witch-King from the first level until he caught up with the company.**

**The Hobbits were the first to exit the chamber that led to a huge stone bridge that crossed a deep chasm. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo crossed with no problem. Boromir, Aragorn, Robert and Glorfindel followed close behind, not wanting to leave their little friends alone on the opposite side. As Legolas began to cross, a loud roar rumbled through the entire chamber shaking the walls violently. Then there was dead silence. The Prince of Mirkwood picked up his pace but all of the sudden, from out of nowhere, there was a fiery flash and the elf was swallowed up in flames. **

**Legolas cried out in pain as the flames engulfed him, roasting him alive. Gandalf, who was only a meter behind the elf, was unable to help. The rest of the group were horrified by what they had just witnessed. **

**The Wraith attempted to flee the scene by backing up until he bumped into something hard. He turned around slowly only to discover that it was none other then the dragon, in the flesh. The creature had landed on the bridge after its fiery breath burnt the poor elf to ashes. **

"**Damn it! I would rather be in the Shadow World with my brethren than at your side fighting this nasty creature," hissed the Nazgûl Lord gloomily.**

"**I suppose that you would have preferred being in Legolas' shoes?" shouted Gandalf.**

"**I hate fire. Do you think that I enjoy being confronted by a dragon?" asked the Wraith harshly as his gaze locked with the wizard's.**

**Gandalf tried to attack the beast with his staff but the animal soared into the air as the Witch-King drew his blade. The dragon sent a jet of flame towards them but they managed to avoid it. The flames hit the bridge leaving a gaping hole. The wizard then sent a ball of light at the monster but the dragon blocked it with its fiery breath. The wizard unsheathed Glamdring, his sword, and when the creature got close enough to the bridge, it received two blows, one to its tail and the other to its left leg. The Red Dragon let out a painful roar.**

**Both Gandalf and the Nazgûl repeatedly attacked the animal while avoiding the fiery flames that it sent at them. The dragon retreated back to the bridge, when all of the sudden Morgul jumped onto the creatures back. The Wraith looked like a bull rider in a rodeo as the beast tried to fling him off. **

**The dragon took flight and began attacking the bridge causing portions of it to collapse into the abyss. **

"**The dragon is destroying the bridge! We have to kill it now or we'll never get out of the mines!" shouted Gandalf.**

"**What do you think I'm trying to do?" yelled the Witch-King, who was attempting to stay on the dragon's back.**

**The wizard remained silent, concentrating on the battle. He then lunged at the beast with his sword, piercing him in the belly. The dragon responded by soaring into the air and letting out a blast of fire. The wizard ran as the beast came down upon the bridge causing another part of it to crumble. **

**Gandalf successfully made it across the chasm; only half of the bridge was still standing. Morgul had managed to cut the dragon's throat with his blade and its lifeless body plummeted to the remaining part of the bridge. The Wraith let out a terrible screech as the heavy corpse landed on top of him. He managed to free himself, cursing the beast, as the stone beneath his feet broke away. Morgul ran as fast as he could and reached the other side before the bridge was totally destroyed. There was no longer any pass to the eastern side of the Misty Mountains. **

**The travelers climbed the stairs that led out of the mines with the Nazgûl Lord hot on their tail. Night had fallen and Orcs were roaming the hills. The company found themselves surrounded by thousands of Orcs when they reached the Mirror Lake.**

"**Everybody prepare for battle! We have been caught in an ambush!" exclaimed Boromir firmly.**

**The rest of the company unsheathed their weapons as the Orcs attacked them with their scimitars. Everyone fought the creatures except the Witch-King, who had sheathed his sword and sent the Black Breath on them instead. That helped sway things in their favour for a couple of hours, that is, until some ripples formed on the lake's surface causing the Orcs to flee the battlefield. **

"**What's happening? Why are they flying when the fun is only beginning?" queried a disappointed Gimli.**

"**I don't know," replied Frodo softly.**

**When he finished speaking, even more ripples appeared on the lake's surface. A few minutes later, a huge snake with ten heads emerged from the watery depths. **

**Glorfindel managed to cut off the closest head, only to discover, to his horror that another one materialized in its place. **

"**It's the creature that Balin told us about! Watch out for its poisonous breath!" exclaimed Robert when he saw the monster for the first time.**

"**Protect the Hobbits!" shouted Gandalf. "They cannot fight this beast."**

**Boromir fought the monster while Aragorn led the Halflings away from the lake. He stayed with them to ensure their safety. The other members of the group came to the aid of the Gondorian warrior as the Hydra sent its poisonous breath from one of its mouths.**

**One of the heads went for Robert, but before it could open its mouth a burning blade cut it off. The young man turned to see that the Wraith was the one who delivered the blow. Robert continued to attack the creature with his own sword when he suddenly got an idea.**

"**Your burning sword will be useful against this creature," whispered the young man.**

"**Don't even think about it," hissed the Witch-King. His eyes were glowing with an intense crimson light as the Wraith watched the lake with apprehension. **

"**Your blade will prevent the heads from being replaced by another if we use it to cut them off. If I remember my Greek mythology well enough, there's one head that no weapon can harm and the hero who fights it must crush the last skull with a club," replied the New Yorker. **

**The Wraith remained silent as he analyzed the situation in his mind.**

"**I have a flail. It will do the job just the same but you must get the beast out of the water," said the Wraith coolly. **

"**Perfect. That solves our problem. Glorfindel, did you hear what we've been talking about?" asked the young man.**

"**No, the Hydra was too loud. It roared when Boromir last attacked. What's the plan?" queried the Elf Lord.**

"**We need the monster out of the lake. And then we're going to cut off its heads one by one with the Nazgul's help," answered Robert.**

"**That won't be easy. If Legolas was still with us, he'd probably use his bow," replied Glorfindel thoughtfully. **

"**What about my weapons?" suggested Robert.**

"**We have nothing to lose. I think you should try," said the Noldo.**

**Robert nodded and pulled out his pistol and his Walther PPK from his pockets. He clicked the safety off and took aim at the creature before firing the first shot. The Hydra was surprised when the bullets penetrated it flesh. The young man reloaded and fired again. He managed to avoid a poisonous blast from the fell beast.**

**The Hydra was angered by the attack from the New Yorker's strange weapons and crept out of the lake in an attempt to crush him.**

"**Cut the heads now!" yelled the secret agent, as he pocketed his guns and unsheathed his blade.**

**Everybody swung their swords except Gimli, who used his axe to sever one of the heads. When a head was cut off the Witch-King placed his burning blade on the wound to prevent the creature from healing itself. The animal roared in pain as each of its heads fell to the ground. But when the American tried to slice the remaining throat, his blade was unable to pierce the flesh.**

"**We've got to destroy the tenth head!" shouted Robert.**

**The Witch-King sheathed his magical sword and took his flail from his cloak before attacking the beast. He delivered the fatal blow and the creature let out a loud roar before collapsing to the ground dead. The Wraith put his deadly weapon back in its hidden place and left the travelers while Aragorn and the Hobbits rejoined the company.**

**Gandalf led them to the edge of the woods of Lothlorien, where they set up camp. They laid out their bedrolls and collapsed, totally exhausted from all the trials they had been through.**

**The Nazgûl started walking towards Mordor, having no other choice because the Watcher had eaten their horses. Morgul felt shame that he was returning to his lair empty-handed. He knew that his Master was going to be furious with him.**

'**Why should I suffer His wrath after everything I have done? It's unfair.' thought the Witch-King bitterly, as he walked in the wilderness.**


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations In Lothlorien

Chapter 10: Revelations in Lothlórien

When Robert and his friends awoke, they were surrounded by elves armed with loaded bows.

"Welcome to Lórien, strangers. The Lady Galadriel is expecting you. Follow us," announced the chief.

The travelers gathered their belongings and were led by the elves to Caras Galadhon, the home of Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, rulers of the elven realm. The beauty of the tall mallorn trees covered with golden leaves and flowers amazed the young man as he walked with the company through the woods.

When they reached the city, the ten walkers climbed a spiral staircase that crept up the tallest tree, taking them to the place where the Lord and Lady were awaiting them. The travelers noticed a momentary bright light emanating from the two elves as they approached.

"Welcome to our woods. I've received word that eleven travelers had left Rivendell but I only see ten here. Tell me, what has happened?" asked the Lord Celeborn in an authoritarian tone.

"One has fallen into shadow," replied Galadriel sadly.

"Legolas was burnt to ashes by one of Morgoth's dragons in Moria," reported Glorfindel with sorrow in his voice.

"That is sad news indeed. You are welcomed to stay in our woods as long as you wish. In time, you will come to terms with your grief," declared Celeborn gravely.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality," said Aragorn courteously.

Suddenly, Robert heard a voice from out of nowhere. It was the voice of none other than Galadriel, who was using her gift of telepathy.

'A special welcome to you, Robert Fraser from Earth, possessor of Sauron's power, and to you, Frodo Baggins from the Shire, Ring-bearer,' said the Lady with her mind.

The ex-CIA agent wore an expression of disbelief on his face when he heard the words of the Lady of Light.

'I do not believe you, Milady,' thought the young man.

'That will soon change. I shall talk with you tomorrow, but for now, you shall rest,' replied Galadriel in a voice full of wisdom.

Robert remained silent as the company descended the staircase to the ground below, much to the Hobbits relief (they were afraid of heights). Gandalf had remained behind and continued his conversation with the two elves. After they finished setting up their camp, everybody sat down and mourned the loss of Legolas.

Meanwhile, the Witch-King was still walking in the wilderness when his palantír suddenly activated itself.

'Morgul, answer me or I'll send you into the Shadow World,' said a furious Dark Lord.

The Wraith pulled his vision stone out of his pocket.

'What do you want, Master?' asked the powerful Wraith fearfully.

'Your report,' responded Sauron harshly.

'Well, after I was released from the dwarves clutches, I had to face a dragon, barely escaping with my life when the bridge collapsed after I killed the beast with my own sword! Then I was cornered by thousands of Orcs, but our prey turned out to be useful; they killed all of them for me. I was going to return to Minas Morgul but a Hydra attacked all of us. If it wasn't for that Robert Fraser and myself, we would never have slaughtered that monster, Master,' reported the Witch-King.

'You were lucky once again, Morgul. You deserve better than a torture session. Come back to Mordor. I have a gift especially for you,' announced the evil Maia, pleased to hear that there was no longer a Hydra in Middle-earth. He preferred the Watchers to that creature.

'It will take a long time for me to get back because the Watcher ate all our horses,' informed the powerful Wraith.

'Do not worry about that little detail I will send your brethren to escort you to Mordor,' retorted Sauron.

That surprised the Witch-King; he didn't know what to say.

'I have noticed that the walkers entered the woods of Lothlórien, Master,' revealed the Nazgûl Lord.

'Hmm… they will most likely depart that realm by way of the Anduin River. That means our prey will travel to Rauros Falls, a most excellent place to corner them,' commented the Dark Lord thoughtfully.

'Is that what you want us to do once we are reunited?' queried Morgul.

'Yes because I know what Mr. Fraser is up to.' Sauron paused. 'He will sacrifice himself in order to allow his companions to continue on their journey,' he added.

'Everything will be done as you wish, Master,' said the powerful Wraith.

The conversation was over. The Witch-King pocketed his palantír and continued walking along the road. He was relieved knowing that his master was not going to punish him.

Everybody was sleeping in the company's camp, the only sound being Gimli's sonorous snoring. Robert had drifted into the dreamscape again.

The young man was alone in the room with the Mirror. He approached the strange basin and discovered that it was full of lava that resembled glass. As he glanced at it, the New Yorker suddenly felt another presence. He didn't have to look to know who was there.

"You have come to have a second look in my Mirror," said the familiar voice harshly.

"Yes. There are things that I must know," replied the young man.

"I suppose that it concerns me," sneered the Dark Lord.

"I can only tell you that I seek something that shall happen in the near future,' said Robert firmly.

"You think that I possess the answer," stated Sauron.

"Yeah, I do," replied the young man. "Everything that's happened has been your doing, after all."

"You're right, except for the event on the mountain. That was Saruman," revealed the evil Maia.

The secret agent abruptly asked, "We'll meet before long, wont' we?"

His question caught Sauron off guard and he remained silent for a few seconds before he answered, "Sooner than you expect." The Dark Lord then proceeded towards the Mirror.

The pictures that appeared revealed to Robert that the appointed hour of doom was quickly approaching. He saw many armies in Isengard preparing to be unleashed on Rohan and numerous legions of fell beasts in Mordor. But then the image changed to a scene from the past. Sauron was in a room located somewhere at the summit of Barad-dûr chanting in the Black Speech.

"I've heard that whispering a few weeks ago in my head… it was you!' declared the shocked ex-CIA agent.

"I was interfering with the One Ring's magical properties," revealed the Dark Lord.

"Why?" asked the young man.

"Because I needed all my strength to achieve my goal. You are more important in my scheme than you think." The evil Maia paused before adding, "You know that I have only a part of the answer that you seek."

Robert shifted his gaze from the Mirror and locked eyes with Sauron.

"Who has the other part? Morgoth?" inquired the New Yorker.

"No, it's not him. Galadriel possesses the answer to your question," disclosed Sauron coldly.

"Go ahead and tell me what you know," said Robert sharply.

"I have already told you what I know. The only thing that you ignore is that half my power has been taken from my Ring," retorted the Dark Lord callously.

"That explains why that infamous object has lost some of it efficacy. Where did that power go?" asked the secret agent.

"It has been transferred carefully into someone who has a direct link with me," responded Sauron in the Black Speech.

The young man was surprised that he understood Sauron's words.

"How come I understand what you're saying?" inquired the young man.

"It seems that my powers have increased our bond," answered the Dark Lord.

"Wait a minute! Are you saying that you removed half of your strength and put it in me?" exclaimed the shocked New Yorker.

"In one word: yes," replied the evil Maia.

"The connection that we had between us wasn't good enough for you?" shouted the ex-CIA agent angrily.

"Not for what I'm going to do," answered the Dark Lord.

"You better stay away from me or I'll kill you with my sword!" barked the American in the same tongue as his enemy. His own voice sounded menacing and extremely terrible to his ears.

"You can always try," mocked Sauron. "You cannot kill me Robert. You may be able to destroy my physical body but I have the ability to make my flesh anew. I will live until the unmaking of Arda." He laughed evilly.

"Go to Hell with your Master!" yelled Robert.

"Not before you," countered the evil Maia cruelly.

The ex-CIA agent let out a sigh of frustration as Sauron continued to laugh wickedly.

Robert awoke to see that it was dawn. He got to his feet and walked into the woods.

"Good morning," greeted Glorfindel. He looked him over and added, "You look terrible."

"Good morning, Glorfindel," replied the secret agent, sleepily. "I had another nightmare, thanks to the Dark Lord."

"I was about to have my breakfast. Come and join me, there's enough for the both of us," suggested the Elf Lord.

"That's a good idea. Thanks for the offer, it's appreciated," answered Robert as he followed Glorfindel.

The two friends sat at a table which was laden with plates full of fruit, cheese, bread and honey and large cups of fresh water. Robert told the Noldo about his dream while they ate.

"That is strange indeed, and I've ignored the fact that Sauron had a Mirror too," remarked the Elf Lord after the young man finished telling his tale.

"He told me that the Mirror was legendary. It's an intense experience if you dare look into it. I know because I've done it twice," confessed the New Yorker softly.

"What did you see in the Mirror?" asked Glorfindel.

"Horrible things that had happened in the past and terrible one that have not yet passed," responded Robert.

"Why would he show you those events from the past?" queried the puzzled Elf Lord.

"It's important in understanding what's going happen in the future," answered the ex-CIA agent.

Glorfindel said nothing, but remained deep in thought throughout the rest of the meal. Once they finished eating, the young man ventured deeper into the woods; he enjoyed the peacefulness that they offered. He hadn't experienced that since leaving Rivendell.

As the American walked, he thought about a popular song that he loved back home. He began to sing:

"I used to like to walk the straight and narrow line

I used to think that everything was fine

Sometimes, I'd like to sit and gaze for days through sleepless dreams

All alone and trapped in time

All alone and trapped in time

I wonder what tomorrow has in mind for me

Or am I even in its mind at all

Perhaps I'll get a chance to look ahead and see

Soon as I find myself a crystal ball

Soon as I find myself a crystal ball

Tell me, tell me, where I'm going

I don't know where I've been

Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me

And then tell me again

My heart is breaking, my body's aching

And I don't know where to go

Tell me, tell me, won't you tell me

I've just go to know

Crystal ball

There's so many thing I need to know

Crystal ball

There's so many things I've got to know

Crystal Ball

Won't you tell me before I go?"

After Aragorn awoke, he went into the woods to find Robert. He discovered him while he was in the middle of singing his song. Estel remained silent, listening, until the last note faded.

"That was a beautiful song," commented Aragorn softly.

"Oh! I didn't know that you were listening. That song popped in my head as I thought about my situation. It's from a popular musical group called Styx that I used to listen to back home. Most of their songs are about love and that one seemed to fit my mood," explained the American in a friendly manner.

"I did not understand the words. What is the song about?" asked the Ranger.

"It's about someone questioning the future, who seems lost and has no idea where to go… a little bit like me," replied the young man, before telling Estel about his latest dream.

Strider listened to Robert's story with great interest.

"That is ill news knowing that Rohan will soon be attacked by their neighbour. I will ask Lord Celeborn to send a messenger to Theoden." The Ranger paused. "It's strange to know that you possess half of our enemy's power within you. Why would he do such a thing?" asked Aragorn with concern. He was shocked by what he had learned from Robert.

"The bastard wants me. My intuition tells me that Sauron will catch me soon and that will help his plan come to fruition," said Robert sadly.

"This depressed attitude is not normal for you. I've been traveling with you for several months and I have never seen you lose hope, until now. Please, tell me what is on your mind?" asked a worried Aragorn. He was concerned for his friend's well-being.

"You're right. What I'm going to tell you can only be repeated to Glorfindel and Frodo," replied the young man.

"You know that you can trust me, Robert. You can tell me anything," said the Ranger in a gentle voice.

The ex-CIA agent nodded in agreement.

"I have a part of that son of a bitch's power within me along with the bond that I share with him. I'm a menace to you. I have already met Morgoth in my dreams. He is not what I expected him to be. He terrified me. And I fear what Galadriel is going to show me tonight. What should I do? I mean, I've always been in control but in Middle-earth, everything is so different. This whole situation is overwhelming and it frightens me to no end. There's so much pressure on me and it feels like I'm carrying the world on my shoulders," cried the depressed American as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Aragorn put his hand on Robert's shoulder, trying to console him.

"Everything will be fine. You are not a menace to us. This depression will pass. It will be over in a day or two," said Estel reassuringly as he squeezed Robert's shoulder gently.

"Thanks for you support. It's been a while since I've had a true friend like you," answered the young man with a warm heart.

The ex-CIA agent dried his eyes and stayed with Aragorn until it was time for the evening meal. When everybody sat down at the table, the young man's mood had improved but his eyes showed his inner turmoil. He played with his food while the other talked animatedly, all except Frodo. The Halfling was picking at his food like the secret agent. Mr. Baggins was preoccupied with his own thoughts concerning his role in the quest.

'What will be Sauron's next move?' thought the New Yorker as he picked at a piece of meat.

'You are still trying to pierce my mind, pathetic man,' replied a harsh voice in his head suddenly.

'It seems that this is now my favourite activity,' retorted Mr. Fraser sarcastically.

'Do not play with me. Let's get straight to business,' commanded the evil Maia cruelly.

'I just want to know what you're up to in your wonderful lair,' said Robert in a gloomy tone.

'He is preparing… what you would call … a magnificent surprise," replied a pleasant sounding voice.

'Huh? Melkor? What do you mean?' demanded the young man sharply.

'Nothing, except that you are playing a dangerous game,' responded Sauron ruthlessly.

'Let me guess: you're keeping your Master entertained while putting the finishing touches on your plan,' guessed the secret agent.

'No. I am trying to convince the Lord of the World to give me additional time to carry out his wishes. That is, until you interrupted my discussion with Him,' declared the evil Maia in a cold voice.

'Do I need to remind you that He's in the Void?' questioned the ex-CIA agent sarcastically.

'I'm able to talk with the great Lord Melkor via a portal into the Void,' replied Sauron.

'I suppose you want me to leave, as usual?' queried Robert coolly.

'Not this time. I want you to stay because our conversation is not yet over,' answered the Dark Lord in a harsh tone.

'Where were we before this idiot interrupted our exchange?' demanded Morgoth to his lieutenant.

'I was saying that I will bring back our armies that were cast out into the Void and that as soon as I catch my prey, you will have your freedom, Master,' responded Sauron.

'That is excellent news. If I remember well enough, you need a certain amount of time to see these things through,' remarked the evil Maia.

'Yes, my Lord. I am asking for additional time in order to fulfill my plan,' declared Sauron in a terrified tone.

'I will grant you eight months. Do not deceive me or I will see to it that you end up in the Void… personally!' retorted Morgoth menacingly.

'Thank you, Master. I will not disappoint you,' replied the evil Maia promptly.

'Now, are you done with him?" asked Robert.

'Yes, it's over for the moment,' responded the Dark Lord, as he tried to compose himself.

'So I can see that you fear the wrath of that Vala,' commented the amused young man.

'Shut up!' barked Sauron wrathfully.

'Mister is afraid of his own Master but it's understandable, after all,' said Robert mockingly. 'He is fearsome in his own manner,' he uttered quietly to himself.

'Those experiments that you had encountered in your dreams is nothing when compared to a real life encounter,' replied the Dark Lord cruelly.

Sauron knew that the secret agent's last words were not merely jest. But it revealed what the New Yorker really felt about Morgoth.

'We both feel the same way regarding Melkor,' stated the evil Maia, in a low voice that was barely audible.

Robert did not reply but remained silent after hearing those words from Sauron.

'Do you know what's on my mind?' Robert finally asked after a while.

'You are thinking about bringing about my downfall,' replied the Dark Lord callously.

'No. For once, you're off track,' sighed the young man.

The evil Maia was surprised by Roberts's words. After concentrating for a few seconds, the Lord of Mordor discovered what was keeping the ex-CIA preoccupied.

'You desire to learn more about the future but it frightens you. You know that you play a role in what's to come in this world,' revealed Sauron coolly.

'You have guessed half of what is on my mind,' disclosed the American in a sullen voice.

'You find it difficult to deal with my Master,' said the Dark Lord.

'If he's anything like I've imagined, then it could solve the problem,' sighed a discouraged Robert.

'See you next time,' replied the evil Maia cruelly, as he broke the connection between them.

The secret agent let out a deep sigh of discouragement. He hadn't touched his meal and decided that he would search for the Lady. He passed by Frodo, who was laying on his bedroll, staring at the starry sky.

The young man found Galadriel close to a little spring.

"I've been waiting for you, Robert," said the elven Queen softly.

"I'm sorry that I made you wait a bit, Milady. I was in a deep conversation with the enemy. He caught me off guard, as usual," apologized the New Yorker.

When the young man noticed a basin sitting atop a pedestal, he gulped.

"You know what this is, don't you?" asked Galadriel.

"It's your Mirror," responded a frightened Robert.

"Do not worry, child. It does not work like the one that belongs to Sauron," replied the Lady of Light softly.

"You know about his Mirror?" questioned the amazed secret agent.

"Yes, but it was swallowed by the ocean with the rest of Beleriand," answered Galadriel with wisdom in her voice. She emptied a pot full of water into the beautiful marble bowl.

"How do you know?" queried the young man in a gentle tone.

"I had witnessed it with my own two eyes," Galadriel replied sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were that old," said Robert.

"There's no need to apologize, child. Elves are immortal. But I'm here to tell you what the Dark Lord ignores," she responded quietly.

"He knows that you have it," declared the ex-CIA agent gravely.

"Sauron is treating with Melkor's will… and I, with Manwë's. The Vala Lord wants you to know the truth," revealed the Lady solemnly.

"You know Morgoth's original name?" questioned a surprised Robert.

"I am acquainted with him because the Dark Enemy was a part of my childhood," replied Galadriel.

"Thank you for answering my questions, Milady," said the secret agent.

"It's nothing, child. Manwë told me to answer your questions," informed the Elven Queen. "Would you like to glance into my Mirror?" she asked.

"I'll give it a try," responded the New Yorker.

The Lady of Light blew on the surface as the young man approached the basin. When he first glanced into it, he saw only the reflection of the stars. After a few minutes, pictures appeared on the surface. Robert was grateful to see that they were not accompanied by any sounds.

He saw the Dark Lands filled with armies of ugly creatures. And then the vision changed to a battle that was taking place in a dark building with a huge tower. The young man understood that this scene represented his upcoming duel with Sauron, but the images did not stop.

Galadriel had closed her eyes.

The American then saw a vast shadow appear, and the Dark Lord was looking at it with a terrorized gaze. He then saw Sauron and himself bow in front of that obscure thing. That was followed by an image of thousands of slain people. That was too much for him to bear; he didn't want to see any more.

The Lady opened her eyes and the images within the Mirror vanished, much to Robert's relief. He shifted his gaze from the bowl to Galadriel.

"I know what you have seen because it was also in my mind," she declared. "That's what you are going to face as it's your destiny." She paused before adding, "Your task is at hand."

"What do you mean? I don't understand," said Robert as their eyes locked.

"Your arrival in Middle-earth is no coincidence. You have a role to play in our world and that's why you're here. You will not prevent Sauron from carrying out his evil plot," she affirmed.

"I fear Morgoth. I have this feeling that I'll be drawn to him, Milady," whispered the American.

"That is what will happen because it's part of your task. You will soon meet someone in these woods who will help you with your quest. This person is of great concern to Morgoth," said Galadriel grimly.

"What is my task?" asked Robert nervously.

"You wish to bring about Sauron's downfall, but he will not fall by your hands. Your task is even greater than Frodo's, because you will bring Morgoth to ruin," revealed the Elven Queen.

"M-me?! Bringing an end to the Dark Enemy?!" stammered the stunned secret agent.

"This task has been assigned to you by the Lord of Arda. If Morgoth comes back, he will kill all living creatures that are not under his thrall, Manwë will be overthrown and the Kingship of Arda will pass to the Dark Lord forever," disclosed the Lady.

"I can't do that! I lose control of myself every time I face Morgoth. How do the Valar expect me to defeat him?" inquired the young man. His distress was apparent.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you'll find your courage in due time. I can see that you are a strong soul with a valiant heart. You are one who's never going to allow yourself to be enslaved by darkness and that will help you with the upcoming events in Mordor," said Galadriel softly.

"I'm only a man, Milady. I may be able to fight Sauron, but his Master is a powerful god who can kill me with one blow," admitted a terrified Robert.

"You have learned swordplay in Rivendell and the Dark Lord has willingly bestowed half of his former strength onto you. Manwë had told me that that can be used to your advantage," stated the Lady of Light.

"Sauron will know what I'm up to. He would never let me use his own power against him," countered the secret agent.

"That is why I'm going to teach you new skills that will aid you against Sauron. We will start tomorrow," informed Galadriel.

"I'd appreciate that, Milady," replied the ex-CIA courteously.

The meeting with her was over and Robert departed down a path in the woods.

Galadriel was joined by a woman with long ebony hair that was braided down her back. She had brilliant blue eyes and wore a dark gown with silk gloves.

"So, that's him?" she asked in a clear and melodious voice.

"Yes, Lady Menelleth Brennil. I suppose that you have come from Valinor to see that the Valar are truly preventing Morgoth's return into Arda?" inquired Galadriel when she heard the woman's question.

"I have been sent by Manwë to help this man. I just want confirmation from a dependable source that he's the one,' answered Menelleth gravely.

"That young man is the one chosen by the Valar to face Morgoth. I knew it from the moment our eyes locked for the first time," disclosed the Elven Queen.

"In that case, I must meet that young mortal and see what kind of help I can provide him," replied the woman thoughtfully.

"He will need it because his mind has been poisoned by Sauron," remarked Galadriel.

"Then I see that I have arrived just in time," stated a shocked Menelleth Brennil.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was speaking with Celeborn and told him about Saruman's plan to unleash his armies on Rohan.

"You did well to warn me. I will send messages to Theoden and Denethor and inform them about the upcoming attack from Isengard," said Celeborn upon hearing the news from the Ranger.

"The Steward will not be found in the White City. He and his folk have retreated into the Caverns in the White Mountains," revealed Aragorn, concerned for Mankind's fate.

"I'll send messengers at once," declared Celeborn.

As soon as Estel left the Elf Lord, two messengers were dispatched on horseback to deliver news to the two rulers.

When the Ranger returned to the Fellowship's camp, he found Robert sitting on his bedroll. The young man looked miserable and it brought pity to Aragorn's heart. He approached the secret agent and sat by his side.

"Oh, it only you," said the ex-CIA agent gloomily as he glanced over at his friend.

"I wanted to tell you that I've had a discussion with Celeborn. Messengers have been sent out to both Denethor and Theoden," announced the Ranger.

"Thanks for letting me know," replied the New Yorker.

"You seem to be more depressed than you were earlier. Would you like to tell me what troubles you?" queried the Ranger gently.

"It's the revelation that Galadriel had told me. She said that I was chosen by the Lord of the Valar to defeat Morgoth. It's my task… but I don't possess the courage to fight him," sobbed Robert in a quivering voice.

Strider squeezed the young man's shoulder affectionately.

"Do not say that. You will succeed. I'm sure that you will receive help before the end," said Aragorn reassuringly.

"Nobody can help me save the Valar," stated the American.

As he spoke those words, Menelleth Brennil appeared through the trees and entered their camp. The secret agent had just finished speaking when he felt another presence. His attention went from the Ranger to the stranger, their eyes locked.

"Who is that woman?" asked the New Yorker.

"I do not know," responded Aragorn.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion but I was walking through the woods when I overheard you speaking about the Dark Lord. I think I should introduce myself to you. I'm Menelleth Brennil from Valinor," answered the beautiful lady.

"Pleased to meet you," said Robert, as he and Aragorn rose to their feet out of respect for the lady. "My name is Robert Fraser. And this is Aragorn, a Ranger from the north." The secret agent felt a twinge of hope run through him as they all sat back down again.

"The pleasure is mine. I have been sent by the Valar to aid you in your quest since they no longer come to Middle-earth themselves," explained Menelleth Brennil.

"No offense, but how's a woman supposed to help me?" questioned the New Yorker with an air of disbelief in his voice.

"I'm a half-elf, and a good warrior who possesses great skill with the sword," answered the woman.

"Why would you want to help him?" queried the Ranger.

"Because it's my duty. Morgoth murdered my parents and he tried to kill me. He knows that all the members of my family are servants of Manwë," disclosed Menelleth Brennil.

"All my sympathies," said the secret agent softly.

"Thank you. Your words touch me but I won't be able to rest until I see Melkor pay for that crime," replied the half-elf firmly.

"I understand your feelings. I've lost many of my friends and job because of a tragedy that was caused by people that we call terrorists in my world. Only some of those involved have been caught by the authorities. I can only hope that the others will be arrested some day," said an empathetic Robert.

"I didn't know that you have lost loved ones to tragedy. I am sorry," said Menelleth Brennil softly.

"It's been almost a year now. I have already gone through the grieving process," admitted the American.

"You can now account me as one of your group because I'm going to be traveling with you," revealed the half-elf.

"I have to warn you that the road on which we travel is quite dangerous especially with the Nazgûls pursuing us," announced the ex-CIA agent.

"I do not fear evil creatures. I'll gladly fight them whenever the need arises," declared Menelleth Brennil.

"Welcome to the party," said Robert with a grin.

Later that night, Menelleth Brennil laid her bedroll close to his on the ground. The young man was happy to see that the Valar had sent someone to help him and it renewed all his hope. He shifted his position before falling to sleep.

Aragorn entered the camp lastly. He was glad to see the secret agent sound asleep with a smile on his face. He stood there for a few minutes before settling down on his own bedroll, relieved to see that his friend's mood had finally improved.

A/N: Lyrics by Tommy Shaw (Styx)


	12. Chapter 11: The Attack on Edoras

Chapter 11: The Attack on Edoras

When Robert awoke the next morning, he quickly ate his breakfast before Menelleth joined him.

"Good morning to you, Robert," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," replied the young man as she took a seat at the table and began to eat.

"I think that I should tell you a bit more about my family," stated Brennil, who paused before continuing, "I've already told you that I'm from Valinor. My father was an elf and my mother a Maia. I have two brothers, one sister and seven cousins that still dwell in the Blessed Realm. I'm the only one of my kinfolk that has left that land."

"You're family is almost as large as mine. I have two brothers and four sisters. They live abroad and I haven't seen them in such a long time. I don't think that I'll ever see them again," Robert said softly.

"If you succeed in your task, perhaps the Valar will allow you to return to your world," suggested Menelleth in a gentle tone.

"You have faced Morgoth face to face before, haven't you?" asked the young man.

"Yes, and let me tell you, you would be better off never meeting him because the Dark Enemy is fearsome. I will not even describe the things that he's capable of doing," responded the half-elf gravely.

"I've already met him in my dreams," whispered Robert. "Do you know what kind of skills Galadriel is going to teach me?" he queried, changing the topic of conversation, much to Menelleth's relief.

"It probably has something to do with closing your mind to Sauron, so he cannot invade your mind at will," suggested the woman.

"Galadriel told you about the connection between that bastard and me?" questioned the secret agent.

"She has only told me that Sauron was poisoning your mind," answered Menelleth softly, as their eyes locked.

"I'll tell you what he's done to me." Robert paused and took a deep breath. "The Dark Lord's mind is connected with mine and he has bestowed half of his former strength unto me," he revealed sadly.

"You have never told me that," replied a shocked Menelleth. "Why would Sauron do such a thing?" she asked.

"He wants me. He spends a great deal of time thinking about me. Everything that has happened, it's all a part of his evil plot," explained the ex-CIA agent, before telling her the tale from the beginning.

Menelleth listened with great interest. She never interrupted him while he was speaking, not even to ask questions. Robert was grateful for that because he wasn't in the mood to give tiresome explanations about things that exist on Earth in the 21st century.

"The appointed hour of doom is drawing dangerously close. Your words have enlightened me and I now see things clearer. I still don't understand why Sauron is acting strangely," said the baffled half-elf softly.

"That son of bitch wants to bring his Master back from the Void and he doesn't have much time. Morgoth has granted him eight months to achieve his goal," answered the ex-CIA agent.

"What will happen if the Dark Lord fails?" inquired a curious Menelleth.

"Morgoth will bring Sauron into the Void," responded Robert with a grin. The thought of being able to get rid of his enemy once and for all made him happy.

The half-elf didn't say anything else. After she finished her breakfast, they went for a walk into the woods.

Meanwhile, one of the messengers had reached the White Mountains. He dismounted from his horse and quickly went into the caverns.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Faramir, who intercepted the Lórien elf.

"I've been sent by Celeborn, Lord of Lothlórien, with a message for Denethor, Steward of Gondor," answered the elf.

Denethor overheard his son and soon approached the pair.

"Father, this elf says that he has a message for you from the Lord of the Golden Wood," announced the young Captain.

"What is it?" asked the Steward, as his grey eyes studied the messenger intently.

"My Lord has sent me to tell you that Saruman is about to unleash his armies on Edoras, which will bring Rohan to ruin, just as Sauron has done with your own city. Something 'huge' is about to happen," replied the elf, having now delivered the message.

"Morgoth," murmured the Steward under his breath when he heard the news.

The elf nodded, having heard the name that Denethor uttered.

"Another messenger has been sent to Théoden to warn him about the upcoming battle. And I have to tell you, Rohan won't stand long against eighty thousand men," said the elf gravely.

"We would come to Rohan's aid if the Balrogs weren't occupying Minas Tirith," declared the Steward.

"You would rather stay hidden in your caves while Mankind is destroyed by the enemy?" shouted the elf. "You will have no place to call home, no kingdom to rule."

The Steward remained silent for a while, considering his options, which were few. When he reached his decision, he spoke once again.

"Let us muster the soldiers of Gondor and aid our friends and allies in Rohan in their fight against the enemy," proclaimed Denethor firmly. "Send word to Théoden, inform him that Gondor has not forgotten their ancient friendship," he instructed the elf.

The elf nodded his head and quickly left the cave. He mounted his steed and took off in the direction of Rohan.

"Faramir, gather the armies. We have a long journey ahead of us, and we must be prepared to fight the forces of Isengard," ordered Denethor.

"What about our people, my Lord? They won't be able to defend themselves against the Balrogs should they discover the caverns. We must not leave them unprotected," said the young Captain with concern.

"You may choose twenty men to remain behind to guard the people. Now, we must prepare to depart," declared the Steward.

"It will be done as you wish, my Lord," replied his youngest son.

Faramir left his father and busied himself by gathering his men. He selected twenty of them to remain in the caves in order to ensure the people's security.

Meanwhile, the fallen Nazgûls had finally reached Minas Morgul. Sauron had seen them in his palantír and summoned them to Barad-dûr. They arrived a few hours later and bowed deeply before him.

"I have new instructions for you. I want you to search for Morgul in the wilderness and escort him to Mordor," commanded the evil Maia.

"But Master, we no longer have our horses. How will we complete your request without them?" asked the second in command.

"I have the solution to that," replied Sauron in a ruthless voice.

With a snap of his fingers, eight of the strangest creatures appeared. They were part horse, part eagle. From the front, they had the head and front legs of a horse and at the rear; they had the paws and body of an eagle. The feathers were grayish-white and blended with the horsehair. Each beast had been prepared to be mounted by a rider.

"What are those creatures, Master?" asked a puzzled Nazgûl.

"Those are hippogriffs and your new mounts," announced the Dark Lord.

"Thank you for your generous gift, Master," replied another Wraith.

Sauron did not reply. He was deep in his own thoughts. The Nazgûls bowed to their Lord before climbing into the saddle. The monsters soared into the air, carrying them away from Mordor.

The Dark Lord then began chanting in the Black Speech, having decided that it was time to move to the next stage of his plan. He was casting a revival spell. Thousands of fell legions of beasts began to rise from the earth in Mordor. There were Orcs, trolls, werewolves, wargs, harpies, Watchers, giant spiders, griffins, Uruk-Hai and dragons.

'Excellent! Now for the last two legions,' thought the evil Maia when he saw the numerous monsters. He resumed his chanting in the dark tongue and soon a vast army of lizard men appeared from nowhere. Sauron continued casting his magical spell until a legion of huge scorpions joined his forces.

The Dark Lord wore a wicked grin of satisfaction behind his porcelain mask as his eyes scanned the land. He was proud of his accomplishments. He inhaled the air deeply, in preparation of addressing his massive armies.

"Today will be remembered as the day when I gained complete supremacy of the mortal lands. And know that soon we will have the additional strength of the Lord of the World, and together we shall rule all of Middle-earth with an iron fist. None will stand in our way, whether they are elf, man or other vermin folk." The Maia paused and looked at his people proudly before continuing, "You will feast on their flesh! Our victory is imminent."

His armies roared with satisfaction as Sauron retreated to his chambers. The Maia sat on his throne, laughing evilly. He was delighted to see that everything was going as expected.

Meanwhile back in Lórien, Robert was having his first lesson with Galadriel. The Lady was teaching him how to close his mind to the Dark Lord. Once she determined that he has mastered this skill, she'll teach him more magic's that will be helpful to the young man in the future.

"Is it really necessary for me to learn this skill, Milady?" inquired the ex-CIA agent.

"Yes, it's the only way to prevent Sauron from discovering your deepest thoughts," replied Galadriel softly.

The young man found the lesson difficult. The Lady of Light was able to penetrate his mind every time. No matter how hard Robert concentrated, he was unable to stop her.

"I'm glad you're not the enemy, otherwise you would've learned a lot from me," commented Robert.

The Elven Queen laughed heartily when she heard his words. Her laugh was both beautiful and melodious to the ears.

"Let us start from the beginning again," she said gently.

While Robert and Galadriel continued to practice, Boromir, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Sam duelled with Menelleth in order to test her skill with a sword. They were all impressed by her ability to handle the weapon and could see that she was an able warrior. As they continued their swordplay, they were soon joined by Gimli, who thought it was a good idea to get in a little practice with his axe.

The Nazgûls searched for their Chieftain from the sky. It took them a whole month to find him.

"It's good to see you again, Morgul," said the second in command once they landed.

"It is not reciprocated," replied the Witch-King sharply.

"What have we done to deserve your anger?" queried one of the Black Riders.

"Since your pea size brains are unable to understand, I will tell you. While you have been enjoying your freedom, I found myself in one perilous situation after another. My actions are worthy of great reward from the Master unlike you incompetents!" shouted the furious Nazgûl Lord.

"It's not our fault that the Watcher drowned us in the lake," protested Khamûl.

"We have spent the past month searching for you at the request of our Master. He has ordered that we bring you back to Mordor," stated another Wraith, ending the argument once and for all.

"It appears that you have been lucky for once. What are those creatures?" asked the Witch-King, his eyes burning with an intense fury.

"They are hippogriffs, a gift to us from our Master," responded Khamûl.

"Now, take me to Him," commanded Morgul.

The second in command had let him climb behind him and they took to the air once again. Four days later, the Wraiths reached Barad-dûr. They left the Witch-King there to deal with Sauron alone, as they returned to Minas Morgul.

The powerful Wraith entered the fortress and climbed the stairs to the summit. He found the Dark Lord on his high seat in his vast throne room. Sauron was unaware of the Nazgûl Lord's presence, as he was deep in thought. Morgul approached him and bowed before the evil Maia.

"I'm glad to see that your brethren have successfully fulfilled their task for once," said Sauron after he came out of his reverie.

"Why have you not punished them like you said, Master?" questioned a confused Witch-King.

"The end is drawing near, Morgul. It is unwise to sacrifice my most trusted servants when I need them at my side." He paused. "Follow me," he added.

The Dark Lord got to his feet, went downstairs and led the Wraith to the entrance of the cave at the base of Ephel Duath. When they went inside, the Nazgûl Lord noticed a huge blue form in the middle of the chamber, a Blue Dragon.

The Witch-King let out a gasp of fear when he saw the beast.

"Do not worry. This creature will not attack you," said the evil Maia, when he saw Morgul's reaction.

"Forgive me, Master. I do not trust those beasts since my experience with the Red Dragon in Moria," apologized the powerful Wraith.

The Blue Dragon awoke at the sound of their voices and let out a sonorous roar. The Witch-King was frightened by the creature and backed away until the wall stopped him. The Dark Lord approached the beast and caressed its neck. The dragon immediately relaxed, much to Morgul's surprise. He decided to confront his fear and cautiously he approached the animal.

"This species of dragon does not spit fire but electric blasts," explained Sauron.

The evil Maia motioned for the Witch-King to come closer to the creature. The Wraith took a deep breath and approached the massive beast. He was relieved that it didn't attack him. The Nazgûl stretched out his arm and touched the dragon as it turned and faced him. Their eyes locked on one another.

The dragon allowed the Wraith to touch its heavy scales.

"This is my gift to you, Morgul," declared Sauron.

"Thank you, Master," said the Wraith.

"I have judged that you were worthy of receiving this glorious reward for all that you have done while your brethren were stuck in the Shadow World," stated the Dark Lord.

The Witch-King nodded in agreement. He readied his beast, climbed in the saddle and left the cavern. The creature took flight as Sauron returned to his tower.

The powerful Wraith rejoined his brethren shortly thereafter.

"We have new orders from the Master," declared Morgul. "He wants us to capture Fraser at Rauros Falls."

"We can seize him before then with the aid of our new steeds," commented the second in command.

"The Master's orders are not a matter of debate, Khamûl,'' hissed the Nazgûl Lord callously.

"It was just a suggestion, my Lord," replied the Wraith.

"We will do as the Master has instructed, so toe the line!" retorted the Witch-King sharply.

Khamûl fumed in silence, his eyes glowed with an intense crimson light as they flew in the direction of Rauros Falls.

The messenger sent by Celeborn had finally reached Edoras. He was being led to Meduseld to seek an audience with King Théoden. The elf was granted permission and entered the Golden Hall. He bowed before the King.

"Hail to you, Théoden, King of Rohan, and Lord of the Mark. I have been sent from Lórien with a message from Lord Celeborn," announced the messenger.

"What is it?" asked Théoden with great interest.

"Saruman in preparing to unleash his armies on Rohan. He will bring it to ruin as Sauron has done to Minas Tirith," revealed the elf.

"He can come. We will welcome him properly. He will get what he deserves," stated the King firmly.

"You do not have enough men! Saruman's armies are eighty thousand strong, and they are marching towards Rohan as we speak," replied the messenger.

At that moment, the messenger that Denethor had sent arrived at Meduseld bearing the news of the Steward.

"King Théoden, I'm here to tell you that Gondor will aid you in battle," he proclaimed.

"Who sent you?" queried the Lord of the Mark.

"Denethor, Steward of Gondor. He sent me to inform you that he will send what able bodied men he has available," answered the elf gravely.

"Thanks to you both for delivering the messages. Please let Lord Celeborn know that I have received his words and that I am grateful," declared Théoden.

The two messengers bowed before departing Rohan for Lórien. As they were riding, Sauron was watching the scene in his palantír and he was furious.

"You will fall just like Denethor and his folk, Théoden," exclaimed a fuming Dark Lord as he made his way to his study. He decided that it was time to do something to prevent the King from defeating the forces of Isengard. When he entered the room, he glanced at a couple of books before chanting in the Black Speech. His spell was so powerful that the King of Rohan fell into a dark enchanting sleep while sitting upon his golden seat. The Dark Lord laughed wickedly when he saw that his spell was successful. He then left his study.

The armies of Gondor left the White Mountains' caverns and began the trek towards Rohan. They were led by both Faramir and his father. They saw the ruins of the White City, reduced to nothing but ash. The Balrogs had returned to Mordor since they carried out their Master's wishes.

Saruman had woke and was finally ready to start the next part of his plan. He crawled out of bed, grabbed his staff, and then went out on the balcony of Orthanc to deliver his speech to his armies.

They were already assembled, waiting for their Lord. The corrupt wizard raised his hand until all fell silent.

"The time is now upon you to burn Edoras to ash and bring about the downfall of Rohan! Show no mercy to the soldiers or their ruler because they deserve none! Capture the children, women and old men, for they will be the slaves of the great Lord of the World! Now, go to battle and make me proud!" declared Saruman, before his troops started marching towards Edoras.

Éowyn had just discovered her sleeping uncle and was trying to wake him. After several attempts, the lady gave up and went to search for her brother. She found Éomer saddling his horse. The Rohirrim had been called to arms and all were gathering at the capital.

"I don't know what to do. Our beloved King has fallen asleep and I'm unable to wake him," she said in a quivering voice. Éowyn was very concerned for her uncle's well-being.

Éomer quickly followed her and tried to wake Théoden by using athelas, but it failed.

"This has to be some trick of Saruman's because this herb has not lost its medicinal virtues," said the worried Third Marshal of the Riddermark.

"Lord Éomer. Our scouts report that Saruman's armies are on the march. What shall we do?" asked one of the Éomer's fellow soldiers.

"The King is in a bad state and cannot make any decisions. Everybody will get their orders from me," said the ruler's nephew confidently. "Do not worry about Théoden, Éowyn will tend to him," he added reassuringly to the worried soldier.

"I want to fight the enemy," said the Princess defiantly.

Éomer looked at her with affection. "Our uncle needs you, Éowyn." He was ever the overprotective brother. "Who will guide our people if we are both slain in battle?" he queried tenderly.

"I will take care of him until the Golden Hall is attacked. If the enemy breaks our defenses, I will not let them slay our Lord and uncle," she replied with an air finality in her voice.

"I know you will. It brings me comfort knowing that you'll be by his side," commented Éomer as he took her hands into his.

The Third Marshal kissed his sister before making the final preparations for the upcoming battle. The woman remained with the King.

When Robert finished his lesson with Galadriel, he walked through the woods and rejoined Menelleth. He found the half-elf leaning against a tree trunk in a small clearing, deep in thought.

His gaze lingered on Brennil. She was the fairest woman he had ever seen in his whole life and none on Earth could compare to her beauty. As the American approached her, he felt that he had found the woman of his dreams.

With a smile on his young face, he sat on the ground next to Menelleth.

"This place is wonderful, isn't it?" he asked softly.

The half-elf was startled by his words; she hadn't notice his presence.

"Indeed, it is. This is my favourite spot to come to when I want to be alone," she replied.

"You are fairer than anything in this wood," blurted out the young man.

Menelleth laughed when she heard his words.

"You know how to touch the heart, my dear. Do you say that to all the maidens?" she queried teasingly.

"No, only you," answered the American in the same tone.

"How are the lessons going with the Lady?" asked Menelleth in a light voice.

"It's very difficult but Galadriel is very patient, and to tell you the truth, she's a good teacher," replied the secret agent softly.

"I'm sure you will master it one day," said Brennil.

The young man stretched out his legs. Shortly thereafter, the half-elf put her hand on Robert's knee, he did the same. The ended up spending the rest of the day together.

The people who lived in the villages far from Edoras were the first ones who were attacked. The forces of Isengard burned everything in their path with the torches they carried. People ran from their homes only to see them set ablaze minutes later. The creatures were bearing Saruman's new emblem - a black hand with silver in the middle.

Éomer positioned the Eorlingas twenty miles outside of Edoras in an attempt to protect the city. One éored was stationed in the middle while the other two were situated a little further east and west. This way they would be able to attack their foes with more efficacy.

Saruman's armies walked day and night, some rode on the backs of the wargs. It took them three weeks to reach the outskirts of Edoras. That's when Éomer ordered the attack, and the Rohirrim struck first against the leagues of Isengard. Spears were thrown with deadly accuracy and pierced many of the enemy. The sound of swordplay echoed throughout the area. There was too many of the enemy and Éomer did not no how long the Eorlingas would last.

Denethor and his men arrived a week later and that's when the battle turned to Rohan's advantage. The Steward ordered his men to attack the beasts from the rear, catching them off guard. They never expected Gondor to come to the aid of the Horse Masters. The Orcs' throats were slit by the experienced Gondorian warriors as the Rohirrim slaughtered the wargs by cutting their heads off. The Uruk-Hai fought fiercely and were harder to kill than the Orcs.

There were times when several of the Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers would fall, but much more of the enemy were slain. Rank after rank of the enemy fell. The valiant men had the upper hand and Éomer decided to take advantage of this situation by charging the enemy. His herald sounded his horn and the Calvary charged their foes.

The battle was long and pools of blood formed on the ground as the Uruk-Hai were slaughtered. Éomer's troops were forced to retreat a couple of miles when the enemy led their own charge against them.

"We have to make sure that those creatures do not reach the city!" ordered the Marshal.

"Where is Théoden?" asked Denethor.

"He has fallen into an unexplainable dark slumber. My sister is tending to him in Meduseld," responded Éomer as he slashed another Uruk-Hai throat with his sword. The creature let out a painful cry before falling lifelessly to the ground. Éomer turned his attention to another one and resumed fight.

Both Faramir and Denethor were fighting the beasts with their own swords as hundreds of creatures descended upon them.

"Form the line! Rally to me! Sound the charge!" commanded Éomer.

Soon thereafter, the horn was blown and the Rohirrim did as the King's nephew instructed - they charged their adversaries once again. They began to attack the Uruk-Hai that had surrounded Faramir and Denethor, while the Lords of Gondor continued battling the enemy. The Eorlingas were making progress and hacked a pathway to the Steward and his son.

"Faramir, watch out!" yelled Éomer, as he came to the aid of the young Captain by slaying the beast behind him.

"Thank you. I did not see that creature," replied Faramir as he stuck is sword in another Uruk-Hai's throat. The only way to free his sword was by taking off the creatures head. Faramir watched as his father killed another beast.

Two of the creatures crept by their defenses and attempted to reach the city. They were met outside the gates by hidden soldiers.

"Two Uruk's have fled our circle," shouted one of the Eorlingas.

"Do not worry about them. I have men hidden at the gates to Edoras," announced the Marshal.

Everybody continued to fight the hordes of foes, determined to protect the city. Sauron watched all of it unfold in his palantír.

'Your armies are lamentable, Saruman,' said the Dark Lord cruelly.

'I've sent all that I had,' replied the corrupt wizard in a quivering voice.

'I wonder why I should keep you alive. When the Master comes back, I will tell Him about your incompetence and you will suffer His wrath!' hissed a furious Sauron.

'If it wasn't for me, you would never have brought about Minas Tirith's downfall,' countered Saruman.

'You lie! You had no part in what transpired in Gondor. Do you hear me? IT WAS MY DOING THAT BROUGHT THE WHITE CITY TO RUIN!' exclaimed the evil Maia in a malicious voice.

'Yes, I heard you. What do you want me to do?' asked a trembling Saruman.

'Send more legions into Rohan, you idiot!' barked the Dark Lord ruthlessly.

'My lands are emptied,' protested the corrupt wizard.

'Do not force me to do things myself,' growled the evil Maia.

'I've sent a legion of Trolls a week ago. I have no more forces in Isengard,' replied Saruman.

'Gondorian warriors are use to fighting those creatures,' fumed the Dark Lord.

'There are ten dragons amongst them,' disclosed the corrupt wizard.

'Excellent. They have never faced the Urulóki,' replied Sauron. He calmed down after hearing that bit of news.

'What about Théoden, O Sauron, Melkor's Lieutenant?' questioned the White Hand.

'Do not worry about the King. I have plunged him into a dark sleep to ensure that victory will be yours,' answered the Dark Lord.

'It has not stopped the Horse Lords from resisting our forces,' whispered Saruman.

'I know, I have seen it. I don't care if you loose the war in Rohan because nobody will survive against the mighty armies of Mordor,' replied Sauron sharply.

'I have no more armies to send upon my neighbour. What do you want me to do?" queried Saruman fearfully.

'Inform the Master that things are going as expected and that he will be free at the end of the sixth month. But do not tell him what is happening in Rohan,' replied the Dark Lord.

Sauron ended the conversation. He had heard enough from the corrupt wizard. He let out a deep sigh of frustration. The evil Maia placed his palantírír back on its base before returning to his throne. He sat there thinking about the next step of his evil scheme.

The White Hand gulped before using his staff to transport himself into the Void once again. He soon found himself standing before the Dark Enemy.

"What information do you want to tell me this time, Saruman?" inquired Morgoth coldly.

"I want to inform you that everything is going as expected with Sauron in Mordor, my Lord Melkor," immediately answered the White Hand, his voice trembling.

"That is good news," replied the evil Vala.

"Yes it is. Your lieutenant wanted me to tell you that you will be free at the end of the sixth month, Master," announced Saruman.

"He better do it for his own sake! I've already warned him what will happen if he fails me," declared Morgoth coolly.

"What will you do if he fails, Master?" queried the corrupt wizard.

"If Sauron does not fulfill his plan, his reward will be joining me in the Void," responded an emotionless Melkor.

Saruman gasped in fear when he heard his Master's response. He had never imagined that the evil Vala would do such a thing to his most trusted Chieftain. The thought alone frightened the White Hand to no end.

"Do you have anything else to tell me?" questioned Morgoth harshly.

"No, I have told you everything, my Lord," answered the corrupt wizard.

The audience with the evil Vala was over. Saruman bowed deeply before departing. The corrupt wizard arrived back in Orthanc and was relieved to know that the Lord of the World was ignorant of the situation in Rohan.

Robert had finally mastered the skill of preventing Galadriel from invading his mind. She was now teaching him how to use the enemy's powers.

When he was not practicing with the Lady, he spent his time in the woods with Menelleth. Their affection for each other had grown and they shared many passionate kisses. Robert enjoyed being with this woman more than anything else.

It was at this moment that Sauron turned his attention to the ex-spy. He was surprised when he found himself unable to penetrate the young man's mind. It was as if he had encountered an invisible barrier. Even though he could no longer hear the young man's thoughts, he could most definitely keep an eyes on his foe. The Dark Lord watched Robert and Menelleth in his vision stone. The display disgusted him.

The evil Main then turned his attention to the Nazgûls.

'Morgul, where are you now?' asked a sick Sauron.

'We are almost at Rauros Falls, ready to catch our prey, Master.' The Wraith paused. 'Are you alright?' he queried with concern.

'I'm going to vomit after witnessing what I had just seen in my palantír only a few moments ago,' responded the Dark Lord weakly. His skin was paler than usual. The evil Maia walked a few paces past his throne and emptied his stomach's contents on the floor.

'Master?' questioned the Witch-King, worried for Sauron's well-being.

'I want the half-elf too,' replied the Dark Lord in a barely audible tone.

'What do you want us to do with her?' asked Morgul.

'Bring her to Barad-dûr. I will take care of her… personally,' retorted the evil Maia coldly.

'It will be done as you wish, Master. I suggest that you drink some water and take a nap,' advised the powerful Wraith.

'Morgul… ' started Sauron again, before expelling the contents of his stomach, again, '…do your job and do not worry about me. I'll be fine,' he said coolly.

The Wraith pocketed his palantir as the Dark Lord returned his to its pedestal. He then vomited for a third time.

Sauron went to his bedchamber. He walked over to his night table and filled a goblet with water. He drank it before removing his gloves and porcelain mask. The Dark Lord undressed before crawling under his dark velvet blankets. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	13. Chapter 12: Everybody's On The Move

Chapter 12: Everybody's On the Move

The battle in Rohan had continued but everything went to the enemies' advantage when the legion of Trolls arrived. Ten great dragons that attacked all the men within their sight accompanied them.

"Kill all the men but do not harm the women, children and old men," ordered the Troll chieftain.

"Do not charge them!" yelled Denethor. "Try to avoid the blasts of fire and attack the Trolls!"

"Faramir, do you know how to kill the dragons?" asked Éomer.

"I have never encountered this species of dragon before. If I remember well enough, these are the great Urulóki. They are virtually invincible and it is recorded in the archives of Gondor that they were bred in the deep pits of Angband," responded the young Captain.

"What do you suggest us to do?" queried the Third Marshal of the Mark.

"Avoid them at all cost. We need to concentrate our efforts on the Trolls in order to aid the other soldiers," replied Faramir.

Éomer nodded and ordered the Rohirrim to attack the Trolls. The Uruks took advantage of their reinforcement's arrival by attacking the city. Armed men at the gates greeted them and the sound of swordplay echoed in the plains.

Denethor's soldiers were having a difficult time fighting the Trolls. The creatures wore armor and carried heavy clubs in their hands. It was nearly impossible to pierce their body and their blades bounced off the creatures metallic mail. Archers delivered a hail of arrows but only managed to kill one Troll while ten Gondorian soldiers fell by the beasts' hands.

"Archers! Aim for their heads!" barked Éomer, after leaping from a fire blast from one of the dragons. "Draw your swords!"

Hails of arrows came from the bows. The Trolls' helms protected them from the deadly projectiles.

"Charge them!" ordered the Troll chieftain.

A hundred of the Rohirrim fell when the enemy charged. Both the Gondorian warriors and soldiers from the Mark continued to fight valiantly against their foes. The dragon's fiery breath turned many men to ashes. Painful screams reverberated throughout the region.

"There are no dragon's nests close to Isengard. Where did Saruman find these dreadful beasts?" demanded the Steward to Faramir and Éomer.

"Perhaps they are a gift from Mordor," suggested the Marshal thoughtfully, after swinging his sword at a Troll.

"No, Sauron would never give Saruman creatures like these," countered the young Captain as he attacked the beast with Éomer. "These are Morgoth's minions," he added.

"Who is he?" asked the Marshal as he attacked the monster again.

"The Dark Enemy. He was cast into the Void by the Valar ages ago," explained Denethor, recalling the tale from his childhood.

Faramir then blocked a blow from the Troll thus protecting the Steward.

"Do you think that Saruman is serving that Dark Lord?" questioned Éomer as he continued to battle the Troll.

"Perhaps, but I cannot say for sure," answered Denethor as he continue to aid his son and ally in the battle.

The fought the enemy as best as they could, but still men were being slain left and right by the monsters. They had managed to take down another Troll and noticed that the Uruks were showing no mercy to the troops stationed at the gates. Four Trolls joined the Uruks to help them against their adversaries. The men tried to defend the gates but they ended up being slaughtered.

"Take as many captives as you can but do not attack the castle," ordered the Uruk Chieftain.

The Uruks did as they were commanded with the aid of the Trolls as men continued to fall on the battlefield due to another attack from the dragons.

"We have to retreat. We can't stand long against the enemy," shouted Faramir as he still tried to kill the Trolls.

"My sister's still in Meduseld with Théoden. I can abandon them," replied Éomer firmly.

"We can no longer fight them in the open. That is, if we want to survive," declared Faramir.

"You can go to Helm's Deep or Dunharrow. I am needed here. I have to defend the city," stated the Marshal.

"I will stay by your side and fight," proclaimed Denethor, having no desire to leave the battleground.

The young Captain took a horse and fled to Helm's Deep.

The enemy was so busy fighting the Rohirrim that they did not notice Faramir's escape. Éomer and the Steward continued to clash with the forces of Isengard. The Dragons never ceased with their assault and legions of men died with each fiery attack. A few hours later, there were only a few soldiers left to stand against them. Their numbers had been reduced to fifty men and the Trolls were able to crush them with their massive clubs. Both Denethor and Éomer perished. They came to a horrible end. The Marshal took a blow to the head, which splattered his brain all over the ground. And the Steward let out a cry as he became engulfed in flames by one of the Uruloki's.

The monsters achieved their victory and brought the prisoners that they captured in Edoras to Isengard.

Saruman heard the racket and went out onto the balcony of Orthanc. He scanned the land with his eyes and saw that his armies had returned from Rohan. He anxiously waited for the Uruk Chieftain's report.

"Hail to you Saruman, our Master," greeted the Chieftain, after bowing before the White Hand.

"Give me your report," commanded Saruman in a soft voice.

"Rohan has been defeated once and for all. We have slain all the soldiers and took prisoners, as you had instructed us to do," reported the Uruk Chieftain.

"That is excellent news. Chain them in the caves," ordered the corrupt wizard.

"It will be done as you wish, Master," answered the Uruk-Hai as he bowed. He then left.

The creature carried out Saruman's orders by chaining the captives in the caverns.

Meanwhile, Sauron awoke, crawled out of bed and put on the clothing that was lying on a chair. One of his minions had cleaned the vomit off the floor and another one had put out clean clothes while the Dark Lord slept. Once he dressed, he returned to his throne room and looked into his palantír. He was eager to see how things were transpiring with the battle.

His stone showed him that Isengard had been victorious. He saw a sleeping Théoden in the Golden Halls of his ruined kingdom. Rohan was no longer a threat. That pleased the evil Maia to no end. He laughed evilly.

'With both Rohan and Gondor destroyed, there's nothing more to fear from the race of Men. Now, it's the elves turn,' thought Sauron before turning his attention to Isengard. 'The Power of Mordor is calling you Saruman," declared the Dark Lord.

The corrupt wizard heard the voice, as his own seeing stone was nearby. He glanced into it and saw the evil Maia without his mask.

'What do you want O Sauron, Melkor' lieutenant?' asked a disgusting Saruman.

'You have done a good job in Rohan. You should be proud of yourself,' replied Sauron.

'It was nothing,' answered the corrupt wizard.

'I have seen that Denethor's youngest son has escaped. Excellent! He will send a message to the Elves in order to report what happened to the Horse Masters,' stated a satisfied Sauron.

'They will wage war against us,' shouted a panicking Saruman.

'No, because your part is already done. You are no longer any use to me,' retorted the Dark Lord harshly.

'What about the Fellowship of the Ring?' inquired the corrupt wizard.

'Do not worry about the travelers. I'm taking over now… personally,' responded the evil Maia coldly.

'But what if the Nazgûls fail you again? You have witnessed their incompetence numerous times,' remarked Saruman.

'I'll deal with it myself should it happen again. Now, you shall receive your reward,' declared Sauron harshly.

The conversation was over and with a snap of his fingers, the Dark Lord summoned a Black Dragon. He pulled on his gloves and dark coat and pocketed his palantír. He then put on his heavy hood and climbed onto the saddle. He grabbed the reins and led the creature to the topmost balcony of his tower. Once there, the dragon took off into the air, flying in the direction of Isengard.

The Fellowship was unaware of what transpired in Rohan and Isengard. The members were still enjoying the sweetness of Lórien. They were preparing to leave the Golden Wood at the end of the month. Robert and Menelleth went for a walk and decided to visit their favourite clearing in order to spend some time alone.

The two lovers spent the entire day together, whispering sweet words to one another and kissing. They remained there until night had fallen and then the young man returned to camp. He lie down and soon fell asleep. The ex-CIA agent drifted into the dreamscape and landed somewhere in darkness.

Robert was walking in complete darkness. He then stopped. A tall man, the size of a giant, was standing before him. He was wearing dark clothes and had black shoulder length hair, dark brown eyes and jet-black hands. They were alone. Sauron was nowhere to be seen.

"Welcome to the Void, young Mr. Fraser," said a pleasant sounding voice.

"Huh? Melkor? What are you doing in my dreams?" asked the confused secret agent.

As their eyes locked, the ex-spy felt a cold chill go up his spine and he became overwhelmed by genuine fear.

"I deem that the time has come for us to meet face to face… and alone," said the evil Vala quietly.

"I… I suppose that Sauron has told you all about me," replied the young man as he desperately tried to hide his terror.

"No," he replied simply.

"You… you know, sometimes it's better to ignore certain things," said the New Yorker.

"No matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to hide anything from me. I will always discover your secrets," declared the Dark Lord coolly.

"I'm your bane and I'm going to bring about your final downfall, you son of a bitch!" shouted the young man defiantly.

When Morgoth heard that, he laughed evilly.

"You are a fool to think that you can defeat me," he said mockingly.

"I'll tell you something Morgoth: you're no different from the men that I've killed while defending my country. And you're going to die just like them," replied the American in a challenging tone.

"I wonder how you're going to do that without the aid of my brethren," Morgoth sneered.

The young man fell silent. He was thinking of a response to Morgoth's comment that would add more fuel to the fire. After a few moments, he replied, "Don't worry about that, bastard. I'll find a way to accomplish my task when the time comes. Mark my words: I am going to save the world at any cost because that's what I do best," shouted Robert insolently.

"I won't forget that," replied the Dark Enemy coldly.

"Now, you will answer my question: where's your damn lieutenant?" demanded the young man sharply.

"I don't know. I suppose that he's doing his job," responded the evil Vala.

"The end is drawing near. In five months it'll all be over - no more evil in Middle-earth," retorted the ex-CIA agent.

"You hate Sauron because of everything that he has done to you from the beginning, but you have no reason to show me that same hostility," declared the Dark Enemy.

"Save your speech for your minions, Morgoth. I have no love for evil guys and it's not about to change now," countered the American rudely.

"You are playing a dangerous game with both my servant and I. None before you have ever tried to do that and I should kill you myself," replied Melkor ruthlessly.

"What are you waiting for?" queried the secret agent.

"Do not take me for a fool, little mortal. I'm not going to ruin my only chance for freedom," retorted the Dark Enemy callously.

"Fine. I have another question for you. Why are you waiting for your trusted crony to free you when you can do it yourself? Are you not the mightiest of the Valar?" inquired Mr. Fraser.

"Yes, I am. But I cannot do it alone because it takes all the might of the Valar to open the Door of Night. It requires great magical energy and Sauron has all the tools at his disposal to succeed," answered Morgoth.

"Save your respect! You should stay in the Void where you belong," replied the young man.

"You cannot prevent my return to Middle-earth!" exclaimed the fuming evil Vala.

"Farewell, Morgoth," said the American before awaking.

He awoke in the middle of the night. Everybody was still sleeping except for Menelleth. The half-elf had had a nightmare and she was staring at the stars.

"Are you alright, honey?" asked the young man as he sat next to her.

"I had a terrible dream. We were traveling together in a boat on the Anduin River when the Nazgûls attacked. Their leader was riding on the back of a Blue Dragon that spat some type of electric blast. Our friends' boats were destroyed and the beast flew only a few centimetres above us when its rider unsheathed his dagger. He was about to stab me, that's when I woke," revealed a frightened Brennil.

"Shh… everything's going to be fine. It was only a dream," said Robert reassuringly, before kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

She calmed down, much to the New Yorker's relief. He then told her about his dream. Menelleth listened with great interest.

"Be at ease, Robby, you did well with your confrontation with that liar in your dream," replied the half-elf gently.

The young man smiled when he heard the lovely nickname that she called him whenever they were alone together.

"Thanks, my beloved star," replied the young man passionately.

She kissed him and they crawled under the blankets and chased away their nightmares as they became as one. As Robert felt her body against his, he knew instinctively that he had not only found the woman of his dreams but also his life mate, with whom he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with.

Robert awoke at dawn. Menelleth was still sleeping soundly. The secret agent remained by her side, slowly playing with her ebony hair. A few minutes later, a voice that he had not heard in a while appeared in his mind.

'You are disgusting,' said the deep, sonorous and familiar voice of Sauron.

'Would it hurt you to say good morning like everybody else before getting straight to business? What do you want?' demanded the young man in a clear tone.

'I have excellent news to tell you,' responded the Dark Lord, ignoring his adversary's first question.

'Good for you, bad for me. Go ahead. I'm listening, as usual,' retorted the New Yorker. He was not in the mood to talk with the evil Maia.

'Saruman has attacked Rohan and it has fallen just like Gondor! There will be no more resistance from Men and now only the Elves remain,' announced a delighted Sauron.

'Why are you so happy? Do I have to remind you that you're going to be sent into the Void at the end of the fifth month?' countered the American sharply.

'Everything is going as expected. And it brings me joy to know that you will soon join me in Mordor,' answered the evil Maia.

'I have something to tell you that's not going to please you. But before I reveal that to you, I want to know where you are,' requested Robert.

'I'm traveling to Isengard; I have a wizard to eliminate,' responded the Dark Lord in the Black Speech.

'I have met with your Master. We were alone in the Void. Even if it was only a dream, I did have a little discussion with him,' disclosed the ex-CIA agent.

Sauron attempted to read the New Yorkers mind but found himself in a thick haze. The evil Maia was lost in it and caught only glimpses of what the young man wanted to show him.

'What is that?' questioned a confused Dark Lord.

'It's a protective barrier that I've made to prevent you from reading my thoughts. You can only see what I'm willing to show you,' explained Robert in dark language of Mordor.

'Have you told Melkor what you have learned about me and your Quest?' queried Sauron.

'Yes, he knows. I have informed him… personally and with great subtlety,' responded the ex-CIA agent with confidence.

'Luck has found you once again. My Master would have been tempted to kill you,' stated the Dark Lord cruelly.

'Oh! I told Morgoth to execute me. He categorically refused to because your Master has no desire to risk losing the only possible means for him to be freed from his prison once and for all,' replied the American.

'The end is close, Robert. I'm going to face my doom soon but you know that, don't you?' queried Sauron.

'Yeah. And your wasting your breath, as usual,' replied the young man curtly.

'I have to go. My mount is trying unseat me,' said a furious Dark Lord as he hung on tightly to the beast.

'See you next time,' retorted the New Yorker emotionlessly.

The discussion was over and the connection had been broken. Menelleth had awoken just as an elf arrived delivering a message.

"Hail to you. I have been sent by Lord Celeborn, who wishes to have you join him at his table tonight at the feast," announced the messenger.

"You can tell him that we are honored by his invitation and that we accept," answered Brennil.

The messenger left the encampment. The half-elf turned her attention to her lover. Robert sat by her side, deep in thought. She started to play with his short platinum hair affectionately. The American came out of his reverie when he felt her touch.

"We have been invited to a feast by Lord Celeborn," proclaimed Menelleth.

"When?" asked the ex-spy.

"Tonight," she replied before kissing him.

"Thanks, honey," said Robert before returning a kiss.

The other members of the company had finally waked and left to enjoy their breakfast as the two lovers got dressed. They soon joined the others at the table where they dined on fresh bread and fruit.

When they finished their breakfast, the two lovers returned to their favourite spot in the woods. They sat on the grass as Brennil told him many tales about Valinor. Robert listened intently before sharing his own stories about the twenty-first century with the half-elf.

When it was time for the feast, everybody gathered at the dell, which was decorated with magnificent ornaments. Several tables had been placed there and both Celeborn and Galadriel sat in their high seats, watching everybody. The Elves were singing beautiful songs and many were dancing.

Robert danced with Menelleth, proving to her that he was indeed a good dancer. Shortly thereafter, the Elven rulers joined in the festivities. The ex-spy saw that Glorfindel was having a good time with the elves as well as the other members of the Fellowship. After a few hours of dancing, everybody sat as the meal was being served. Wine and miruvóre poured freely into their cups.

"Aragorn has told me that you have a beautiful voice. Will you sing a song for us?" requested the half-elf.

The young man smiled as he thought about what song to sing. The lyrics to a song from his world suddenly popped into his head.

"Usually, I do this in private, but for you, I'll sing it right now," responded the New Yorker. He took a deep breath before he began to sing:

"So lately, I've been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place   
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go 

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave should fall  
It would fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

Runaway with my heart  
Runaway with my hope   
Runaway with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart and your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine

I'll go wherever you will go"

Everybody had listened to Robert; they never heard that song before. When the last note faded, the people applauded with respect.

"That was gorgeous. I suppose that's a song from your world?" asked Menelleth tenderly.

"Yes, I've heard it once when I was back home, and the lyrics have been stuck in my head ever since. The song's called 'Wherever You Will Go' and it reflects my feeling for you," answered Robert softly.

The continued to eat and drink while seated at Lord Celeborn's table. The feast ended late that night and soon everybody went to bed.

Meanwhile, it took Sauron one week to reach Isengard. The Dark Lord landed close to Orthanc. He dismounted his dragon, leaving the beast in the care of the Trolls, who were told to be very careful. The evil Maia instructed them to leave the creature where he was for he would not be long.

A Uruk-hai went inside to inform Saruman about the sudden arrival of the Lord of Mordor.

Sauron entered the tower and went upstairs to the summit where the wizard's apartments were located.

"Welcome to Isengard, O Sauron, Melkor's lieutenant," declared Saruman solemnly as his visitor appeared before him.

"Your greeting is not necessary. I'm here unofficially. This is not a courtesy visit," replied the Dark Lord harshly.

"I know but visitors still deserve respect nonetheless," said the corrupt wizard fearfully.

"Yes, it's what someone should do before they die," agreed the evil Maia.

In one swift motion Sauron unsheathed his sword and prepared to deliver the fatal blow.

"You are not going to kill me! You will need my powers to bring the Master back from the Void!" exclaimed a terrified Saruman.

The Dark Lord shook his head when he heard those words from the corrupt wizard.

"You are wrong, Saruman. Now that Rohan is destroyed, you are useless to me. It's time for you to join Melkor in his prison. Salute him for me," said the evil Maia callously.

The White Hand grabbed his staff and cast a powerful spell towards Sauron. The Dark Lord dodged it with his own magic. The Dark Lord didn't wait for his adversary to attack again. He delivered fifty blows, one after the other, until the wizard was dead. By the time that the evil Maia sheathed his blade, Saruman's body lay lifeless on the floor and his soul had been cast into the Void. Sauron laughed wildly. He was satisfied with the reward that he had given to the White Hand.

Sauron took control of all the armies in Isengard and ordered them to bring the prisoners to Mordor before climbing onto his saddle. The dragon tried to unseat its rider again but failed. The captives, who were chained together, were led away by two Trolls. Legions began marching towards Mordor while Sauron took to the air and followed behind.

After three months, it was time for the company to leave the woods of Lothlórien. The elves provided Aragorn and his friends with provisions for their journey. They were given boats, ropes, lembas and clothes that were made by the Lady of Light.

"We need to decide who will travel in each boat for the trip on the Anduin River," advised Boromir.

"I think that we need to make sure that we have at least one experienced warrior in each boat since we are running straight into a trap," replied Aragorn.

"He's right. The Nazgûls are probably waiting for us down river," stated Gandalf with wisdom in his voice.

"I will take Frodo and Sam with me," said the Ranger.

"Gimli, who do you want to travel with?" queried Glorfindel. He did not want to make the choice for his friend.

"I will travel with Robert and Menelleth," answered the dwarf.

"I will take Merry and Pippin with me," declared the Elf Lord.

"Excellent. That leaves Boromir and myself in the last boat," said the wizard.

"Gandalf, we're going to encounter the Wraiths at Rauros Falls," warned the young man.

"Do not worry about it. We have distributed our strength amongst all the boats. We'll be able to fight them if they make any attempts before we reach Parth Galen. That is where we will stop before crossing the eastern bank," explained Glorfindel in a reassuring tone.

"The current is strong. We should practice navigating the boats with the elvish paddles before we go," suggested Boromir.

Everybody agreed. They all climbed into the boats and started practicing. Suddenly, a swan-like shaped boat appeared on the water and they followed it to a clearing where the Elven rulers disembarked. This would be their last meeting with them.

"We wanted to bid you farewell before you leave us and my wife has some gifts for you," announced Lord Celeborn once the company joined them.

The Elven Queen smiled as the group gathered around her.

"For you, Lord Glorfindel, I give to you a bow to aid you in your upcoming battles against Morgoth's minions. May it serve you well," said Galadriel. She handed him a beautiful bow with a quiver full of arrows.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," replied Glorfindel as he took the gift from her outstretched hands.

"For you, Gandalf, I give unto you this new walking staff to replace the ancient one that was damaged by the Red Dragon," declared the Lady of Light. She gave the wizard a golden staff with runes engraved on it. Gandalf took it gratefully and thanked Celeborn's wife.

Galadriel smiled before she turned her attention to Boromir.

"For you, Boromir, I give to you these magical gloves that will prevent the enemy from cutting your wrists," she stated, as she handed him two metallic-looking gloves that fit the Gondorian warrior perfectly.

"Thank you," replied Boromir before putting them on.

"For you, Aragorn, I have this sheath that will prevent Andúril, the sword of the King, from rusting," said the Lady of Light. She handed him the well-crafted golden scabbard with drawings of both stars and seabirds on it. The Ranger took it with a smile, which showed how much her gift was appreciated.

She was handed another gift from an elf. It was a platinum axe.

"For you, Gimli, I give you this axe. It will slay all evil creatures including Trolls, dragons and giant spiders. It will never loose its sharpness." She handed the weapon to the dwarf.

"Thank you, O beautiful lady," said Gimli courteously.

We she heard his words, the Elven Queen laughed heartily before she continued to hand out her presents.

"For Merry and Pippin, I give to you these mithril shirts. They will protect you from the enemy when in battle," announced the Lady of Light as she gave them her gifts.

The two Hobbits took their presents and put them on under their clothes after expressing their gratitude to the lady.

"For Sam, I present you with these daggers. These will help you in protecting the Ringbearer's life," stated Galadriel as she handed him a set of silver daggers.

"Thank you, great lady," said the gardener. He carefully placed the daggers into his bag with the rest of his belongings.

"For you, Frodo Baggins, I give to you the light of our beloved star, Eärendil. May it help you in dark places when all other lights fade," declared the lady as he gave him a crystal star-like shaped vial.

The Halfling took it with a smile; he was speechless. Menelleth was next.

"For you, Lady Menelleth Brennil, from Valinor and loyal servant of Manwë, I have a special gift. Here is your mother's legendary club, Alvanamba, that my march warden chief Haldir, had retrieved after he had slain one of Morgoth's minions," said Galadriel as she handed her the weapon.

"Thanks. For those of you who do not understand Quenya, Alvanamba means 'Blessed Hammer'," explained the half-elf as she took the club. The white club was made by Aulë and was covered with hundreds of pointy golden spikes. Two angelic wings linked together to form the handle. It was engraved with runes in the Valinorean Tongue.

The Elven Queen then turned and faced the last person in line - Robert. Galadriel was about to present her gift to him when a mysterious man appeared. He looked to be in his fifties and looked fair with a beard. The lady gasped in surprise at the sight of him and the half-elf immediately bowed before him. The stranger ignored Menelleth and fixed his attention on the American.

"I do not think that you know who I am, young Robert Fraser from Earth," said the man.

"Are you one of the Valar?" queried the ex-spy.

"I am Manwë, Lord of the Valar and rightful King of Arda. I have come from my home on Mount Taniquetil in Valinor to see you because Aulë has made something for you in his forge. I could have sent a messenger but none wished to leave the Blessed Realm," said the Vala Lord gravely.

"I'm honored to meet you in these dark times," replied Robert politely.

"Remember this: the bond that you share with Morgoth's servant was meant to be," disclosed Manwë before giving the man a strange package.

"I won't forget that," said the ex-CIA agent solemnly.

"Now, I must go. Good luck with your task," replied Manwë before he vanished to his halls, Ilmarin.

The ex-spy opened the parcel and discovered a wonderful blade in a golden sheath. Its hilt was encrusted with precious stones and there was a bizarre emblem on it; a six pointed black star with a flame in the middle.

"What does it mean?" asked a puzzled Robert.

"That is your symbol. The flame represents the power of courage infused by your love for your friends, Menelleth and your devotion to the world. The black star means that you are the only person that the Dark Enemy shall ever fear," explained Celeborn.

"My husband is right. This is the only weapon that cannot be destroyed by Grond because it possesses great magic's." Galadriel paused. "Now, it's time for me to give you the gift that I have for you. This armor has been made with mithril and it will help you greatly in your battle against Morgoth," added the Lady as she gave it to him.

"I thank you for everything you have done for me, Milady," replied the grateful New Yorker as he took the present. He put on the armor and belted his two swords. He was ready to face all the trials that awaited him on the road to Mordor.

"Farewell to you, fellow travelers. We wish you good luck on your Quests," declared Lord Celeborn.

The company bid farewell to the two Elven rulers and got back in the boats as they had before. They started paddling down stream. They had begun their journey and were heading straight for the Nazgûls, who were waiting patiently at Rauros Falls.

A/N: lyrics of 'Wherever You Will Go' by The Calling.


	14. Chapter 13: A New Ruler In Rohan

Chapter 13: A New Ruler in Rohan

Faramir had reached Helm's Deep and dismounted his horse before entering the fortress. He saw that the place was full of people. Women, children and old men from far away villages fled to the fortress in search of protection from the beasts of Isengard. A young man amongst the people came to greet the Steward's son.

"Hail to you. Can you tell me what has happened?" asked Denethor's youngest son.

"Our village was set ablaze by the forces of Isengard and from what I've heard, they've done the same to all the towns in the furthest regions of the Riddermark," explained the villager.

"That is ill news. I have come to Helm's Deep in search of reinforcements for Edoras," stated the young Captain.

"I have the ability to communicate with birds and they have told me that we've lost the battle. None of the Rohirrim have survived and our leaders have come to a horrible end. The only survivors are the ones in Meduseld," replied the man.

"King Théoden and Éomer's sister are still in the Golden Hall," declared Faramir as he was reminded of his friend's last words before he left the battlefield.

"You mean that Lady Éowyn is still alive?" queried the young man with hope in his voice.

"Yes, she is," responded Faramir.

"Thank you for the information," replied the villager with a grin. He was happy to learn that no harm had befallen upon the woman.

The young Captain turned his attention to everybody gathered in the stronghold.

"I'm Captain Faramir from Gondor and I'm going to escort you back to Edoras now that the war is over. Take only the basic necessities with you. We will leave in one hour," he announced.

The women and old men busied themselves after hearing the announcement. Provisions were packed into bags and the children were readied for the journey through the plains. When all was ready, Faramir climbed onto his horse and led the refugees from Helm's Deep.

The trip was long and it took two whole weeks to reach the capital. The Gondorian warrior avoided the battleground. He had no wish to see the corpses that were lying on the ground. The gates to the city were completely destroyed and only broken pieces of wood remained. The once glorious city lay in ruins and the Golden Hall was the last standing remnant of its former glory.

Faramir climbed the stairs to the golden doors; he opened them and crossed the threshold. The young Captain's footsteps echoed though the vast empty corridors as he walked through the castle. When the young man reached the throne room, he saw the King on his seat. He was in deep slumber and a worried fair-haired lady was tending to him.

"My lord. Please, wake up," she implored. The woman tried to wake him by using the athelas plant.

Faramir approached them and that's when the woman realized that she was no longer alone.

"Hail to you," greeted the lady as their eyes locked.

"Hail to you, milady. I'm sorry for the loss of your brother," remarked the young Captain softly.

"What has happened to him?" demanded Éowyn.

"He was slain in battle by a Troll after I had left the battlefield in order to find reinforcements. I went to Helm's Deep and was informed by a poor villager there about all that had transpired during the clash. I have brought all the children, women and old men to Edoras because I thought that it was time for them to return to the city," answered Faramir.

"You have done well. We'll need all the help we can in order to rebuild the city," stated the lady. "What shall we do with the fallen men?" she asked.

"I suggest that you burn the bodies instead of burying them," responded the young Captain.

"That is wise as we cannot bury all the fallen," agreed the lady.

"Can I help you put the King to bed?" questioned Faramir gently.

"Yes, thank you," answered Éowyn.

The woman grabbed Théoden's arms while the young man grabbed his legs, and together they carried the sleeping Lord to his bedchamber. Once they placed him carefully onto his bed, they returned to the throne room.

Éowyn lit two torches and went with Faramir to the combat zone. Three hours later, they were setting fire to the carcasses. The woman tried to avoid looking at them. When the task was completed, the lady mourned for her brother.

"Éomer had fought valiantly to defend this city. May he be in peace," said the young Captain sympathetically as Éowyn sobbed on his shoulder.

When she cried her last tear, they went to meet with the survivors to begin reconstructing the town. It took a month to restore Edoras to its former splendour. Éowyn addressed the people after the city was rebuilt.

"Our beloved King has to be replaced on the throne of Rohan. You have the right to choose whom you want to see replace him," she declared solemnly.

"We want the Lady Éowyn," exclaimed everyone in one voice.

When she heard that, the woman smiled. It touched her heart knowing that the people appreciated her so much.

"Then I shall be you Queen." Éowyn paused before turning her attention to the young man. "Would you like to assist me in my duty, Captain Faramir from Gondor?" she asked.

"It would be both a pleasure and an honour, my Lady," replied the Gondorian warrior.

"We will celebrate tonight," stated the first Queen of the Mark.

Everybody then busied themselves to prepare for her coronation. Faramir had taken the crown from Theoden and placed it on a green cushion. When night fell, the festivities began. First, they drank in remembrance to the fallen soldiers. Then the musicians started to play their instruments while wine and ale poured freely into their cups.

After the feast, people began to dance; Faramir danced with Éowyn. It was near the end of the celebration that they held the actual coronation. A woman came forward carrying the golden circlet, which she handed to the young Captain.

"With the power bestowed onto me, I crown you Éowyn, Queen of the Mark," announced Faramir before placing the crown on her head.

"Long live the Queen!" shouted the people before taking a sip from their goblets.

The merriment continued until late in the night. When it was over, everyone went to bed. Éowyn had given Faramir a room close to hers. After bidding him good night, she retreated to her bedchamber.

The young Captain then decided to send messages to the elves and to his brother informing them about the events in Rohan. When he finished writing the letters, he opened his window and called for four birds. He attached the messages to the birds and instructed them to deliver them to Elrond, Celeborn, Thranduil and Boromir. After the birds took to the air, he closed the shutters and returned to bed.

Two months later, the Black Gates opened and the armies arrived in Mordor.

"Chain the prisoners in the dungeons of Barad-dûr," ordered Sauron.

His minions carried out the Dark Lord's instructions and the Trolls took the captives into the dungeons. After that was done, Sauron decided to go to inspect the new fortifications in his lands.

He dismounted close to the fortress as his eyes scanned the building.

"Everything is nearly complete, Lord Sauron," said a Balrog, having noticed his presence.

"Excellent! Continue working. Everything must be finished on time," commented the evil Maia.

"It will be done as you wish," replied the fire demon with a bow.

Sauron then took off and returned to his tower. He instructed his servants not to disturb him unless it was extremely urgent. The Dark Lord locked himself in his study and started to make the potion that he needed in order to achieve his plan.

The evil Maia grabbed the many ingredients and four vials and placed them on the table where his cauldron sat. He pulled an opened book close to him and followed the instructions. Sauron emptied the contents of the vials into the cauldron as the book instructed. The potion had to brew for several hours.

The Dark Lord then poured the power-boosting tonic into a little bottle. He then cleaned up his table. He put the tonic on his desk next to a long knife and a tome written in the Valinorean Tongue. The Dark Lord pulled a box from his pocket and opened it. It contained the key he had made earlier. Sauron closed the box and placed it on the table next to the other objects. He picked up the dagger and glanced at it. The handle had runes in the Black Speech engraved on it and a little gold gem was the only ornament on the hilt.

'This weapon was made for me by Melkor long ago and I treasure it. Its name is Lëo Russë, which means 'Shadow Blade' in Quenya,' thought the Dark Lord as he remembered the day when his Master had given him this particular present.

He pocketed the dagger, having decided that he was going to save it for Menelleth. Sauron laughed evilly.

'I have almost all the tools to deliver Melkor from the Void. The last one will arrive soon,' thought the evil Maia. He did not rule out the possibility of the Nazgûls failing once again.

Meanwhile, a bird had reached Boromir in the boat that he shared with Gandalf. The man took the roll from the little beast's leg, unrolled it and started to read it.

"Who is that from?" asked the puzzled wizard.

"It's from Faramir. He says that the forces of Isengard have attacked Rohan and that all the Rohirrim have perished. Both my father and Éomer have been slain and Theoden is in some kind of magical dark sleep. Éowyn has taken the throne in Meduseld and has requested that my brother assist her in her task as Queen of the Mark. Nearly all their people have been captured and those that had fled to Helm's Deep have finally returned to Edoras. Everything seems to be fine now. My brother also says that he sent word to the elven realms and that I'm now the Steward of Gondor," answered Boromir solemnly.

"That is wise for only the elves can stand against the forces of Mordor now," commented Gandalf sullenly.

"You're right and I fear that is what the enemy wants," replied the new Steward with concern.

They continued to paddle along with the rest of the company. All the sudden, Robert felt his head start spinning.

"Are you alright?" queried a concerned Brennil

"Do not worry my beloved star. I just feel a little bit dizzy," responded Robert tenderly. "Gimli, can you row for me?" he asked the dwarf.

"Gladly, my friend," answered the dwarf.

The New Yorker handed his paddle to his companion.

"You should rest, Robby," suggested Menelleth softly.

Robert was going to say something when a shiver crept up his spine. The ex-CIA agent raised his head to the sky and saw a Nazgûl riding a weird flying creature. The young man found himself looking at a pale well-detailed ghostly form instead of a Black Rider, and it frightened him.

"One of the Nine is watching us, but it's not the leader," whispered the terrified American.

"How do you know this?" questioned a surprised Gimli.

"I have seen the Wraith. It was a pale and tall ethereal silhouette of a man clad in armor," breathed the young man in response.

"It seems that the connection you have with the Dark Lord allows you to see them," muttered the dwarf.

"It doesn't explain the dizziness that I feel each time that the Nazgûls approach," countered Robert.

"It could be a side effect from the dart that you received at Weathertop, Robby," replied Menelleth gently.

"I don't know. I suppose that it was a new device created by the foe and we have no idea about its magical properties," said the secret agent.

"You will need your strength, my swan. Try to sleep, now," stated the half-elf.

Robert nodded and a few minutes later, he fell asleep.

The Wraith then left the Fellowship and returned to his brethren at Rauros Falls.

"The company is advancing slowly in our direction but we won't be able to catch our prey, my Lord," said the Black Rider as he reported what he had seen to the leader.

"Why won't we be able to grab hold of the half-elf and that man?" asked Morgul callously.

"The travelers have distributed their strength amongst all the boats and will be able to defend themselves if we try to attack," responded the Wraith.

"I've got an idea. We will wait until nightfall to attack the company at Parth Galen. They will surely have to stop and rest before taking the road to Mordor. While seven of you keep the strongest members preoccupied, me and an accomplice will catch the prey," declared the Witch-King.

"That is a good strategy, my Lord. Who will aid you?" demanded the second in command.

"It's going to be you, Khamûl. You take the half-elf and I'll seize Mr. Fraser… personally," answered Morgul

"Very well. We'll do as you command. I presume that this is a matter not opened for debate?" asked Khamûl.

"Only if you have a better suggestion than mine. Otherwise, you shut up," answered their leader ruthlessly.

That put an end to the discussion and the Wraiths continued to wait for the arrival of their prey.

While the Nazgûls were talking, Sauron had been watching the whole scene in his palantír. He decided to create a diversion by sending out a legion of lizard men. The troop left the Dark Lands through the Black Gates once they were given their orders.

Soon after the horde of monster had left, the Dark Lord deemed that it was time to have another audience with his Master. He retreated to his study and locked the door behind him. The evil Maia summoned a portal and went into the Void.

"It's nice of you to visit me in my prison," declared Morgoth after his lieutenant had bowed before him.

"I wanted to let you know that the end is drawing near, Master. I will fulfill the promise that I have made to you. And the Balrogs are nearly finished with your new home in Mordor," informed Sauron.

"That is excellent news," replied the evil Vala happily.

"I need to tell you something that is of great importance to you, my Lord," said Sauron. "Saruman has brought Rohan to ruin and we will no longer have any resistance from the race of Man. The elves are the last threat and they may wage war against me… but I'm afraid of the end."

"Those pointy-eared bitches can be defeated," replied Melkor cruelly.

"I do not want to talk about them, Master," commented the evil Maia.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself," demanded Morgoth.

"None of us are going to survive. You will know freedom but I will perish because someone is going to destroy the One Ring. Fraser will then come and fight you with his little half-elven girlfriend. If they win, all my efforts will have been for naught and I don't want that to occur," revealed a fearful Sauron.

"Then it's time for me to tell you what has happened to me recently," stated the Dark Enemy.

The servant remained silent and listened to his Master with great interest.

"I had ventured into the dreamscape for a while and came to look into your Mirror. It had shown me the future." Melkor paused. "I have seen that death is awaiting you but nothing is going to be over, Sauron. Mark my words: naught will be finished in Middle-earth," he added sternly.

"I'm sorry but I do not understand, my Lord," said a confused evil Maia.

"Then I will enlighten you. This is part of the new plot that I plan to put into motion after I am freed. For the moment, I want you to find the last creature I had created before being cast into the Void," ordered the evil Vala.

"How am I going to do that, Master? I apologize but I have no knowledge about this new creation of yours," countered Sauron.

"You'll need to search in Rhovanion. Look in the caverns close to the forests," responded Morgoth.

"It will be done as you wish, Master. Is that all or do you have another request of me?" asked his lieutenant.

"That is all. Now, get back to work!" instructed the Dark Enemy.

The meeting was over. The evil Maia bowed down before leaving Morgoth and returning to his tower. The doorway had vanished behind him as Sauron walked out onto the principal balcony of Barad-dûr.

'Those Nine incompetents haven't captured Robert yet. Perfect! Now I will go and search for Melkor's new monster in these caves,' thought the Lord of Mordor, eager to see it with his own two eyes.

He pulled on his traveling clothes and covered his face with a dark velvet mask before summoning his dragon. The beast appeared before him and the Dark Lord climbed onto the saddle. It tried once again to unseat him and Sauron clung to the beast tightly as he cursed under his breath. The evil Maia grabbed the reins and the dragon took off in the direction of Rhovanion.


	15. Chapter 14: The Breaking of Fellowship

Chapter 14: The Breaking of the Fellowship

When Sauron arrived in Rhovanion, he landed close to the caverns and dismounted his dragon. The Dark Lord ordered the beast to stay put before he began to search the caves. He walked into the vast passageway; all was silent except for the echoing sound of his footsteps as he tread deeper into the cavernous system.

Hours later, Sauron reached a subterranean stream. The clear water originated from a small fall and flowed freely over the rocky bed. He was beginning to think that his Master had given him the wrong instructions and was about to back track when he realized that he wasn't alone.

Morgoth's lieutenant turned around and saw a woman only a few feet away. She was unaware of his presence as she drank water from the stream. She was a beautiful lady with long brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing an old dark dress, which revealed her slender form and pale skin. It looked like the woman had lived amid the darkness for many years.

The lady was frightened when she noticed him. She had lived alone, isolated from the rest of the world, for so many years that she wasn't use to seeing strangers in her cave.

"Man verya-ana tul-mi-nya már? (Who dares to come into my home?)" asked the woman.

"I'm Sauron, Lord of Mordor and Morgoth's lieutenant," responded the evil Maia.

"-N áva ista-tana essë (I don't know that name)," said the woman.

"Who are you?" asked Sauron.

"Marilla," responded the lady, who was amazed that the man knew Quenya.

"Perhaps the name Melkor tells you something," stated the Dark Lord.

"Yé, at nyar-ma (Yes, it tells me something)," Marilla paused. "-N eressê ista-sina ëala undu tana essë (I only know that being under that name)," she added.

"People in Middle-earth call him Morgoth. Are you one of his servants?" queried the evil Maia.

"Lá (no)," answered the lady.

"-N áva mer-ana mahta-elyë, vanima heri. - N faica nilmë (I don't want to fight you, fair lady. I mean friendship)," declared Sauron in Quenya. He wanted to clarify his intentions before their conversation went any further.

Marilla looked at him intently. She was taken aback when she heard him speaking Quenya. She decided it was time to speak in the Common Tongue.

"How do you know Quenya?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"It is spoken by the elves of Valinor and I have been there many times," responded the Dark Lord.

"I don't believe you. I've been told that men are not permitted in the Blessed Realm," countered Marilla with disbelief in her voice.

"I'm a Maia. I can visit Valinor at will," disclosed Sauron.

"What has brought you to my home?" inquired the lady.

"I'm here by orders of my Lord, Melkor. He has sent me to find the last creature he had created before he was cast into the Void. He told me to look in the caves of Rhovanion," answered the evil Maia.

"You have the right to know the truth." Marilla paused. "People have tried to discover what has kept me alive but none know that Melkor's blood runs through my veins."

"So, you're the one I have been looking for," said the bewildered Dark Lord.

"Yes, I'm his 'creature,'" answered Marilla.

Sauron was shocked. He had expected to find a monster, not a beautiful woman. Her eyes revealed that she was speaking the truth.

"If you come back with me to Mordor, you will live better than this," offered Sauron.

"I will only go with you if Théoden, King of Rohan, dies," said the lady as their eyes locked.

"Why do you want him dead?" queried the evil Maia.

"He deserves death! He is nothing but a murderer. He banished me from Rohan and chased me across the plains, killing all my friends. He had no reason to do that to me and I swore I'd get my revenge one day!" exclaimed Marilla as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You can kill him yourself," replied Sauron.

"No I can't. If I go back to Rohan, it will be my death," countered the woman.

"You can do it just the same," retorted the Dark Lord coldly. He was trying to convince her to do it.

Marilla had had enough. She quickly unsheathed the blade that lay concealed beneath her dress and held it up to Sauron's throat.

"Now, do not make me repeat myself! I want you to kill Théoden. If you do not do as I request, I will cut your head off without hesitation," shouted the woman menacingly.

The Dark Lord found it difficult to think with a blade pressed into his flesh. He decided to fulfill the lady's request, for his own sake. Sauron closed his eyes and uttered a death spell in the Black Speech aimed at the King of Rohan. When he finished chanting, he opened his eyes again.

"It is done. Théoden is dead. Will you come with me or do you want to stay concealed in your cavern?" he queried.

"I will go with you now that I have been avenged," answered the woman before sheathing her sword.

"Follow me," commanded Sauron.

They left the stream and returned to the opening of the cave where the Black Dragon was awaiting his Master. Sauron untethered the beast and climbed onto the saddle before helping the woman up.

"Be careful. This dreadful animal will try to unseat you," warned the evil Maia before taking the reins.

Sauron guessed correctly because it was only a few seconds later when the beast tried to unseat them both. The creature's attempt failed as they were both clutching its neck tightly. It took to the air, flying in the direction of Mordor.

Meanwhile, the Fellowship had reached Parth Galen. It was noon when they disembarked on the western bank and set up camp. Their bedrolls were laid on the ground and Aragorn started a small fire as the Hobbits went to sleep. In Robert's mind, it was as if evening arrived and he wanted to go into the woods and find the glade that he had seen in his dreams. He then turned his attention to Menelleth and began to sing the lyrics to a song that popped into his head:

"Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me

And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free

I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

And at sweet night, you are my own

Take my hand

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So, by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name

I have dreamt of a place for you and I

No one knows who we are there

All I want is to give my life only to you

I've dreamt so long, I cannot dream anymore

Let's run away, I'll take you there

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So, by the morning light

We'll be half way to anywhere

Where no one needs a reason

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back, you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No one's left to stop you

Forget this life

Come with me

Don't look back, you're safe now

Unlock your heart

Drop your guard

No ones left to stop you now

We're leaving here tonight

There's no need to tell anyone

They'd only hold us down

So, by the mornings light

We'll be halfway to anywhere

Where love is more than just your name."

The lovers left camp and went into the woods unbeknownst to the others who were either busy training or sleeping. At dusk, the troop of lizard men arrived at Rauros Falls. The young man and half-elf were ignorant of their danger since they found the famous glade that the New Yorker had seen in his dreams. The creatures then attacked the camp.

"We are under attack! Everybody grab your weapons!" yelled Boromir as he assaulted the foes.

"What are these creatures?" asked Glorfindel as he swung his sword at a monster.

"These are lizard men," announced Gandalf, as he cut one's throat.

Aragorn awoke the Hobbits. He had Frodo and Sam hide in the bushes. Merry and Pippin unsheathed their swords and helped their companions in the battle.

The creatures were attacking with their tail, claws and powerful jaws. Those were their only weapons.

"Where are Robert and Menelleth?" shouted Aragorn as he killed another beast with his sword.

"I don't know. We don't have the time to search for them at the moment," replied Gandalf, as he attacked another monster.

Night had fallen and the Witch-King gave the order for his brethren to attack. Khamûl went with him to seek out their prey.

"Look at this, my Lord," said the second in command as he saw the scene unfolding before his eyes.

"What is happening?" queried Morgul callously.

"Lizard men are attacking the travelers," responded Khamûl.

"How many of the travelers are involved in the clash?" asked the Witch-King.

"Two are missing," remarked the Nazgûl as his eyes scanned the battlefield.

"They're probably in the forest. Let us search it," retorted Morgul before their mounts flew over the treetops.

Seven Wraiths announced their presence by their sonorous shrieks before they joined the melee.

"The Nazgûls are here!" cried out Boromir.

"Stay focused on the lizard men, I'll deal with the Wraiths," said Glorfindel as he sheathed his blade and pulled out his bow. He armed his weapon and then sent a flying projectile at the closest Wraith. The Nazgûl let out a painful screech. The Elf Lord continued to shoot his arrows at the spectres while Gimli hacked a monster in the throat. The Gondorian warrior was in the process of killing another one as were the Hobbits and Gandalf.

While the rest of the company was fighting for their lives, the Nazgûl Lord and his acolyte found the two lovers.

"Menelleth, watch out!" shouted the American when he saw them.

Brennil had no time to react. Khamûl's mount had already seized her and took off towards Mordor. Morgul's dragon missed Robert by mere inches.

"Do not worry about your girlfriend. You will be joining her in Barad-dûr," declared the Witch-King.

"Not without a fight!" screamed the ex-spy. His wrath had been enflamed as he defended himself against the Wraith.

Morgul laughed evilly before he let his steed approach the young man again. This time, the Blue Dragon was able to grab Robert before he unsheathed his sword. He was unable to free himself from the beasts' clutches.

"Save your strength for you upcoming duel with the Master," remarked the Witch-King as they took off towards Mordor.

The ex-CIA agent struck his fist at the creature's scaly body but it had no effect on the dragon. The young man cursed under his breath.

The battle was nearly over when the Nazgûls left for Mordor. Aragorn had slain another and Boromir had cut the head off one as well. Gandalf fought with Glamdring in one hand, his staff in the other. Merry and Pippin were fighting the same foe efficaciously. They managed to kill the lizard man with their strategy. Glorfindel unsheathed his sword and killed the last monster.

Once the battle was over, everybody sheathed their blades. Boromir and Aragorn went into the woods in search of Robert and Menelleth. While they were gone, Frodo decided to continue the Quest alone and headed for the boats, followed closely by Sam. When Frodo arrived at the shore, he was joined by both Gimli and the Noldo.

"Do you think we're going to let you travel to Mount Doom alone?" inquired Glorfindel with a mischievous grin on his face.

"He's right. We're going with you whether you like it or not," said Gimli firmly.

"I swore to Mr. Gandalf not to leave you and I'm not. I'm coming with you, Mr. Frodo," declared a determined Sam.

The Halfling glanced at his friends for a moment before nodding in agreement. They would continue the Quest together.

"Please help me with the boat," said Mr. Baggins as he climbed inside.

The others climbed in. Glorfindel and Gimli easily rowed the boat to the eastern shore. When they reached the other side, the Elf Lord took only the necessary provisions for the road. Everything else was left in the boat. From this point on, they would be traveling by foot.

"We will have to go through Emyn Muil; there the road will lead us to the gap at Cirith Ungol and I suspect that the Black Gates will be closed," declared the Noldo quietly.

"I hope that they others will be fine. I don't want the Black Riders to get them." Frodo paused. "I'm glad you three are with me in this dark hour," he added with a smile as he looked at his friends.

"Let's get on with our journey," proclaimed Gimli. The three companions followed the dwarf who headed into the wilderness.

Aragorn and Boromir returned from the woods and found their friends gone from the encampment.

"Frodo, Sam, Gimli and Glorfindel have crossed the river and have reached the eastern bank," stated Gandalf gravely.

"We should follow them," stated the Steward.

"No! The Ring-bearer's fate is no longer in our hands. He has two very capable men to defend him should they run into danger. We need to find a safer road to Mordor," declared the wizard.

"The Fellowship is broken. What hope remains in Middle-earth, when we know that our efforts to prevent the enemy's plots from coming to fruition have been in vain?" asked Boromir in a desperate voice.

"Nothing is over yet. There are greater things at work here in regards to the captives. As long as Frodo is not caught, there is still hope for the salvation of Middle-earth," responded Gandalf.

"We have only faced seven of the Black Riders. Where are the other two?" queried a curious Pippin.

"I have discovered that Robert and Menelleth were in the clearing and that one of the Nazgûls was riding a dragon. I'm afraid that our friends have been captured, all evidence points to that," reported the Ranger in a worried tone.

"That confirms my worst fear. The Nazgûls created a diversion while the other two took our friends," said Gandalf gloomily.

"What about the lizard men?" asked Merry.

"I'm not sure but I think that they were sent by Sauron," responded the wizard sullenly.

"I suggest that we get some rest before we leave," said Aragorn.

Gandalf nodded with approval. They then cleared the dead men from their camp as the Hobbits went to get some wood out of the forest. When they returned, the Steward lit the fire and they all rested. The next day, they gathered their belongings and left the encampment.

A month later, Sauron had arrived back in Mordor and landed on the top of Barad-dûr. He dismounted before helping Marilla down. They went through the door and entered the Dark Lord's apartments. The woman was amazed as she had never seen the Dark Tower before.

"This is my home that I've built with my own two hands. It took me six hundred years to complete," proclaimed the evil Maia when he saw her awed expression.

"I would never have imagined that you lived in such a wonderful place," replied the woman.

"I will have your living quarters readied for you," announced the Dark Lord.

He summoned one of his minions and gave him orders to prepare rooms for the lady. His servant bowed before fulfilling his Master's instructions.

"I have heard rumours about you. They say that you're going to allow the Lord of the World to return to Middle-earth," commented the lady.

"That is true," replied Sauron.

His servant returned a few minutes later and informed him that the lady's quarters were ready.

"I will let you go to your new apartments. I have to take care of business," the Dark Lord said. He then glanced at his servant, "Escort her," he ordered.

His minion bowed low before leading the lady to a suite of rooms. They entered into the first room and it was spacious and richly decorated. The ornaments on the walls and doors were covered with gold and gemstones. Marilla gasped when she saw it. It showed her that the Dark Lord had good taste. She was left to explore her rooms alone.

A few days later, the Nazgûls arrived with their captives. They landed on the balcony of Barad-dûr and led their prisoners to Sauron.

"Lock the half-elf in my apartments. I want to be alone with Mr. Fraser," ordered Sauron coldly.

The Wraiths bowed and then locked Menelleth in his rooms before they departed.

The evil Maia changed his clothes. He then fixed his eyes on Robert.

"Hail to you Robert," said the Dark Lord as he removed his porcelain mask.

"The time has arrived for us to duel. Prepare to fight, Sauron," shouted the disgusted New Yorker.

"I want to talk with you first," said Sauron.

"You have nothing new to tell me. Everything has already been said," replied the American defiantly.

"No Robert. You have to know that there's no end in this world. Mark my words: death is only a new beginning," declared the evil Maia in the Black Speech.

"What do you mean?" asked the confused secret agent.

"Your task has been planned long ago by Eru. He had foreseen Morgoth's return long ago and chose someone to stand against him." The Dark Lord paused. "There's one detail that He did not see: my Master already has a stratagem in mind that will be put into motion as soon as he is freed."

"What is the link with death?" queried the young man.

"It will allow you to return to your own world to finish what you started in Middle-earth. Mankind on Earth ignores what they need to face and only you can save them," answered Sauron.

"I will not go without Menelleth," stated Robert firmly.

"Now, it's time for us to duel," said the Dark Lord as he rose to his feet.

"Very well. Choose your weapon," replied the ex-spy in a challenging tone.

"We have two hands. I will start with my sword and later I will use my club. Select yours," demanded the evil Maia.

"I will begin with my elven blade and then I will use my Valinorean one," said Robert.

"You have the favour of the Valar with you," commented Sauron hatefully as he unsheathed his blade.

"Yes, because they have placed all their hope into me, bastard," replied the young man as he too withdrew his sword.

The Dark Lord swung his blade; a loud clang rang out as the American blocked the blow. The clash had begun and the summit of Barad-dûr echoed with their swordplay. Robert managed to block all of Sauron's strikes.

"I see that you have been well trained," remarked Sauron as he protected his left side from another attack.

"I have been taught by the elves, Gondorian warriors and Rangers. So, are you ready to lose your physical body?" inquired the ex-CIA agent curtly before delivering another blow.

"Yes, I am, you insolent man," responded the Dark Lord harshly as Robert's blade slashed at his ribs.

"Then come and fight me," replied the young man sharply.

The evil Maia didn't wait to hear those words from his enemy. He delivered eight blows, one after another, on the New Yorker and to his surprise the ex-spy managed to block them all. Sauron had not noticed that Robert was trying to use his adversary's weakness to his advantage. Gradually, the young man was gaining the upper hand.

The Dark Lord moved faster as the combat progressed. The young man noticed this and managed to dodge his blows. He soon disarmed the evil Maia. The blade fell to the floor with a clang and Sauron then grabbed his club.

"I thought you'd be a better opponent than this," shouted Robert as he avoided another attack by the evil Maia.

"Do not underestimate me. You know why I'm not using my full strength," declared the Dark Lord.

"Come on. Show me what you got!" challenged the ex-CIA agent.

"You will regret those words," warned Sauron as he gave way to temptation.

"At last, the fight's finally getting interesting," commented the American as he avoided a blow before swinging his blade.

Robert sheathed his elven sword before pulling out the other to block a blow from the Dark Lord. Sauron discovered that the young man was faster with this new blade.

The evil Maia let out a painful shriek when the ex-spy wounded his left side. He brought down his club on the New Yorker and once again, it met with steel. The fight was becoming more difficult for Robert even though he had the advantage over his enemy.

"You are going to lose," said Sauron harshly.

The American mocking laughed at his rival.

"Why are you laughing?" demanded the Dark Lord.

"It's because I have the upper hand you son of a bitch," revealed Robert before striking the evil Maia.

Sauron was angered by the young man's words. He picked his sword up from the floor and began to fight with renewed vigor. Robert expected that reaction from the Dark Lord and defended himself from Sauron's aggressive attack. The evil Maia let out a cry of rage as he swung his weapon swiftly at his adversary. The ex-CIA agent managed to jump out of the way of the sword but got hit by the Dark Lord's club, which sent him flying backwards a few meters. He landed hard on the floor but still had his weapon.

Robert got to his feet, moaning in pain. He was lucky that his armor protected him from that deadly blow.

"Never provoke me again, you fool!" exclaimed the menacing Maia as he renewed his attack.

The American avoided the blow and swung his own sword at Sauron's left arm. The New Yorker's blade knocked Sauron's out of his hand. The evil Maia tried to hit Robert with his club, but he missed.

"Give up! For your own sake," declared Sauron.

"Never!" yelled Robert.

The young man began to fight the Dark Lord with more determination. The evil Maia attempted to disarm his opponent but failed. Robert then disappeared. Sauron turned to see where he went, when he felt steel pressed against his esophagus. He swallowed hard, knowing that he had been in this situation earlier with Marilla.

"The duel's over!" announced the New Yorker.

"Indeed, you have defeated me. I suppose that you have a request of me?" asked the Dark Lord harshly.

"You are unable to think with a blade against your throat. The only thing I want to give you is what you deserve," answered the young man before cutting off Sauron' head.

The club landed with a thud on the ground. Sauron was now bodiless. The Dark Lord remade his flesh only a moment later. The ex-spy already sheathed his sword and was on his way to find Brennil when the evil Maia caught up with him.

"Do you think I'm going to let you go?" demanded the Dark Lord ruthlessly.

"Let me guess: you need me to free your Master," shouted the American.

Sauron didn't say anything. He led the young man into another room.

"See you tomorrow," said Sauron as he slammed the door and locked it.

The Dark Lord cursed to himself as he picked up his weapons and retreated to his bedchamber. Sauron sheathed his sword and placed his club in the corner before changing his clothes. He decided that it was time to pay a visit to Menelleth.

The evil Maia called for the Nazgûls and they arrived moments later.

"Take me to where you have imprisoned the half-elf," ordered Sauron harshly.

The Nazgûls bowed low before leading their Master to where Brennil was incarcerated.

"Stay here!" instructed the evil Maia before unlocking the door.

He entered and found Menelleth sitting on the bed. It was the only piece furniture in the room. She was deep in thought and did not notice his presence. Morgoth's servant approached her and she soon came out of her trance-like state.

"You must be Sauron. What do you want?" asked Brennil as she glanced up at him with an emotionless face.

"Yes, I'm the Dark Lord and you are my prisoner. Do not hope for deliverance, none can save you," responded the evil Maia harshly.

"You're wrong! Robert will save me!" countered the half-elf.

"No, he won't," stated the Dark Lord.

"You're no better than your Master! You're both liars!" exclaimed Brennil.

"I want to show you something," he said as he showed her a thin scar along his throat. "Do you see that scar? It was made by your lover's sword," he added frostily.

"You received your just rewards," replied Menelleth.

"I'm sure that Melkor will be glad to see you again," retorted the evil Maia.

"I'll fight him any time," said the half-elf hatefully at the mention of that name.

"We shall see," declared Sauron before laughing wickedly.

He left the room, locking the door behind him.

"Morgul, watch the prisoner and see to her needs. Send the others to find the Ring-bearer," ordered Sauron as he gave the Nazgûl Lord the key.

"It will be done as you wish, Master," replied the Witch-King.

Morgul delivered Sauron's instruction to the other Wraiths. They bowed to their lord, mounted their winged steeds and took off to search the wilderness.

The evil Maia returned to his throne room and pulled his palantir out of his pocket. He saw that the Fellowship was broken and that the Hobbit had two of the strongest members with him. Sauron then turned his thoughts to the other travelers and saw that they were heading to Rohan.

It was at that moment, that the Dark Lord realized that something was amiss in Edoras. He saw that a woman now sat on the throne and was assisted by Faramir. 'I'll let her rule her people to ruination with the help of her councilor,' thought the evil Maia, relieved to see that there was nothing to fear from the race of men.

While Sauron was studying his seeing stone, Robert was deep in thought in the confines of his room. 'That son of a bitch told me that I'd be returning to my world. Will New York be as I remember it or will it be different? Who would believe my tale? No! That selfish society doesn't give a damn about me. I just hope that the rest of the company is alright and that they will be successful with their Quest. I don't want my sacrifice to be in vain. I pray that my friends are able to free Middle-earth from this evil threat,' thought the young man as he sat on his bed and wondered what the future had in store for him and his buddies.

Author's Note: Lyrics from Evanescence song, "Anywhere."


	16. Chapter 15: The Return Of Morgoth

Chapter 15: The Return of Morgoth

Hours had past since Sauron had paid a visit to the half-elf, yet she could still feel the constant presence of a Nazgûl outside her prison door. She had no idea if it was the Witch-King or one of the others. Menelleth wanted to know her jailer's identity, so she approached the door and knocked.

The guard unlocked the door and opened it just enough so that she could see a tall man in dark robes with burning crimson eyes.

"What do you want?" asked an unearthly voice that she recognized immediately.

"I just wanted to see who was guarding me and to ask for some water, if there is any in this land," responded Menelleth quietly.

The door slammed shut as the Wraith ordered an Orc to bring the prisoner some water. Shortly afterwards, the servant returned carrying a jug full of water and gave it to the Nazgûl.

"Leave," instructed the spectre.

The creature immediately left. Morgul unlocked the door, entered and closed it behind him. He approached the prisoner and placed the carafe on the floor at her feet.

"Thanks," said Brennil as she picked up the jug and drained the contents. She didn't realize how thirsty she was. "I thought that you were only supposed to guard the entrance to the room, not wait on me," remarked Menelleth as she placed the flagon on the floor.

"The Master had told me to see to your needs," answered the Wraith before picking up the empty carafe.

The Nazgûl Lord left Brennil, closing the door behind him. He locked it. As another Orc appeared in the hall, the Wraith gave him the empty pot. The creature took it and headed straight to the kitchens.

Menelleth sat on the bed, deep in thought. 'Now I know who is guarding me. It's the Witch-King. Why would Sauron have the greatest of the Nine baby-sit me when he could be searching for the Ring with the others?' thought Brennil before turning her attention to her lover's situation. 'You are missing me terribly, Robby. Where are you? I hope that you are fine and that the Dark Lord has not harmed you.' She sighed deeply as an idea crept into her mind. She recalled their time in Lórien and the lyrics of a song that he had taught her came to her mind.

Brennil decided that she would sing that song. There would be no harm in doing so, even in Barad-dûr. She hoped that her beloved American would hear her message of hope:

"Maybe I, maybe you  
Can make a change to the world  
We're reaching out for a soul  
That's kind of lost in the dark

Maybe I, maybe you  
Can find the key to the stars  
To catch the spirit of hope  
To save one hopeless heart

You look up to the sky  
With all those questions in mind  
All you need is to hear  
The voice of your heart  
In a world full of pain  
Someone's calling your name  
Why don't we make it true  
Maybe I, maybe you

Maybe I, maybe you x2

Maybe I, maybe you  
Are just dreaming sometimes  
But the world would be cold  
Without dreamers like you

Maybe I, maybe you  
Are just soldiers of love  
Born to carry the flame  
Bringin' light to the dark

You look up to the sky  
With all those questions in mind  
All you need is to hear  
The voice of your heart  
In a world full of pain  
Someone's calling your name  
Why don't we make it true  
Maybe I, maybe you x3"

She closed her eyes and sighed again after the last note had faded. She lay on the bed before falling asleep.

Robert had heard the song and his thoughts turned to his girlfriend. 'I have not seen Menelleth since we were caught by those stupid Wraiths. I hope that you're fine, honey. If the enemy dares to touch you, I'll see to it that he's punished… personally! Oh, Brennil, you are missing me! It was great when it was just you and I. You're the only good thing I've ever had in my life. How am I going to go on without you, my love?' thought the New Yorker. Images from their time in the Golden Wood flashed before his eyes. At that moment, the words from a song that he used to listen to back home popped into his head. The young man took a deep breath before he began to sing:

"You give me your smile  
A piece of your heart  
You give me the feel I've been looking for  
You give me your soul  
Your innocent love  
You are the one I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for

We're lost in a kiss  
A moment in time  
Forever young  
Just forever, just forever in love

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart

Ooh, ahh x2

You make me dream  
By the look in your eyes  
You give me the feel, I've been longing for  
I wanna give you my soul  
All my life  
Cause you are the one I've been waiting for  
I've been waiting for so long

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
And the world stopped turnin' round  
For your love  
When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart  
Into my heart

Just forever in love

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
And the world stopped turnin' round  
For your love  
When you came into my life  
It took my breath away oh yeah  
Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart  
When you came into my life

When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
And the world stopped turnin' round  
For your love  
When you came into my life  
It took my breath away  
Cause your love has found it's way  
To my heart"

Sauron had heard the singing and it nearly made him sick. Marilla chose that moment to join him.

"Who is singing that beautiful song?" she asked in a puzzled tone.

"That would be my latest prisoner," responded the Dark Lord as his skin became paler.

"And there's nobody watching him," remarked the lady.

"I have judged that it wasn't necessary," replied the evil Maia.

"Would you mind if I took a look at him?" asked Marilla as she glanced at Sauron.

"I would be grateful if you did because I have my duties to tend to," answered the Dark Lord, using her proposal as a pretext to hide his disgust. "Follow me," he added.

The evil Maia got to his feet and led her to the room where Robert was imprisoned. He unlocked the door before allowing her inside. Sauron then closed the door behind her and returned to his private chambers where he vomited into a pot six times. Listening to the song from his enemy had made him ill and he wanted to be alone. The Dark Lord poured himself a goblet full of water from the carafe on his night table and drank it slowly. Without undressing, he lay on his bed and fell asleep.

Marilla saw the young man for the first time and slowly approached him. She noticed his short blond hair, green eyes and the strange attire he wore under his elven clothes. His Valinorean sword caught her eye, the woman had never seen such a gorgeous weapon in her whole life.

"What is a woman doing in Mordor?" inquired the ex-spy in an accent that she didn't recognize. His eyes met hers.

"I live here," responded the lady in the Common tongue. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Robert Fraser," answered the young man calmly. "And whom might you be?" he queried.

"I'm Marilla. It means 'pearl' in Quenya," responded the lady.

"I'm surprised that your name is not in the Black Speech," commented the ex-CIA agent.

"I'm not from Mordor. I've only called this place home for a week," replied Marilla. "I have never heard of this form of language in Middle-earth before," she added in regards to his speech.

"I'm not from this world, I'm from Earth and I live in a city called New York," disclosed the American.

"That explains the strange accent," remarked the woman.

"What are your real origins? I mean, where did you come from?" asked the young man kindly.

"That is something that none know. The horse masters believe that I'm from Gondor, the Gondorian people think that I'm from one of the elven realms and the elves suppose that I'm from Valinor. But they're all wrong. Only I know the truth," answered the lady. "It's a long tale, are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," answered Robert.

"I was born near the end of the First Age. Those were dark times when Morgoth still walked in Middle-earth. My birth corresponded with the day that he was cast into the Void by the Valar. The Dark Enemy knew what his brethren were going to do and wanted to have someone to take his place on his throne. Since he had no heir, he created one from his own blood. He performed the ritual and a little baby was born in Angband - me. He called me Marilla because I reminded him of the brightness of a pearl.

"None knew of me and soon after the fall of Angband, when Beleriand was broken, the Valar found me in the catacombs. They could have killed me but their lord had only seen an innocent weeping infant. I was taken to the Lord's camp and when I entered the tent, Manwë knew that I was Melkor's offspring. He recognized his evil brother's essence within me but the Vala Lord did not kill me. He pitied me and kept my origins secret.

"Manwë had no desire to bring me to the Blessed Realm, so he abandoned me on the threshold of Gil-Galad's and left for Valinor. I was soon found by one of the High King's servants while my real 'father' was sent to prison. Gil-Galad accepted me as his daughter.

"When I got older, I had strange dreams about an iron underground fortress full of monsters ruled by a giant. I never told anybody about them because something told me to keep these dreams a secret, at all costs. That happened before Sauron forged the Rings of Power with the aid of the elven smiths. I had witnessed that with my own two eyes.

"A few years later, the war of the Last Alliance took place and I witnessed that as well. It was a bloody battle and many were lost on either side. Men, elves and creatures fell all around me. I was captured by a Nazgûl when the Dark Lord appeared on the battlefield. He had brought me to his lair while the clash continued on the plains of Dagorlad. I learned of my 'mysterious' origins from one of the Wraiths. When I heard all that he said, I didn't believe him." She let out a heavy sigh. "I was released from my captors at the end of the war. I saw the man that I had known as my father fall before the Black Gates.

"Isildur, the man who defeated the Enemy, noticed me amongst the survivors and offered me shelter in Minas Anor. The sight of the High King's death had broken my heart and I accepted the King of Gondor's offer. I lived in his realm and grieved the loss of Gil-Galad. Elrond, his herald, tried to comfort me every day and after forty years, I finally came to terms with my grief.

"The line of Kings was now broken and the Stewards ruled in their place. I had asked permission to leave Gondor and obtained it. I wandered in the wilderness for a while before arriving in the woods of Lothlórien. I stayed there for ten years. I left there for Rivendell to meet with my old friend, Elrond. It took me several months to discover the whereabouts of that valley. When I met with the half-elf, we spoke for a long time and I was finally able to thank him for helping me overcome my grief. I didn't linger in Imladris, I only stayed one week before leaving for Rohan, the place where I wanted to establish my home.

"I traveled across the mountains and my feet led me to the Riddermark. When I arrived, a troop of Orcs was attacking a small village outside of Edoras. The Rohirrim were fighting the monsters and I assisted them in battle. When the King learned of that, he decided to reward me. The Lord of the Mark met with me personally and decreed that he would accept any request as my reward for aiding his people. I was thankful and asked him if I could set up my residence in Edoras. The King agreed, with pleasure, and ordered his men to build a house for me in the capital.

"I spent six years learning the traditions, language and laws of that country. I enjoyed a peaceful life in that realm and I had friends in different regions. Men treated me with respect! But alas, everything changed once Théoden became King.

"At the beginning of the Third Age, he had shown me reverence but that soon changed when a messenger came from Denethor II, Steward of Gondor. The man delivered ill news to Théoden regarding Mordor. I was there and listened with great interest. The messenger said that there was activity in the Dark Lands again and that Sauron was back. Barad-dûr had been rebuilt. But the messenger did not stop there. He told the King that the Steward suggested that the lady from the House of Gil-Galad be brought to Minas Tirith for her own safety. Théoden had replied that Edoras was the safest place for me. The messenger than left Rohan for his home in Gondor.

"Théoden then noticed that I was present and approached me. He asked me if what the messenger said was true and I confirmed it. He then dismissed me and I returned to my home, but it became apparent that the King wanted to learn everything about me. I watched him in secrecy and saw that he spent hours consulting with the archivists of Gondor. He had discovered something that Isildur had written back in the Second Age. It had said:

'_I had found her on the battleground. She was amongst the survivors. I do not know her origins. She seems to be a secret that is known only to the Valar.'_

"Those were the words written on the parchment. Théoden wanted to learn more and searched through all the documents that the archivists brought to his chambers. He didn't know that I had already seen them. They contained only bits of information about me but there was a manuscript on his desk that caught my attention. I waited until after the King fell asleep before sneaking into his room to glance at the text. It was written by Isildur:

'_This woman told me that she was from the House of Gil-Galad, but I think that there's something more to her because I feel a strange energy about this lady. Something is amiss but I cannot put my finger on it. People must be careful with her.'_

"That's what I read on the paper. I was sure that that would give Théoden enough clues to who I was, so I fled back to my home. The King summoned me to his Halls the following day and I met with him in his throne room. Théoden asked me all sorts of questions about Morgoth; I told him that I didn't know anyone by that name. He then used the Dark Enemy's real name, Melkor, and I revealed all that I knew about the evil Vala. When I finished, the Lord of the Mark figured out that I was linked to the Dark Enemy and ordered me to leave Edoras.

"I gathered my belongings and left through the gates for the Westfold. Shortly after I left, the King discovered that Morgoth's blood was flowing through my veins and he did not want one of the Dark Enemy's offspring wandering through his lands. I was chased through Rohan; he killed every person that tried to help me. The King found me himself and put his sword up to my throat. I was frightened! I asked Théoden what I had done wrong and he called me an outlaw. I didn't understand at first and demanded an explanation.

"The King told me that I was banished from Rohan because I was a spawn of Morgoth's and that if I stepped foot in his realm again, it would be under penalty of death. I tried pleading with him but he only laughed and pushed his blade against my throat a bit more. I implored him to spare my life! He let me go but not before tossing the heads of those who helped me at my feet. That's when he awoke my wrath and I laid my gaze upon him and called him a murderer. Before I left his kingdom, I swore that I would avenge my friends and myself. He had no reason to do what he did! I was no threat to the Riddermark!

"After that, I fled to Rhovanion and discovered a cavernous system in the forests. I went inside and followed a path that ended at a subterranean stream. I had remained concealed in that cave, isolated from the rest of world. I wanted to be forgotten. I don't know how many years have passed since I've dwelt amid the darkness. I have grown accustomed to it, with loneliness as my only companion, until Sauron found me a week ago. He offered to bring me back to Mordor with him.

"I told the Dark Lord that I would go if he killed Théoden for me, but he was reluctant and needed convincing! Thankfully, I always keep a sword concealed beneath my dress! The Lord of Mordor used his magic's to slay the King of the Mark and avenge me and my friends. That's when I left the caves for this wonderful fortress, Barad-dûr," said Marilla as she finished her tale.

"Well, I think it's time for me to tell you my story. I will try to make it as short as possible." The ex-CIA agent paused. "My mind is eternally connected with Sauron's. I had received a poisonous dark while at Weathertop but thankfully, I was healed in time at Rivendell. I later discovered in Lórien that the Dark Lord had bestowed half of his former strength into me. Since I've arrived in Middle-earth, I have been taught how to wield a sword and to close my mind to the evil Maia with magic's. The Lady Galadriel told me that I had been chosen by the Valar to bring about Morgoth's final downfall. When our group left the Golden Wood on the Anduin River, I was captured with my half-elven girlfriend by the Nazgûls. Since that time, I don't know what has happened to my friends.

"As you can see, I've had a lot of weird adventures since I've arrived here and my gut is telling me that there's more to come," revealed Robert.

The woman had remained silent as he told his story. She had no idea how to react. Her heart was filled with pity for this young man because she knew that only a Vala could slay Melkor. Marilla was taken aback when she glanced into the New Yorker's eyes. She saw so much determination in those green eyes that it seemed like an intense fire burned within them. The woman took a deep breath; she knew that she was doing the right thing.

"You will need help in that final battle. That's why I want to fight Melkor at you side," stated Marilla as their eyes locked.

"You're Morgoth's child! Why are you willing to aid me?" queried a surprised Robert.

"I'm the master of my own fate. I love this world and I don't want to see it destroyed," she replied firmly.

"Welcome to the party! Now it will be as Caesar had once said: 'let the dice fly and we'll see what's going to happen in the future,'" declared Robert.

Marilla was confused because he spoke the quote in a different language; she only understood the first sentence. However, the lady did smile when she heard that he was willing to accept her assistance.

Marilla sat on the bed and watched as the young man fell asleep. She stayed at his side, listening to his snoring.

Meanwhile, Frodo, Sam, Glorfindel and Gimli had reached Emyn Muil. They took a break in order to eat some of the lembas and to drink from their water skins. The dwarf had taken the lead and was attempting to find his way through the maze of sharp impassable rocks. They had been walking for several days and found a place for them to make their camp for the night.

"The air doesn't smell good," remarked Sam with a sniff.

"It's because of the Dead Marshes. It's nearby," declared Gimli.

"The plains of Dagorlad start to the south. We are going to bypass the marshes in order to reach that wasteland by traveling in a westerly direction to the Crossroad. With hope, we'll remain unseen by the Orcs that are guarding the Black Gates of Mordor," replied the Noldo gravely.

"From what I recollect from studying Elrond's maps, you are talking about that specific place in Ithilien where the route leads to Morgul's Vale, right?" asked Gloin's son.

"Your memory serves you well, Gimli. In Gondor we will find the secret pass to Mordor," reported the Elf Lord.

"How long will it take to get there?" queried Sam.

"It's hard to say. We still have to get out of Emyn Muil and pass the marshlands," replied Glorfindel.

"I hope that we have enough lembas to make it through the journey," said the gardener worriedly.

"I suggest that one of us stay awake at all times," replied Frodo.

"You all sleep, I'll take the first watch," offered the Elf Lord.

His friends all lie on the ground and soon fell asleep as the elf kept the little campfire alight.

In the middle of the night, a small dark form crept stealthily into their encampment. It was crawling over the rocks, cursing under its breath, when it approached the sleepers. The Noldo unsheathed his sword before catching the intruder firmly by the neck.

The sound of him unsheathing his blade awoke the others.

"Look what I've caught," declared Glorfindel.

"We should kill it," suggested the dwarf when he laid eyes on the creature.

"No! I want the prisoner to talk," countered Frodo as the dwarf got up and helped the elf restrain the captive.

"Who are you?" asked Sam. The creature did not reply.

"I think that I know who he is," said the Ring-bearer. "It's Gollum," he revealed before turning his attention to the creature. "Do you know the way out of here?" he demanded.

"Yes, we knows it," answered Gollum as he stared into the Halfling's eyes.

"Then you will tell us," insisted Mr. Baggins kindly.

"You are close to the exit, gentle Hobbit. You have to go this way," said the skeletal being as it pointed to the east. "After you go east for a while, you'll turn right and then go straight and that will lead you to the last gap, my treasure," he added.

"Thank you," replied the Ring-bearer.

Frodo walked away from Gollum, Sam followed. Gimli wasn't about to let the creature go because he knew that it would try to strangle them in their sleep. He pulled out his axe and cut off the beast's head after Glorfindel released him from his grip. When Gollum was dead, the dwarf cleaned his weapon and set out on the trail that the creature had indicated.

"Now he won't be able to follow and attack us at unawares again," declared the dwarf as they continued walking. Frodo led the party and it appeared that they were out of immediate danger, for now.

In the meantime, Sauron had awoken, crawled out of bed, and belted his blade before leaving his bedchamber. The Dark Lord had decided that the time had arrived for him to move on to the final stage of his plan. When he entered the American's cell, Marilla left for her apartments, she knew that the evil Maia was about to get down to business.

The young man was still fast asleep and Sauron carried him into his study. The Dark Lord placed him on the floor and woke him by throwing water on his face.

"Who dares to awake me? I was having sweet dreams for once!" shouted the New Yorker wrathfully.

"Good evening, Robert," replied the evil Maia coldly.

"What do you want, bastard?" queried the ex-CIA agent angrily.

"The time has come for the final step in my plan," replied Sauron before letting the empty bucket fall to the fall.

The Dark Lord approached the table where a thick book written in the Valinorean script was resting. Next to it was a vial containing some type of liquid. He picked up the vial and drank the contents before opening the book. He then began to chant in his native tongue. While he chanted, a door magically appeared on the wall.

When the doorway had completely materialized on the smooth surface, the evil Maia had taken a key from a box and handed it to Robert.

"You are going to open the gate with this key," stated Sauron.

"No, I won't. You can do it yourself," countered the young man.

"Do it or I'll kill your girlfriend with my own hands," said the Dark Lord menacingly.

"Are you blackmailing me?" inquired the American defiantly.

"If you truly care about her, you will do as I ask," replied the evil Maia.

Robert considered his enemy's words for a while. He knew deep inside that he was not bluffing. The Lord of Mordor was ready to kill Menelleth if the ex-secret agent did not obey his orders. He took the key from Sauron's outstretched hand and inserted it into the lock on the gigantic door. The magic within the Key unlocked the gate before them, revealing a world of nothingness.

The American recalled visiting that place in a dream. It was The Void. The ex-CIA agent swallowed hard when he saw that world with his own two eyes. Sauron closed the tome on the table and moved towards the magical door before resuming his chanting in the Black Speech. The young man frowned when he realized that the Dark Lord was casting a powerful summoning spell.

Robert saw that it was working because a huge shadow started to emerge slowly from the hole that was created on the wall. Hours later, a bodiless being entered the chamber from the Void and took physical form. The evil Maia closed the door behind the newcomer. The New Yorker was shocked when he saw the man from his dreams standing before him. He looked exactly as the ex-spy had remembered: taller than a giant with dark brown eyes, black shoulder-length hair and jet-black hands.

"Morgoth," uttered Robert.

The Dark Enemy's gaze pierced the ex-CIA agent to the soul as Sauron bowed deeply before him.

"I have fulfilled my promise, Master," said the Dark Lord.

Morgoth shifted his attention to his servant and nodded with approval.

"You shall receive your reward soon," he stated in a pleasant voice.

"I had a new weapon made for you, my Lord Melkor," revealed his lieutenant. He presented him with the club that he had wrought from the fires of Mount Doom.

Morgoth took it from Sauron's outstretched hands and examined the object closely. He noticed that it looked very much like Grond, his legendary weapon.

"It is well-crafted. You should be proud of yourself," commented the evil Vala.

Sauron then locked Robert in another room before he rejoined Morgoth. A Balrog approached them, bowed and addressed the Lord of Mordor.

"I've have come to tell you that we have finished building the fortress for our Master, Lord Sauron," he proclaimed before leaving.

"Excellent! Just in time," noted a satisfied Maia. "Come with me, Master. I'll take you to your new home in Mordor."

Morgoth then followed his trusted servant to the new fortification. It was an enormous castle that was similar to Angband and went deep into the earth. Sauron entered the main gates and personally gave his Master a tour of the whole place. They ended it in the throne room.

"I have to say that I'm pleased with the end results of your labors. It will not be long when you will receive your recompense," declared a delighted Morgoth.

"I'm happy to see that the fruit of my hard work delights you greatly, Master," said Sauron proudly.

"Did you find the lady Marilla in the caverns?" asked the Dark Enemy.

"Yes, and I have given her a home in Barad-dûr," responded his lieutenant without hesitation.

"Perfect! I deem that it's now time for me to give you your reward," remarked the evil Vala.

Melkor went to his armories and noticed that many of his weapons from ages past were stored in them. There were a vast number of swords in different sizes, axes, spears, bows, quivers full of arrows and whips. On a pedestal sat his infamous mace, the one that he wrought with his own hands. Morgoth's lips curled into a large smile as he belted the Hammer of the Underworld.

The evil Vala continue to search the rooms. He was looking for a particular weapon. A half hour later, he finally discovered it in a trunk. It was a long golden sickle made with two curved blades that were razor sharp; the handle was encrusted with shiny gemstones. As the Dark Foe picked it up, he nodded approvingly, deciding that this was the weapon that he would give Sauron as a reward.

He rejoined his lieutenant in the throne room and handed the weapon to him.

"This sickle I made myself from the fires of Thangorodrim. It is imbued with my power because it contains a few drops of my blood. Now, it is yours," offered the evil Vala.

Sauron looked at the object with awe and carefully took it from his Master's outstretched hands.

"Thank you for your gift, my Lord," said his servant gratefully.

"Return to your tower and see what is happening in Middle-earth. I want to be alone now," replied Morgoth as he dismissed his servant.

The Lord of Mordor bowed deeply before leaving his Master for Barad-dûr.

Meanwhile, the messages sent by Faramir had finally reached Celeborn, Elrond and Thranduil. After the elven rulers read them, they consulted one another.

"What are we going to do now that man has failed in resisting the Dark Lord?" inquired Celeborn.

"We have to stand up against Sauron and fight him," replied King Thranduil in response.

"Most of our kindred have departed from Middle-earth's shores, we do not have enough warriors to risk open war against the forces of Mordor," countered the Lord of Lórien.

"We have no other choice. We are the last hope for salvation of the world. We should try to wage war against our foe," stated the Lord of Rivendell.

"Very well. We'll gather what forces we have and march towards Mordor," declared Celeborn.

The conversation ended and the decision had been made. The three-elven rulers would lead their armies against Mordor. Not long afterwards, they started on their journey.

The evil Maia had seen it all in his palantír. He laughed wildly as the scene unfolded before him. 'I must show this to Melkor,' thought Sauron. He glanced at his sickle, which he had placed next to his club in his private chamber, before rejoining Morgoth.

"I have something to show you, Master," declared his lieutenant as he showed him the stone.

"It is too early for me to reveal myself to the world. Deal with them," ordered the Dark Enemy after he saw the elves in the palantír.

"It will be done as you wish, Master," replied Sauron.

The evil Maia walked out onto his balcony and blew a horn, calling forth all his armies before him. They hastily responded to his summons and there was a huge clamor from his troops.

"War is before us," declared the Dark Lord to his cronies. His minions roared with satisfaction. "Victory will be ours because our Lord and King has returned to us today! Prepare to fight and show Him that you are worthy of Mordor!" shouted Sauron before retreating to his private chambers.

The evil Maia put on a shirt of mithril under his dark armor. He then put on his helmet and heavy iron boots before clasping on his long black cloak. Sauron belted his weapons, put on his mask and his metallic gloves. He went to Robert's jail and unlocked the door.

"The time has come for you to reunite with your girlfriend," said the Dark Lord harshly. "Morgul, bring her to him," he ordered.

The Nazgûl Lord grabbed Menelleth from her chamber.

"I've been instructed to remove you from your prison," announced the Wraith.

She said nothing as the Witch-King led her to the Dark Enemy's home. Sauron arrived shortly afterwards with the American in tow.

"Robby!" exclaimed the half-elf when she saw him

"Menelleth, is it really you, my beloved star?" queried the young man.

"Let them have a moment," commanded the evil Maia.

Sauron's deadly servant let them enjoy their little reunion while the Dark Lord disappeared into his Master's private rooms in order to inform him of his intentions.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Robby! I missed your terribly so," said Brennil before giving him a passionate kiss.

"I missed you too, love," replied the young man as he returned her kiss.

Morgoth listened to his lieutenant with great interest. He then followed Sauron from his bedchamber to see the two prisoners that were brought to his fortress. When they entered the room, Robert and Brennil were still in their passionate embrace. They did not notice the evil Vala making his way to his throne. Once he was seated, he cleared his throat, which made the lovers stop and turn their attention to Him.

"Morgoth," said Menelleth as their eyes locked.

"Menelleth Brennil," replied the Dark Enemy coldly.

"This time you won't escape, you coward, liar and murderer!" shouted the half-elf hatefully.

"Do I have to remind you that it was you that escaped from the battle, little bitch?" asked Melkor curtly.

"Wait a minute. What does he mean by you fleeing?" inquired a confused Robert when he heard the question.

"She hasn't told you? I slaughtered all the members of her family one by one, with Grond. When her turn came, she fought me before begging and crying like a baby for me to spare her life," sneered the evil Vala with a laugh of mockery.

"Shut up!" yelled Brennil as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Is that true, honey?" questioned he New Yorker softly as he brushed the tears from her face.

"Yes, it is. Morgoth had slaughtered all of my family except my youngest brother. He was to die after me… He had fled while I was fighting this bastard. I was defeated. Morgoth raised his weapon above my body and I implored him to spare my life. The Dark Foe demanded that I give him what he sought if I wanted to remain alive. I ran like a coward. As you can see, I was not always the courageous warrior that I am today," sobbed the half-elf.

"Don't say that, honey. Sometimes it's a form of courage to run away from a foe," replied the ex-CIA agent as he tried to comfort her.

"So, you don't look at me as a coward?" asked Brennil in a quivering voice.

"No, I don't. You did what you had to in order to survive. If anyone should feel guilty, it should be me," answered her lover sadly.

Morgoth had then noticed that Sauron and the Witch-King had left him alone with the lovers.

"What do you mean?" asked a perplexed Menelleth.

"It means that your boyfriend is the one who granted me my freedom. I owe you my gratitude," said a sneering Melkor before locking them in the room.

Morgoth then summoned his lieutenant and demanded that he bring Marilla to him. He wanted to talk with her privately.

"You're the one who freed him? Why?" queried the weeping half-elf.

"Please, my angel. Forgive me. I've been a fool. I had let Sauron manipulate me because I didn't want to lose you." Mr. Fraser paused as tears rolled down his face. "I love you, my heavenly lady. My life is nothing without you," he added tearfully.

"Shh… it's over now, Robby. I forgive you because I know that you are not an evil man," replied Menelleth softly.

"Indeed, I'm not," replied the young man before giving her a kiss.

"I know, love. That's why I'm still at your side," teased the half-elf.

"I swear to you, sweetheart, that I won't let you face the darkness alone. We're a team," said the New Yorker.

Menelleth smiled when she heard that. Deep down, Brennil knew that he meant those words and it warmed her heart. The half-elf leaned against her beloved American, both sat on the floor of the barren room. Robert wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Sauron brought Marilla to Morgoth and bowed deeply.

"Here is the lady, my Lord," he announced.

Morgoth shifted his gaze to the woman and grinned when he saw her. Marilla had never seen this gigantic man before this very moment but she knew him nonetheless.

"Hail to you, my dear Marilla. I'm delighted to see that the baby I hadn't seen in many millennia has grown to become a beautiful maiden," declared the former Lord of Angband.

She bowed slightly.

"The pleasure is mine, great Melkor," replied the lady courteously.

"Sauron, leave us," instructed the Dark Enemy. Sauron departed as Morgoth continued his conversation with Marilla.

The Dark Lord took the key to the lovers' prison and crept into the room. He decided that now was the time to pay them a visit and give the half-elf what she had coming to her.

"Did you think that I had forgotten you?" asked Sauron in a malicious tone.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her," declared the ex-spy protectively.

Brennil panicked, not knowing how to react. The evil Maia unsheathed a dagger from under his armor and threw it towards the half-elf's heart. The New Yorker flung himself on his girlfriend, causing them both to fall to the floor. The projectile missed its intended target but plunged into Robert's flesh at the base of his neck.

"No!" screamed the terrified woman at the top of her lungs when she saw her wounded lover.

The American was breathing hard and struggling to stay alive.

'Do you see that? That's what happens when you interfere,' said Sauron coldly with his mind.

"You… are going… to pay… for this, son of… a bitch!" exclaimed the young man in the Black Speech.

The evil Maia only laughed wickedly in his enemy's mind as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"What was that?" inquired Marilla when she heard the sonorous cry.

"I don't know. Let's go see. I deem something has befallen upon one of my captives," answered Morgoth as he got his feet.

He left the throne room, followed by the lady. The evil Vala headed straight to the room where the ex-CIA agent and Brennil were incarcerated. He noticed that the door was locked.

"Stay behind me," instructed the Dark Enemy before pulling out Grond. He swung it against the door and it shattered into several pieces. Marilla went inside.

"Oh no. The man has been injured!" exclaimed the lady with terror in her voice.

"I'm happy to see you, for once," said a crying Menelleth, who was holding a weak Robert in her arms. "He tried to protect me while someone tried to stab me," she added.

"Who would do such a thing to this handsome young man?" queried Marilla with concern.

"Sauron," whispered the New Yorker.

"Help her care for him. I'm going to call for my servant," said Melkor after hearing the ex-spy's response. The Dark Enemy was fuming and the whole castle echoed with his thunderous footsteps as he searched for his lieutenant.

Shortly after he left, Marilla helped Menelleth tend to Robert. She held him down while Brennil pulled the dagger from his body. They washed the wound and treated it with the athelas plant.

Morgoth found his follower in his own tower. When Sauron saw his Master, he swallowed hard, knowing that this was not a social visit.

"You can defy Eru's will or the Valar as well, but not MINE!" barked the furious Melkor to his crony.

"I apologize, but I don't understand why you are screaming at me, Lord," said a fearful evil Maia as he feinted innocence.

"You lie!" yelled the Dark Enemy. "I have seen what you have done to my prisoner and I will not tolerate it!"

"You can bring me to justice if you want. Do it and you will never learn what I know," replied Sauron.

"Tell me then!" ordered a furious Morgoth.

"All those events were meant to be. Eru had foreseen everything including your return to Middle-earth. He knows what you're up to even if it seems he ignores it," disclosed his frightened lieutenant.

Morgoth was stunned by what he had heard. He had never expected to hear that from his agent and it took him completely off guard.

"You… you mean… that all this was planned long ago?" queried the baffled evil Vala as he calmed down.

"Yes, my Lord," replied Sauron gravely.

"Why has there been no opposition against us if it was premeditated in ancient times by our creator?" asked the Dark Enemy.

"Do not worry about that, Master. There will be resistance because Eru has chosen someone to stand against you. I happen to know the name of that person," declared his lieutenant.

"Who is it?" demanded Morgoth.

"It's Robert Fraser," responded the evil Maia.

Melkor hastily left Sauron and returned home. The evil Vala wanted to see if the man was still alive, he did not want him dead just yet. When the Dark Foe rejoined the ladies, he saw that they had not finished tending to the New Yorker's injury.

"Will he survive?" asked Morgoth.

"I don't know. The cut into his flesh is deep," answered Marilla.

"This is the Blade of Shadows and I had it made for Sauron," said the Dark Enemy as he displayed the weapon. Brennil took it and examined it more closely. "It wreaks havoc on weak souls because it is infused with a strong poison. It binds the strongest ones to me, in a certain manner, if it's not healed in time," explained the evil Vala.

"It has been two hours since the Lord of Mordor stabbed Robert," stated the half-elf worriedly. Morgoth scowled when he heard the young man's name. The ex-spy was his rival and Melkor knew it deep down.

The Dark Enemy inserted his knife into the American's wound and extracted the toxic substance from the ex-CIA agent's veins.

"Why are you saving his life?" asked the confused half-elf.

"It's not time for the final battle. He has to stay alive until it comes," responded the evil Vala as he continued to remove the poison from Robert's body.

When Morgoth finished, he had Brennil bathe the wound again with athelas before bandaging it. The ex-CIA agent's breathing soon returned to normal and he slept soundly. He was unaware of what had transpired in the room.

Morgoth returned to his private chamber and sat on his bed. He thought about his new scheme before falling asleep a few minutes later.

The two women stayed by the young man's side. They both watched him as he lay sleeping, hoping that he would soon wake since he was no longer in any danger from the toxin.

Author's note: Lyrics from Hariss Maine (Scorpions) of the songs ''Maybe, I Maybe You'' and ''When You Came Into My Life''.


	17. Chapter 16: Mystery In Isengard

Chapter 16: Mystery in Isengard

Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir, Merry and Pippin had finally reached the plains of Rohan. When they arrived at Edoras, Éowyn greeted them.

"Hail to you, travelers. May I ask what brings you to my lands?" asked the first Queen of the Mark.

"We seek shelter for the night and any news regarding Isengard, milady," responded the Ranger.

"It has been a long while since we've heard a word from Saruman. Nothing has transpired in his lands since his victory against the Riddermark," replied Éowyn softly.

"That is not a good sign. We will need to investigate Isengard in order to discover the source of this sudden silence," commented the wizard sullenly.

"That can wait until tomorrow, for tonight, you will be my guests," stated the Queen warmly.

The five walkers accepted her offer with pleasure. Éowyn showed them to their accommodations. They had the opportunity to refresh themselves before the meal. Thirty minutes later, they were summoned to the Great Hall.

As the company sat at the Queen's table, Boromir was happy to see that Faramir was amongst them.

"Hail to you, Boromir, Steward of Gondor, my dear brother. I rejoice to see you alive and well," greeted the man as he embraced the Gondorian warrior.

"Greetings, Faramir. I'm glad to see you too after everything that I've been through," said Boromir as he affectionately patted his brother's shoulder.

"Things are as I told you in my message, I'm Queen Éowyn's new counselor," disclosed the younger brother as they sat down and began to eat.

"It seems you've been quite busy in Rohan with your new duty, while we were fighting for our lives in the wilderness," remarked Boromir before taking a sip from his cup.

"Indeed. We have been preoccupied with the reconstruction of Edoras with the aid of our people. We do not know about the rest of them since we hear no news from Saruman," replied Faramir before putting a piece of cheese into his mouth.

"It's a bit disquieting but there's no need to worry about the corrupt wizard. We will investigate his lands tomorrow," declared Aragorn as he put a forkful of meat into his mouth.

"A few days ago, I was outside enjoying the weather when I noticed a Black Dragon up in the sky. It looked to be flying in the direction of Isengard," said Faramir as he ate his vegetables.

"Did you see if there was a rider on its back?" asked Gandalf.

"I was barely able to see it because the beast was far away in the western sky. I cannot say whether there was a rider or not, Mithrandir," answered the Queen's counselor.

While they continued to eat, Boromir told Faramir everything that had occurred since he left Minas Tirith for Rivendell. The young man listened to his brother with great interest and was amazed when he learned all that had transpired at Elrond's secret council.

"The enemy's intentions are strange. I don't like that," commented Faramir after his brother had finished his story.

"Me either. I hope that the elves try to do something against him," replied Boromir sadly.

The Queen's counselor nodded in agreement, as everybody continued to eat. When they finished their meal, the travelers bid good night to Éowyn before retiring to their rooms.

Faramir joined Boromir in his room once the Lady dismissed him and they spent much time together. The young man had many questions regarding his brother's tale and the Steward answered them in great detail. When Faramir felt that he had a better understanding of everything, he bid goodnight to his brother before retreating to his own bedchamber. The Gondorian warrior went to bed and soon the whole castle fell silent.

The next morning, everyone awoke to a delicious breakfast before readying themselves for the trip to Isengard. Éowyn changed into a traveling gown as Faramir prepared her escort. They left Edoras on horseback.

It took them two weeks to reach the corrupt wizard's lands. Gandalf, his friends and the Queen found no inhabitants in Isengard. The place was deserted.

"What has happened here?" queried Pippin as their eyes scanned the landscape.

"I don't know," responded Boromir.

Aragorn dismounted from his steed and studied the markings on the ground. He had discovered evidence of a dragon close to the gates of Orthanc.

"Gandalf, I've come across something that may interest you," informed the Ranger as he showed the old man what he had found.

"Hmm… it seems that Saruman had received a visitor a little over two weeks ago," commented the wizard.

"Yes, one that rides a dragon," replied Aragorn.

"The gates of Orthanc are wide open, which is not normal. We should go inside and she if anyone's in the tower," suggested Boromir.

The Queen agreed. They crossed the stone threshold before climbing the stairs. Éowyn instructed her escort to remain stationed outside the front entrance.

When the company arrived at the wizards apartments at the summit, they broke into smaller search parties. They started to explore the rooms. Gandalf and Aragorn searched the rooms to the left while Éowyn, Faramir and Boromir searched the rooms to the right. It was the latter group that wandered about Saruman's bedchamber, study, and the stairway that led to the apex of Orthanc, where he loved to gaze at the stars. The left part of the tower contained the library, throne room, and the balcony where Saruman delivered his speeches to his armies.

After hours of searching, Aragorn shouted and soon everybody hastily entered the chamber. They looked upon the corrupt wizard's dead body on the floor at the Ranger's feet.

"Saruman is dead. He has been pierced fifty times by a sword," announced Aragorn to the others.

"That explains why we have heard no news from him," remarked Éowyn.

"Who killed Saruman and where are his armies?' inquired a puzzled Faramir.

"Based on what I've seen earlier, I would say that all signs point to Mordor," revealed the Ranger.

"That confirms my doubts. Sauron has killed Saruman and has taken all of his troops and prisoners back to his lands," voiced Gandalf gloomily.

"It appears that the Dark Lord had him eliminated when he no longer had any use for him," surmised Boromir.

"The situation in Isengard shows me that the Dark Lord only needed the White Hand to bring Rohan to ruin," said Gandalf.

"We will never know what doom has befallen the prisoners in the Dark Lands," replied Faramir sadly.

"I fear that the elves may die in the upcoming battle as Sauron has not unleashed his full strength yet. My heart tells me that our enemy is far stronger than he has ever been. If that is so, the strength of Middle-earth will not be able to resist his forces and a new reign of terror will begin. Our last and only hope rests in the hands of Frodo," stated the wizard somberly.

"What about his Master?" asked the Steward abruptly, much to everybody's surprise.

"I don't know," simply replied Gandalf. "I suggest that we return to Edoras since the mystery has been solved."

"Should we do something with the dead wizard's body?" asked Pippin.

"His soul has been cast into the Void. Let him be," responded the Istar.

"That seems just, after what he's done to my kingdom," said the Queen. "May Saruman rest in… pieces!"

They left the tower and rejoined the escort party at the feet of Orthanc. Shortly thereafter, they started the journey back to Rohan's capital. It took them two long weeks to reach their destination. Once at Meduseld, Éowyn addressed her people.

"We have learned that the menace of Isengard has been ended once and for all. No longer do we have anything to fear from our neighbor because Saruman is dead! Our only peril will come from the east, but for the moment, we will not let that shadow invade our hearts. Tonight we will hold a feast to celebrate the end of the threat of the White Hand," exclaimed the Queen happily.

The crowds gathered outside the doors of Meduseld were filled with joy when they heard the news of the corrupt wizard's death. They applauded loudly and yelled out that justice had indeed been served.

"I would like for you all to stay and enjoy the festivities with us," suggested Éowyn as she turned her attention to Aragorn and his companions.

"Of course, we will," responded Boromir.

The Queen smiled when she heard that. She left her friends in order to give instructions to her servants. When that was done, everybody busied themselves with the preparations for the feast. At nightfall, the merriment began.

The musicians played their instruments with enthusiasm as people danced around the Great Hall. In one corner of the room, games were being played by the youngsters. Wine and ale flowed freely into everyone's cups. When it was time for the meal, everybody sat at the long tables. The atmosphere was filled with joy as they ate their meal.

"To Saruman's end!" toasted Éowyn as she raised her cup.

"To Saruman's end!" repeated the people before taking a sip from their goblets.

After the toast, everyone resumed eating. They celebrated until late in the night.

While the merriment continued in Rohan, Robert finally awoke from the poisonous wound that he had received from Sauron's blade the month before. Both Marilla and Menelleth were relieved, they had remained by his side the whole time.

"I'm so glad to see that you're awake, Robby," said a joyful Brennil.

"Me, too. You gave us a terrible fright," voiced Marilla softly.

"Tell me what happened after that son-of-a-bitch stabbed me," requested the New Yorker.

"I was talking with Melkor when we heard Menelleth scream. We went to the room where you were imprisoned but the door was locked," started Marilla before pausing. "He used Grond to break down the door and then we found you in the arms of the weeping half-elf. The Lord of this castle wanted to know what had happened and Brennil told us all that transpired.

"He was furious and went after Sauron. while I helped Menelleth tend to your wound. Melkor soon returned and he was very concerned about you. He explained to us the effects of the poison before removing it from your veins himself," explained Marilla.

"What?! The Dark Enemy saved my life?!" shouted the baffled American. "Why would he do such a thing when he could have easily killed me?" asked Robert.

"Morgoth knows that you're his rival. I felt that within him when I said your name aloud. He said that you have to survive until the time comes when you must fight him," responded the half-elf tenderly before planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmm… that's interesting. I think that I'll need to make a profile of him like I did with his idiot lieutenant," commented the American thoughtfully.

"Who is the idiot?" hissed a familiar unearthly voice.

They all turned and gazed at the newcomer. It was a tall man dressed in black velvet robes with burning crimson eyes.

"It's not your business," spat the young man harshly.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Menelleth coldly.

"I'm keeping an eye on you. For my own sake," answered the Wraith.

"There's no need for that, Witch-King," replied the woman harshly.

"We are at war, Lady Marilla." Morgul paused and bowed courteously before her. "I have to ensure your safety… or I'll suffer the wrath of both my Master and your father," he added.

"I don't need anyone to defend me. I'm capable of doing that myself," retorted the Lady indignantly.

"I do not doubt that. My Master has ordered me to see to your well-being. That request was made by Morgoth," replied the Witch-King in a reluctant tone.

"Tell me why the Dark Foe cares about our new friend so much," requested the half-elf.

"Lady Marilla can answer that question better than I," responded the Nazgûl Lord.

Marilla nodded with approval and then turned her attention to Robert and Menelleth. She took a deep breath before she began speaking.

"Melkor cares about me because I'm his daughter and only heir to his throne," revealed the lady solemnly.

"What?! Your Morgoth's child?!" exclaimed a confused Brennil.

"Yes, she is, my beloved star," said the young man softly to his lover. "Do not judge her too hastily. Marilla never knew her father. She was raised by the elves and is more than willing to aid us in our fight against the Dark Enemy."

"Is it true?" asked the perplexed half-elf.

"Yes, it is," answered Marilla quietly. "I'll tell you the same thing that I've already told Robert: I'm the master of my own fate. I love this world and I don't want to see it destroyed."

"We feel the same way. I love Middle-earth as dearly as I love Robby," admitted Menelleth.

"People tend to jump to conclusions when they learn that Marilla is the daughter of Morgoth. Because of that, she has never known true happiness. Every time something good came her way, it was cruelly torn away when it should have lasted forever." The New Yorker paused. "Trust me, I can relate to that. I've lost everything in my life except three things," he added.

"What are they?" queried Marilla in a puzzled tone.

"My friend in Chicago, Menelleth Brennil and my family, although I haven't seen my friend and family in a long time," responded the young man.

"You told me that you had lost all your friends in the tragedy," replied the half-elf.

"That is true, but he wasn't there when it happened," explained the ex-CIA agent.

"What tragedy are you talking about?" inquired Marilla.

"I'm talking about the darkest day on Earth: September 11th," answered the ex-spy gloomily.

"You seem reluctant to talk about it," commented the lady.

"If you had seen what I had witnessed when the World Trade Center came crashing down in New York, you wouldn't be so willing to speak of it," said a sorrowful Robert.

"You were there when it happened?" questioned Marilla.

"Yes. It was my duty. I was there for my country." The young man paused. "You know, I had always felt the weight of the world upon my shoulders and I've gotten used to it. I was always being thrown into dangerous situations by my superiors in the United States government in order to save the planet. It reached the point where I had to break the law in order to kill the bad guys." He snorted. "I should have been considered a hero, but in return for my valor, I was fired from my job for not playing by their rules," he added.

"Marilla, you have to know that I'm a servant of Manwë. Do not worry, I have nothing against you, personally, but your father is both a liar and a murderer," revealed Menelleth.

"Why do you have such hostile feelings towards him?" asked the mystified daughter of Morgoth.

"He attacked my family in Valinor. I was forty years old at the time. Morgoth killed my father first. Then my mother, then my seven cousins, and then the eldest of my brothers. When it was my turn, he demanded something of me… something that had been concealed within my clothes since birth: the Star of Varda. I had no idea that it was there, and I told Morgoth that I didn't know what he was talking about… But I was able to flee allowing my youngest brother to escape. It was while I was away that I discovered the renowned object," disclosed the half-elf.

"I'm sorry for your loss, truly I am," replied Marilla sympathetically.

"Thank you for your kind words," said Brennil.

"You are not here only to ensure our friend's safety," stated Robert in the Black Speech to the Wraith.

"My other reason is of no concern to you," declared the Witch-King callously.

"I don't believe you," said the ex-spy skeptically.

The Nazgûl Lord turned and faced Marilla. He showed her something. It was a golden ring on his right index finger. It looked like two snakes that wrapped around his finger. In the center, a black opal was set in the opened mouths of the serpents.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked gruffly.

Marilla did not respond until after she scrutinized the object very closely. The opal caused her to experience a strange sense of déjà vu. The ring reminded her of something that she had seen while in captivity long ago, when the Nazgûl Lord was her guardian.

"You! It was you, who had captured me during the War of the Last Alliance in the Second Age!" she exclaimed in amazement.

"Yes, it was me," disclosed the powerful Wraith as his eyes glowed with an intense red light.

"Why?" a bewildered Marilla queried as her eyes locked with his.

"When I first set eyes on you, I knew that you were no elf or man. I felt the power radiating from your body and I had decided to remove you from harms way." Morgul paused. "I brought you to my lair and searched the ancient texts from the First Age. I had discovered a manuscript written by Morgoth's hand in haste:

"'_I created her. She is my only child and heir to my throne. She reminds me of the brightness of a pearl, so I named her Marilla. Long she shall live, until the unmaking of the World, for my blood, which contains my essence, flows thickly within her veins.' _

"It took me a little while to decipher the words written on the parchment because it was in the Valinorean script, but I managed to translate it just the same.

"I had heard Gil-Galad shouting your name out after I had caught you. I then had no doubt that I had just unearthed something that the Valar themselves had kept secret. I was certain that I knew whom I had in my clutches, and I deemed that you had the right to know who you really were," he added.

Menelleth was shocked to hear those words from the leader of the Nine. She looked to her lover for an explanation. He provided her with all the information that she needed in order to better understand the revelation of the Witch-King.

"Thanks, Robby. That help me understand things better," said Brennil when he finished his long tale.

"It was nothing, my beloved star," replied the young man before kissing her. The half-elf kissed him back, which disgusted the Nazgûl Lord.

"The Master has found a better way to torture me," muttered Morgul under his breath in the Black Speech.

"Now, let's get back to business. Why are you here?" demanded the New Yorker harshly.

"I want to keep an eye on you… and that is not an order from my Master," replied the Nazgûl Lord hatefully.

"I am responsible for that," said Morgoth in a pleasant voice.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Robert.

"It is I who requested that the Witch-King keep an eye on you. He has accepted this assignment out of respect for both me and Marilla," answered the Dark Enemy coldly.

"I don't understand why the greatest of the Nine would take orders from someone other than Sauron," said Menelleth.

"You will learn that in time. Now, I'm moving you to another room," announced Morgoth. "Follow me."

The Dark Foe led his prisoners into another chamber. The Wraith followed close behind. Once the Nazgûl entered the room, Morgoth turned his attention to the American.

"You should be well rested, I take it," commented Melkor as their eyes locked. "How do you feel?"

"Well enough to fight you when the time comes," responded the ex-secret agent curtly.

The evil Vala said nothing. He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Morgoth returned to his throne room.

The young man's eyes scanned the chamber. There were four armchairs, three were clustered around a small table while the other remained by the entrance of the room. That was the only furniture. The Wraith took the seat by the door as the others seated themselves in the remaining armchairs. Robert fixed his gaze on their silent guardian.

"I think it's time for some explanations," said the Witch-King, breaking the silence.

"That's what I was going to say," declared the ex-CIA agent.

"I've seen that I'm going to become useless to Sauron in the near future. I'm no fool. I know that my role in this never-ending story is about over… and I don't want to die. I have secretly shifted my alliance and loyalty from Sauron to Melkor," disclosed Morgul.

"You do know that if you break your bond with the Lord of Mordor, it will be your death," stated Brennil frostily.

"I'm aware of that," replied the Witch-King harshly.

"You are going to be cast into the Shadow World if Sauron learns of your betrayal," said Robert.

"He is too preoccupied with making war on the elves at the moment," retorted the Black Chieftain.

The Wraith got to his feet and left the lovers alone with Marilla.

"Do you have any idea about where he's going?" asked the New Yorker.

"I think that he's going to meet with Melkor," answered Marilla softly.

They all fell silent, each deep in their own thoughts.

The Witch-King reached Morgoth's throne room, and approached him carefully with his head bowed. He stopped before the evil Vala and placed one bended knee to the floor.

"I am sorry to disturb you, O great Melkor," declared the Wraith.

"You are not disturbing me at all. What is it that you want?" demanded the Dark Enemy.

"The hour of doom is nearly upon us and I think that I should tell you my intentions," responded Morgul gravely.

"What are they?" queried Morgoth cruelly.

"I want to free myself from Sauron, for he no longer holds my loyalty." The Nazgûl Lord paused as he pulled out his weapons from under his clothes and let them fall to the floor, mere inches from his feet. "I'm offering you my services willingly, O great Lord Melkor," he added.

"You are my lieutenant's deadliest servant. Why are you so willing to align yourself with me?" inquired a confused Morgoth.

"I have seen in my palantír that my doom is close at hand and I don't want to die. I rescind my loyalty to Sauron and give it to you, my Lord. You are my only hope for salvation," revealed the Wraith fearfully.

The evil Vala considered his words for a while. When he reached his decision, he began to speak.

"To free yourself from your true Master means that the bond between you must be severed. Are you sure that you're willing to do that?" asked Morgoth as his gaze bored into the Witch-Kings burning eyes.

"Yes, my Lord," hissed the Nazgûl Lord in response.

"Then give me your ring," replied the Dark Enemy.

Morgul removed the object from his finger and handed it to the evil Vala. Morgoth took it and then pulled a knife from one of his pockets. He cut off one of his own fingers from his right hand and allowed the blood to spill into the golden ring. He healed his wound, pocketed the blade and then placed the enchanted ring back in the Witch-King's hand.

The Wraith put the precious ring back on his finger.

"I swear to you, O mighty Melkor, that I will serve you in times of peace and in war until my Lord and King destroys me," swore the leader of the Nine. "I am Morgul, and I'm always at your service," he added with a bow.

"I'll keep that in mind. And I won't forget your oath. Now, take your weapons and rise," ordered the former Lord of Angband solemnly.

His new servant picked up his arsenal from the floor, placing some in his pockets and belting the others. He stood at attention when he finished arming himself.

"Is my daughter safe?" queried Morgoth.

"Yes, my Lord. She is with the prisoners in your fortress," responded Morgul immediately.

"Excellent! That is good news," replied the Dark Foe with satisfaction.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my Lord Melkor?" inquired the greatest of the Nine.

"Watch the captives and Marilla. See to it that their every need is met," commanded Morgoth.

"It will be done as you wish," replied Morgul with a bow, before departing the throne room.

The Wraith returned to the chamber where the lovers were imprisoned along with Marilla. He sat by the door and listened to the conversation between the three friends.

In the meantime, Frodo, Gimli, Sam and Glorfindel by-passed the Dead Marshes and were now walking through the plains of Dagorlad. They were concealed beneath their elven cloaks as they followed the road. It was the Elf Lord that led his friends through the wastelands. They walked in a westerly direction while keeping an eye on the Morannon and the Towers of Teeth.

The reached Ithilien the following month, and were happy that the trees sheltered them from unwanted eyes. They continued their journey through the woods and at nightfall, the four friends established their camp.

The Noldo took the first watch, allowing his friends the opportunity to get some sleep. He changed shifts with the dwarf in the middle of the night. All was dead quiet outside the gates of Mordor.

The following morning, the traveler awoke, ate some lembas and then started on the road again.

"There are traces of fire everywhere," noted Sam when they observed the fallen trees.

"This is the result of Orc attacks in this region," explained Glorfindel as they continued to walk amidst the forest.

"Mr. Frodo, are you alright?" asked Sam with concern.

"It's the Ring. It has become heavier since we'd left the mountains," answered the Ring-bearer.

"We will take a break soon," announced the Elf Lord upon hearing the words of the Hobbit.

They continued walking for another half an hour before coming to a stop. They found a spot surrounded by trees. Frodo took a sip from his water skin.

"There are streams nearby where we can replenish our water supply, and I'll be able to hunt something for us to eat. Something other than lembas, that is," said Glorfindel as he smiled at the Hobbits. "We have to be extremely careful with our provisions, as we will not find anything else to eat and drink on the next leg of our journey to Mount Doom," added the Noldo.

The four companions spent the rest of the day walking through the wilderness. The continued to head west towards the Crossroads. At nightfall, they made their encampment near a stream while Glorfindel went hunting. Gimli remained with the two Hobbits; his axe at the ready should the enemy approach. He watched as Sam went to the stream in order to refill their water skins.

It was then that Frodo heard a horrible and familiar shriek in the distance. When he heard that sound, he inched closer to the son of Glóin.

"What's wrong, my friend?" questioned Gimli when he saw that the Halfling's facial expression had changed.

"I've heard a Black Rider's scream on the air," responded Mr. Baggins.

"Do not worry. They will not find us because we are a day ahead of them," reassured the dwarf as he put a hand on Frodo's shoulder.

Sam returned ten minutes later with their refilled water flasks. A few hours later, the Elf Lord rejoined them; he had several rabbits. Glorfindel went down by the stream and began skinning and gutting their soon to be meal. The gardener prepared a fire and pulled the necessary utensils from his pack in eager anticipation for the feast that awaited them. The smell of the cooking meat nearly brought tears to the Hobbits (and dwarf's) eyes. The food was so delicious. They all ate to their hearts content, which made them all very sleepy.

It was Sam's turn to keep watch while the others turned in for the night. Glorfindel slept for a little bit and then awoke only to find a restless Frodo. The Hobbit told the Elf Lord about the Wraiths that he had heard earlier that day.

"That is indeed bad news. I don't like that they continue to pursue us even though we are still a day ahead of them," commented the Noldo gravely.

"Me either. Especially since I'm the one they're looking for," said the Hobbit gloomily.

"Be at ease. I do not fear them and I'm able to harm them with my elven bow should they try to attack us," revealed the Elf Lord.

The Halfling smiled when he heard those words. He felt safe knowing that the elvish weapons would keep the enemy at bay. Frodo finally eased into a dreamless sleep. Everybody was sleeping soundly except for the elf. It was Glorfindel's turn to keep watch.


	18. Chapter 17: Mordor's Unleashed

Chapter 17: Mordor's Unleashed

Morgul had been watching and tending to the needs of the prisoners for the past month. He had overheard many conversations that had revolved around himself. It was later one afternoon, when the Nazgûl Lord heard the summons of his Master.

"Come to my throne room, Morgul," commanded Morgoth. "I need to see you."

The powerful Wraith left the captives and joined the evil Vala in his chamber.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord Melkor," said the Witch-King as he bowed before his Master.

"Yes. I need to speak with you," responded the Dark Enemy.

"What do you wish to talk about, my Lord?" queried the Wraith.

"You. I would like for you to clarify something for me. Morgul is not your real name, is it?" inquired Morgoth.

"I can't tell you my true name because I no longer remember it, my Lord. Sauron had removed my memories long ago," answered his servant solemnly. "He removed my brethren's memories as well," he added.

"I never knew that my lieutenant had done such a thing when he had enslaved you," remarked the evil Vala. "Now that I'm your new Master, I shall rename you." Morgoth paused and thought for a few moments before he continued. "From here on out, you shall be known as Caurë, which means 'fear' in Quenya."

"As you wish, my Lord Melkor," stated the Black Chieftain.

"Good. Now, this is what I want you to do: assist Sauron in the war against the elves. I can see that he will not be able to win the battle on his own. Make sure that non survive that clash! I want those pointy-eared bitches dead!" exclaimed Morgoth cruelly.

"Everything will be done as you command, my Lord," replied Caurë with a bow.

"Excellent! Now, get to work," demanded Morgoth.

The Wraith bowed deeply before leaving his Master. As he went through the main gate, he noticed the Dark Lord exiting Barad-dûr. The Witch-King swallowed hard as he prepared for the confrontation with his former Master.

"Is everything fine with the prisoners and the Lady Marilla?" asked the evil Maia callously as their eyes met.

"Yes," simply replied the Wraith.

"The elves will arrive soon. Prepare for combat!" ordered Sauron.

The Nazgûl Lord made no reply. He left the Lord of Mordor and retreated to Minas Morgul, much to his relief. He departed the Dark Lands, and traveled for several hours before reaching the gates of the Dead City. The Wraith headed towards his tower. Once he arrived, he went upstairs to his apartments located at its summit.

"Prepare to fight! Slay all those elven bitches! If any survive, you'll perish by my hands!" barked the Wraith as he stood on his balcony.

With that said, he retreated to his bedchamber in order to prepare himself for the battle. Caurë changed into kingly looking garments before putting on his armor. He then put on his helmet and heavy, metallic gloves before clasping his dark cloak around his shoulders. The Nazgûl Lord was now ready for battle.

'It's time for me to follow the path that I've chosen for myself,' thought the spectre. He walked over to the desk and looked down at the book that lay open on it. This volume was written by the Wraith and it contained all his secret thoughts. It was his way of hiding them from the Dark Lord.

Morgoth's new agent took the quill from the bottle of ink and started to write:

'_Today is a day of remembrance for me, the Witch-King of Angmar, Caurë, Lord of the Nine, for I've been granted the freedom from Sauron, by the great Lord Melkor, my new Master. I have vowed my allegiance to him, and I've changed my own fate by choosing to follow this new path. It's going to be a tortuous one, but I'm not frightened because I can endure pain.'_

When he finished writing, the Wraith placed the quill back in the bottle before closing the tome. He unlocked a drawer and opened it. Caurë placed his precious book in the compartment before closing it. He locked the drawer and left the room. The Nazgûl Lord was ready to face the upcoming trials.

An hour later, the elves arrived before the Black Gates. Things seemed too quiet to Thranduil as he approached the Morannon. He stopped mere feet from it. He took a deep breath before calling aloud.

"Come forth, Dark Lord, Sauron! On behalf of the elven realms of Rivendell, Lórien, and Mirkwood, we hereby declare war upon you and Mordor!" shouted the King.

The enemy made no answer. Elrond blew his horn in challenge. The evil Maia watched the scene in his palantír. He walked out onto his balcony, summoned his Black Dragon and then mounted it. The Dark Lord uttered curses under his breath when the beast tried to unseat him. He clung tightly to the creature's neck as he grabbed the reins. Sauron jerked the reins and took off in the direction of the Black Gates.

A half an hour later, he landed just inside the Morannon. The gates then began to open. When Thranduil saw the gates opening, he rode back to the front line where the other soldiers were positioned.

Sauron, atop his dragon, rode out of the small gap between the Towers of Teeth. He stopped the beast just outside the gates.

"Welcome to Mordor, little bitches," declared the Dark Lord hatefully.

Both Thranduil and Celeborn remained silent. They were slightly taken aback by the fact that Sauron greeted them personally. They weren't expecting that. It was Elrond who spoke up.

"I take it that you have not heard Thranduil's words," stated the Elf Lord coldly.

"I was in Barad-dûr. Do you think that I could hear what he was saying from here?" asked the evil Maia callously.

"This is no social visit, Sauron. We have declared open war on you and Mordor," answered the Lord of Imladris.

"Fools!" shouted the Dark Lord before laughing wildly. He pulled on the dragon's reins. "Kill them all!" he yelled, as the beast took to the air.

The Black Gates opened even wider and all of Sauron's armies came forth.

"Archers!" shouted Thranduil. "Fire!" Arrows then flew from all directions. Many Orcs and Wargs were hit and fell to the ground. When the Nazgûl Lord saw that, he opened the gates of Minas Morgul.

"Catapults!" he barked as the Wraith watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

The trolls operated the machines and sent a volley of rocks at the elves. The heavy projectiles crushed many of the First Born. As the fighting continued, the Dark Lord watched from far above.

The Witch-King's armies had exited the gates and fiercely attacked the elves. The evil minions of the Nazgûl Lord showed no mercy, and they wielded their scimitars with deadly accuracy. Several of the elves fell by their hands.

"GHÂSH!" snarled Sauron cruelly.

The enemy then sent flaming arrows at the elven warriors, slaughtering even more of them. Screams echoed throughout that desolate wasteland as their bodies became engulfed in flame, burning them alive.

The evil Maia was about to shout new instructions when an arrow went whizzing passed his ear, missing him by inches. A second arrow struck the Black Dragon in one of its legs. When Thranduil saw that he had met his mark, he immediately reloaded his bow and shot yet another projectile at the beast. This one hit the animal's neck. The elven King continued to shoot at the dragon while the rest of his household attacked the Dark Lord's troops.

"Morgul, it's time to unleash our full strength!" commanded Sauron ruthlessly.

The Wraith ignored him. He had already emptied his city, deciding not to wait for orders from Mordor.

"Did you hear me? I gave you an order!" shouted a menacing evil Maia.

The Witch-King still ignored him as he continued fighting the elves with the sword that he wielded in his left hand.

"What's wrong with you? I instructed you to… " the words of Sauron trailed off as the dragon finally succeeded in unseating him. The beast had suffered many wounds and fretfully fled the battlefield. "Morgul!" howled the Dark Lord as he fell from the sky.

"I do not deserve that name!" screamed the Wraith indignantly.

Morgoth's lieutenant landed roughly on the ground, his body crushed many Orcs. His cloak was soaked in their dark blood.

"What?!" exclaimed a confused evil Maia. "I'm your Master, Morgul! Or have you already forgotten?" demanded Sauron as he got to his feet.

"First of all, I'm no longer your puppet. You no longer have any power over me because our bond has been severed!" declared the Nazgûl before swinging his blade at an elf's throat. "Secondly, my name is not Morgul. Thirdly, you best show me some respect and call me Your Majesty, for I am a King! Understand?" he added menacingly as the Wraith killed another adversary.

"You are crazy," said the Dark Lord before using his club on the elves. "You will die if you free yourself from me, you idiot!" he shouted harshly.

The Witch-King laughed evilly when he heard those words.

"It's already been done, you bastard," sneered the Nazgûl Lord before attacking another elf.

"Liar!" exclaimed the Dark Lord as he swung his club again; several elves fell dead.

"It was done in secret." The Wraith paused as he slew another enemy. "That's why you were not aware of it," he added.

"I suppose that you did it yourself," surmised the Dark Lord as he killed Thranduil. His dragon had now been avenged.

"No. It was done by my Master," responded the Witch-King as he attacked Celeborn.

The Elf Lord fought valiantly against the spirit.

"Who is your Master?" hissed the evil Maia as he continued executing all those around him.

"The great Lord, Melkor," answered the Witch-King viciously.

Sauron froze on the spot. He didn't know what to say when he heard that.

"Why would you do such a thing to me?" asked a baffled Dark Lord before swinging his club at his enemies again. "I trusted you," he added.

"The hour of doom is quickly approaching. I don't want to die, so I've changed my destiny. A new path awaits me." Sauron's former servant paused. "The link that had bound us together has been broken."

"You're going to pay for this, traitor!" shouted the Dark Lord loudly. He forcefully swung his club, killing several Lórien elves.

"I don't care what you do. You no longer terrify me," replied the Wraith callously before pulling out his flail and swinging it at the elves.

"Charge!" barked the Dark Lord. The evil Maia blew his horn, which indicated that it was time to unleash all of his strength. The demons charged the elves.

"Retreat!" shouted Celeborn, who was still battling with the Witch-King.

The elves attempted to retreat but it was too late. Sauron's fell beasts charged them with such a great force that they slaughtered nearly all of them. Only twenty had survived the attack. Both Elrond and Celeborn were amongst the survivors of that small group.

"As usual, I was here to lead the armies to victory," commented Caurë harshly.

"You have betrayed me after all those years of loyal service, and I will not tolerate it!" fumed Sauron. "Once the battle's over, I want you to LEAVE my lands and never return! If you step foot in Mordor, I will destroy you without hesitation, you spawn of Morgoth! You have two days to get out of my sight. No more! You are hereby banished from Mordor, traitor!"

"As long as I have this ringer on my finger, you can't harm me. It contains Melkor's essence and it's what will keep me alive until the unmaking of the world," stated the Wraith as their eyes locked.

The Dark Lord was livid and he swung his club at the elves once again. In his wrath, he managed to kill five out of the twenty surviving elves, as well as several Orcs. A dangerous thunderstorm then came out of nowhere.

"You shall do as I command for none can contest my will in Middle-earth," cried the furious evil Maia. A loud crack of thunder rang out followed by a huge fireball that shot out from Orodruin. The volcano then vomited lava from its crater.

"You're going to suffer Lord Melkor's wrath because I'm going to tell him what you've done to me," shouted the leader of the Nine curtly.

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked an enraged Sauron.

"No, I'm not. Just prepare yourself to face my Master's rage," said the Nazgûl as his eyes glowed with an intense crimson light.

The Dark Lord gulped. Deep inside, he knew that this renegade Wraith meant what he said. It made him fear the Vala even more. Sauron had no desire to face Morgoth's wrath.

"Tell me, Morgul. Who do you consider the Lord of Mordor - him or me?" queried the Dark Lord.

"Do not call me by that name!" hissed the Witch-King angrily.

"Then what am I to call you," said Sauron.

"Melkor has renamed me Caurë," answered the Black Chieftain proudly.

"Now, answer my question," demanded the Dark Lord.

"You are the Lord of Mordor," answered the Dark Enemy's servant.

"Yes, I am. That means that I'm the sole authority in this country, and I expect to be treated as such by anybody in my lands," replied the evil Maia as he tried to compose himself.

"That means nothing. It will be my Master that judges you nonetheless," retorted the Wraith cruelly.

Sauron ignored his last reply. He attached his club back on his belt and unsheathed his sword. The evil Maia began attacking the surviving elves and slew ten more of them by beheading. Elrond managed to avoid the blow and his blade collided with the Dark Lords.

The Elf Lord dueled with him for a long time as Celeborn fought the Witch-King. The Trolls had slaughtered the rest of the group and they were the only survivors. The evil Maia sheathed his sword and pulled out the sickle that he had concealed under his clothes.

"You're granting me the opportunity to test out my new weapon," declared Sauron unkindly before swinging it at the Lord of Rivendell.

Elrond was not quick enough and the blade cut through his flesh like butter. His left arm fell the ground as blood gushed from the wound. The half-elf let out a scream before delivering several blows with his right arm. Sauron blocked each of them easily.

"It gives me great pleasure to know that I'm going to slay the last member of Gil-Gilad's Household," said the Dark Lord as he laughed wickedly.

Elrond delivered another blow at the evil Maia while he was still laughing, but to his surprise, his enemy was able to block it.

"Do you think I'm going to let you disembody me?" asked Sauron ruthlessly.

"Any chance I get to stab you, I will," answered Elrond before attacking again.

"You'll never defeat me! Only Robert has the power to defeat me. It will be him that cuts off my head," retorted the Dark Lord, as the elf avoided his blow.

Elrond was astonished to hear that revelation from his opponent, because he had foreseen the American murdered by Sauron.

"I'm glad to learn that this man has survived his duel against you," stated the Elf Lord.

"He's alive, only because it's my will," declared the evil Maia callously before attacking Elrond again.

The Lord of Imladris dodged the blow just in time.

"Now, the time has come for us to say goodbye, herald of Gil-Gilad," shouted Sauron as he cut the elf's throat. Elrond fell to the ground dead.

Celeborn saw his son-in-law fall but continued battling Caurë.

"Do not worry about your friend. You will be joining him soon enough," said the Wraith coldly as he put his flail back under his armor. He unsheathed his magical blade.

He set it ablaze and then resumed fighting with the Lord of Lórien. Celeborn had not given up. He swung his sword meeting the burning white flames of the Nazgûls weapon.

"I do not fear death!" declared the elf before delivering another blow to Caurë.

"I've got something special for you," muttered the Witch-King before sheathing his sword. He pulled out his loaded crossbow and aimed it at Celeborn's head. "Farewell, little vermin," he added. The Nazgûl Lord let loose the arrow and the projectile pierced the elf's brain. Celeborn fell. The war was over.

Sauron ordered his troops to return to Mordor while the Wraith commanded his armies to go back to Minas Morgul. As their men left, both the Witch-King and the Dark Lord stood before the Black Gates.

"I, Sauron, Lord of Mordor, hereby ban you from the Dark Lands. You have only forty-eight hours to leave. Take your belongings and never enter my realm again. Should you set foot in my lands you will be condemned to death for that is the fate that awaits all traitors," declared the evil Maia solemnly as their eyes met.

The Wraith went through the gates of Minas Morgul and readied his dragon before retreating to his bedchamber. He unlocked the drawer, retrieved the book and placed it on the desk. He opened it to the last entry. Caurë took the quill from the inkbottle and began to write:

'_I've been banished from Mordor by Sauron, who considers me a traitor. I don't know where to go, for as long as I remember, this has always been my home. I leave my titles as Lord of the Nine and Witch-King of Angmar behind me. Now, I am Caurë… a mere shadow that walks amongst the living. I'll flee in the wilderness and build me a fortress where I will be able to continue to serve Melkor. I only hope that nothing befalls me until the time comes to re-emerge into this world.' _

When he wrote the last word, the Nazgûl Lord placed his quill back in the bottle and closed the volume before putting it in a bag. The Black Rider changed into his traveling garments and then packed the rest of his belongings.

Once he had finished, the Wraith left his armor and his spiky crown on the table. He then belted his weapons, and pocketed the palantír. There was no way he was going to leave behind his precious vision stone. The Nazgûl Lord grabbed his sack and heaved it over his shoulder before joining his steed on the balcony. He climbed onto the saddle.

"The time has come for me to leave," sighed the Witch-King before pulling on the reins. The dragon took off in a southwesterly direction. As the creature carried him away, the Wraith let out one of his legendary, sonorous shrieks for the last time. It was his way of saying goodbye to his lair.

While in flight, Caurë heard the voice of Morgoth in his head.

'What's going on?' queried the Dark Enemy.

'I'm sorry, my Lord. I had no other choice but to leave Mordor. I have been banished by Sauron,' explained the Wraith.

'Where are you going?' inquired Morgoth with concern.

'I don't know, Master. I'll head south-west for a while. I want to find an area where no one knows me,' responded Caurë.

'Let me know where you establish your new home,' ordered the evil Vala.

'Of course, I'll let you know at once,' responded the Nazgûl Lord.

'You did well to inform me of what my first Chieftain had done to you. Next time we meet, I shall give you a glorious reward for your faithfulness,' stated Morgoth.

'Will you see to it that Sauron is punished, Master?' asked Caurë.

'Yes, I'll see to that personally,' assured Melkor.

'Thank you, Master' said his servant.

'It's nothing. Now, do as you wish,' replied the Dark Foe.

'Goodbye, my Lord Melkor. Until our next meeting,' said the Wraith.

'Goodbye, my dear Caurë. Until next time,' replied Morgoth before leaving his throne. He had decided that it was time to find his lieutenant, and punish him.

After their conversation had ended, the Witch-King met his brethren while flying high about Ithilien.

"Hail to all of you," he greeted them sadly.

"Greetings to you, my Lord," replied his second in command.

"I'm glad to see you. Come with me, my dear brethren. We'll gather one more time as we did in the old days," replied their leader.

The eight Black Riders followed him and after a few minutes, they landed in a glade. They could sense that something was wrong with the Witch-King, for he wasn't in his usual mood. The Wraiths dismounted and gathered around Caurë. The leader looked at each one before he began his speech.

"After all those millennia that we've spent together, I have to regretfully announce that this is the end of the Nine. I'm going into exile. I have no wish to share this fate with any of you because I have to accept and face the consequences of my own choices," revealed Caurë gravely before pausing. "You're going to miss me. Before I leave you, I have one last thing to say: from this day forward you shall be known as the Eight, and Khamûl is your new Lord."

The Wraiths were shocked to hear those words from their former leader's mouth.

"But you can leave us," protested one.

"I understand your sorrow, but I can't stay. I've chosen a path in which none of you can follow,' said an emotional Witch-King before climbing onto the saddle.

As he pulled on the reins, he looked upon the Eight and tears rolled down his invisible face. The Wraith didn't have the heart to leave them. It was a huge sacrifice for Caurë, but deep inside, he knew that he had no other choice but to follow through with his the decisions that he had made earlier.

When his dragon took to the air, the Nazgûls let out a sorrowful shriek. The Witch-King never looked behind him; it was too painful.

After he had left, Khamûl demanded a moment of silence before raising his voice.

"This is my first order as your new Lord. We ride and continue to search for the Ring. It will be our homage to Morgul," said the new Nazgûl Lord.

The others nodded with approval. The Wraiths then climbed atop their hippogriffs and took off. They continued to scan the lands from the air.

Meanwhile, Robert, Menelleth and Marilla were talking amongst themselves while Morgoth was deep in conversation with Caurë.

"It's too quiet," commented the New Yorker.

"I don't like it. It doesn't portend anything good for us," replied Menelleth.

"My father's new servant has not returned from the battlefield. Where is he?" queried a worried Marilla.

"I have no idea where he could be," answered the American.

"When I was outside earlier I met Sauron," said Marilla.

"What did he say to you?" inquired the puzzled ex-spy.

"The Dark Lord was extremely happy when he spoke to me. He told me that Mordor was victorious. They had defeated the elves. I thanked him for the information and he left for Barad-dûr," responded the lady quietly.

"The only hope of salvation for this world rests in the hands of a simple Hobbit," stated Brennil gloomily.

Robert let out a heavy sigh of despair. He had secretly hoped that the elves were going to defeat Sauron but it seemed that Middle-earth was already doomed. As the young man sat there, deep in thought, the lyrics to a song from a popular band that he had heard back home popped into his mind. The ex-CIA agent took a deep breath before he began to sing:

"Every night I say a prayer in the hope that there's a heaven  
And every day I'm more confused as the saints turn into sinners  
All the heroes and legends I knew as a child have fallen to idols of clay  
And I feel this empty place inside so afraid that I've lost my faith

Show me the way, show me the way  
Take me tonight to the river  
And wash my illusions away  
Show me the way

And as I slowly drift to sleep, for a moment dreams are sacred  
I close my eyes and know there's peace in a world so filled with hatred  
That I wake up each morning and turn on the news to find we've so far to go  
And I keep on hoping for a sign, so afraid that I just won't know

Show me the way, show me the way  
Take me tonight to the mountain  
And take my confusion away

And if I see a light, should I believe  
Tell me how will I know

Show me the way, show me the way  
Take me tonight to the river  
And wash my illusions away  
Show me the way, show me the way  
Give me the strength and the courage  
To believe that I'll get there someday  
Show me the way

Every night I say a prayer  
In the hope that there's a heaven"

The two ladies listened to the melody until the last note faded. It was so sad and beautiful at the same time. Marilla had only heard the ex-spy sing once before, and she was amazed by the intensity of his voice. She never would have imagined that it was so melodious.

"I wish I understood his language," whispered the woman.

"I had a difficult time comprehending Robby's tongue at first too, but you'll get used to it after a while," replied the half-elf.

"Sauron is in trouble," stated the young man with a grin. They could hear the thunderous steps of Morgoth going through the castle.

"What did he do this time?" inquired Marilla.

"I don't know. I'd have to ask his lieutenant," responded Robert. He was reluctant to use his connection.

"Will you do it, please?" asked his girlfriend.

"I'll do it just for you, my beloved star," answered the American before focusing his mind on the Dark Lord.

'What did you do to deserve your Master's fury?' queried the New Yorker with his mind.

'I've banished his servant from my lands for being a traitor,' shouted the Dark Lord.

'I suppose that you're talking about the Witch-King,' remarked Robert.

'Yes, I was talking about that betrayer,' answered the evil Maia callously.

'I'm surprised that you haven't cast him into the Shadow World,' commented the ex-secret agent.

'I would have if he hadn't told me that I can't harm him because of his ring.' Sauron sighed.

'What do you mean?' inquired the ex-CIA agent.

'As long as he wears it, I'm unable to harm him,' explained a frustrated Dark Lord.

'I'm sorry, but I don't understand why you can't touch him,' apologized Robert.

'I'll enlighten you while I'm still in a good mood. His enchanted ring has been enhanced with Melkor's essence, which means that my magic has been negated,' revealed the evil Maia.

'I appreciate the information. It helps me to understand everything better now. Good luck with Morgoth. Trust me, you'll need it,' said the young man before breaking the connection.

"What did he tell you?" asked Marilla gently.

"The Witch-King has been banned from Mordor and Sauron can't harm him because the Wraith's ring has been imbued with Melkor's power," responded Robert.

"I pity him. I wonder what the Nazgûl Lord will do now that he has been expelled from his home?" queried the woman thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure. But I think that he will build a new residence for himself somewhere in the wilderness," suggested the New Yorker.

"I hope that is what the Wraith will do," remarked Marilla before falling silent.

The three friends sat there quietly, each deep in thought.

Meanwhile, as Frodo and his friends made their camp for the night, they heard the sorrowful shrieks of the Wraiths.

"What does that mean?" inquired the frightened Hobbit.

"I don't know," answered Gimli as he lit their campfire.

"They feel sad. Something important has happened," revealed Glorfindel.

"The elf in correct," replied the voice of a newcomer, who appeared from the shadows of the trees. "I had seen what had happened with them while I was concealed in the bushes," he added.

The four friends studied the new arrival. He was a tall man, dressed entirely in black, just like the Nazgûls. He pulled the hood of his cloak back, and revealed that he had shoulder-length red hair. His features were fine and delicate yet his physique was solid. Two strands of his hair fell over his left eye, nearly reaching his lips. On his belt, he carried a long sword and two daggers. His feet were clad in iron boots and his cloak appeared to be elven made.

While the company watched the man intently, the Elf Lord felt that there was something strange about this lonely traveler, which made him uncomfortable.

"He's an elf," declared Frodo when he noticed the stranger's pointy ears.

"You're quite observant, little Halfling from the Shire. But I'm only a half-elf," replied the man. His voice was clear, fair and had an air of authority to it.

"Who are you?" demanded Glorfindel.

"My name is Saurianor from Mirkwood, but my friends call me Anor," he responded. "My mother is Anar, who departed these shores for Valinor."

"I've met her before in Rivendell, but I didn't know that she had a son," replied the Elf Lord.

"She doesn't speak often about me because of who my father is," declared Saurianor.

"Can you tell us what had transpired with the Black Riders?" queried Frodo as their gaze met.

"I was hiding in the bushes when I saw them land in the dell close to my hideout. Their leader, who seemed extremely sad, summoned them." The half-elf paused. "I heard him speak to the others. He told them that he had been banished by the Enemy and was going into exile. He had referred to himself as a traitor. The Wraiths then pleaded with him to stay but he refused. When he spoke about the Dark Lord, he no longer referred to him as Master. The Witch-King departed without bidding his brethren farewell, and they all seemed to be under great duress. It looked to me that their chieftain had no desire to leave them."

"That's strange. Why would Sauron do such a thing to his most deadly minion? What would have caused the greatest of the Nine to turn traitor on his Master?" inquired the bewildered Noldo.

"The Witch-King of Angmar is no longer following the evil Maia's orders. We Know Who is his new Master. I know because I felt it when I saw his ring," answered Saurianor fearfully.

"Who is this 'We Know Who'?" asked a puzzled Sam.

"Morgoth," uttered the half-elf in a barely audible voice.

"It's the Dark Enemy," disclosed Glorfindel gravely.

"I had heard the powerful Wraith telling the other eight that he was suffering the consequences of his own choices. I think that's part of the reason for his banishment from Mordor," revealed Saurianor.

"How do you know about Hobbits?" queried the gardener in a distrustful tone.

"I've traveled a lot when I had turned twenty. I had once visited your lands and had learned a great deal about your kindred," came the response from the man. He paused and shifted his attention to Frodo. "I have to advise you to keep that infamous thing hidden. Don't show it to me," he added softly.

"Why would you say such thing? How do you know I possess this object that you speak of?" asked a perplexed Mr. Baggins.

"I'm no servant of the Dark Lord but I can feel the One Ring's presence nonetheless. If you display, I may be tempted to recite the incantation that's linked to it," responded the Anor calmly.

"How do you know the Black Speech of Mordor?" inquired the Elf Lord.

"I think that it's time for me to tell you my secret." Saurianor paused before taking a deep breath. "I have never told anybody before now. I prefer to speak of my elven mother as we never speak of my father who happens to be a Maia," disclosed the half-elf.

"Why?" queried Frodo.

"If I answer your question, you will kill me," stated Saurianor.

"No, we won't," replied the Halfling wisely as he glanced at the man.

"Then I'll tell you my tale." The half-elf sat by the others around the fire. "My mother is secretly married to Sauron. He had fallen in love with her while forging the Rings of Power and they had only one child, me. My mother never revealed to any that Sauron was my father, and she raised me alone in Mirkwood. She wanted to keep me far from my birthplace because it was her greatest fear to see me follow my father's example.

"Anar taught me everything that she knew including swordplay and archery. I mastered those skills by the age of fourteen. That's when we discovered my 'gift.' My mother summoned several wizards to teach me magic's and to her surprise, I surpassed them all one after the other. They were able to see the dark powers within me.

"Four years later, my mother learned about a great sorcerer called the Necromancer in Dol Guldur, and she sent me there. This was shortly after the war of the Last Alliance. I was eighteen went I was sent there. When the sorcerer first set eyes upon me, he knew who I was. He recognized my powers because they came from him. He taught me both sorcery and necromancy. His knowledge was vast and I learned spells that no wizard in Middle-earth knew.

"Before I left Dol Guldur, he told me about my origins. He disclosed to me that he was none other than Sauron, the Dark Lord of Mordor, and my mother's husband. I didn't believe him until I returned home and talked with my mother. She confirmed that it was all true.

"Two years later, I desired to visit his lands, and that's when I started to travel. I had no knowledge of other lands and I wanted to see the countryside. I visited many places and learned to speak with several races of people. I didn't reach the Dark Lands until I was fifty. I remember hiding under my elven cloak while I was in Ephel Duath, and I overheard a conversation between two strange men. They were talking about their Master's latest assignment - to find me and bring me to him unspoiled. They referred to me as Prince Saurianor and I was amazed that I understood their Black Speech without difficulty.

"I fled that country and continued to wander. One day, I arrived at a place called the Shire and met Aragorn. He was one of the guardians that patrolled the borders of that land. The Ranger had great esteem for the elves and we became quick friends. I had also met Olórin, whose also known as Gandalf, and he told me all about Hobbits.

"Thirty years later, while I was searching for new lands in the north, I met the Wraith's for the first time. I was alone in an isolated area when the Nine cornered me. I listened to the chieftain as he spoke with hatred in his voice. When I had heard enough, I spoke to him in my native tongue, the Black Speech. The Nazgûl Lord was surprised to encounter someone that knew the Dark Tongue.

"He had asked me my name and I told him that I was Saurianor and that my mother was Anar from Mirkwood. When he heard that, all the Nazgûls bowed low and they told me that my mother was the Queen of Mordor. That took me aback because my mother never told me that she had possessed such a title. The Witch-King told me that my father had instructed them to bring me to him. I had no other choice but to go with them.

"A few days later, the warriors from Lórien attacked us. The Wraiths fled and I was caught by the elves. The elves treated me well and brought me before their rulers. I was judged by both Celeborn and Galadriel. The lady was able to unearth my secret with her magic's but when she saw that I wasn't evil, she persuaded her husband to change his opinion of me. I am accounted as a friend by the wood elves. They kept my origins secret and I remained in the Golden Wood for sixty years. I used my powers to help the others around me.

"At the age of 140, I left for Gondor and aided the people in their wars against the Dark Lord. My services were accepted with open arms even though I never vowed my allegiance to the Steward. When Denethor II learned about my origins, he was glad to know that the blood of the enemy was fighting side by side with the Gondorian warriors. I fought in several battles because my father regularly attacked their kingdom. I liked my life in Gondor and I brought hope to men. They knew that I was a wizard and I used my magic's often. One day, I learned of Sauron's search for his ring, and I decided that it was time for me to try to find it before he did.

"Do not worry. My intentions are not evil. I just want to protect the Halfling. I knew that the Nazgûls were advancing on me, so I went to Imladris. My intuition told me that I would find the Ring-bearer there. When I arrived in the valley, I hid and listened to the Council.

"It was at that time that I learned what my father had on his mind and it displeased me. Therefore, I decided to follow you. I lost track of you because of Saruman and it took me three months to pick up your trail again. I followed your trail to Ithilien. I have remained hidden in the forest because of the Wraiths, but I'm glad that I have finally found you," said Saurianor as he finished his tale.

"Are you really willing to aid us?" questioned Glorfindel after the four travelers had heard his story.

"Of course, because I told you the truth," responded the half-elf firmly.

"We'll let Frodo decide whether you should continue with us or not," stated the Noldo.

Sam and Gimli advised Mr. Baggins.

"I think that we should accept him in our group," said the dwarf, as they began to debate the matter.

"I don't trust him, Frodo," voiced Sam. "This man's from Mordor, probably a spy and he's going to lead us straight into a trap!"

"Sam, Saurianor is a friend of both Gandalf and Strider. I don't think he's going to betray us. He didn't lie. I think we should give him a chance to prove himself," countered Frodo softly.

"I agree with Frodo. We can at least grant this half-elf an opportunity to show us that he's worthy of our trust," chimed in Glóin's son.

"I know that you disagree with me, but you need to trust me, Sam," said the Halfling before turning his attention to the Elf Lord. "I've made my decision - Anor's going with us."

"I'm happy to hear that you're willing to let me join your party. Thank you for allowing me to go on this journey with you," declared Saurianor in a relieved tone.

"I suggest that everybody get some rest," announced the Noldo.

"Who wants to take first watch?" asked Gimli.

"I'll take it," volunteered Glorfindel.

They all lay on the ground as the half-elf leaned against a tree trunk. The Elf Lord put more wood on the fire before starting his watch. Shortly thereafter, the camp became filled with the sounds of his companion's snoring.

Author's note: Lyrics to the song "Show Me the Way," by Dennis DeYoung, (Styx).


	19. Chapter 18: Hope Still Remain In

Chapter 18: Hope Still Remains In Middle-earth

Morgoth's thunderous footsteps echoed throughout the whole castle as he sought out Sauron. He was filled with such wrath that his servants fled and hid when he came down the passageways.

When he arrived at the gates of Barad-dûr, he saw that it was guarded by two Trolls.

"Let me pass," commanded the evil Vala wrathfully.

"We are sorry, Lord Melkor, you cannot pass. Our Master has instructed us… " the words of the Troll trailed off.

"I don't care about his orders! I have need to talk with him about an important matter!" interjected the Dark Enemy harshly as his fury neared the breaking point.

"I'll inform him, but I must ask you to remain here, Lord," said one of the Trolls before crossing the iron threshold. He headed towards the tower and began climbing the endless stairway. When the creature finally reached the summit, he searched for his Master. He found him sound asleep in his bedchamber. The creature attempted to approach his Sauron stealthily but its heavy feet betrayed him.

The evil Maia opened one eye; his slumber had been disturbed.

"I told you that I didn't want anyone to disturb me," shouted the Dark Lord.

"I'm sorry to wake you, Master. I know that no one is supposed to pass the doors of Barad-dûr, but it's extremely important," apologized the minion.

"Who is it?" asked Sauron with a yawn.

"Lord Melkor. He wishes to speak with you and insists that it can't wait," responded the Troll.

"Let him enter. Tell Melkor that I'll receive him in my throne room," instructed the evil Maia. He had no desire to leave his Master waiting at the gates.

The Troll bowed before him and rejoined the other sentinel.

"It appears that you are lucky. My Master will grant you an audience with him. He's waiting for you in his throne room," announced the creature.

The two Trolls opened the heavy iron doors and Morgoth entered. He then went into the long hall; torches were fixed to the walls. There were great portraits of Sauron throughout the chamber; some were adorned with gemstones and gold. There was a huge candlestick suspended from the ceiling above the entrance to the Dark Lord's stronghold. Behind the grille, the evil Vala could see the beginning of black marble stairs.

The Dark Enemy passed the grille, took a lit torch from the wall, and slowly climbed the stairs.

Sauron was seated on his throne wearing a simple dark velvet robe. His eyes remained closed as he sighed heavily. The Dark Lord had an idea about what Morgoth wanted to discuss with him. A few minutes later, the evil Maia composed himself for the meeting with his Master. He heard the Dark Enemy's booming steps echoing on the staircase.

When Melkor finally reached the summit of Barad-dûr, he placed the torch into an empty bracket on the wall and went to face his servant.

"Hail to you, my Lord Melkor," greeted the Dark Lord in a sleepy voice.

"Greetings, Sauron. I can see that I've caught you sleeping," commented the evil Vala.

"Yes, my Lord. I've been plagued by horrible visions lately due to this approaching doom," explained the Lord of Mordor with a yawn.

"You have another reason for not sleeping: I will not tolerate what you've done to Caurë… And I still don't forgive you for stabbing Robert," stated an infuriated Morgoth.

"So, is that the reason for your presence in my home at this late hour?" demanded Sauron.

"Yes, and you shall suffer my wrath!" shouted his Master, his eyes burning with a deep fury.

"The traitor got what he deserved," replied his lieutenant. Sauron could not think clearly due to his exhaustion.

"Really?" queried the Dark Enemy.

"I'm sorry, Master, but Mordor is mine, not yours. I'm the ruler of this territory and my will is law," sighed Sauron as he desperately tried to clear his thoughts, but failed in his attempt.

"Shut up!" yelled Morgoth mightily.

The evil Maia was now completely awake. It was as if he had received a slap in the face causing him to tremble with fear.

"Listen to me, Master! I was looking out for your best interests, that's why I had banned that treacherous Wraith from my lands!" shouted the Necromancer as tears of fright rolled down his face.

His Master had heard enough. He grabbed him brutally by the throat with his right hand. Sauron struggled to break free.

"You're going to pay dearly for those crimes," hissed Melkor in his lieutenant's ear.

The evil Maia was breathing hard. He tried to implore his Master.

"Please… your Grace… release me! Pity… I don't… want… to die! I'll… do… everything… you… want!" cried out Sauron with great effort, as his eyes locked with Melkor's.

"You dare to beg me to spare your life after what you've done, miserable little maggot!" stormed the evil Vala.

His lieutenant continued to sob. He didn't know what to say. He knew that his end was close. Suddenly, an image flashed in his mind that showed him that his fate was far worse than anything the he could have imagined. Sauron closed his eyes and tried to chase that image away, but with no success.

"NO!" howled a weeping and weak Necromancer, as the image lingered before his very own eyes.

Morgoth had never heard such terror and despair in the evil Maia's voice before that moment. The Dark Foe wanted to kill him, but he didn't deliver the fatal blow. He normally felt nothing for his victims. Morgoth intended on crushing Sauron's bones with his free hand.

All of the sudden, while his arm was mid-motion, his rage was mysteriously replaced by pity. He stayed his hand. His servant's flesh was extremely pale and he was falling into unconsciousness. Morgoth released his hold on Sauron's throat and he fell to the floor. The evil Maia let out a painful moan as he landed on the floor, gasping for air.

"That was only the first part of my punishment. I'm not finished with you," declared Melkor callously.

The Lord of Mordor said nothing. He was trying to recover from that rough ordeal. His breathing began to return to normal as he massaged his purplish-colored throat vigorously. He slowly got to his feet.

Sauron opened his eyes and Morgoth's cruel gaze bored into them. The evil Maia was terrified. It was beyond anything he could bear after suffering his Master's fury. The Necromancer fell to his knees.

"Please, stop the pain! You've pushed me to the limit! Bring it to an end, Master!" beseeched Sauron as more tears rolled down his disfigured face.

"It will only be over when I deem that you have paid for your crimes," replied the evil Vala coldly as he unsheathed a thin, long sword that he had wrought in his forges.

When Sauron saw the weapon, he became livid. He knew what Morgoth was up to and he let out a blood-curdling scream as his Master's blade pierced his rib cage. Blood poured onto the floor as Morgoth pulled the sword out from the wound before striking again. The Dark Enemy then cut off his servant's left foot, followed by his right arm. He then sheathed his blade.

Sauron found the pain to be agonizing as his blood continued to spill onto the floor. He gathered his courage and looked up at his Master. He wasn't going to implore Morgoth.

"Kill me, Master," whispered his first Chieftain.

"No," answered Melkor before pausing. "The chastisement is over. You have paid for your faults now," he added before picking up Sauron's limbs off the floor.

The evil Maia was so weak. Morgoth went downstairs and ordered the Orc to take care of Sauron. The demons rushed upstairs and immediately tended to Sauron's wounds. They then bathed him while others cleaned up the room.

Once they were finished bandaging his wounds, they brought him to his bed. The Dark Lord said nothing. He soon fell asleep and the chamber became filled with his loud snoring. His minions were horrified by what had been done to him.

The Orcs busied themselves in the castle and saw to it that the Dark Lord's every need was fulfilled. They wanted him to recover quickly.

The evil Maia was inundated with nightmares each night.

One night when Sauron was sleeping, Morgoth paid him a visit. He furtively snuck into his lieutenant's bedchamber in the middle of the night. The Dark Lord awoke suddenly, surprised to see Melkor seated next to his bed.

"Good evening to you. A month has passed since your punishment and I've come to see how you fare," said Morgoth quietly.

"Good evening, my Lord. I appreciate your visit, but as you can see, my health is worsening instead of improving. All because of those bad dreams," whispered Sauron.

"You worry too much about the future," commented Morgoth.

"My doom approaches with each passing day. I feel it. I'm afraid because I know that I cannot change my destiny. I'm going to pass away, Master," retorted a terrified evil Maia.

"Death is but a new beginning," uttered Morgoth solemnly.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Sauron.

"You had enunciated those words yourself. I thought that you knew the significance of that sentence," stated the Dark Enemy.

The evil Maia then felt a strange feeling deep inside of him. He knew that something unexpected awaited him in the near future, but he was unable to see what it was. Sauron remained silent. He nodded his head in acknowledgment of his Master's words.

"I have a new assignment for you," announced Morgoth, breaking the silence.

"What is it, my Lord?" queried his servant in a frail and puzzled tone.

"I want you to forge some mystical armor for me," answered Melkor.

"What about the Wraith, my Lord? He could do it for you, no?" questioned his lieutenant.

"I don't trust him. I'm only giving him the benefit of the doubt. I want it made by your hands because you have already proven your worth from the commencement," explained the evil Vala.

"I'll do it as soon as I regain my strength. I would like to know something: why do you need it?" inquired Sauron.

"I am preparing for the final battle. I've been preparing for it for such a long time. Regretfully, you will be there to witness it with your own two eyes," said Morgoth sadly.

"You have a plan in mind. Will you please tell me what it is?" requested his lieutenant.

"Your end is going to allow this Mr. Fraser to return to his world. And I, along with some of my servants, will follow him." Melkor paused. "I will unleash havoc on Earth and only those who were with Robert in Middle-earth will be able to face it."

"Do you mean that the clash will begin in my land, Lord?" asked the evil Maia.

"Yes, my dear Sauron," responded Morgoth.

"There's a jug full of water on my night table. Will you please pour me a glass, my Lord?" requested his servant.

"Of course, I will," said the evil Vala. He poured him a glass and handed it to his lieutenant.

"Thank you, Master," said the Chieftain as he took it and drained the chalice.

"You should rest now. Start nothing until you're ready," advised Morgoth.

"I will do as you wish, my Lord," stated his crony before falling asleep.

The Dark Enemy returned to his own home in order to take a nap. He was satisfied that everything was going as expected for the moment.

Meanwhile, Frodo, Gimli, Sam, Glorfindel and Saurianor had been walking for a long while since they met the half-elf. Three long weeks had passed when they finally reached the Crossroads.

"We'll establish our camp here for the day and take the road to Morgul Vale at dusk," informed the Elf Lord.

The two Hobbits were exhaustedly collapsed on the ground. They were soon joined by the dwarf and Saurianor as Glorfindel refilled their water skins in a nearby stream.

"It's too quiet for my liking," commented the gardener after surveying his surroundings.

"This silence is disquieting. It does not bode well," remarked the half-elf in a quiet tone. "So far, there's been no trace of the Nazgûls and we've seen nothing from Sauron. I don't like that."

"I've had an odd feeling about their Master, due to the Ring. I had felt that he was almost dead," said the Ring-bearer.

"Don't worry about my father, Frodo. You need to focus on your Quest. Too much depends on you now," stated Anor as he placed a reassuring hand on the Halfling's shoulder.

Frodo remained silent but nodded in acknowledgement of the half-elf's words. Glorfindel then returned with their filled water skins.

"We're not alone," whispered Sam, when he saw something move amidst the trees.

As soon as the Hobbit spoke, a man dressed in black appeared brandishing a blade in each hand.

"At last, I have found you, Prince Saurianor of Mordor," said the newcomer in a dark and hateful tone.

"What a bad surprise, Gurothos," replied the half-elf as he unsheathed his sword.

"Who is he, Anor?" asked a puzzled Sam.

"He's a Dark Elf and an old rival of mine," responded their friend.

"I haven't forgotten you, son of Sauron. Now, you're going to die just as your father!" exclaimed Gurothos.

"You can try to slay me, but you'll never succeed," said Saurianor as their eyes locked.

The Dark Elf had had enough. He swung both of his swords, only to meet steel. He delivered another quick blow, but the half-elf blocked it.

"Stay back. This is between him and me," said Anor with authority as his friends unsheathed their weapons.

His companions watched as the half-elf dueled with the Dark Elf. Gurothos swung one blade while jabbing at Anor with the other, but the half-elf blocked them easily.

"Come on, you can do better than that," taunted Saurianor defiantly.

His adversary charged with a renewed ferocity and the battle became more intense as it progressed. Anor blocked all of Gurothos' blows, and after a long while, the Dark Elf sheathed his weapons.

"I'll see you another day, son-of-a-bitch," shouted his rival before running away in a westerly direction.

The half-elf let out a sigh of relief. He was tired. Dusk had arrived and after eating a bit of lembas, the group took to the road that led to Minas Morgul.

As the continued to walk on the road, Gurothos was still roaming through the wilderness. After two days, he met Caurë. The Wraith was leaning against his dragon while it was sleeping in a glade. The Dark Elf came to a halt when he entered the glade and discovered the beast with its rider. He approached carefully.

Caurë did not feel his presence until he was right in front of him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" queried the traveler as the eyes met.

"My name is Gurothos. It means 'shadow of death' in Sindarin," he answered. "I was curious to see who rides such a wonderful animal."

"I'm but a lonely traveler in search of place to call home," declared the spectre.

"Wait a minute… you're one of the Nazgûls!" exclaimed the Dark Elf excitedly.

"Yes, I'm one of them," sighed Caurë.

"What are you doing in the countryside? Where are your brethren?" asked Gurothos.

"They are doing Sauron's bidding like their supposed to. And now I'm left alone," replied the Wraith coldly.

"Why? Do I need to remind you that the Dark Lord is your Master?" inquired the Dark Elf.

"You're wrong, dumb elf! Mordor has no power over me," declared the Wraith frostily as his eyes glowed with an intense red light.

"You've been driven to madness," remarked a perplexed Gurothos.

"No, I'm serious. I don't want to talk about it. I haven't come to terms with my affliction yet. Let's just say that I only answer to my new Master's orders," replied the phantom sadly.

"Who's that?" asked the elf.

"You will know in time," responded the Nazgûl.

"You want to build your domicile far away from Mordor, don't you?' queried Gurothos.

"Yes. I don't want to be anywhere near that wicked land. I want to go where no one knows me," answered the Black Rider.

"Why do you have such a desire to be forgotten? What have you done and who are you?" questioned the Dark Elf.

"I was once known as the Witch-King of Angmar, Lord of the Nine, and I've done evil deed in this world. But all of that is in the past. If there's a name to call me, then Caurë will suffice," answered the Wraith.

Gurothos gasped in surprise when he heard those words. It took him by surprise and left him speechless.

"There are lands that aren't occupied in Eriador between Little Lune's eastern bank and the Ice Bay of Forochel. It is close to the Blue Mountains," said the Dark Elf, breaking the silence.

"Excellent! That sounds like the perfect place for me," said Caurë excitedly.

"You will have to bear in mind that you will have to deal with the Elves of Lindon, the Dwarves in their northern realm, and the Hobbits of the Shire if you wish to stay out of trouble," replied the elf.

"I'll take that into consideration when I start erecting my new realm," replied the former Nazgûl Lord.

"I can accompany you on your journey to Eriador," said Gurothos.

Caurë made no reply. He thought for a while before accepting the Dark Elf's proposition. After his dragon awoke from his slumber, the duo climbed onto the beast and then took off in flight.

Two months later, they crossed Hitaegir, which was known as the Misty Towers or the Doors of Eriador that were elevated by Morgoth in the First Age.

They continued on their trip until the Ice Bay of Forochel appeared in their sight. The Dark Elf then shouted, "That is the beginning of Ice Bay. We're almost there."

"It seems to be a lovely territory. That will form the border of my new realm. Give me a tour of the lands," ordered Caurë.

Gurothos showed the whole country to the former Nazgûl Lord. When the Wraith saw the mountains on Little Lune's eastern bank, a smile appeared on his invisible face.

"What do you think about this region?" asked the Dark Elf.

"It fits perfectly with what I have in mind for the future. I'll set my fortress on that slope and a road will lead to the city below it," responded Caurë.

Once the tour was over, they returned to the Blue Mountains close to Little Lune. That would be the natural frontline of his new lands. Soon afterwards, the Wraith started building his new home with the help of Gurothos in the Blue Mountains. Caurë built a duplicate of his former home, Carn Dûm, with only slight modifications.

"I'll call these lands Dôronin, which means Land of Water in Sindarin. And here will be the palace of Mirencelon, the Jewel of the River," proclaimed Melkor's servant.

The two laboured for many long weeks as they dug into the slopes, using the materials in the mountain to erect the fortress. In need of help, the Wraith used his magic's to summon men from Bree to help in the building of the capital. The villagers worked hard on building a huge marble bridge that linked the two cities that were divided by the River Lune. Further north, they erected a second bridge but this one was made of stone. It would be the main road from Dôronin to Forochel.

Ten miles from that bridge, the road separated: one branch continued along the stream, the other led to the castle's gates. When Mirencelon was completed, Caurë fortified the frontlines and constructed another overpass that connected with the outside world. That magnificent road ended at a sculpted arch that was supporting white iron gates; on either side were sculptures of water dragons.

To the northeast was yet another entrance to his realm. The two gigantic doors were in the shape of a coral reef. That was the Blue Gates of Dôronin, also called Lond, which meant 'straight' in Sindarin. Behind them was the main road the led to the capital that was still under construction.

As Caurë stood on the balcony of his private chambers in Mirencelon, Gurothos had joined him. The Dark Elf was exhausted and there was still work to do in the valley.

"This town shall be the capital. I'll name it Barencelon, which means 'Home of the River' in your language," stated the Wraith.

"The Orcs in the north have felt your presence and are on their way to join you," informed the Dark Elf.

"That is good news. Let's take some rest before we continue to work," replied a satisfied Caurë.

The Nazgûl provided a room to Gurothos, and they went to sleep as the men continued to work in the vale.

In the meantime, the Eight were still searching for the Ring, but they found no trace of it. They were starting to get discouraged.

"Where is the Ring-bearer? How could we have missed him?" questioned the desperate Nazgûl Lord.

"We have lost it, my Lord Khamûl," said another Wraith.

"That can't be," shouted their leader.

"I feel a familiar presence, my Lord," declared a second spectre.

"Who is it?" demanded Khamûl harshly.

"It's Prince Saurianor, my Lord," responded a third Nazgûl.

"The Master will be happy to learn that His son is still alive," commented the Nazgûl Lord.

"What do you think that we should do?" queried another.

Khamûl didn't answer. He was thinking about Caurë. The former chief was missing him and the spectre was unable to believe that he had left them forever.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" questioned one of the Wraiths.

"Morgul is gone. I can't accept that he'll never return to us," responded Khamûl sorrowfully.

"He misses us too, my Lord," said another phantom.

"This is what I want you to do: go to Minas Morgul and tell Shelob to guard the stairs of Cirith Ungol. I have a feeling that the Ring is heading towards the mountains," commanded the Nazgûl Lord.

"But what about you, my Lord?" inquired one of the Eight.

"I'll deliver the news about Saurianor to the Master," answered the leader.

The Wraiths fell silent before taking flight towards the Dead City while their Chieftain left for Barad-dûr.

Frodo and his friends had reached the Nazgûls lair, and had started climbing the secret stairs in Ephel Duath, unaware that the Wraiths had alerted its guardian. The slopes were abrupt and steep, which made the climb harder for them.

"We have finally arrived at the summit of the first stairs. We'll rest here before continuing with the second one," announced Glorfindel.

"Do you know how many more we have to climb?" asked Sam.

"There are three sets. The second set of stairs are similar to those that we've already climbed, and the third one is through a tunnel," responded Saurianor.

"I take it that you've been here when you visited Sauron's lands," commented the Noldo.

"Yes, I went this way when I returned to the wilderness," replied the half-elf.

The five friends then took a nap. When they awoke, they ate a bit of lembas, took a sip of water, and then continued up the stairs.

Meanwhile, Khamûl had landed on the Dark Tower's balcony. He then went through the door before going downstairs to his Master's apartments. When the Wraith saw that he wasn't on his throne, the Nazgûl Lord searched the other rooms. He finally found Sauron in his bedchamber.

"It's nice of you to pay me a little visit," said the Dark Lord when he saw his servant.

"What happened to you, Master?" asked the Wraith upon seeing his Master's body.

"The great Lord Melkor has punished me for what I've done to Morgul and Robert," answered the evil Maia weakly.

"I've come to tell you about your son, Master," revealed the Nazgûl Lord.

"How is he?" queried the Dark Lord with concern.

"He is still living. I thought that you would be glad to hear that news, Master," responded Khamûl.

"Indeed. I thought he was dead after all those millennia of silence," declared Sauron.

"Is there something I can do for you, Master?" queried the Wraith.

"Yes. Bring me my palantír," ordered the evil Maia.

His agent went to the throne room and retrieved the precious vision stone from its pedestal before returning to the chamber. He handed it to his Master. Sauron took the palantír with his one hand. The Wraith went to leave when the Lord of Mordor raised his voice.

"Khamûl… " he said.

His minion stopped, and glanced at him.

"Yes, Master," hissed the Nazgûl Lord.

"I want you to stay with me," replied the Dark Lord.

"As you wish, Master," replied the Wraith before sitting at Sauron's side.

The evil Maia pocketed his stone and fell asleep a few minutes later.

Glorfindel and his friends were now at the bottom of the third set of stairs. They had climbed the second one with much difficulty, and were now resting before continuing on their journey.

Half an hour later, the company ate a simple meal before entering the tunnel. It was dark and smelled disgusting.

"We must be careful. There's danger nearby. If only we had a light to brighten our path," stated Saurianor as a feeling of dread crept over him.

Frodo then remembered the gift given to him by the Lady Galadriel. He pulled the vial out of his pocket. The Hobbit spoke some words in Elvish and the object then emitted a blinding white light. As the light cut through the darkness, they saw spider webs everywhere.

"There's one of Ungoliant's offspring in this area," stated the Noldo when he noticed the suspended carcasses from the ceilings and walls.

"This creature wasn't here the last time that I went through Cirith Ungol," said a bewildered Anor.

"Let's continue our journey," ordered Glorfindel.

The five walkers climbed the steps inside the tunnel. When they reached the other end, a huge web blocked it.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Gimli when he saw it.

"We can try to cut it with my sword," suggested Frodo. He had recalled what his uncle had told him about Sting when he gave it to him.

"We have nothing to lose. Give it a try," said Anor.

The Hobbit unsheathed his blade and slashed at the web. The Halfling managed to cleave a hole large enough for his companions to get through. Frodo sheathed his sword and everybody went on towards the mountain's summit.

As Sam glanced down at the wastelands, a large, dark body was creeping sneakily towards them. As soon as Glorfindel saw it, he quickly loaded his bow, aimed at the monster's flesh, and released an arrow. A painful shriek rang out as the flying projectile met its mark. Gimli attacked the spider with his axe. The creature let out another screech when the dwarf cut off one of its legs.

"I've got an idea. Blind it with your light, Frodo," shouted the half-elf.

The Ringer-bearer did as he was told. He and Sam then unsheathed their swords and attacked the monster. The gardener sliced Shelob's legs. Anor then jabbed the beast in the belly; an unbearable odor came from the wound and the creature fell to the ground with a squeal.

The Elf Lord re-loaded his bow and let loose another arrow into the gigantic arachnid as Gloin's son swung his axe at its flank. Sam continued to hack at the legs, one after the other.

"Watch out for its stinger!" warned Anor as he slashed the creature's mouth after it attempted to bite Glorfindel.

"Thank you," said the Elf Lord before unsheathing his sword.

Sam and Gimli continued to slam their weapons into the spider, causing more of its dark blood to pool on the ground. The Noldo cleaved Shelob's neck after Saurianor pierced one of it grape-like eyes. The half-elf sheathed his sword as Gimli used the axe that the Lady of Light gave him on the beast.

Meanwhile, Caurë and Gurothos had continued their work on the new kingdom. There was a lot to do in that land, but they were about to complete it nonetheless.

"At last, Dôronin is finally completed," said a relieved Dark Elf once they were done with their hard labours.

"I need to think about what people are going to call me now," stated Caurë thoughtfully.

"You should be known as the ruler of these lands," said Gurothos.

"No, that's not good enough for my likings. From this day forward, I shall be known at Lhûn Âr, the Blue King of Dôronin," declared the mighty Wraith.

"It will be as you desire, your Majesty," replied the Dark Elf.

"Now, I deem that it is time for me to continue to follow the path that I've chosen for myself," declared Caurë solemnly.

"What do you mean?" queried a puzzled Gurothos.

"Follow me," ordered the new King.

The Dark Elf followed him until they reached a blue temple that had been constructed in the capital. Gurothos had never seen that building before now and it intrigued him greatly.

"This is Melkor's shrine. You have to know that that Vala in my Master, and he deserves to be revered as well," declared the Blue King proudly.

"You speak as one of his cronies," commented the Dark Elf.

"You have to know that I've willingly allowed myself to become his thrall. I'm connected to his mind, and can communicate with my Master at will," disclosed Caurë.

"Let's give him the praise that he merits," said an excited Gurothos. He had secretly worshipped the evil Vala.

The Blue King nodded in agreement. He used his powers to sway men to form a new cult dedicated to the Dark Enemy. It spread quickly in the hearts of all the inhabitants of Dôronin.

Sauron pulled his palantír from out of his pocket and glanced at the stone. The image of Caurë's country appeared before him and he saw all that his former servant had accomplished.

"That son-of-a-bitch will pay dearly from what he has done!" swore a jealous Dark Lord. "Send a legion of Uruk-hai and eight hundred Forest Trolls to attack Dôronin!" ordered Sauron to the Chieftain of the Eight.

Khamûl left in order to carry out his Master's instructions. Soon the armies left Mordor through the Black Gates, marching towards the Land of Water. After they departed, the Wraith rejoined the evil Maia.

Caurë had seen the whole scene in his vision stone, and decided that it was time for him to build his defenses. It coincided with the Orcs arrival.

The Blue King then sent word to Lindon and the Shire. A representative from each country went to meet with him. He welcomed the Elf and Hobbit to his lands and warned them of the upcoming assault that he had seen in his palantír. The visitors listened with great interest. After a long discussion, they all signed a treaty agreeing to trade amongst their countries. They drank to the new alliance that they had formed before the Elves and Hobbits returned to their lands. Caurë then prepared for the battle.

Gimli had delivered the fatal blow to Shelob. Her body lay in a pool of blood. The dwarf belted his axe and the company were about to continue their journey when Gurothos appeared from out of nowhere.

"Oh! If it's not the little vermin, again!" taunted the Dark Elf as he glared at the half-elf.

"Silence!" spat Anor frostily, as he felt his anger growing within him.

Gurothos laughed evilly when he heard that order.

"You're similar to your father in several ways," sneered the Dark Elf amidst his laughter.

"Say that again and I'll kill you without any hesitation," said the furious half-elf in the Black Speech. When he spoke, his voice sounded both terrible and menacing. It was almost as if Sauron was speaking, and it scared Gurothos. The Dark Elf was impressed to hear his adversary using his native tongue. It was the first time that he had heard him speak it. Gurothos gathered his courage and unsheathed his blades.

"Prepare to fight, Prince of Mordor," shouted the Dark Elf in the same tongue as his enemy.

Anor swung his sword in a swift motion, only to meet steel. A deep rage was burning within him and his eyes burned with a terrifying light. The Dark Elf hesitated in his attacks.

"You fool! I have the home ground advantage! You're going to lose!" shouted Saurianor before laughing maliciously

The half-elf's blows became more powerful and he defended himself the best that he could. He avoided his opponent's cruel gaze. Every time their eyes met, Gurothos felt like he was looking at the Dark Lord. He wanted to oust his old rival from Mirkwood.

Gurothos knew in the bottom of his heart that the half-elf was right. There was no way he would be able to defeat him at his home.

"What's on your mind? Calling someone to rescue you?" asked the elf in a quivering voice.

"No, Gurothos. I'm going to eliminate you myself," retorted Saurianor harshly.

As soon as he finished speaking, he plunged his blade into the Dark Elf's belly. Gurothos let out a scream as drops of blood fell to the ground. The elf continued to fight with Saurianor, but his adversary moved faster and he was unable to block the last blow. The half-elf managed to slash his left shoulder causing the Dark Elf to drop his short sword; it landed with a loud clang. Gurothos then pulled a dagger out of his pocket and continued to fight Saurianor.

"You're mimicking your father's style," commented the elf between clenched teeth as he blocked another strike from the half-elf.

Anor swung his blade twelve times, slicing Gurothos rib cage four times. The Dark Elf was breathing hard. He didn't want to die. He dodged the next blow but the next cut his right leg. The elf had had enough. He disappeared in an instant, having teleported back to Dôronin to tend to his numerous wounds.

Saurianor sheathed his sword and composed himself. The light in his eyes vanished much to his companions' relief.

"Are you alright, Anor?" queried a startled Frodo.

"I'm sorry if I had terrified you. That guy gets on my nerves and I had lost control. Don't worry, it's over now," answered the half-elf in a reassuring tone.

The Hobbit remained silent and the company continued their trek towards Mordor. After several hours, they discovered that the whole place was filled with countless legions of demons.

"We did it, Mr. Frodo! We've finally reached Mordor," announced a cheerful Sam.

"Yes, we've made it. How are we going to cross the lands unnoticed? That seems an impossible task," declared the Ring-bearer desperately.

"The three of you can easily disguise yourselves as Orcs, and Glorfindel could pass for a tall Uruk," suggested the half-elf.

"And you?" asked Sam.

"I don't need a disguise. The time has come for me to become the man that I'm destined to be," responded Anor sternly.

"We have company," warned the Elf Lord.

The travelers hid behind some rocks as three Orcs and a Uruk-hai appeared on the road to Cirith Ungol's tower. The creatures were unaware of the others presence. As the four monsters approached their hiding spot, Anor leapt out from behind a large rock and swiftly decapitated all four beasts.

"It's time to put the plan into motion," declared Saurianor calmly.

His friends removed the armor from the dead bodies and put it on. Once they finished, the four looked like minions of Sauron. The half-elf pulled back his hood before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold bandana. He wrapped it around his head. Anor secretly hoped that this plan would work because he couldn't think of another one.

The half-elf instructed his friends to act as an escorting party. They agreed before the little group continued walking in the Dark Lands. After a few miles, they were stopped by a troop of lizard men.

"Halt!" ordered the chief.

The small party did as he commanded. They had no wish for trouble while in Mordor. The lizard man chieftain studied each member of the group.

"Is this Elf Lord your prisoner?" questioned the monster when he noticed Anor in the middle of the group.

"I'm no Elf Lord," declared Anor indignantly.

The lizard man glanced at him when he heard the half-elf's reply.

"Who are you?" queried the creature harshly.

"I'm Saurianor, son of Sauron, and heir to his throne," proclaimed the half-elf proudly.

The lizard men were shocked when they heard that. It was as if the monsters were seeing a ghost.

"It can't be! You're dead!" exclaimed one of them.

"I'm not. I've been exploring these lands with four of my bodyguards. I've come to see what will one day be my inheritance," replied Anor in the Dark Tongue.

"We are sorry. We have fortified the perimeters ever since our Master became ill," apologized the lizard man chief. "Let them go!" he ordered his men.

The lizard men bowed low before letting them pass.

"Long live the Prince!" shouted one when they walked by.

Saurianor and his companions left the camp, and soon word spread quickly through Mordor that Sauron's son had returned. The continued to walk towards Orodruin as fell beasts chanted the praises of Anor when he passed.

The half-elf was pleased to no end when he saw that his scheme was working beyond all his hope. He didn't expect his father's servants to believe him when he revealed that he was the heir of the dark throne. As Anor continued the trek with his 'bodyguards' on the vast plains of Gorgoroth, he knew at that moment, that nothing would prevent Frodo from saving Middle-earth from Sauron's reign, and that there was still hope for its salvation.


	20. Chapter 19: Death Is Only But A New

Chapter 19: Death Is Only But a New Beginning

Gandalf and the rest of the Fellowship had remained in Edoras; they were enjoying their stay at Meduseld. While Éowyn practiced swordplay with her people, the wizard, who was now head of the White Council, meditated. His gaze wandered to the other regions of Middle-earth, especially Eriador. Both Merry and Pippin were having an animated conversation when an odd feeling crept over the old man. He felt that something was amiss and it disturbed him greatly. Mr. Brandybuck watched him closely; he noticed the wizard's face had become gloomy.

"What's wrong, Gandalf?" he asked with concern.

"I deem that there's trouble in the north-west," responded the White Wizard.

"What do you mean?" demanded a confused Merry.

"People in Eriador and the Shire need help because evil has invaded that part of the world," explained Gandalf wisely.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed the horrified Hobbit.

"Indeed, it is. I must go to those lands and see what has befallen them," stated Olórin in a grave voice.

"Gandalf, I'd like to accompany you on your journey," declared a determined Merry.

"I have no objection to that," replied the wizard after some consideration. "You will be helpful in dealing with your kindred. We'll leave tonight."

Upon hearing Gandalf's reply, Merry hurriedly went to his room and began gathering his belongings. As he packed his bag, Pippin watched him intently.

"When will you come back?" asked Pippin with curiosity.

"I don't know, Pip," answered his friend as he continued to pack his things.

Once Merry finished, he rejoined the wizard, who placed him on the back of Shadowfax, before climbing on himself. Gandalf rode the horse like the elves; he used no saddle or bridle. Night had already fallen, and the first stars appeared in the sky as the two travelers left through the gates of Edoras. They crossed the vast plains heading in a northwesterly direction.

Meanwhile, a still weak Sauron refused to stay in bed. He walked with a crutch that he had made himself. The evil Maia didn't want any of his minions to assist him, as he no longer trusted any of them. Khamûl tried to help his Master, but Sauron rejected his offer.

The Dark Lord uttered curses under his breath as he hobbled to the forges. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

After several hours, the evil Maia reached his destination. He began making an iron foot to replace his missing one. It was a challenging task; the Lord of Mordor had never made anything with only one arm before then. With his teeth clenched, he worked non-stop for two long days before completing his 'artificial' foot. As soon as he had finished, he undid his bandages and attached the artificial limb to his stump.

'The time has come for me to retaliate against Melkor. Hmm, what can I do?' thought the Maia. 'I got it! I'll make his armor, but it won't be mystical,' concluded Sauron ruthlessly. He thought that that would be the perfect way to avenge himself after what his Master had done to him.

Sauron laughed wickedly as he commenced to making Morgoth's mail. The prospect of doling out his own brand of vengeance pleased him to no end.

Frodo, who was still walking with his friends, had difficulty breathing due to the weight of the Ring, and the heavy pack that he carried. The Halfling fell to his knees, unable to take another step.

"I can't continue," said a breathless Frodo. "It's such a burden."

"Glorfindel, we need to stop for a moment," declared a worried Sam.

The Elf Lord allowed them to take a break. They ate some lembas and drank some water from their skins before resuming their trek across the plains of Gorgoroth. Mr. Baggins still felt fatigued and after walking two more miles, he collapsed once again.

"Sam, help remove the gear from Frodo," instructed Saurianor when he saw the Halfling fall to the ground.

Gimli assisted the gardener with removing Frodo's pack. The Hobbit's breathing soon returned to normal, but he couldn't go any further.

"Frodo is spent. We should stop for the night to allow him to get some rest," suggested the dwarf.

"It's too dangerous to stop here. We must continue. We can rest when we're somewhere safe," remarked Saurianor.

"I'll carry Frodo," announced the Noldo, before heaving the Halfling onto his shoulders. He then followed his friends in the direction of Mount Doom.

Six days later, Gandalf and Merry had reached Eriador. The Hobbit noticed that the people were preparing for war and were stocking up on supplies.

"What's happening here?" queried the Halfling.

"We shall soon discover that. I have no idea what's going on," responded the wizard.

Gandalf left Merry in the Shire before departing for Lindon. On his way to the elven realm, he saw a new territory close to the Blue Mountains that wasn't there the last time the Maia had visited that region of Middle-earth. When Gandalf dismounted his steed, Círdan was there to welcome him.

"Hail to you, trouble maker," greeted the Elf Lord.

"Hail to you, Círdan. Your hospitality has decreased since the last time I had visited with you," stated Olórin after hearing the ruler's harsh words.

"You're not welcome in my lands, Gandalf," retorted the Shipwright.

"We've been friends for many long years. Have you forgotten that?" demanded the old man austerely.

"We were warned in advance of your impending arrival, Gandalf the Gray. Do you think that the eyes of Dôronin are blind and its ears deaf?" questioned the elf coldly in response to his query.

"What are you talking about?" questioned the wizard agitatedly. "I've never heard that name before."

"This is the kingdom of Caurë, the Blue King, our new ally, who sees and hears everything," responded Círdan.

As Gandalf listened to the elf, his eyes lingered on the landscape. He then knew that something was wrong, and that it was linked to the man that Círdan had mentioned. Instinctively, the wizard knew that evil was at work there, which explained the strange behaviour of both the elves and the Hobbits.

"Círdan, listen to me. That person whom you speak of is evil. I don't know his true identity but you should not trust this Caurë so blindly," replied Olórin wisely.

"You're wrong, Gandalf! He's good and is willing to fight Sauron," replied the Elf Lord proudly.

"No, that Blue King is a wicked leader and he has poisoned your mind just as someone had done with Théoden," reasoned the Maia.

"You're only saying that because you are jealous," said Círdan.

"Enough!" exclaimed the wizard. "You need to know that I'm Gandalf the White, and that I'm here to free you from evil," he added before holding aloft the staff that he held in his right hand.

Olórin's body began to emit a bright light as he used his magics to release the elves and Hobbits from the thrall of Caurë. When the spell was completed, the light faded, and the stunned Elf Lord stared blankly at the wizard. It was as if Círdan had just wakened from some horrible nightmare.

"What happened?" questioned the confused Shipwright.

"It appears that someone had bewitched all of you," explained the wizard. "Do you remember anything that could help me to find out who had manipulated you?" he inquired.

"The only thing that I can recall is that I had been visiting the Blue King in Mirencelon, his castle in the Blue Mountains… I vaguely remember having a conversation with him. I'm sorry, I can't remember anything else," answered the elf sadly.

"Hmm… I don't like that. I need to meet this famous Caurë," commented the White Wizard thoughtfully.

"Indeed. I sense great evil in Dôronin now that I've been freed from its thrall. I apologize for what I've said before, my dear old friend," said the elven ruler remorsefully.

"Don't worry about it. All is forgiven. I understand that you were not yourself," reassured Gandalf.

Círdan was glad that there was no grief between them. He welcomed the wizard warmly as he always had done in the past.

When Merry reached Hobbiton, he blew his horn to get his kinfolks attention. His attempt at summoning the Hobbits failed so he continued through town searching for an explanation. Mr. Brandybuck had learned that the Sackville-Baggins' and some of the Big Folk were in the Shire worshipping someone called the Blue King. Upon hearing that, he called for his kindred to rise up against all of them. This time, he was successful in rousing the Hobbits, and they managed to chase away the worshippers.

"Big Folk are not worthy of trust. Never believe them again or they'll drive you mad," shouted Merry after it was over.

The crowd gathered around him in agreement. They were relieved that someone came and delivered them from that new threat. Merry was happy that his people were now free. Soon, life returned to normal in the Shire.

The following day, Gandalf rode to Dôronin and sought an audience with the Blue King. He arrived at the southern gate, where the guards stopped him. The men then opened the white gates and the wizard journeyed down the road leading to Mirencelon.

When the Maia arrived at the castle, he dismounted from Shadowfax as some men watched after his horse. After crossing the blue stone threshold, the wizard was led down numerous passageways. Torches were fixed along the walls and there were many portraits of the Blue King. The atmosphere was disquieting and the whole place seemed colder than ice. When Gandalf finally reached the large throne room, he saw that it was lavishly decorated; a dark red carpet from the entrance to the dais covered the floor. There on the throne sat Caurë, dressed in dark blue velvet with a golden crown encrusted with gemstones on his head. He rose to his feet when he saw his visitor.

"Welcome to Dôronin, old man," greeted the ruler.

"Hail to you, Blue King. I'm here to tell you that I don't appreciate what you had done to my friends," replied the wizard.

"Am I supposed to show remorse for what I had done?" sneered the Wraith.

"Justice will be done to you, Witch-King," stated Gandalf sternly. He immediately recognized who the Blue King really was.

"You need to address me as Caurë or Your Majesty," demanded the former Nazgûl Lord coldly as his eyes glowed with an intense red light.

"Death awaits you, servant of Sauron," replied the wizard frostily as their eyes met.

"Don't speak that bastard's name in my presence," shouted the spectre.

Gandalf was slightly taken aback by his words.

"Care to enlighten me on your change of attitude?" asked the Maia.

"I have nothing to say to you," answered Caurë ruthlessly.

"Your time in Middle-earth is over. You and your Master shall be cast into the Void," replied Gandalf.

"You fool! Only the might of the Valar can defeat Him," exclaimed the spirit before laughing wildly.

"You've been driven to madness. The Dark Lord can be routed without their intervention," declared the Maia.

"My Master is the greatest of the Valar, not that maggot," proclaimed the Wraith with loathing.

"He's in the Void," said the wizard.

"I've got some news for you then, old man. The Dark One has been granted his freedom. As far as myself, I have been banished from Mordor and have been chased away from my home. Now, you've learned the whole tale. Happy?" queried the Wraith.

Gandalf was stunned to learn that from the enemy. He had never expected Morgoth to return, and the Istar found the Blue King's conduct too bizarre to his likings. The wizard unsheathed his sword, having decided that it was time for him to fight the spawn of the Dark Foe.

Caurë did the same. Only moments later, the chamber echoed with the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Gandalf was unable to gain the upper hand as the Wraith managed to block every blow.

"Do you think that I'll let you dominate me?" hissed the former Nazgûl Lord as he blocked another blow.

Gandalf did not reply. He continued to duel with great difficulty against the Wraith, who sent the Black Breath on the wizard. The Nazgûl then went on the offensive and managed to pierce the Maia's belly with his blade. Gandalf let out a painful moan before attacking the Wraith again.

"Give up! You'll never defeat me," taunted the Blue King as their eyes locked.

"No!" shouted Gandalf. "I'll fight you to the death."

"You're a stubborn idiot! That won't happen until the breaking of Arda!" mocked the phantom as he swung his weapon at the wizard's head.

Olórin dodged the assault from his foe. The Maia was fed up with fighting his enemy, and he used his magic to break Caurë's sword. It fell in fragments onto the ground. The Wraith then pulled out a new blade and set it ablaze.

Gandalf continued to utilize his powers to defend himself against the flaming sword of the Blue King. Hours later, the enemy's weapon fell to the floor with a loud clang. Morgoth's crony then took his flail and effectively assailed his adversary.

The old man then thought of a new strategy. When he saw that the former Nazgûl Lord's right hand was not protected, he quickly swung his sword at it. Caurë attempted to cover it, but it was too late. Glamdring cut through his invisible flesh; the ring was cut from his hand.

The enchanted golden band fell to the floor, and the Wraith was taken by the Shadow World. Gandalf's blade had disintegrated when it made contact with his rival's body. The only trace of Caurë that remained was his clothes that lay in a pile on the floor. The old man sheathed his sword and left the palace.

Gandalf mounted Shadowfax and returned to Lindon where he informed Círdan of what had transpired with the Blue King. The Elf Lord was delighted by the news and offered to repair Glamdring as a reward for his friend. The wizard accepted the offer. He remained in Lindon for a few days.

Gurothos had witnessed the whole scene from the adjacent room in the Halls. The Dark Elf cursed under his breath as he approached the place where his lord had stood earlier. He realized at that moment, that his deepest dream had come true; he would now have his own kingdom to rule.

The elf remembered well what had happened to him in the past. He was a Noldo, who at one time, praised the Valar, and hunted the creatures of the night. That is, until he was caught in Mordor. He suffered unspeakable torments at the hands of Sauron while in Barad-dûr. From that moment on, he developed a deep hatred for everything linked to the Dark Lord.

Gurothos also recalled praying to Melkor at that time in a desperate attempt to be delivered from the horrors of the Dark Lord. He placed all of his faith in the evil Vala. The Dark Elf was never the same after he managed to flee from Mordor those many years ago. And he soon learned that his escape corresponded to the birth of Saurianor.

All those memories flashed in the elf's mind while he searched for the crown of Dôronin. When he found it, he placed it on his head before changing into ceremonial clothes. He looked for the missing ring, but it was nowhere to be found. Unbeknownst to Gurothos, he had kicked it through a crack in the floor when he looked for the crown. He then walked out onto the balcony and glanced at the valley.

As his keen gaze scanned the landscape, he noticed that the Orcs were fleeing back to the north. That pleased him, as Gurothos had no love for that race. Men were the only ones who remained in his kingdom. Thankfully, the spell had not been lifted from them. The Dark Elf took a deep breath before raising his voice.

"I have to regretfully tell you that our King is dead. From this day forward, I, Gurothos, hereby proclaim myself as King of Dôronin," he declared proudly.

The elf then retreated to the Halls, climbed the dais and sat upon that high seat. He was pleased to no end. Gurothos gave no thought to his neighbours, as he was only concerned with his own territory. As long as they weren't aligned with the evil Maia, he didn't care what they did.

Meanwhile, Glorfindel and his friends had reached Orodruin after walking several days through the wastelands. They were now at the foot of the mountain. The walkers started climbing it slowly, following the damaged road leading to the summit.

It took them four long days to reach the entrance of Sarn Dinen. They could hear the tumultuous sound of the smouldering fires, but none of them was aware of Sauron's presence. When the travelers approached the edge of the Crack of Doom, their guide froze.

"What is it, Anor?" asked the Elf Lord, who nearly bumped into him.

"We are not alone," responded the half-elf, pointing to the tall silhouette before him.

"He's here," announce a fearful Frodo.

The evil Maia's back was turned towards them, and it looked like he was preparing to leave the forges. When the Ring-bear spoke, Sauron placed something heavy on the ground before facing the intruders. His cruel dark eyes bored into the half-elf.

Anor didn't recognize his father when he first set eyes upon the Dark Lord. He was speechless. The evil Maia spoke first.

"I'm so happy to see you again after all these millennia, my dear Saurianor," he said in a deep, sonorous voice. He spoke in the Black Speech.

"F-father? Is that really you?" questioned the half-elf in the same language.

"Yes, it's me," said Sauron before pausing. "You have missed me. You have always been in my thoughts, son."

"What happened to you?" asked an anxious Anor.

"You Know Who cut off my limbs," answered the Dark Lord. He knew his sons mind, and chose not to speak the evil Vala's name aloud.

"I should have been at your side, protecting you," said a horrified Saurianor.

His father shook his head.

"I will perhaps never have the chance again to tell you what a father should say to his son," said the evil Maia before pulling out his weapons. "Consider these things as part of your inheritance. May they serve you well." Sauron placed both his sickle and mace in the hands of the half-elf.

"I can't accept them. Keep them, father," said Anor, attempting to control his emotions.

"No, I insist. You are my heir and everything that is mine should pass to you, including these weapons. I just have one request: be a good leader," declared the Dark Lord as he hugged his son with his remaining arm.

"I wish we could've met earlier," whispered the son as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Me too," confessed Sauron. He released Saurianor from his embrace.

The evil Maia picked up the armor from the ground and walked towards the doorway of the forges. He glanced over his shoulder, looking at his son for the last time. A single tear fell from his eye.

The Necromancer then said something that shocked all of the travelers, "I love you as I loved your mother. I must go now. My role in this never-ending story is over." The Dark Lord closed his eyes before adding, "Farewell."

Sauron hated that fact that he had to leave his child so soon after their reunion. It was a huge sacrifice for him, but deep inside, the Dark Lord knew that this was meant to be. It was a part of his son's destiny. He took a deep breath, mustering his courage, before leaving for his Master's home. The separation with his son caused him great sorrow.

Saurianor shoved the weapons under his cloak before falling to his knees. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed. It was too much for him. He was about to loose his other parent.

"Why would he do that to me?" cried out a weeping Anor.

The heir of Mordor's world was crumbling around him, leaving him broken-hearted. Glorfindel placed Frodo on the ground and approached the prince. The half-elf looked so miserable and his body trembled uncontrollably. The Noldo patted Saurianor on the back while Sam and Gimli placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. The four friends tried to console Anor.

After a while, he raised his head and dried his eyes.

"Don't worry, Anor. Everything will be fine. I know how you feel because I had lost my parents when I was a child," said the Ring-bearer as he gently helped the half-elf to his feet.

"Thank you, Frodo. You words touch me deeply. It helps me to know that I'm not the only one who feels alone in this world," said the half-elf as he locked eyes with the Hobbit. "There's a Quest that needs to be finished. Go ahead, Frodo, throw the Ring into the fire," he commanded.

The Halfling approached the abyss with apprehension. He removed the chain from which the Ring dangled from around his neck. As he held it, he became reluctant to destroy it. It was beautiful.

"Come on, Frodo. You can do it!" encouraged Sam enthusiastically.

"Let it go, my friend," said Gimli in the same tone.

"You've been chosen to save Middle-earth. Do it now, Frodo. Throw that evil object into the fire," declared the Elf Lord supportively.

The Ring-bearer nodded before tossing the Ring into the chasm.

"I did it. It's destroyed!" exclaimed Frodo after he watched the destruction of the One Ring.

"Yes, it is. Now, we must flee before the volcano erupts," warned Anor.

The five friends ran as fast as they could. The quickly descended the slopes as it started to vomit lava. The companions continued to distance themselves from the mountain. None had any wish to bath in its fires.

The evil creatures of Mordor barely escaped the lands with their lives. They all would remember that fateful day when someone had brought about their Master's final downfall. The only demons that remained in Mordor were the lizard men. They were more than willing to serve the new power that would soon arise from the Dark Lord's ashes, Saurianor. When they saw Sauron's son, they bowed down before him.

"We lizard men have been instructed to bring you to the dark throne, Prince Saurianor. For that was your father's last wish," stated one of them solemnly.

The half-elf remained silent as he followed them to the castle. It had not destroyed because it had not made by the power of the Ring. The creatures led him into the fortress and to the throne room. Anor stood there and proclaimed:

"I, Saurianor, son of Sauron the Great, heir to his throne, hereby claim the reins of Mordor. You may stay or leave this realm. No harm will befall you, for I am granting you your freedom from long years of slavery."

After he spoke, he sat on the throne. The lizard men praised him and one of them shouted, "Long live Lord Saurianor!"

"Long live Lord Saurianor," repeated his brethren in unison.

On that day, a new ray of light shone in the Dark Lands. Minstrels all over Middle-earth sang about the Lord of Light, and of Frodo, the Saviour of the World. For the world had been saved from a new age of darkness.

None knew exactly what had happened to Sauron except those who were in Mordor at the time. Soon after he had left his son, the evil Maia had been seen in Melkor's fortress by Marilla, who had snuck into the evil Vala's private chambers. She glimpsed him giving something to Morgoth before departing. Impulsively, the daughter of the Dark Enemy followed the Maia with her two companions.

When they had passed through the iron doors of Melkor's stronghold, the three friends had witnessed Sauron's final moments of life. They had seen him addressing some man-like creatures before turning his attention to the volcano.

"Robby, are you alright?" inquired Menelleth, when she noticed his anger growing.

"Don't worry my beloved star. I'm fine," responded the American reassuringly.

'You know what's on my mind, Robert. It's time,' he heard the evil Maia say in his mind.

'Let me guess: You're concerned with that mysterious character?' asked the ex-CIA agent in like manner.

'Yes. I know that person well,' answered Sauron.

'Then tell me who it is,' demanded the New Yorker.

'It's Saurianor, my son, who'll soon take my place as Lord of Mordor,' informed the evil Maia callously.

'What?! You have a child. I can't imagine any woman willingly being with an insane guy like you,' shouted a shocked Mr. Fraser.

'I had secretly married an elf, and she had given me an heir. Your paths will never cross as it's nearly time for you to return to your world to fight the greatest battle of your life,' responded the enemy emotionlessly.

'Wait a minute! What are you talking about?' asked Robert when he heard Sauron's reply.

'You'll see in time, you little insolent man,' responded the Dark Lord coldly.

'That's all you're going to tell me when you know that this is our last mental discussion,' spat Robert coolly.

'Yes. I've wanted to let you know that this is the end,' replied the evil Maia harshly. The conversation was over.

As the American scanned his surroundings, he found himself face-to-face with Sauron. The Dark Lord stood there like a statue; his eyes were vacant. Robert fixed his gaze on the evil Maia, who then turned into a huge shadow before his eyes.

"NO!" yelled Sauron in a long, sonorous, agonizing scream. His form gradually disappeared as a wind came up and swept him into the Void. The sound of his cry resonated throughout all of Mordor, which frightened his minions greatly.

"Death is only but a new beginning," declared Robert in a grave tone. He was still staring at the spot where the enemy had stood only moments before.

"What does that signify?" queried the two confused women.

"I can't explain it to you because I haven't wholly understood those words until now." The young man paused. "It's not too late to turn back, ladies. Are you sure you want to follow me into the unknown to face the greatest battle of all time?" he asked, as a mystical doorway appeared mere meters before them.

"I told you before that I want to help and I still hold firm to what I had said in Barad-dûr. You're not going to leave me behind. I'm coming with you," answered a determined Marilla.

"Have you forgotten what you had sworn to me? We're a team, love. There's no way on Eru's green earth that I'll let you face that darkness alone," replied an emotional Menelleth.

Robert had to smile when he heard her words.

"Nah, I haven't forgotten," said the secret agent. "Come now. It's time for us to leave."

His two companions followed Mr. Fraser through the mystical barrier and down the road. Unbeknownst to the inhabitants of Middle-earth, that event marked the end of his adventures in that world.

When Morgoth had seen Robert and the ladies departure, he immediately summoned twenty Balrogs, sixteen giant spiders, and one hundred Trolls. The evil Vala grabbed his armor and then followed his foe through Space and Time. Deep down, Melkor knew that the time for the final battle with the ex-spy was close at hand.

When he left that world, Orodruin was still spitting out its fires. It devoured his home only a few minutes after he left Middle-earth with his servants in tow.

Peace had finally been restored to Arda. The Nazgûls perished with their Master on March 19 of the Third Age. Aragorn had been crowned King of Gondor and a great feast was held when he wedded Arwen. Saurianor had reunited with the Fellowship at Cair Andros, Ithilien, where the festivities were celebrated. The White City had been rebuilt with the aid of those who had hid themselves in the caves of the mountains.

Mordor became an ally of Gondor. The two rulers had signed an official treaty. All had praised Frodo for what he had accomplished. Many songs were written about his bravery and courage when hope seemed lost to all. Gurothos had become the ruler of Dôronin. The Fourth Age had now begun.

When Robert and the ladies passed through the mystical barrier, they arrived in a place that was familiar to the ex-spy. All was peaceful and silent except for the gushing of the little waterfalls and the chirping of the birds. The young man had a large grin on his face. He was finally back in the twenty-first century.

"Where are we?" asked Marilla as she examined their surroundings.

"This is Central Park, the only one of its kind in New York City," announced a joyful Mr. Fraser.

"Robert?" called a woman's voice.

The young man froze. He recognized the voice of his sister. It caught him off guard. The New Yorker never imagined that anyone had been looking for him. Moments later, the woman came into view. She had the same green eyes as him and long blonde hair that was in a French braid. She was wearing a pale blue dress with sandals.

Two men accompanied her. One was tall, with the same eyes as the lady, but his hair was brown. He was dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and running shoes. The other was a bit taller then his companions. He had short curly chestnut hair and his eyes were as blue as the ocean. He looked athletic. His jogging suit emphasized his well-built, muscular body.

The American was stunned to see those three familiar faces. It had been such a long time since he had last seen them that he didn't know what to say.

"I think introductions are called for," remarked the handsome woman.

"Yeah, we'll do that as soon as we're out of earshot in my apartment," replied the young man quietly.

"Okay, let's get moving," instructed the chestnut-haired man.

They left the park. The half-elf and the daughter of Morgoth then caught sight of the large city. The women were in awe to see the countless skyscrapers and the asphalt roads in which numerous cars were traveling. They walked along the sidewalk, amazed that horses were not used as a means of transportation.

Menelleth was disgusted by the sight and smells of the city, it reminded her of Mordor. Marilla, on the other hand, looked at New York City with wonderment in her eyes. The ex-CIA agent was relieved to see that everything was the same as when he had left.

The three newcomers looked at the two women questionably.

"They've never seen New York before now," explained Robert when he saw their facial expressions.

"As you can see, Bob, the city's pretty much the same as it was when you've left, although security has been increased in the last ten years," commented the athletic man.

"What?! You mean I've been gone for ten whole years!" exclaimed the perplexed ex-spy.

"Yep," answered the other simply, as they entered the building in which the American's apartment was located.

Robert led them through the halls and upstairs to the top floor. He unlocked the door and allowed his companions to enter before him. Once inside, he locked the door again.

They all gathered in the living room, and seated themselves on the comfortable couches.

"The perimeter has been secured. Everything that we're going to share with you must stay between us," announced the young man.

"You're incorrigible," sighed the discouraged blonde woman.

The American laughed wholeheartedly. The ex-secret agent missed hearing her complaints.

"You know, you can't teach an old dog new tricks," he said teasingly to the lady.

"I think it's time for introductions," suggested the brown-haired man.

"I'll go first," said the lady. "I'm Sandy, one of Robert's sisters, and I have a travel agency in Washington D.C."

"My name's Eric and I'm one of Robert's brothers. I live in Paris, France where I'm a respected lawyer," replied the man with a peculiar accent.

"I'm Maxim Brock, and my home is in Chicago. I own a recording studio and play guitar. According to the magazines, I'm awesome," declared the muscular man.

"Robby has spoken about you a few times," remarked the half-elf in what they considered broken English.

"Robby?" questioned an amused Sandy.

"It's my nickname for your brother," answered the lady before pausing. "I'm Menelleth Brennil from Valinor," she added.

"I've never heard such a name before. Where is this Valinor?" asked Eric.

"It's in Aman, the land of the Valar or gods, if you prefer," answered the half-elf.

"That doesn't sound like any place on Earth," commented Sandy thoughtfully.

"It's part of Arda, and not too far from Middle-earth," replied the young man.

The tree mortals gasped in surprise when they heard his comments.

"You've always had an active imagination," teased Eric.

"He hasn't imagined anything. Middle-earth really exists," declared the last member of the group firmly.

"And whom might you be?" questioned Maxim as his eyes bored into the lady's.

"I'm Marilla. It means 'pearl' in a language called Quenya," she responded.

"That's an original name. Who named you that?" queried the lawyer.

"My father," replied the lady solemnly.

"You seem rather reluctant to talk about him," remarked the guitar player.

"Yes, because he's a god," revealed Marilla in a fearful tone.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" exclaimed an impressed Maxim.

"You won't say that after you hear what Robert has to say," she said gloomily.

"Brother, what's wrong with Menelleth's ears?" inquired Sandy upon noticing them.

"I'll let her answer that," responded the American before turning his attention to his girlfriend.

"I'm half elf, half Maia. The Maiar are spirits that serve the Valar," explained the woman.

"Do you serve… these Valar?" asked a curious Eric.

"Yes. I'm a servant of Manwë, who is the King of the World, and brother to our common enemy - The Dark Foe," responded Brennil

"His real name is Melkor… and I'm his daughter," disclosed Marilla.

The two Americans and the Frenchman were shocked when they heard that revelation.

"Be at ease, guys. She's on our side," reassured Robert. He didn't want them to jump to any conclusions too hastily.

"Bob, I believe it's time for you to tell us your tale," stated Maxim.

The ex-CIA agent nodded in agreement. He then told the others his story, omitting no details. He told them everything from his arrival in Middle-earth to his return to 'modern' times. Sandy, Eric and Maxim listened with great interest. No one interrupted; they waited until he was finished before asking questions.

"So, if I understand you, you were able to read this Dark Lord's mind?" asked the disbelieving travel agent.

"You have no idea what that son-of-a-bitch has done to me," said the ex-spy with a sigh. He then revealed to them what the dead, evil Maia was capable of, and it terrified all his visitors.

"You have been in deep shit," stated an astonished Maxim.

"Thankfully, Brennil was there to support me," replied the New Yorker.

"I take it that you have someone in your life now," mentioned the musician.

"Oh, I can be a complete idiot sometimes! I haven't told you that I've fallen in love with Menelleth," laughed Robert as hit slapped his hand against his forehead.

"You've progressed from your little flirting games," observed his sister with a mischievous smile.

"But what about… what's his name?" questioned Eric.

"Morgoth?" suggested the half-elf.

"My gut tells me that he's going to appear on Earth soon… and he'll make all our nightmares come true. That is, before he burns this planet to Hell," replied the ex-spy sullenly.

"That's extremely bad for us!" exclaimed Sandy as the colour drained from her face.

"Robert, please tell me that you can defeat this foe and save the day as usual," replied a scared Maxim.

"I'm sorry, bud, but I can't defeat him," said the young man regretfully.

"None of you can. Only a Vala can slay Melkor, once and for all," declared Marilla solemnly.

"Then what are we going to do?" queried a glum Eric.

"Nothing, except let fate run its course," responded Brennil softly.

"Robert is Morgoth's Bane. He had been chosen by both Eru and the Valar to bring about his downfall," answered Marilla.

"Who is this Eru?" queried Eric.

"He's the Universal God. The One," answered the offspring of their opponent.

"So, Bob's destiny is to fight that god," surmised the guitarist, as comprehension dawned on him.

"Yes," came the response from the half-elf.

"But I'm only a man! I can't do that!" exclaimed the depressed American.

"Look at Frodo! He was no hero yet he had fulfilled his task just the same," said Marilla encouragingly.

"True, but he had strong men to protect him. And I've got to tell you that there's a big difference between the strength or Sauron and his Master," stated the ex-secret agent pessimistically.

"We'll help you, Bob," said Mr. Brock.

"That won't change anything… I'm going to die in any case. The Valar had made an enormous mistake by choosing me as their champion to fight Morgoth," declared the ex-CIA agent sadly.

"No, they didn't. You're a hero, Robby. Only you can prevent his evil plans from coming to fruition," replied Menelleth softly.

"I agree with your lover. Saving the world is what you do best. It's what you do," argued Sandy sternly.

"It's not that simple. He can crush me with a snap of his fingers," objected Robert foully.

Brennil remained silent. She was thinking about the best way to bring hope to her boyfriend. As she thought, the lyrics to one of the few songs that Robert had taught her came to her mind. She took a deep breath before singing her song:

"I've got my dreams  
I know you think that's crazy  
But I won't give up  
'Cause I've got this burning desire in me  
Oh baby it's me

While the world sleeps  
I sit up all night thinking  
And making my plans  
'Cause there's something special ahead for me  
Something ahead for me

So don't you tell me that I'm wasting my time, running my life  
And that the odds against me are a million-to-one, don't be concerned  
I'll take the heat for all the chances I'm gonna take  
Mistakes that I'll make  
Wait and see  
You're gonna hear from me

So don't wait for heroes, do it yourself  
You've got the power  
Winners are losers  
Who got up and gave it just one more try  
One more try... One more try

If you're waiting for that miracle train to call out your name  
And if you think the rainbow always finds someone else, never yourself  
Just look inside and find that spark that's burning in you  
Follow it through  
The light you find  
Well, it could change your life

So don't wait for heroes  
Think for yourself  
Make your own choices  
You know it's easy  
To follow the crowd  
But my advice is  
Don't wait for heroes  
Believe in yourself  
You've got the power  
Winners are losers  
Who got up and gave it just one more try"

They all listened attentively while she sang. They were amazed to hear her singing a song that came from their world. Her voice was melodious and it didn't compare to the best singers on Earth. As Menelleth sang, the fire within Robert had been set ablaze. His hope had been renewed more than ever before. He felt stronger.

"I taught her that song while we were in Lórien," said the ex-secret agent.

"I never would thought that you had time to listen to music while on your adventure," commented Sandy.

"I've taught Menelleth a few of my favorite inspirational songs," said the American before pausing. "Now, back to business. I'm going to prevent that evil god from destroying our world with or without you aid," added the ex-CIA agent with determination.

"That's the Robby that I know and love," said the half-elf with a smile. She hugged him tightly.

The young man kissed his girlfriend while the others retreated to the dining room.

"What do you think we should do?" questioned Maxim.

"The best thing we can do is help our brother. We risk losing him forever otherwise," suggested Eric gravely.

"Do you know why Brennil hates your father?" asked Sandy to Marilla. She sensed the half-elf's hatred in her voice when she spoke of that evil Vala.

"He had murdered her family. She had fought him long enough to allow her youngest brother to escape. She had to beg him to spare her life," responded the woman calmly.

"That bastard! He's worse than the Devil!" exclaimed Sandy.

Marilla agreed with her.

"Both Eric and I have opted to help our brother," informed the travel agent.

"I want to help too. But I have no skill in handling a gun or weapon of any kind. I'll will of no use to anybody," said the guitarist somberly.

"What's a gun?" questioned a bewildered Marilla.

"Ask Robert, and I'm sure he'll show you his collection of pistols, if he still has them," replied Sandy.

Their new friend turned her attention to the musician.

"Maxim, you won't be useless as I will teach you swordplay," advised Marilla in a gentle tone.

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that very much, milady," replied the artist courteously.

The woman laughed lightly. The last time she had been treated with such respect, as far as she could remember, was in Rohan. It pleased her to hear that again, even if it was in a language that she didn't wholly understand.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Brock," she declared in the same tone.

Once they had made up their minds, the four friends returned to the living room. Robert then gave everyone a tour of his apartment. Afterwards, sleeping bags were placed on the floor and couches for his guests. The New Yorker and the half-elf then bid goodnight to the others before retreating to the bathroom in order to take a bath. When they finished bathing, they retired to the bedchamber, and slid under the comfortable warm blankets. They embraced each other passionately; it had been such a long time since they had last had sex.

It was on that same night that the evil Vala and his servants arrived close to the catacombs of the World Trade Center.

'Damn volcano! It has consumed my home. Well, it's time to start erecting another one… again. This place will be perfect,' reflected Morgoth as he appraised his environment.

"What are you orders, Master?" asked a Balrog.

"Clean this place up and use it as the foundations for my new castle," answered the Dark Lord harshly.

The fire demon bowed low before carrying out his Master's new instructions. The fell beasts busied themselves immediately with the task that their Lord and King had given them.

The Dark Enemy then inspected the ruins of the Twin Towers and retrieved materials that could be reused for his new structure. The rest of the debris had been burnt by the Balrogs. The evil Vala, with the aid of his creatures, then started to build his new residence.

While his minions continued their labors, the Lord of the World summoned Caurë to him. The former Nazgûl Lord heard his Master's call, and then came before him.

"Thank you for granting me my freedom, my Lord," said his crony, as he bowed before Morgoth.

"You've missed the most important events. Tell me, where have you been?" inquired the Dark Foe callously.

"I've been in Eriador. I had found a lovely place to live… until Gandalf the White came and defeated me," came the response from Caurë.

"That fool has taken the road to Aman a long time ago. He won't be back to spoil my plans. The only person that stands against me is that Robert Fraser," said Morgoth in a ruthless tone.

"I can see that your new domicile in under construction, my Lord Melkor," remarked the Wraith, as he witnessed what the demons were doing.

"Yes, and I would like your assistance with the erection of my new fortress," replied the evil Vala.

"It will be done as you wish, Master," answered his slave.

'Excellent! This way, I have him under my surveillance,' thought the Dark Enemy.

"Is there anything else I can do to satisfy you, my Lord?" queried Caurë.

"No. That's all I want you to do," replied Melkor.

Morgoth laughed evilly as he watched his servants work on the construction of his new home. Not long afterwards, he helped with reinforcing the walls. He had designed this new fortress while he was in the Void, and it was part of his scheme. As he continued to work, his wicked laughter echoed through the streets of New York City, signifying nothing good for mankind on Earth.

Author's Note: Lyrics to the song, "Don't Wait For Heroes," by Dennis DeYoung.


	21. Chapter 20: The Mysterious Cult

Chapter 20: The Mysterious Cult

The following morning when all awoke in Robert's apartment, Eric, Sandy, Maxim and Marilla placed the sleeping bags in the corner of the room, before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning, everybody," greeted the ex-spy. "Hope you all slept well."

"The night was good for all of us, especially Eric. He's been sleeping restlessly for the past ten years, for some unknown reason," responded Sandy quietly.

"Let's check out what's on the news," suggested Robert while his sister prepared breakfast.

Maxim turned on the radio that sat on the buffet. The sound frightened both Marilla and the half-elf. The two ladies had never seen that 'modern' means of communication until that very moment.

"What… what is that?" queried a scared Brennil.

"This is what we call a radio," answered Eric in a gentle voice.

"It's one of the means for acquiring information, like a newspaper, television, telephone and the internet," added the travel agent kindly.

"How did you get your news in Middle-earth?" asked Maxim with curiosity.

"We have minstrels. They sing songs across the lands announcing the important events in our world," responded Menelleth softly.

"We also use messengers," chimed in the daughter of the Dark Enemy.

"Don't worry, I'll explain to you how everything works," declared Sandy before launching into a long, tiresome explanation about the apparatus from the twenty-first century.

The two ladies listened with great interest. They were impressed to hear that all those things worked without magic. The women didn't ask any questions until the narration was over. The travel agent patiently clarified everything for both the half-elf and the lady. Miss Frasier tried to explain things in the simplest of terms, but she noticed that Marilla still had difficulty comprehending the English language.

Sandy continued to cook eggs, bacon and sausages for everybody while speaking with the ladies. They had listened to the weather, traffic report, sports, cultural art and economy bulletins on the radio. When their meal was ready, the travel agent served them as Eric turned the volume up on the device for the actual news.

As the six friends ate, the listened to the newscaster:

"The Mafia and street gangs have decided to strike on the suburbs of New York. Last night, there were a number of robberies of stores and banks. The police force has been unable to deal with the situation and apprehended only one suspect in the whole affair… "

They continued eating while Maxim complained about the cops, cursing them as usual. When the company had finished their breakfast, Brennil mentioned to Sandy that Marilla had difficulty understanding their tongue, and the woman deemed that it would be a good idea if the child of Morgoth received some lessons in English.

Marilla was unable to restrain herself from asking Robert about his gun collection, which he more than happily showed her. The woman was amazed to see all those strange tubes but requested that the young man teach her how to handle them just the same.

The ex-secret agent happily agreed. The lady thanked him before telling Mr. Brock that it was time to begin their lesson in swordplay.

The musician followed her into a room where Marilla demonstrated the basic moves before practicing with wooden pieces that Robert kept in one of his closets. At first, the artist had much difficulty, but after only an hour, he was much better than she had expected.

They commenced to dueling. She corrected his mistakes before taking their training session to the next level.

Maxim and Marilla were quickly becoming good friends. As they practiced, he realized his feeling for her were much deeper than friendship. The guitarist didn't want to tell her how he felt because he feared starting a serious relationship. His past experiences weren't so good. He couldn't keep a girlfriend longer then two weeks because of his obsessive passion for music.

"What's wrong, Max?' queried the lady.

"Well, I suppose that you have plenty of friends in Middle-earth," said Maxim thoughtfully.

"I have only Menelleth and Robert. All the others had been murdered by the King of Rohan," declared Marilla sadly.

"I'm sorry," apologized Mr. Brock sympathetically.

"Thanks for your kind words. It touches me," replied the lady with a deep sigh as she remembered what happened at the Riddermark.

"I understand how you feel. I lost my parents in a car accident when I was still a child. From that fateful day onward, I've always felt alone. I grew up with my music. My guitar's always been my only reason to live," said Maxim with emotion in his voice as his eyes welled with tears.

"I'm older than you think, Max. I was raised by the elves throughout the First and Second Ages of this world. They are the fairest and wisest beings in Middle-earth. I'll never forget them… as they exist in my wounded heart," said Marilla softly.

"I didn't know you were that old," replied a surprised Maxim.

"It doesn't matter," laughed the daughter of Morgoth.

"You seem to have your whole life in front of you, but when I look into your eyes, all I see is sadness," commented the musician.

"That's the result of not being able to find a place for myself in this cruel world," stated Marilla sullenly.

The musician felt pity for her. He stopped the exercise and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

'People have mistreated her just because she's the descendant of that evil god. How unfair! Marilla is a good person in so many ways. She deserves better than what she has known,' thought an outraged Maxim.

The lyrics to a song suddenly popped into his mind. He took a deep breath before singing it to her:

"So far your life has been a circus

Hiding when you're hurt and nervous

Where did you go?

You always find yourself untying

Letting fate do your deciding

Like you don't know

Life carries on sing your song

Find the love that you had for you

Right or wrong sing your song

And just walk on

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Time to find nothing to lose

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Don't wait for time cause

Time won't wait for you

Crippled by your own conviction

A history of bad predictions

Is haunting you

If life don't go the way you've planned it

You don't need to understand it

Just follow through

Life carries on sing your song

Find the love that you had for you

Right or wrong sing your song

And just walk on

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Time to find nothing to lose

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Don't wait for time cause

Time won't wait for you

Do you agree me and all your schemes?

Are waiting there in front of you

The door is open wide just walk on

If you lie there, you will die here

With so much more to do

The door is open wide just walk on

Through it on… with your life…

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Time to find nothing to lose

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

With your life in front of you

Don't wait for time cause

Time won't wait for you."

The lady listened until the last note faded. He had such a charismatic and sonorous voice. She leaned against Maxim. As he felt her body press against his, the man gave way to temptation and kissed her; she didn't push him away. They spent some private time together before resuming their training session.

The others that had remained in the living room were having a lively conversation about France and Washington D.C., anything that didn't pertain to the Dark Foe. It was then that they lawyer decided to reveal the reason that had motivated him to work so diligently for the last several years.

"I've been searching the underground, and I've come across something that may interest you," said the Frenchman.

"What is it?" asked Robert.

"I've seen men dressed as priests in the basement of a skyscraper. There were about a hundred of them gathered around an altar; none noticed my presence. I have no idea who they are, but I managed to tape some of their conversation before I returned to town. I've spent the last several years studying it, trying to translate their secret language," explained Eric.

"What were they talking about?" asked the ex-CIA agent with interest.

"I don't know. I've never succeeded in translating a single word," answered the lawyer.

"Do you have the tape with you?" queried the ex-spy, his curiosity growing.

"Yeah, I still have it. Why?" inquired a bewildered Eric.

"Let me listen to it," requested Robert.

The barrister pulled out a hand held cassette recorder and pushed play. Everybody listened carefully until the voices stopped. It was in a tongue that the young man recognized immediately.

"What was that?" asked Sandy after the man pressed the stop button.

"It's the secret language of that mysterious group," responded Eric.

"They're speaking in the Black Speech," stated the ex-spy to everybody's surprise.

"What do they say?" asked his sister once the shock factor wore off.

"They are performing a ceremony of remembrance, sharing memories of the dead, and singing the praises of Morgoth," responded Robert.

"What's wrong, Rob?" queried a worried Eric when he noticed his brother's vacant eyes.

"It's just a headache," answered the ex-CIA agent quietly before leaving his guests.

The New Yorker locked himself in the bathroom, and vomited several times in the toilet. He sat hunched over the toilet retching his guts out.

"Does anyone know what's happening with him?" asked a concerned Sandy.

"No," simply answered the half-elf.

"What's going on?" inquired Maxim. He and Marilla had rejoined the others, having finished their training session.

"We've discovered that there's a cult dedicated to our enemy hidden somewhere in New York, and Robert is ill," answered Brennil as the couple entered the living room.

"Our brother had become sick when he heard that dark language on that cassette," revealed the lawyer as he pointed to the device on the coffee table.

"Are you alright, Menelleth?" asked the lawyer when he noticed her trembling body.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm with child," admitted the half-elf with a large smile.

"What?" questioned all of her confused friends upon hearing that.

"I should have told you earlier. Robby and I are going to have a baby," announced Brennil as her grin widened.

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed an excited Sandy.

"Congratulations!" chimed in the Frenchman cheerfully.

"We need to celebrate!" shouted a happy Mr. Brock.

They all laughed heartedly, glad for Menelleth. They planned to hold a feast to mark the occasion while the ex-spy was still in the bathroom.

After an hour, the ex-CIA agent left the bathroom, and retreated to his bedchamber to take a nap. He looked pale.

Several hours later, he was awakened by Maxim's playing. He had composed a song in honor of the occasion. The New Yorker changed into clean clothes before heading into the living room, only to discover his friends were in the process of merrymaking.

"What exactly are you celebrating?" inquired the sleepy young man.

"Look who finally decided to pop in," replied the guitarist teasingly.

"Congratulations, brother! You're gonna be a father," disclosed a joyful Eric as he squeezed his brother's shoulder.

"What?! You… you're not serious…my dearly beloved… with child?" stammered Mr. Fraser.

"Yes, she is," responded the travel agent.

The half-elf approached her boyfriend, and hugged him tightly, before planting many kisses on his face. The ex-secret agent embraced her lovingly.

"I'm so happy," stated Robert affectionately as tears of joy rolled down his face. He kissed her on the lips.

The festivities continued until late in the night. Sandy had prepared refreshments and a special meal for them. As the musician played his guitar, the company all sang songs together, not giving any thought to their problems for a while.

Unbeknownst to them, the authorities were having an extremely busy night. They pursued a variety of street gangs throughout the suburbs, but what really caught their attention was the new building under construction in the center of town. The officers approached the building in order to have a closer look.

New York's finest drew closer to the building, unaware of the presence of its owner and his fell beasts. They couldn't believe that a palace was being constructed in the middle of the city. It was then that Morgoth became aware of the trespassers, and that displeased him greatly.

"Keep on working. I'll deal with these intruders… personally!" ordered the evil Vala.

His minions obeyed. The Dark Enemy approached the police stealthily.

"I wonder who built this fortress here," said a policewoman.

"It's probably some multi-billionaire," suggested one of her colleagues.

"We'll see soon enough," added another man in uniform.

The Dark Foe was still watching them. He wasn't about to tolerate law enforcement officers in his domain. The evil Vala continued to follow the trespassers. He was waiting for the right moment before they suffered his wrath.

"Did you see that? It looked like a gigantic silhouette," cried out one of the women.

"No. It's probably a fragment of your imagination. C'mon. Let's check it out," replied the man to her left.

'Me, a fragment of someone's imagination? Let's see what they say in a minute,' thought a wrathful Melkor when he heard the policeman's reply.

The evil Vala then suddenly appeared before the mortals. When the cops saw him, they froze. He took a few more paces and stopped a couple of feet in front of them.

"Who are you?" queried one of the policemen.

"I'm the owner of this stronghold. You're not welcomed here. Go away or I'll kill you," answered a fuming Morgoth in a menacing tone.

The law enforcement officers were afraid when they heard his menacing voice. They didn't know what to do. They had never imagined encountering a shadow that had the ability to talk to them. After considering the Dark Foe's warning, the chief then gave his brethren their orders.

"Retreat to the cars! We're going back to the station," barked the chief fearfully.

The police ran to their vehicles, which were stationed only a few meters from the fortress. The evil Vala chased them in his rage. He caught a policewoman before she could get inside her squad car. Her partners were terrified. They jumped into the vehicles and took off at great speed, none dare looked back.

The former Lord of Angband laughed cruelly as he saw the cops flee; he still held the poor woman in his left hand. When the police were out of sight, Morgoth returned to the only completed part of his home. His captive was unable to talk; she was so scared. He placed the woman on the bed in his own private chambers, locking the door before he turned his attention to his minions.

"I want ten of you to go into the city and destroy everything in your path," commanded Morgoth to his Balrogs. He paused before giving his orders to the giant spiders. "Four of you shall accompany and assist them. Bring me all the materials you can for the fortress. Do not return until you have enough."

The selected cronies bowed down before him. Their Master gave them one last command.

"Capture the women and children! I'm going to need slaves," instructed the Lord of the World callously.

The creatures nodded and then left the castle. They went through the city, swinging their multi-thong, burning whips against the skyscrapers. The evil Vala laughed wickedly as he saw the beasts carrying out his orders. As the remaining monsters continued to labor on his stronghold, he left to pay a visit to his prisoner.

He unlocked the door and entered the room, closing the door behind him. The policewoman sat there quivering when she saw her captor enter the chamber. She swallowed hard and attempted to regain her composure.

"Do you know who I am, woman?" he asked coldly as their eyes met.

"N-no," she replied in a shuddering voice.

"I'm Melkor, King of the World," he proclaimed frostily.

The woman jumped to her feet and attempted to attack him. The Dark Lord easily grabbed his detainee with his right hand and threw her across the room as if she were a rag doll. She let out a painful cry when she collided with the wall.

"Never try to attack me again, foolish woman," hissed the evil Vala ruthlessly.

"What are you?" questioned the policewoman. She knew that he was no mere man; his strength was too great.

"I'm a God," responded Morgoth.

"Am I supposed to believe that?" asked the detective skeptically.

"I have something that I want to show you," revealed the Dark Enemy harshly before dragging the woman with him. He took her to the section of his halls where his servants were busily working. The woman was shocked to see such creatures.

"This is a nightmare come true!" she exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Did I mention that I can make your life a living hell? Trust me when I say that's what I do best," sneered Melkor cruelly.

"You're the Devil reincarnated!" shouted the terrified policewoman.

"I'll take that as a compliment," snickered the Dark Enemy.

"What are those monsters?" queried the fearful woman.

"Those are my Balrogs, spiders and Trolls," answered the evil Vala harshly.

"What the hell are they doing here?" inquired the near hysterical lady.

"They are my servants," responded Morgoth unkindly.

"What about that man dressed in black?" asked the woman when she noticed the stranger.

"You'll see… in time," came the answer from the Dark Foe.

He incarcerated the woman once again, leaving a chair in the room, before slamming the door.

"Caurë," summoned Morgoth.

The Wraith came as soon as he heard his Master's call.

"Yes, Master," he replied in an unearthly voice.

"Watch this girl and don't let her escape," ordered the evil Vala.

"As you wish, my Lord Melkor," declared the former Nazgûl Lord with another bow.

The Dark Enemy opened the door, closing it only after his crony crossed the threshold. Morgoth then returned to work on the construction site. The prisoner was locked in the chamber alone with the spectre.

Caurë sat on the chair, the woman's gaze was locked on him. He was taller than all the men that she had ever encountered in her life.

"Who or what are you?" demanded the policewoman.

The 'man' said nothing. He only glared hatefully at her.

"Hey! I asked you a question," shouted the irritated woman.

"I'm Caurë, and I'm a Nazgûl," responded the Wraith callously as his eyes glowed with an intense red light.

"What are you exactly?" queried the woman, her fear replaced by curiosity.

"I'm a Ringwraith," he answered in an annoyed tone.

"They only exist in books," replied the captive.

"I'm real, just as my former Master was until he died," retorted the Wraith as he gripped her arm firmly.

The lady felt four claws colder than a winter wind against her flesh, which caused her to shiver.

"Please, release me! My arm hurts," cried out the woman as the pain penetrated her body.

Caurë let go, much to the lady's relief. She rubbed her bruised limb as she sat there trembling.

"Do you mean that you were serving someone else before this Melkor?" queried the policewoman.

"Yes," hissed the Nazgûl callously.

"Who was that person?" inquired the woman.

"I'll say it only once, and don't you dare repeat it. His name was Sauron," responded Caurë softly.

They both fell silent. They were each deep in their own thoughts.

In the mean time, one of the priests from the mysterious cult had found a magnificent golden key in the basement of their headquarters. He wondered what lock it opened. The cleric instinctively uttered a few words in the Black Speech, and then a magical gate appeared. The man pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The infamous door opened only to reveal a world of nothingness, something that he had never seen before.

The priest enunciated another incantation and then waited two minutes. Something passed through the doorway before the elapsed time; it was the spirit of a fallen Dark Lord. Shortly afterwards, the man closed the door, which vanished, leaving no trace behind. When the portal had disappeared, the priest discovered that he wasn't alone.

"Who's there?" asked the evil man quietly.

"A dead man," answered a sonorous, menacing and authoritarian voice out of nowhere.

The spirit surveyed his surroundings, mystified that he found himself outside of the Void.

"What have I done?" shouted the man when he realized what he had done.

"Thank you for granting me my freedom," said the grateful ghost.

"Don't thank me. Go away and leave me alone!" barked the petrified man.

The spirit didn't appreciate hearing those words, but on the other hand, he had no desire to linger in that basement. The apparition ventured through the numerous halls, and after what seemed to be an eternity, he emerged outside. The phantom then followed one of the roads that led to downtown.

'I should have remained in the Void until the unmaking of Arda. Why have I been brought back? My part is supposed to be over,' wondered the bodiless character in his mind as it gazed around its environment. 'Where am I? This is not Mordor and it's most certainly not Middle-earth. What is this place?' thought the spirit.

Robert lay in bed with the half-elf. Everybody was sleeping soundly except him. The ex-spy's thoughts were preoccupied with the infamous cult. He attempted to clear his mind of all thoughts, but soon discovered that someone had intruded in his mind instead.

The American then heard a familiar voice that he never expected to hear again. The young man froze. He knew pretty well, whom it belonged to, but the ex-secret agent refused to believe that that person was there.

'No, it can't be possible. I saw you die!' shouted an extremely shocked Mr. Fraser.

'Defeated is the more appropriate word, for I cannot die,' stated the spirit, who appeared to be none other than Morgoth's former lieutenant.

'You lie!' yelled the New Yorker in his mind.

'I need your help, Robert,' declared the Dark Lord in an abrasive tone.

'Do you think that I'm going to aid you after what you did to me?' questioned the ex-CIA agent defiantly.

'Will you at least tell me where I am?' queried the evil Maia.

The ex-spy had no desire to speak with him, but the American was curious as to what Sauron's intensions were, so he decided to let their mental conversation continue.

'You're in New York City, in the United States on Earth,' answered the New Yorker before pausing. 'Welcome to the twenty-first century,' he added with scorn.

'What?!' shouted a confused Dark Lord.

'You're in my world, bastard,' declared the ex-secret agent before laughing at Sauron mockingly.

'Mark my words: Morgoth is the enemy, not me,' replied the evil Maia coolly.

'Care to enlighten me?' demanded Robert curtly.

'Let's just say that Melkor had done something horrible to me,' responded Sauron in the Black Speech, attempting to maintain his composure.

'So, if I understand you well enough, you want to retaliate against our foe,' stated the young man in the same language.

'I want to kill him,' hissed the Dark Lord hatefully.

'You wish to bring about Morgoth's downfall, but he will not fall by your hands. That task has been assigned to me. If I can't find a way to defeat him, then nobody will,' replied the ex-CIA agent.

'I'm well aware of that, Robert. That's why I'll share my knowledge with you,' stated Sauron.

'Why are you suddenly so willing to help me?' questioned the stunned ex-spy.

'I know that you will not give up, not as long as you are alive, and I must honour that,' answered the Dark Lord.

'Tell me what you know,' said Robert.

'Melkor left Middle-earth with twenty Balrogs, sixteen spiders, and one hundred Trolls. His minions are busily erecting his fortress even as we speak.' The evil Maia paused. 'This is only the first step in his plan. He will have all the women and children become his thralls, and desires to have all on this planet to worship him as a god. He intends on using a cult of worshippers devoted to him to help him achieve his goals.

'That evil Vala will spread terror, death and destruction into every corner of Arda. He'll eliminate any that stand in his way. He will increase his armies before unleashing his demons on Earth. To tell you the truth, it's going to be the End of the World,' explained Sauron.

'Do you know when he plans on attacking?' queried the emotionless ex-secret agent.

'As soon as his stronghold is completed,' came the answer from the Dark Lord.

'Is that all you know?' inquired the ex-CIA agent coolly.

'No, I have more information for you. I had made some mystical armor for that son-of-a-bitch but I deliberately omitted the magic. It will only provide him the protection of normal mail,' responded Sauron before laughing evilly.

'What did our adversary do to deserve such treachery from you?' asked an amazed Robert.

'He cut off my limbs and nearly let me bleed to death,' responded the evil Maia with aversion.

'But you told me that you were able to remake your flesh,' protested the American.

'If I was still able to do that, I would've been able to replace my missing finger,' spat out Sauron.

'Now, let's get down to business,' replied the ex-spy rudely.

'I wish to put our rivalry aside for a while,' declared the Dark Lord.

'Really?' questioned the American in disbelief.

'I prefer to unleash my rage on that bastard. From this day forward, you can consider me an ally, whether you like it or not,' answered the evil Maia.

'You usually work alone. Why are you inclined to assist me when I haven't asked?' queried the New Yorker skeptically.

'I've chosen to team up with you as I'm too weak to face our common foe alone. Against him, we must stay united or we're going to fall,' came the reply from Sauron.

The ex-CIA agent had difficulty believing what he had just heard from the Dark Lord. He pinched himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming.

'I have difficulty accepting the fact that you want to align yourself with me _willingly_, especially after everything you had done to me,' said the disbelieving ex-secret agent.

'I understand, but I still hold firm to what I had told you,' stated the evil Maia solemnly.

'Does that mean that you won't try to harm me or my friends?' queried the American doubtfully.

'Yes, you have my word,' declared Sauron cruelly.

'If you go back on it, you'll suffer my wrath. Understand?' shouted the New Yorker.

'Yes,' replied the Dark Lord before breaking the connection.

The conversation was over. The evil Maia was unaware that he had returned to his shadow form while he was speaking with Robert. Sauron decided that he needed to keep an eye on Morgoth, so he hid himself close to the Dark Enemy's new fortress.

The policemen at the station were instituting their plan to rescue the poor woman that had been taken captive by Morgoth. The bureaucratic paper work was making the process slower than it should have been.

"Don't forget the plan, party B. Your objective is to keep that strange being's attention diverted while those in party A search for the inspector," announced the chief of operations via the radio.

"What are we going to do if we need reinforcements?" asked one of the policemen.

"Parties C and D will back you up," responded the man.

"Okay, thanks. Everything will be fine," replied another man before the transmission was over.

The law enforcement officers arrived two hours later. They parked their cars.

"Showtime. Let's go," ordered the leader of party A.

The men exited their vehicles. The place was dead silent. The two teams immediately separated. The first group went to the back of the building while the second squad headed straight to what seemed to be the future front gate of the fortress.

The men discovered that the back door of the stronghold appeared to be made from metal. They cautiously approached it before opening the door silently. They then crossed the threshold and found themselves amid the darkness. One of the men pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. The beam of light revealed that they were standing in a large hall with many doors.

They opened each door and explored the areas of the building. They searched for several hours until one of the men found an entrance to another chamber. The man glanced into the room before signaling to his colleagues to follow him furtively into the chamber.

As they walked in slowly, the policemen found the inspector, but she wasn't alone. Someone was guarding her. The men tried to retreat to the shadows before pulling out a little device, but it was too late. They had been seen by the guard who then let out a horrible, inhuman shriek. The sound frightened the men; they were frozen on the spot. Instinctively, one of the officers pulled out his small radio and shouted:

"This is a transmission from party B to teams C and D. It's urgent! We need help… Quick!" reported the man before pocketing the object.

Shortly thereafter, more squad cars appeared out of nowhere. The occupants of them rushed to join their partners. They soon found themselves cornered by giant spiders.

"What are those monstrosities?" yelled a terrified man.

"I don't know. They look like spiders on steroids," replied another as they all pulled out their Berettas, switching off safety.

Only moments later, the place echoed with gunfire. The spiders recoiled from the noise, only one had been killed.

"What was that?" queried an alarmed policeman as they all heard a powerful screech. They quickly reloaded their weapons.

"That forebodes nothing good for us," retorted his partner.

He was right, because the racket had alerted Morgoth. The evil Vala came out of the depths of the fortress where his bedchamber was located, and went to investigate the source of the noise.

"Damn mortals! This time, I've had enough!" barked the enraged Dark Enemy before summoning his minions.

His disciples gathered before him a few minutes later.

"Attack the humans that are both inside and outside of my home!" ordered the fuming Master.

The creatures bowed low before leaving to confront the law enforcement officers. Melkor joined his servant. The men were still staring at the dark figure before them. They were unaware of the evil Vala's presence.

Comprehension dawned on Morgoth when he saw the cops in the room. He knew they were there to rescue his prisoner.

"Take her deeper into the fortress, Caurë," commanded the Dark Foe harshly.

The Wraith grabbed the woman and left the room. The men sent a hail of bullets at the former Nazgûl Lord, but it had no effect on him. That horrified the officers. They watched him disappear into the darkness with the captive.

Melkor turned and faced the men. The policemen reloaded their pistols when they saw him. They began shooting at him, emptying their magazines, but the bullets only passed through the Dark Enemy's shadowy silhouette.

"Now, it's my turn to show you what's on my mind," declared Morgoth coldly after the men emptied their weapons.

A huge, dark mace appeared out of nowhere, and came crashing down on one of the men. When the evil Vala raised his weapon, the cops only saw crushed bones and broken flesh in a pool of blood where the victim stood a minute before.

"Run!" shouted one of the men.

The group ran quickly through the door into the darkness, following the beam cast by the flashlight. The last man was snatched by Melkor.

"Please, let me go," begged the police officer.

"I'll only free you when I choose to," hissed the Dark Foe cruelly.

The sergeant was paralyzed with fear when he heard the voice. He didn't expect the creature to talk.

"What are you?" inquired the pale man.

Morgoth ignored his question. Instead, he broke his neck with only two fingers. He let the sergeant's lifeless body fall to the ground. The evil Vala's laughter echoed throughout the chamber as the body fell.

The policemen were still running through the halls as the fell beasts chased after them through the unfinished stronghold. The men's mission was a failure. The law enforcement officer's had reached the entrance of the fortress when they first caught sight of the fire demons.

When they saw them, some of the men pissed their pants while others screamed in terror. The creatures were beyond anything that they could have ever conceived in their wildest of imaginations. They attempted to flee those demonic beings only to be confronted by the arachnids.

"Don't forget Lord Melkor's instructions. Kill them all!" said one of the spiders.

The men had no idea what to do. The started shooting at the monsters, killing one, but then they saw all the Trolls.

"Shit! We'll never get out of this place alive," exclaimed a man in uniform when he saw them.

"We're in a nightmare! This can't be happening!" shouted another.

"We'll debate that once we get back to the station," replied the leader of the group.

They joined the other policemen that were still fighting the monsters. When they saw the other creatures, the men started to panic. It was as if they had entered Hell. The cops managed to escape and return to their cars. They fled the scene as quickly as possible, heading back to the station.

The Dark Enemy then noticed that the creatures that he had sent out earlier to retrieve slaves and materials had returned.

"Chain them all. They can work on the structure. Force them to labour without any breaks," instructed the evil Vala in a threatening voice.

"I've taken the liberty to chain the woman against the wall in the deepest room of your fortress, Master," informed Caurë when he rejoined Morgoth.

"Excellent! You did a good job. Now, you're going to lead our armies to attack the police station," commanded Melkor harshly.

"As you wish, my Lord," replied the Nazgûl as he took a small group of Balrogs, giant spiders and Trolls with him. They then began to search for the law enforcement officer's headquarters.

A fire demon watched over the women and children, his burning whip in hand, ready to thrash any that labored too slow or collapsed from exhaustion. Morgoth was pleased to no end to witness that. His wicked laughter resonated throughout that entire area as his creatures spread their destruction throughout the Big Apple.

People screamed in terror all over the city. They ran from the creatures looking for a safe refuge. Skyscrapers fell like card houses, which were then set ablaze by the Balrogs. Many humans were killed by the spiders. It was as if New York had been plunged into Hell.

The police officers arrived at the station and hid themselves inside the building. They discussed what they had been through in the last forty-eight hours. They reported to their chief that they were unable to rescue the policewoman. The chief was shocked to hear the part about the giant spiders and that the creature actually talked.

"You said it called him Lord Melkor?" asked the superintendent. He had no idea what to think about the whole situation.

"What do you know about him, sir?" queried one of his men.

Before the superintendent could respond, a call came in over the radio.

"Mister?" he heard someone ask.

"I hear you. Where are you, inspector?" inquired her superior anxiously.

"I'm in His fortress," responded the woman.

"Who is he?" queried the man.

"He's Melkor, a god. And he considers himself to be King of the World," said the lady before pausing. "He doesn't know that I'm talking to you."

"What can we do?" asked the superintendent.

"Evacuate the station while you still can. Alert the media so they can warn the people," advised the policewoman.

"We'll do what you suggest. Thanks, inspector," replied the man before ending the communication between them.

"What are your orders, Mister?" asked another policeman.

"We need to leave the building as quickly as possible. If you encounter any newsmen, provide them with the information we have in our possession," answered their chief.

The men attempted to protest, but their superior had made up his mind, and once he makes up his mind, he never changes it. The police force had no other choice but to depart their headquarters. The climbed into the squad cars, turned on the ignition and left that place. As the last vehicle drove away from the station, they could see the monsters approaching it. A dark, menacing figure led them towards the building. The men drove faster; none had any desire to see the building destroyed by the enemy.

The drove across town to the northern borders and stationed themselves at the edge of the city. The law enforcement officers met the media there, much to their relief.

The officers were glad to see them and explained about all the weird happenings in the city including the situation with the captured woman. After the superintendent finally finished explaining everything, he asked the reporters to inform the populace about the disaster.

The horrified newsmen had a look of terror on their faces when they heard the news. The reporters retreated to their offices where they began to publicize the words of the police chief. CNN was the first network to break the story, which then spread quickly throughout the city and world.

Sandy turned the volume up on the TV when the special bulletin report came on. Everybody listened intently to the newscaster:

"This just in. Earlier tonight, the superintendent of the New York Police Department had informed us that the city is under attack. It was reported that horrible creatures are roaming the city, destroying everything in their path. We've also been told that a mysterious fortress has been erected in the center of the city where a fellow female officer has been imprisoned… "

Robert felt a pain in the base of his neck when he heard that. The American placed his hand on the thin scar that was visible on his flesh. Deep down, he knew intuitively that Morgoth was behind that whole ordeal.

"What is it, Bob?" questioned a worried Maxim when he saw his friend's hand move to his neck.

The ex-spy remained silent; his attention focused on what he had just heard on the television.

"It's Him," declared Robert in a whisper.

"Who?" asked the musician with concern.

"Melkor," answered Robert between clenched teeth.

"… One of our cameramen had caught footage of some of the attacks," announced the man on the screen before the horrific images appeared on TV. Balrogs, giant spiders and Trolls were destroying buildings as they went down the streets. Thick clouds of smoke and dust particles filled the air. Screaming people were running in all directions, attempting to flee the demons.

"It's started," proclaimed the New Yorker gloomily as the nightmarish images continued to play on the screen.

"What are you talking about?" asked a perplexed Eric.

The ex-spy revealed to his friends all that Sauron had told him earlier.

"Who told you all that?" inquired a scared Brennil.

"We've got a new unexpected ally," disclosed the American, as he massaged his scar.

"Want to tell us his name?" queried Mr. Brock.

"It's Sauron," answered the American calmly.

Everybody gasped in surprise when Robert revealed that name.

"At last, I've found you," replied a familiar harsh voice from out of nowhere before Menelleth could say anything.

"How were you able to get in my apartment?" inquired the surprised New Yorker.

"The door to the balcony was open," said his 'ally' in response as they made eye contact.

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked a mystified Eric.

"From that shadow," responded Marilla.

"The Dark Enemy is still building his fortress. Only the back entrance and his private chambers had been completed," stated the Dark Lord himself in the flesh.

"Have you seen something that we ignore?" queried Robert in the Black Speech.

"That son-of-bitch has enslaved women and children; they're erecting his fort while his minions are wreaking havoc in town." The evil Maia paused before shifting his gaze to the rest of the company. "I think introductions are called for," he added.

"You already know Brennil and Marilla. That's Sandy, Eric and Maxim," said the ex-CIA agent as he introduced the Dark Lord to his friends.

"I'm Sauron," said the evil Maia before turning his attention back to the ex-spy. "I must also mention that the traitor has been reunited with his Master."

"What traitor?" asked Sandy as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Caurë. He was known as the Witch-King of Angmar, and Lord of Nazgûls. He had betrayed Sauron's trust by aligning himself with our foe," explained the American softly.

"No man can kill him, they say. I wonder if that still holds true in this world," said Brennil thoughtfully.

"It still applies. He can die," reassured the Dark Lord.

"The time has come for us to decide what we're going to do with our enemies," stated the New Yorker.

"We must get rid of the mysterious cult before attacking any of the other servants of Morgoth," advised the evil Maia.

"Come with me, guys. I think Sauron needs some time to himself in order to meditate," declared Mr. Fraser as he led his friends to the dining room. He had no desire to discuss their options in front of Sauron.

Everybody sat around the table and began discussing possible strategies against their rival, Melkor.

"The Dark Lord was right; the cult is the first obstacle. As long as they stand in our path, we won't be able to reach Morgoth's other servants," declared Robert.

"Then we'll have to enter his 'House of Horrors' unnoticed," commented the guitarist as they debated the matter.

"We'll have to deal with his demons before we even get a chance at Morgoth," remarked the lawyer somberly.

"That's an impossible mission. We'll need a miracle to succeed," muttered Sandy under her breath.

"I know, but we have to try to do something to prevent Morgoth's evil plot from coming to fruition," stated Eric sharply.

"This is what I suggest we do: destroy the cult, then that Caurë and the other monsters. While we're engaging the minions, Robert can get to the Dark Enemy," suggested the half-elf to her companions.

"That's the best plan we have. What do you guys think about it?" asked Maxim.

"I think it's the best one we've come up with so far," replied Sandy after some consideration.

"We must take into account that the priests will have some protection spells around their hideout," remarked Marilla.

"Sauron and I can break them," declared the ex-CIA agent.

"If our fortune turns against us, we can always use the C-4 and all the normal stuff for backup," stated the Frenchman. He knew that would be his brother's plan B should Menelleth's plan fail.

"Perfect. What do you ladies think about it?" queried the ex-spy to the last two members of the group.

"I agree," said the daughter of Morgoth.

"I'm okay with it as long as Robby doesn't face the evil Vala on his own," replied Brennil.

"Great. Let's return to the living room," suggested Eric.

The six friends rejoined the Dark Lord in the adjoining room. He was deep in his reverie and unaware of the mortals' presence. The company decided to let Robert talk with the evil Maia while they prepared their beds for the night.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Sauron.

"We're going to attack the priests before we do anything else," responded the young man as he glared at the Dark Lord.

"That a very wise choice," commented the evil Maia callously.

The American told him their plan for defeating the Dark Enemy. Sauron listened with great interest.

"So, what do you think?" queried the New Yorker frigidly.

"I see that mankind can still surprise me when it comes to them confronting a large scale catastrophe," replied Sauron.

"I take that as a flattering remark from you," said the ex-spy coolly.

"There's something that I should have told you earlier about our connection," declared the evil Maia suddenly.

"Is it a vital detail?" inquired the young man.

"Yes, it is," replied the Dark Lord in response.

"Then tell me," requested Robert as he set eyes upon him.

"The bond we share is deeper than you think. You already know that it was made by using your desire to discover more about me along with my magics. You're carrying a part of my essence within you. That's why I can't die," revealed the former chieftain of Melkor.

"I'm afraid that I don't understand," said the ex-CIA agent.

"As long as you live, I live. If you die, then I shall too," explained the evil Maia as simply as he could.

The American was taken aback; his skin became dangerously pale upon hearing that revelation. He had difficulty digesting it.

"Why are you telling me this now?" shouted the frustrated young man as he balled his fists.

"I've only made that discovery recently," answered Sauron ruthlessly.

The New Yorker swallowed hard as he tried to compose himself. He knew that it was pointless to throw a punch at the Dark Lord. Instead, the ex-spy sat in his armchair; he needed to relax. They young man sat there with his eyes closed, deep in thought. Robert knew that too much depended on him. The notion that his fate was tied with that of Sauron's troubled him deeply.

As the others slept, he remained in a semi-conscience state, thinking about all that had befallen him in the past ten years. Robert analyzed all aspects of what he had been though, and slowly understanding dawned on him from the bottom of his heart.

He realized that what the evil Maia had told him was true and it frightened him to his marrow. After what seemed to be a long while, the ex-secret agent fell asleep. Sauron turned off both the television and the light before bidding the young man goodnight.

Author's Note: Lyrics by Jonas of the song ''In Front Of You''.


	22. Chapter 21:2 When Government Is Involved

Chapter 21: When Government is Involved

By the time that Caurë reached police headquarters, the officers were already escaping in their patrol cars. The Wraith was furious that the cops chose to flee instead of standing their ground. His eyes burned with an intense red light as he turned to the fell beasts behind him.

"Destroy this place!" barked the fuming former Nazgûl Lord.

The creatures approached the building as the last vehicles departed the skyscraper's subterranean hangar. The Balrogs swung their multi-tong, flaming whips at the structure while the Trolls attacked with their heavy clubs. The giant spiders attempted to use their cobwebs to help bring the building down. Caurë watched the building crumble before his eyes as the monsters continued pummeling away. Shattered glass and broken blocks littered the sidewalk and street. Two hours later, the entire structure was nothing but rubble; smoke emanated from its ruins.

Caurë led Morgoth's minions through the city, spreading their terror and destruction along the way. The Wraith wanted to do as much damage as he could before returning to the fortress in the center of the city. The spectre rode through the streets atop the arachnid that his Master had given him as a reward for his loyalty. Deep down, the Witch-King didn't trust the Dark Enemy, but at that moment, he didn't care. He'd continue to carry out his Master's wishes.

After speaking with the press, the superintendent from the police department called his contacts with the FBI office in Los Angeles. The chief of police preferred dealing with his trusted colleagues in other parts of the country instead of the President; he didn't want the military involved. The heads of both the FBI and of S.W.A.T. agreed to aid his department with the current situation.

Those men that were stationed in New York immediately left for the center of town while those in Los Angeles boarded an airplane for the Big Apple. The head of the CIA had been watching the turn of events from his office in east Manhattan.

A few hours later, the officers from the west coast arrived at the airport. The superintendent, accompanied by FBI agents, welcomed them.

"Welcome to New York and thanks for answering our call, sergeant," said the chief of police.

"It's nothing. Can you please explain the situation to us in more detail?" asked the police officer.

"Of course, we'll tell you everything," assured the man before reiterating the tale of woe that had occurred in the city.

"Hmm… it sounds weirder than what we had heard on the TV and from the captain," commented the head of the teams from Los Angeles.

"Yeah, our briefing didn't provide us with a lot of information," declared one of the members of the group.

"You're right. Do you know who is erecting that stronghold in the center of the city?" asked the sergeant.

"Yes. It's a powerful god by the name of Melkor," responded the superintendent.

"Agent Robinson, you and your team scout the site. See what kind of information you can discover that will help us in our decisions," ordered the officer.

A squad composed of ten men armed with M-16 semi-automatics then left for the castle.

After the men left, the chief of the NYPD and the FBI spoke with the sergeant, David Ross. The superintendent told them everything that his forces had been going through in the past sixty-eight hours. The two policemen listened to him with great interest. He gave them more details of their ordeal than he had at the airport.

"Sergeant Ross, if you need any assistance from the FBI, just ask. I'll be glad to help in any way that I can," informed Mr. Russell.

"Thanks for your offer. I'll let you know as soon as my scouts return," stated a sincere David.

He then left and rejoined his own men, giving them a status report on the situation.

The chief of the CIA had sent his own spies to investigate the weird happening in town. He couldn't believe what he was reading in the newspapers. He dispatched six agents into the Big Apple to get to the truth of the matter.

The police officers that fled the station earlier pulled up at the encampment that the FBI established. They were happy to see friendly faces when they got out of their vehicles, especially after what they had witnessed in the streets of New York. They had a warm conversation with the men from Los Angeles.

The scouts returned to the camp set up in the northern part of the city. They met with the sergeant and gave him their report.

"There are monsters roaming throughout the city. They appear to be following some unknown dark figure riding what seems to be a spider on steroids," reported one of the men.

"It wasn't any better when we caught sight of the fortress; women and children continue to work on the structure as if they're slaves. We also saw a number of strange creatures there. One in particular caught of our attention: a gigantic shadow with the ability to talk," stated another man.

"Yeah, and we saw CIA agents nosing around down there, too," announced a third man.

"Now, I know what we're going to do," paused Sergeant Ross. "I want six snipers on the closest roof tops as soon as we cordon off the perimeter. I want that place secured," he instructed.

"Be careful," warned Mr. Russell. "We're not dealing with simple terrorists."

"Don't worry, we will. While you're men get in position, I'm going to send four teams inside the fortress in order to extradite the woman. For what concerns the other, they'll help the FBI outside. Do you have any questions?" asked the sergeant as he gave his commands to the policemen.

"No, sir," answered one of them.

"Good. Now, let's go," declared David in an authoritarian voice.

"Should we aid them Mister?" queried the New York officer.

"No, let the federal agents do their job. We'll only assist them if they ask," responded the chief.

The men in uniform climbed into their cars and mini-vans, and then proceeded south of the city, while the others remained at the encampment. They would maintain the lines of communication via the radio.

The secret agents were now on their way back to the office; they had collected less information than they had anticipated. They reported to their superior.

"What have you learned about the culprit behind this fiasco?" questioned Samuel Foster, the head of the CIA.

"Alas! All we know is that there is a huge shadowy figure lurking about that structure," answered the spy.

"We couldn't understand a single word that that thing had said. It was speaking some unknown language," said another agent.

"I was hiding out while the others were packing our stuff when I heard some being talking in English," declared the last CIA agent

"What did it say?" asked Foster.

"He said that the battle between Robert Fraser and myself is drawing near," answered the man.

"That name sounds familiar to me. Check it out in data banks and see if there's a file on that Mr. Fraser," requested the chief of the CIA to his secretary.

The woman typed the name on her keyboard. Two hours later, she finally retrieved the information that was requested of her.

"Mr. Foster, I've got that file that you asked for," stated his secretary as she handed him the dossier.

"Robert Fraser," mumbled the chief of secret services.

"Do you think he's linked to the events that are happening in the city?" asked the woman.

"It's possible," answered her boss. "He could be involved in this mystery, and if that's the case, I'll need to speak with him."

"How can you be sure that it's this Robert Fraser? It could be another one," questioned Lisa.

"My instincts tell me that he's the one," countered Samuel quietly. He was use to his secretary challenging him from time to time.

"In that case, I wish you good luck. Sounds like you're going to need it if it's that Robert Fraser. After all, he was one of our best agents," sighed the woman as she remembered the ex-spy.

Her boss did not respond. He was reading over the young man's file carefully. Once he finished, Samuel put on his coat and grabbed his keys from the top of his desk. He left his office, went downstairs to the underground parking garage. He climbed in his car and turned the ignition; the car roared to life. Foster drove out of the building and onto the streets of New York. The chief of the secret service headed downtown.

Meanwhile, Menelleth awoke in the American's apartment. When she noticed that he wasn't by her side, she began to worry. The half-elf crawled out of bed and covered her naked body with a housecoat. She clasped the buttons before leaving the chamber.

The lady searched the apartment and found her lover in the living room. Sauron was soundly sleeping. None of the others seemed to be aware of her presence. Brennil silently approached the armchair. She wrapped her arms around Robert's neck before kissing him softly on the lips. When the ex-CIA agent felt the touch of her lips, he opened his eyes slowly.

"What time is it?" inquired Robert in a sleepy voice.

"It's two o'clock in the morning," responded Menelleth. She had noticed the time when she went in the kitchen earlier.

"I'm sorry, love. I've been preoccupied with everything that's been going on lately," apologized her boyfriend gently.

"What troubles you, Robby?" asked the concerned half-elf.

"I've been thinking about that dark cult that's dedicated to Morgoth… and I've discovered another revelation that I find somewhat disquieting."

"What is it?" queried his girlfriend, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Our 'friend' had told me that I'm carrying part of his essence in me and that his life depends on me," answered the ex-spy gently. He didn't want to frighten her.

"What do you mean?" demanded a confused Brennil.

"As long as I live, Sauron lives. If I die, then he shall too," explained Mr. Fraser as simply as he could.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed a terrified Menelleth.

"It scares me more than anything else. It's so hard to digest," confessed the young man before kissing her reassuringly. The kiss did calm her down.

"Don't worry about that religious group. We'll take them down soon enough," whispered the half-elf comfortingly.

The American smiled when he heard her words. The lady always found a way into his heart, even in his darkest hours. She embraced him tightly, and they remained together for the duration of the night.

Foster had arrived downtown and waited in his car until dawn. When the sun rose, he got out of his car and started walking towards the building. He crossed the threshold, went down the hallway before climbing the stairs to the top-most floor. He then knocked on the door.

Eric, who was already wide-awake, answered it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the Frenchman when he saw the man in the hall.

"I'm Samuel Foster, chief of the CIA," responded the stranger.

"We don't need your services," replied Eric curtly.

"I'm looking for Robert Fraser," stated Foster, ignoring the barrister's reply.

"What do you want with him?" demanded Eric dryly.

"I believe he can help us save the world from shadow," answered an emotionless Samuel.

The lawyer invited the man into the apartment after hearing those words. He shut the door behind him.

"What did it look like?" queried the Frenchman as they locked eyes.

"It was dark and gigantic," replied Foster.

"Like that one?" asked Eric. He gestured with his chin towards the armchair in the corner of the living room; its occupant stirred.

"I don't know. I never saw it," answered Samuel. His eyes were fixed on the evil Maia's bodiless form. The head of the CIA had no idea what to think.

Robert was still asleep with the half-elf in the armchair. The Dark Lord approached them. He grabbed the young man's shoulder and squeezed it hard. The American suddenly awoke feeling pain in his left shoulder. He opened his eyes only to discover four dark claws on him.

"Damn it, Sauron! Couldn't you find another way to wake me?" shouted the New Yorker angrily in the Black Speech.

The Dark Lord released his grip when he heard Robert's voice, yet he continued to glare at him.

"What did you expect me to do, whisper soothingly into your ear? There's no way on Eru's green earth that I'm going to do that," spat the evil Maia harshly in the same language.

"No! But you could've shook me like a coconut palm instead of crushing my collarbone," replied the ex-CIA agent frostily.

"Consider yourself lucky that I was only attempting to wake you," retorted the ex-lieutenant of Melkor.

"Next time you want to wake me up, try using a bucket of cold water like you did at Barad-dûr," suggested the enraged American.

"I'll keep that in mind," sneered Sauron, before pausing. "You have a visitor."

Robert slid from underneath Menelleth before getting to his feet. He didn't want to wake her. He headed into the dining room. He found his brother talking to someone that he recognized immediately.

"How dare you come into my home? It wasn't enough to fire me?" questioned the infuriated ex-spy.

"I see that you haven't forgotten me," remarked the chief of the CIA calmly.

"Unfortunately, no," replied a spiteful Robert.

'I can torture him if you want,' said Sauron with his mind.

'I'll gladly let you do that if he fails to convince me to accept his demand,' replied the New Yorker, using their mystical connection.

'Really?' queried the Dark Lord.

'Yes,' simply answered the ex-secret agent.

"I'm here because it seems that you're the only one that understands the depth of this whole situation," announced Samuel.

"If you come seeking help, then you've wasted your time," replied the American with loathing in his voice.

"The United States government needs your aid," pleaded Samuel.

"I'm not available. See you," declared Robert sharply.

"Please, help us! You're the only one who can save us!" implored Foster.

"Go find another agent to help you," said the ex-spy coolly, his eyes glowed with hatred.

"You've saved the world several times in the past, and we're grateful for that. I'm ready to grant you total amnesty if you help us. Trust me when I say that this comes from the President himself," informed Samuel.

"Go ahead, Sauron," ordered the New Yorker.

"With pleasure," answered the Dark Lord, before mentally torturing the man.

"Who are you?" demanded the chief of the CIA between clenched teeth.

"I'm Sauron, Lord of Mordor, and I'm going to demonstrate my unspeakable torments on you," he responded ruthlessly.

"He'll torture you as long as he wishes. Am I right?" inquired the young man.

"Yes," confirmed the evil Maia.

"I spoke the truth, Robert, when I said that I'm willing to give you another chance," retorted the head of the CIA as the pain increased in his head.

"Stop wasting your breath and show me some proof," ordered the young man.

"The papers are in my briefcase. I don't have them on me," stated Foster before moaning loudly.

"Where is it?" demanded the American.

"It's in my car. I left it in my vehicle because it's safer there," responded Samuel as the evil Maia continued to torture him.

"Eric, take his keys and retrieve the case out of his car," ordered the ex-spy to the lawyer.

The Frenchman did as his brother asked. When the door closed behind him, Sauron continued to inflict his torments on Foster.

"Please, stop! The pain!" implored a distressed Samuel.

"You can beg all you want, it only makes it more pleasurable to me," said the evil Maia.

"Where were we before we were disturbed?" asked Robert impassively.

"The mortal wants your forgiveness," answered the Dark Lord.

"I might agree when I see the official papers. I'm sorry, Samuel, but you need to understand that I have to face my own fate first," explained the ex-spy.

"What's your destiny?" asked a perplexed Foster.

"I have to fight Morgoth," proclaimed the New Yorker.

"Who's that?" queried the puzzle head of the CIA, before shrieking in pain.

"He's an evil Vala or God, if you prefer. He's known as the Dark Enemy and he desires to rule the world for an eternity, except if… " the young man's words trailed off.

"If what?" demanded Samuel.

"… I prevent his plans from coming to fruition. I'm Melkor's Bane," finished the American.

"That's his real name. If you dare speak it aloud in my presence, I'll inflict you with more pain," warned Sauron menacingly.

As soon as the Dark Lord finished speaking, the door to the apartment opened, and Eric appeared with briefcase in hand. He shut the door with his foot before entering the dining room. The barrister joined the others, placing the case on the coffee table.

"Open it," instructed the ex-secret agent to his unwanted guest.

Samuel did as he was told. The case contained a pistol, ammunition, some cash, gloves, a dark velvet mask, and several papers that had the Presidential Seal on it. That's what caught Robert's attention. The young man picked up the documents and soon realized that his former boss was no liar.

"So, will you help?" asked Samuel when he noticed the ex-CIA agent's facial expression.

"Make a copy of them, brother," said Mr. Fraser to Eric. The Frenchman took the documents from his brother.

"Fire me again, and next time, I'll torture you… personally!" said the New Yorker menacingly.

"So, will you help us?" asked Samuel again, his voice filled with fear.

"Yes," responded a dangerously calm Robert.

"We shouldn't be reckless when dealing with this shadow. We're all on the same side here," mentioned the lawyer.

"What?! That shadow is Morgoth?" exclaimed a bewildered chief of the CIA.

"The one and only. He's back from the Void," informed the Frenchman.

"From this day forward, you have been reactivated. We're counting on you to save the world, Agent Fraser," stated his employer solemnly before closing his briefcase shut. He picked it up off the table before leaving the apartment. Sauron regretted having to let him go.

"I thought for a moment that you were going to kill him," commented a relieved Eric.

"Yeah, me too. But in the end, all is fine," replied his brother.

"Everything seems to be finished, for the moment. Although with that mortal leaving, my enjoyment has lessened," said the Dark Lord with a sigh.

"I've got an idea. If we can't slay Morgoth, we can still imprison him, no?" inquired the New Yorker.

"Do I have to remind you that it requires the might of the Valar to open the Door of Night?" shouted the Necromancer coolly.

"I wasn't thinking about the Void. We can create a prison to house him until the unmaking of Arda," suggested the secret agent.

"Once again, you surprise me. What exactly do you have on your mind?" questioned the evil Maia.

"The Pandora's Box," disclosed Robert.

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Sauron.

Eric then explained to the Dark Lord about the Greek myth that dealt with the infamous woman. Once the man finished his explanation, the evil Maia understood what his ally had in store for the enemy.

"You want to craft your own Pandora's Box," commented the Frenchman when he heard the American's plan.

"Yeah, but if someone opens it, they'll unleash the evil Vala into the world instead of all the bad things like the original," explained the spy.

"It's an excellent plan. I can aid you in the crafting of the mystical box," volunteered Sauron.

"Thanks. Now, we know what awaits us. It's time," declared the American gravely as the other woke from their slumber.

"Time for what?" asked a sleepy Marilla.

"For the battle against our adversary," answered the Frenchman.

"Care to tell us your new plan?" asked Maxim.

"I've found a way to get rid of Morgoth," responded the New Yorker to his friends. He then told them about the visit from Foster and the Pandora's Box. They were shocked to hear that the CIA now employed Robert again.

When the young man had finished his tale, his friends then busied themselves with helping Sandy prepare breakfast. Brennil remained behind with Robert while Sauron retreated to the corner of the room. The Dark Lord was preparing his speech against the Dark Foe. The young man sat on the couch with his girlfriend by his side.

"Something is eating at you, Robby," observed Brennil.

"I'm trying to deal with all this. I thought I had left the CIA behind me… I think I'm beginning to understand things in my heart," replied the sullen New Yorker.

The half-elf didn't know what to say upon hearing such words from her lover. As she thought about her reply, the lyrics to a song that the young man had taught her came to mind. She took a deep breath before she started to sing.

"I've been watching you from a distance  
The distance sees through your disguise  
All I want from you is your hurting  
I want to heal you  
I want to save you from the dark

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden   
I'll drink your deadly poison

Why should I care if they hurt you  
Somehow it matters more to me  
Than if I were hurting myself  
Save you (save you)  
I'll save you

Give unto me your troubles  
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness   
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Give unto me your troubles   
I'll endure your suffering  
Place onto me your burden  
I'll drink your deadly poison

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness  
Give unto me all that frightens you  
I'll have your nightmares for you  
If you sleep soundly

Fear not the flame of my love's candle  
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness"

The American listened to the melody until the last note faded. It was so sad, but it helped chase away the dark thoughts that had invaded his mind.

"Thanks," said Mr. Fraser before kissing her.

A few minutes later, they all sat together at the table and shared the first meal of the day. As the company ate, they listened to the radio. When they finished, the travel agent began giving Marilla English lessons, while her brother readied the training room. The chamber was soundproof so that the neighbours wouldn't complain of hearing gunfire.

When Sandy finished with her lessons, the secret agent led the daughter of the Dark Enemy into his special space, closing the door behind them. He then showed her how to handle a gun properly. It was a whole new experience for the woman. Robert showed her how to load, aim and fire the Beretta. For practice, the young man lined up a row of cans at the back of the room.

The woman took aim before pulling the trigger. She was startled by the recoil and sound of the weapon when it discharged. The spy saw that the bullet had hit the wall above the expected mark.

"It's normal to miss the target your first time. Try again. Aim a little lower," encouraged the American.

The woman nodded before trying again. After several attempts, she had succeeded in hitting four of the cans.

"Not bad. Keep on practicing. Next time you'll hit ten targets," said the New York supportively.

Marilla continued to train under Robert's watchful eyes while the others talked about various strategies in assaulting the Dark Cult's headquarters.

In the meantime, the priests had discovered what had happened with one of their members when they summoned him to the main chamber.

"Brother Alexander, do you know why you here?" demanded the High Priest.

"I'm here to answer for my crime," responded the cleric nervously.

"Exactly. Let me judge him," replied a pleasant voice out of nowhere. The High Priest didn't even get the chance to open his mouth.

The evil man surveyed his surroundings and caught a glimpse of a colossal figure. When he saw it, the High Priest fell to his knees.

"Glory unto you, O great Melkor, King of the World," shouted the man before bowing down before the Dark Enemy.

"Rise," ordered the evil Vala. He was delighted to hear those words; it pleased him to no end.

The guilty man swallowed hard when he saw his God in the flesh before him. All the other priests in the room praised him before carrying on with the proceedings.

"Bring forth the weapon of the crime," commanded the Dark Enemy ruthlessly.

The High Priest withdrew something small from his pocket wrapped in black cloth. He placed item on the altar in front of the congregation before unwrapping the cloth carefully to reveal a golden key.

"This was found by one of my men during a search of Brother Alexander's bedchamber," revealed the High Priest.

"I've seen it before. That is the object that had been used to grant me my freedom," declared the evil Vala thoughtfully after he scrutinized the key closely.

"I've studied it myself and have unearthed its secret. This key opens the door to the Void,'' stated the leader of the sect solemnly.

"It has been used recently," said Morgoth when he picked the key up.

"Who did you free? Speak!" ordered the High Priest callously.

"I don't know who it was. I can only tell you that he looked like a ghost and had a sonorous, menacing and authoritarian voice," answered the scared man.

"Sauron," retorted the Dark Foe gravely.

"He has betrayed us! Death is the penalty for all traitors," declared the High Priest in a serious tone.

"I agree with that sentence. I shall keep this as a token," said Morgoth as he took the key and placed it on the chain around his neck.

The High Priest nodded with approval before unsheathing the sword. In one swift motion, he cut off Alexander's head.

"Clean that up!" commanded the leader frostily.

The High Priest left while the other removed the body and started cleaning the pool of blood.

The evil Vala returned to his stronghold. He had a feeling that something was going to happen.

Sergeant Ross' six snipers were in position and the perimeter had been secured. Four teams, each composed of ten men, entered the back entrance of the structure. The rest of the people stayed outside with Russell's men to ensure their security.

Melkor noticed the intruder's presence in his domain. The evil Vala noticed that these men were different from the ones that had come earlier.

'Hmm… these people seem to be armed better and more organized than the others. It'll be interesting to see how these new intruders react when they face my minions,' thought the Dark Enemy. He was not familiar with the federal governments organizations.

The former Lord of Angband waited to see what the men were up to. He continued to observe them while pondering their fate.

One of the men had pulled out his flashlight and turned it on after entering the fortress. The policemen wandered the halls until they reached several doors.

The squad leader opened the last door on the left, only to reveal another dark hallway. The S.W.A.T. team followed behind. The hallway twisted several times and seemed to have no end.

The officers were unaware that they were being followed amidst the darkness. The silence was disquieting, and displeased the men greatly. They knew that it did not forebode anything good yet they continued deeper into the fortress. The only sound was the echoing of their feet. They finally arrived at another door.

"According to the plans, we're in the depths of this structure," proclaimed the man in the first group.

"You're right. We've got to explore further and see if we can find the captive," replied the chief before opening the gate.

They entered a vast room decorated with giant tapestries on the wall. All depicted the Dark Enemy at different historic moments from the First Age. Along each wall of the chamber was a door, which led to Melkor's private apartments.

"This guy definitely has a taste for art," commented another policeman when he saw the portraits.

"Without a doubt," replied another. "But I think we should continue with our search instead of gawking at this artwork."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed his colleague. They crossed the room and approached the doors.

The policemen tried to open the first door to their left, but it was locked. They then attempted to open the second one but it was locked too. The third door had the same result. When they reached the fourth door, it opened much to their satisfaction. They were surprised when they entered a lavish chamber.

The mortals looked in awe for a few moments. They were amazed to see a mammoth candlestick suspended from the ceiling. It appeared that they were in the evil Vala's living room. A police officer noticed a door on the right wall. He opened it and entered, his partners followed close behind. They saw a long banquet table with dozens of impressively carved chairs around it.

As they explored the room, they discovered the policewoman chained to the wall on the left.

"Please, help me!" she implored when she saw them.

"Don't worry, Inspector. Your nightmare's almost over. We're here to save you," stated the closest man reassuringly.

"I see that my superior had sent the military to do the job," remarked the woman.

"No, we're not soldiers. We're from the Los Angeles Police Department," proclaimed the man professionally as one of his fellows attempted to pick the lock on the chains.

Two minutes later, the sound of metal falling to the floor echoed in the chamber. The policewoman was now free.

But all of the sudden, a dark shadow appeared from out of nowhere. The detective stared fearfully at it.

"What is it?" queried one of the policemen when he saw that the others had pointed their M-16 semi-automatics at something.

"That silhouette will kill you with no remorse. It's not too late. Flee!" exclaimed the frightened woman.

"Not without you. Agent Robinson, take the men and escape with the other inspector. I'll deal with this thing alone," ordered the chief firmly.

The man knew that every second counted. He led all the officers, including the woman, through the hallways. They backtracked their way to the entrance of the unfinished stronghold while their colleagues sent a hail of bullets at Morgoth.

The evil Vala waited until the policemen had emptied their barrels before making his move. He moved a few paces and stopped mere inches from the man.

"You're not going to leave this place alive," sneered the Dark Foe ruthlessly as he pulled out his mace.

"I'm from S.W.A.T. We're trained to beat the odds," proclaimed the man as they locked eyes.

"Tell me, how are you going to escape whilst in my grip?" inquired Melkor as he swiftly grabbed the police officer with his left hand; Grond was in his right.

"Bastard," cursed the cop under his breath.

The evil Vala laughed wickedly when he heard the man's reply. He decided that he wanted to have a little fun with the mortal before eliminating him. Morgoth was disappointed that his torture devices were not yet completed. He sighed knowing that he'd have to torture the man himself. Grond then disappeared beneath his dark clothes.

"Okay, I've ignored who you are and what you seek, but I think that we can make a deal together," said the policeman in an attempt to negotiate with his captor.

"You've released my prisoner! I will not negotiate with you," retorted the former Lord of Angband callously.

"I was barely involved in the affair. All I did was light the way for my colleagues," argued the policeman.

"You lie," hissed the evil Vala as his eyes pierced the man's soul.

"I've lived in a chaotic world all my life. Lies are all I know. The truth is buried deep inside of me, but I've never learned to speak it."

Melkor wanted to kill him but he had a burning desire to extract the officer's knowledge first. After disarming the man, the Dark Foe chained him to the wall.

"Consider yourself lucky for the moment, mortal," declared the evil Vala.

"You… you're not going to kill me?" asked the babbling policeman upon hearing those words.

"No, not yet," answered Morgoth.

"What are you going to do with me?" demanded the officer as he attempted to control his fear.

"You'll suffer greatly until I obtain the information I want from you," responded the Dark Enemy with a smirk.

"Will you at least tell me who you are before you start the beating?" queried the man courageously.

"I'm Melkor, King of the World and a god," he proclaimed.

"You're totally insane," spat the officer when he heard those words.

The evil Vala was insulted by the mortal's reply and didn't hesitate to inflict pain in the man's head with his telekinetic abilities. The man howled in pain. It was unbearable. Little did he know that the Morgoth had only begun inflicting his torments on him.

Meanwhile, the other policemen and the woman made their way to the perimeter that had been secured by the FBI. Their fellow officers welcomed them warmly. They were relieved to see that their brethren from the west had succeeded in their mission. They escorted the policewoman to a patrol car while the others piled into waiting mini-vans.

"I'm glad to see that this nightmare's finally over," declared Agent Robinson.

"Thanks for risking your lives to rescue me from that nightmarish character," said the grateful inspector to the men in the car.

"It's nothing," replied another man in uniform. They then drove in the direction of the encampment.

The snipers had stayed in their positions while their partners left the place. A few of the monsters attention had been drawn to the policemen. As they demons approached them, the hidden men sent bullets into the spider's dark flesh while others shot the Trolls. Four arachnids and two Troll had been killed by the hail of bullets. The survivors retreated to the depths of the uncompleted stronghold.

The snipers then left their positions for their motor vehicles that were parked on a nearby street. They climbed into the cars, turned the ignition and took off for the camp.

When everybody arrived at the base camp in the northern part of the city, the police officers were greeted by the NYPD and the media.

"Welcome back," said the superintendent in greeting.

"Thanks. You can tell the newsmen that we were successful in rescuing the inspector," informed one of the cops.

"Where's the lieutenant?" inquired the inspector when she saw that he wasn't present. Minutes later, the snipers arrived.

"He sacrificed himself to allow us to escape," answered one of the men from the west coast sadly.

"That's why we can't go back for him," explained another policeman.

The inspector understood what they meant because there were no heroes in S.W.A.T. Once a decision was made, the entire group had to follow it, no matter how hard it was. It was a code of respect for them.

"Welcome back, Inspector," declared her superior when he saw her.

"Thanks, Mister. I'm glad to be free," replied he relieved woman.

"I've informed the captain that we were successful. You have his congratulations and mine as well," announced Sergeant Ross as he met with his men.

"Thank you, sir," said one of them.

"What are we going to do now?" asked a FBI agent.

"Nothing. You need to rest after what you've just accomplished," responded Mr. Russell before retreating to his office. He had to follow normal procedures by filling out a lot of paper work. At least he had one closed file.

All the men gathered at the site, sat at picnic tables and ate sandwiches as the superintendent spoke with the media.

In the meantime, Caurë and the other fell beasts returned to the fortress. The Wraith rejoined his Master, who was still torturing his captive.

"We have destroyed the police station and the southern portion of this city, my Lord Melkor," reported his servant.

"That is good work," commented a pleased Morgoth.

"What happened to the other prisoner, Master?" asked the former Nazgûl Lord when he saw the chained man.

"Other burglars came and rescued the woman. This mortal took her place," answered the Dark Foe.

"I see. Is there anything that I can do to satisfy you, my Lord?" inquired his minion.

"Yes. Find the Mafia and recruit all its members. I'll deal with the street gangs… personally," announced Melkor coldly.

"As you wish, Master," replied the spectre with another bow before leaving that place.

"Keep watch over the slaves! If they resist, beat them into submission," commanded the evil Vala to the Balrog in charge.

The fire demon nodded his fiery head upon hearing his Master's instructions. Melkor ordered four Trolls to guard his detainee before he left his home.

The evil Vala's footsteps were like rolling thunder as he walked through New York. The streets were littered with debris. Several lampposts lay broken on the ground.

'I miss the olden days,' thought Melkor. 'Mankind was stronger in the First Age when they were fighting by my side against the elves.' The Dark Enemy let out a deep sigh. He couldn't have imagined how weak man had become over time. And it angered him that none recalled the events of the earlier ages of Arda.

Morgoth, still deep in thought, continued to walk in a westerly direction. He was barely aware of his surroundings. Two hours later, he reached his destination. It was dusk when some of the street gangs noticed his presence.

The thugs hid themselves thinking that the police had arrived. When they observed that it was no cop, they came out of hiding. The Dark Foe didn't notice the men, as of yet.

"This is our territory! Who are you to dare trespass on it, stranger?" queried a member of the group.

The evil Vala remained silent; he was still lost in thought.

"Hey! I asked you a question!" shouted the same man.

Morgoth came out of his reverie. He realized that someone was addressing him.

"What was the question?" demanded the Dark Enemy.

"You're trespassing, outsider. Tell us who you are or we'll kill you," said the criminal.

"Very well. I'm Melkor, Lord of the World," he proclaimed.

"No man… " started the leader before being cut off by the Dark Foe.

"I'm a powerful ancient god! I've come to give you the opportunity to eliminate Robert Fraser," said Morgoth.

"We thought that he was dead," shouted a surprised street gang member.

"Join me and he'll soon die," declared Morgoth.

"Hmm… sounds interesting. What do you think about it, chief?" queried one of the men.

"I'll grant you power over this town," added the evil Vala.

"That's a promising proposal. We'll never have to fear the police again if we align ourselves with him," stated the leader hesitantly as he considered Morgoth's offer.

"That'll benefit us greatly, chief," murmured one of his men.

"You'll protect us from the cops?" asked the leader of the gang.

"Of course. As long as I'm here, you won't have to fear anybody," assured Melkor wickedly.

"In that case, count us in," replied the chief before turning his attention to the others. "Send word to all our members. It's time for us to gather our forces and slay Fraser once and for all!" he exclaimed.

His men gathered around him and expressed their joy at hearing those words. They were anxious to riddle Robert's body with bullets from their machine guns.

"Once you have all your associates assembled, come to my castle. I'll be waiting for you," said the evil Vala before laughing wickedly.

The members of the gang left that place for their headquarters in the northwestern part of the city. Melkor headed back to his fortress with a wide smile on his dark face. It had been too easy to convince those men to follow him.

Meanwhile, Caurë didn't have the same luck as his Master when it came to the Mafia in the suburbs. The Wraith searched stores and banks until night had fallen. He then heard the sound of several motor bikes. They seemed to appear out of nowhere. Men dressed in dark clothes were riding them. They stopped when they reached the bank.

The servant of Morgoth had never seen a motorcycle before and he had no idea what to do. He hesitated as he watched the humans dismount from their strange metallic steeds. The mortals caught sight of the spectre and cornered him.

"Look at this! We've caught another thief," shouted one of the men.

"You fool! I'm no robber," yelled the Wraith indignantly.

"We don't believe you," replied another man.

The former Nazgûl Lord said nothing. His eyes glowed with an intense crimson light. In one swift motion, he withdrew his sword.

The mortals laughed at him mockingly when they saw his weapon. They fired their weapons at him. It was now Caurë's turn to smirk.

"No man can kill me, foolish humans," retorted the fuming Nazgûl.

One of the motorcyclists pulled some knives from his pocket and threw them at the Black Rider. Caurë let out a sonorous, inhuman shriek as the knives met their mark. The blades then disintegrated into dust when they made contact with his invisible body. The handles fell to the ground with a thud.

The men gasped in fear when they saw that. Their blood froze in their veins when they heard the unearthly screech from the dark figure. They were unable to move, their legs were like rubber.

The Wraith swung his blade at the closest man and cut of his head. Blood splashed all over the place as the mortal's lifeless body fell to the ground. The dead man's companions were terrified.

"Who or what are you to murder one of us in such cold blood?" asked one of the horrified men.

The spectre locked eyes with the one that spoke. He wanted to slay all the humans, but his Master forbade it.

"I'm Caurë, servant of the mighty Lord Melkor. You shall join his side or I'll slaughter all of you," he hissed.

The men frowned when they heard the unearthly, menacing voice. The mortals understood that he was no man. A chill then crept up their spines.

"Who might he be?" inquired the leader of the Mafia. He was the only one not affected by the Black Breath.

"He's the strongest god that ever walked the Earth," answered Caurë.

The men murmured upon hearing his words. They were amazed at that revelation. The leader decided that they had no other choice but to unite with Morgoth.

"Shut up!" yelled the furious chief. He was tired of hearing their whispering voices.

The men fell silent. The chief turned his attention back to the dark character, who was awaiting the leader's answer. The man took a deep breath before speaking again.

"We will join forces with your god," said the man.

Caurë sheathed his sword before calling to his mount. The beast appeared a couple of minutes later. The men were frightened when they saw the creature.

"Go to the fortress in the middle of the city. My Master will meet you there," declared the Wraith before climbing on the arachnid's back. He grabbed the reins that were harnessed to the monster. Only seconds later, the beast carried the Caurë away. The men were left speechless as they saw the huge spider heading back towards the center of town.

The motorcyclists had regained their wits after the fearsome dark figure had departed. They then rode to their headquarters in order to inform their brethren about what had transpired with the Nazgûl. The other members then prepared to leave their bunker for the fortress. They were eager to meet Melkor in the flesh.

As Caurë rode his mount through the streets, he heard the voice of his Master in his head.

'Give me your report,' commanded the evil Vala harshly.

'I was successful in convincing the Mafia to join us, my Lord,' reported his minion.

'Excellent! Come back home. Much still needs to be done. I suspect that Robert is on the move,' replied Morgoth.

'I have something to tell you, my Lord Melkor. I had seen a shadow leaving you fortress several days ago. I told you nothing about it because I wasn't sure what I had seen,' declared his servant fearfully.

'You said a shadow?' queried the shocked Dark Enemy.

'Yes, Master. It was huge and vaguely familiar,' answered his crony.

'That's impossible,' shouted a surprised Morgoth.

'Do you know what that thing was, my Lord?' asked a worried Caurë.

'Yes, I do. It's him,' whispered his Master.

'Care to enlighten me, my King?' demanded his confused servant.

'Sauron,' uttered Melkor.

'I don't understand. You told me that he was dead, my Lord,' protested the startled Wraith.

'I know. Something unexpected had occurred. Caurë, do you remember what he had once said?' inquired Morgoth thoughtfully.

'No, Master,' replied the former Nazgûl Lord.

'Death is but a new beginning. That's what he had told me. I understand now what that means. Sauron has managed to change his fate somehow,' declared the evil Vala.

'I'm afraid that I do not understand, my Lord,' apologized Caurë.

'You will… in time,' replied Melkor as he ended their conversation.

The Wraith's burning hatred for the Maia had been awoken by the words of his Master.

_He had changed his fate somehow._

That sentence had reverberated in his mind.

'When I find out what's keeping you alive, I swear, I'll see to it that you stay in the Void, personally, you son-of-a-bitch!' thought the Wraith while he rode atop his steed.

The Dark Enemy rose from his throne and began pacing. He couldn't figure out how the Necromancer was able to return to Arda. It disturbed him greatly knowing that his most trusted servant could jeopardize his scheme.

'What have you done, Sauron?' wondered Melkor as he continued to pace back and forth.

That thought was eating at him. He pictured various scenarios in his mind, each worse then the previous one. The evil Vala was swimming in the sea of unknown for the first time in his life. Morgoth had no idea what the future had in store for him. That alone displeased the former Lord of Utumno to no end.

Author's Note: lyrics to the song _Give unto Me _by Evanescence


	23. Chapter 22: The Final Battle

Chapter 22: The Final Battle

Thirteen months had passed since the events in the city with the police. In that time, Menelleth had given birth to a beautiful boy, Roby Fraser. Robert was delighted by the birth of his son, but the daily news that he heard on the radio and television saddened him. It reminded him that America was experiencing her darkest days yet.

The baby was one month old and brought great joy to his girlfriend. The spy now had everything that he had ever wished for but his happiness was fleeting. He was aware that a heavy shadow lay upon his heart. He knew that he would soon die; it was inevitable. It was one of the reasons why the young man had started constructing the Pandora's Box with Sauron.

The evil Maia knew that the battle against his former Master wouldn't be an easy one. That's why he forged swords for Sandy, Eric, Maxim and himself. The Necromancer was resolute; he'd fight beside the mortals against their common foe. He, too, was aware of what fate had in store for him and it displeased him greatly. He had experienced that feeling once before, and knew that it did not forebode anything good.

The Dark Lord remained silent as he continued with his labors. Robert had become familiar with Sauron's mood swings. The young man knew that something was eating at the evil Maia, but it was too personal for the Necromancer to share it with anyone, including the spy. They continued working diligently throughout the day with the tools that Eric had procured at a nearby store only a few days before.

The others sat in the living room, going over their strategy yet again. They had to be sure that there were no flaws. One mistake was a luxury they could not afford. They would either fail or succeed, so much rested on their shoulders, and none wanted to see Morgoth win.

Brennil took advantage of their down time by recovering from her delivery and tending to her infant son while the others discussed their plans animatedly.

It took seven long months for Robert and Sauron to complete the infamous box. Once it was finished, the evil Maia imbued it with great magics. The Dark Lord was satisfied when their work was done. He named that object 'Morgoth's Box.' That name pleased Mr. Fraser because of the myth of the original Pandora's Box, which represented plagues and misery. And the young man thought that that summed up Morgoth perfectly.

"It's now ready to house that son-of-a bitch until the End of Days," said the Dark Lord in a harsh voice.

Robert simply nodded his head in approval. They shared the same opinion when it came to the Dark Enemy. The American then retreated into the bathroom in order to take a shower. When he finished, the New Yorker changed into clean clothes. He then rejoined his friends in the living room. As he sank into his favorite armchair, he let out a heavy sigh. The young man was depressed.

"What's up, Bob?" asked a concerned Maxim. Robert couldn't hide his feeling from his old friend.

Robert sighed again. He didn't know how to answer the man's question. It was at that moment that a song that he had heard recently came to mind. The American took a deep breath before starting to sing.

"Tell me how do we begin this tragic tale

When centuries of fear and hate have left a bloody trail

And will there come a time, we'll live to see

When the sins of our fathers and mothers will cease to be"

Eric immediate recognized the melody and accompanied his brother in song.

"Est-ce possible d'oublier

Pourrons-nous nous pardonner

Nos fils pourront-ils vivrent

De la mémoire des livres et du sang sous nos pieds

Après les mécatombes, le cœur comme une bombe

Au milieu des décombres qui voudra venir au monde

Priez debout, plus jamais à genoux

Ya sûrement un homme assez fou

Pour tuer les Dieux qui nous déchirent

Depuis la nuit des temps

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, who among us will speak the truth

So our children's children will live in peace somehow

100 years from now

Comment pourront nos yeux rongés par la honte

Trouver de la lumière pendant que la nuit tombe sur la fin d'un monde

And can we really feel another's pain

While the killing continues from Adam to Abel (to Kain)

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, who among us will speak the truth

So our children's children will live in peace somehow

100 years from now

Priez mes frères, condamnez la guerre

Qui brûle aux quatre coins de la terre

Priez pour tous ceux qui veulent venger leurs enfants

Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, who among us will speak the truth

So our children's children will live in peace somehow

100 years from now"

Everybody listened until the last note faded. It was so beautiful to hear them singing in harmony together. It was a rare treat as the lawyer seldom sang. That was sad because he had a magnificent voice and his French accent accentuated it nicely.

They spent the remainder of the day training in gunfire and swordplay within the confines of Robert's apartment. All the young man's friends noticed his gloomy mood but no one dare comment about it. The spy continued to train. He wanted to be in the best physical shape when he faced his rival. He was no longer afraid of death.

Marilla was training with Maxim in another room when a sword came out from nowhere. The two friends stopped and surveyed their surroundings only to see a massive shadow.

"I hope you don't mind if I train with you," said the Dark Lord.

"No, your company is most welcomed," responded the daughter of Morgoth quietly.

They resumed their exercises. Maxim remarked how incredibly fast Sauron was for a shadow. The evil Maia had hit the wooden piece twice, shattering it to pieces before it fell to the floor.

"Damn! You're pretty good with a blade," exclaimed the amazed musician.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Sauron before pausing. He then picked up a sheathed sword off the table. "This is for you. I made it myself. It's for the upcoming battle," he added.

Maxim was speechless as he took the weapon from the Necromancer's outstretched hands He unsheathed the blade. There was no doubt in the man's mind that it was a splendid, well-crafted weapon. It had a fine golden line running down the middle with some runes in the Valinorean Tongue engraved on it. There were etchings of a moon and a flower. The hilt was incrusted with diamonds, rubies, sapphires and a few emeralds. The green gemstones were on the handle, which was made of silver.

"This is wonderful craftsmanship. Where did you learn to make such things?" asked the guitarist, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I'm a gifted smith. I've gained my knowledge from Aulë, the Vala I had served before following Morgoth," answered Sauron thoughtfully.

"You must be old. Perhaps even older than Marilla. Am I right?" questioned Maxim.

"You have no idea how old I am. For I was around before the world was created," responded the evil Maia.

"Alright. I didn't mean to offend you. It was only a query, nothing more," replied the man hastily.

The Dark Lord laughed when he heard that.

"What's so funny?" asked the musician.

"You think that you had upset me. Nah, you haven't. Even though it's easy to anger me. Let's continue our training now," suggested the ex-lieutenant of Melkor.

The continued to train together again. Menelleth was doing the same with Robert and Sandy. The mortal woman used an old damaged sword that she had inherited from her grandfather.

"You're not bad with a blade," said the half-elf softly.

"Thanks. I used to practice with my grandfather when I was younger. Eric had to take some lessons just to keep up with us," replied the friendly travel agent.

"You can have it repaired if you want, sister," said the spy as he blocked a blow from Brennil.

"No, I don't want to do that. It has too much sentimental value to me. I prefer to keep it for practice," answered the lady.

They were then joined by Marilla, Maxim, and Sauron. The American was surprised to learn that the evil Maia had been dueling with them.

'I deemed that it was time for me to work on my rusty skills,' stated Sauron, using his connection with Robert.

'It's always good to do that. I see that you've been preparing for the fight with that son-of-a-bitch,' replied Mr. Fraser in like manner.

'Yes, because he deserves what we've got in store for him,' was the harsh response from the Dark Lord.

'Excellent! I'm sure your help will be appreciated when we finally clash with our enemy,' declared Robert.

'I'll gladly fight the Master of Doom whenever he wishes,' replied the evil Maia.

'Who's the Master of Doom?' queried the confused American.

'The bastard,' responded Sauron.

'What?! Morgoth goes by that name, too! I think I missed out on that part of history while I was in Middle-earth,' exclaimed the startled New Yorker.

'The only place where you could've learned that would have been in Rivendell,' said the Dark Lord.

'Or in your own archives, if I was crazy enough to visit your tower alone,' suggested the young man.

'Of course. You would have read a lot about our foe,' disclosed Gorthaur the Cruel. He turned his attention to Sandy when he saw her weapon.

"Try this one," suggested Sauron as he handed her a blade confined within a silver sheath.

The woman unsheathed the blade and looked at it closely. It was made from iron. There were three thin silver lines on it and the only runes engraved on it were in the Black Speech. The hilt had opals, emeralds and two sapphires incrusted on it, which added to the weapon's beauty.

"That' a handsome thing," she commented.

"It's yours," said the evil Maia.

"Thank you," replied the travel agent gratefully.

They continued to train together until Eric entered the room. The group took a break. The evil Maia then presented the barrister with a blade. The Frenchman looked at in awe. It was a gorgeous weapon with a bronze line that ran down the blade. The Two Trees were engraved on it and there was something written in the Valinorean script. The hilt was made from copper and gold. Many gemstones adorned the handle. The lawyer thanked Sauron and resumed practicing with his new weapon. They continued until suppertime.

When that time came, they all sat around the table and enjoyed the meal that Sandy had prepared. After they ate, Maxim strummed his guitar to chase away dark thoughts as the others studied a map of the city.

"If I recall what Sauron had said, this is where the Dark Cult's headquarter are," remarked Robert as he pointed at the map.

"Yes, that corresponds to his description. Now, we have to decide what material we should use to destroy them," stated Eric.

"We could use a few mines," suggested the travel agent.

"No, they're too expensive and we don't have the money to buy such things," countered the lawyer.

"What about C-4?" asked the American.

"It depends upon the number we need to raze the place," answered his brother.

"Four should be enough," recommended the spy reassuringly.

"Perfect. I know where we can procure some," stated the Frenchman.

"Excellent! Maxim and I will see to it that the skyscraper is completely destroyed. You just need to get rid of the priests," said the American.

"We'll do that with pleasure," replied Marilla.

"Okay, then its show time," said the New Yorker.

The musician stopped playing and placed his guitar in its case before accompanying his friends. They all belted their swords. Before they left the apartment, Robert retrieved his weapons, including a rocket launcher, from his 'weaponry.' He thought that that weapon might come in handy against the Trolls. The young man pocketed his guns and gave the big one to his brother.

"This is for you. May it serve you well against the Trolls," declared Mr. Fraser gravely.

The lawyer took it from Robert's outstretched hands. The New Yorker had his neighbor take care of his young son until they returned. The group then went 'underground' to buy some explosives. The American paid cash for the four C-4. They then left for the Dark Cult's headquarters.

"Why do you need plastic, Bob?" asked a puzzled Mr. Brock.

"To blow their place to Hell once the priests are dead," explained the secret agent.

They walked through the dirty streets of New York.

"Oh God, this town's filthy as ever," remarked the spy as he kicked some debris out of his way.

"Yep, it is. I wonder what's been going on south of the city," commented Eric.

"Evil has invaded it. I can feel it," stated Menelleth as a dreadful feeling crept over her.

"She's right. I'd paid a little visit to southern Manhattan when the half-elf was delivering Roby and discovered that it had been devastated. There are no traces of civilization. The only remnants are ashes and lots of debris," declared the evil Maia.

"Are you alright?' asked a concerned Sandy as she watched Robert rub the thin scar at the base of his neck with his right hand.

He nodded his head reassuringly.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Sauron, using their mental connection again.

'The Dark Enemy troubles me. He's preoccupied by something and it's eating at Him,' answered Robert.

'I don't know why but I feel that I've been in his thoughts of late,' remarked the Dark Lord.

'We shall see… in time. Now, let's go, we've got work to do,' said the American.

The conversation was over. Sauron looked at him with loathing. He was his own master and hated to receive orders from others. The evil Maia was enraged and punched the young man with his balled up fist. Thankfully, the New Yorker had worn his armor under his clothes and it protected him from the blow.

Sauron curse himself as his hand throbbed painfully. He had forgotten in his ire that Mr. Fraser was wearing mail made from mithril. The Dark Lord examined his bruised hand. He was gratefully that he hadn't broken any bones. The Necromancer let out a heavy sigh of relief before following the group. His missing foot caused him to fall behind the others.

Robert knew that the evil Maia was moving slower so he stopped, allowing him a chance to catch up with them.

"You don't have to wait for me. I'll only slow you down," mentioned Sauron.

"Let me tell you something: I won't leave anybody behind because this fight is yours as much as it is mine," said the determined New Yorker.

That statement took the Dark Lord aback. Once again, he was surprised by the spy's comprehension of the situation.

"Our final combat with be memorable, and one I shall never forget. I will duel with the enemy to the death," stated the evil Maia with resolve.

"Hmm, I see that I've awakened your determination," observed the secret agent.

"You spoke the words that made me realize that my role is to help you against that son-of-a-bitch. I say we fight! Morgoth wants war, then we'll let him have it," declared Sauron in a harsh tone. His desire to defeat his former Master had been set ablaze.

"Before we go any further, I would like to do something for you," mentioned Robert.

"What do you have in mind?" asked the Dark Lord.

The American placed his bag on the ground, opened it and retrieved an item from its contents. The Maia was bewildered by the object that the New Yorker had made for him in secret. It was an artificial foot. Sauron and his ally fixed the foot to his invisible leg.

"I wonder how you're able to see me even though I'm only a mass of shadows," said the evil Maia.

"I think it's a side effect from the dart that hit me at Weathertop," answered the New Yorker.

That made sense to the Necromancer. Robert then picked up his bag and they rejoined their friends.

"What took so long?" asked an impatient Maxim.

"Sorry for making you wait all that time. Sauron and I had a few things that needed clarifying before we continued," apologized the American.

"Let's go," said Eric. "It's time for our foes to eat dust."

"All for one, one for all," replied the guitarist as they resumed walking down the street.

When the group finally reached the building, the Dark Lord felt protection spell about the place.

"Stay where you are," commanded Sauron.

"What's the problem now?" asked the discouraged musician.

"Watch and you'll see for yourself," replied the Necromancer.

He started chanting in the Black Speech; Robert joined him. The young man's friends were stunned. They knew he understood the dark language but were unaware that he could also speak it.

"What are they saying, Brennil?" queried Eric.

"I don't want to translate those words. They're speaking dark and terrible incantations," responded the terrified half-elf.

Sauron and Robert continued chanting until the spells cast by the priests were lifted. The way to the basement had been cleared since the protection spells had been negated.

"Take the C-4 with you. Place one in each of the four corners of the main chamber. If all goes well, the building will come down like a house of cards," informed the New Yorker as he handed the bag to Mr. Brock.

The musician took the bag as they crossed the threshold and headed downstairs to the vault. The Dark Priests were aware of the intruders' presence and attacked them when they entered the building. Everybody unsheathed their weapons and fought the clerics. The evil men avoided the Dark Lord and focused their attention on the others. Robert cut off one priest's head before attacking the next one. The women slaughtered three other members of the Dark Cult, but there were still thousands of other evil men in the room.

The secret agent sheathed his sword. From his pockets, he pulled out his Walther PPK and Colt 45. He clicked off safety before firing a hail of bullets at the enemy. The evil Maia delivered many forceful blows to the priests. With each attack, he'd kill ten of them. The place echoed with the sounds of swordplay, gunfire and the screams from their foes.

The evil men tried their best to defend their fortress with their blades, but they were killed by the trespassers. The number of priest diminished dramatically with each passing hour for they were easy to kill when compared to the Trolls or Balrogs. The New Yorker didn't know how much time had passed; perhaps a week or two, before all the Dark Priest's in the basement were killed.

By the time that the High Priest had arrived, the spy ran out of ammunition. He was forced to use his sword. He unsheathed his elven blade and stealthily approached the tall evil man at the same time as Marilla. The cleric's attention was focused on the woman, not the American that now stood behind him. Robert quickly rammed his blade through the man's mid-section causing him to let out a painful shriek. He withdrew the blade from his flesh before cutting off the evil man's head. When the High Priest's lifeless body fell to the ground, the spy sheathed his weapon. The Dark Cult was no more.

Maxim took the four blocks of plastic from the bag and placed them where the New Yorker had told him. When all was done, he shouted, "We're ready to send this place to Hell!"

"Good job, bud. Let's get out here! I'll set the timer for twelve minutes. That should give us enough time to reach safety before it explodes," said Robert before programming the detonator. He then pushed the button, arming the explosives.

Everybody ran across the room and up the stairway. The secret agent helped Sauron along when they reached the street. They ran in a northerly direction. Only a few minutes later, they heard the sound of the explosion. The entire structure became engulfed in flames as shattered pieces of metal flew all over the streets. It looked like a wonderful fireworks display.

"Wow! That's too cool!" exclaimed the excited musician when he saw the explosion from afar.

"I didn't know that you were a pyromaniac," teased Sandy.

"You have no idea," chuckled the guitarist.

They all laughed except the Dark Lord. Once the general hilarity was over, they then left for Morgoth's stronghold. The young man stopped and bought more ammunition for his guns. After loading his magazines, he shoved them in his pocket before continuing on their journey. They stopped a little ways from the castle; it was dead silent, much like a graveyard.

The Dark Foe wasn't expecting to receive visitors at that late hour. He crawled out of bed, pulled on his clothes and armor before grabbing his legendary weapon. He then went to see who had dared to disturb his slumber. His thunderous steps echoed through the whole fortress.

"What's that noise?" asked a puzzled Eric.

"It's Morgoth. It looks like he's going to welcome us personally," answered his brother fearlessly.

As soon as he had said that, the booming paces of the evil Vala became louder as he approached the intruders. He stopped. Everybody then saw the gigantic shadow before him or her.

"Who dares to trespass on my lands?" queried an authoritarian and pleasant voice.

"Hello, Morgoth," greeted the New Yorker.

As soon as the Dark Enemy heard those simple words, he found himself wide-awake and alert. His cruel dark brown eyes pierced the young man to his soul.

"At last… I thought that you had abandoned the battle for a while," the evil Vala sneered.

"I'm sorry if it took some time for me to come, but I had a Dark Cult to dismantle first," replied the American frostily as their eyes locked.

"Good evening, father," said Marilla.

Morgoth shifted his attention to the woman when he heard her voice. A large smile appeared on his face when he saw the lady.

"I'm happy to see you again, my dear daughter," declared Melkor.

"The pleasure is no longer shared," she replied icily.

"If you're not on my side, then I'll have to kill you," said a menacing Morgoth.

Marilla said nothing; she was too frightened to respond.

"Remember me, bastard?" asked the angry Dark Lord of Mordor.

"Sauron," retorted the former Lord of Angband.

"The one and only, back from the Void. Oh! I had no wish to return to Arda, but it happened nonetheless. Do I need to remind you that you had cut off my limbs? You ended our friendship the day you did that to me… I'm here to declare open war upon you, son-of-a-bitch, for I no longer consider you a friend. This is my world, not yours! If you want it, come and claim it! But you'll have to destroy all of us before getting your filthy hands on this planet," stated the evil Maia.

"Are you challenging me?" demanded Morgoth ruthlessly.

"Yes! I dare to defy you. I challenge you to a two-on-one duel - to the death! What do you say to that?" inquired his ex-lieutenant defiantly.

The evil Vala didn't take Sauron's words well. Deep inside, the intensity of his anger rose, nearly reaching its breaking point. He made no response, but left and retreated to the inner confines of his dwelling.

"Kill them all! Leave no survivors! Balrogs, you stay with me," barked a fuming Morgoth. Many monsters then poured out of the open gate.

"Let's employ our plan now," yelled the secret agent.

All unsheathed their swords, except Eric, and attacked the creatures. The lawyer took the rocket launcher, clicked off safety, and aimed at the Trolls. He pulled the trigger and the missile flew at them. It met it mark, killing the fell beast. The remaining Trolls were terrified by the blast from the mortal's gun that blew one of their brethren to pieces.

Robert and his friends had attacked the huge arachnids.

"Go ahead, Robert! We've got your back!" shouted the Frenchman before sending another rocket at the Trolls.

The New Yorker ran towards the entrance of the fortress with the Dark Lord in tow as their allies kept the monsters' attention diverted. As soon as the spy and Sauron entered the castle, they were met by Balrogs.

"Shit! We'll have to face them if we want to reach that bastard!" exclaimed the young man as his eyes fell on the fire demons.

"A bunch of Valaraukar aren't going to deter me," replied the evil Maia.

They withdrew their swords and fought the monsters. Sauron avoided the multi-tong fire whips as he swung his blade at the closest creature. The American imitated him and engaged another demon alongside the Dark Lord.

The Necromancer delivered one forceful blow after another, showing his rival no mercy. The beast let out a painful roar each time Sauron's sword pierced its flesh. He slaughtered the Balrog by severing its head from its massive body.

"Need some help?" asked the evil Maia to the spy.

"It would be appreciated," answered the American between clenched teeth as he continued to swing his weapon at his opponent.

The Dark Lord joined him. He delivered fifty blows in a row to the monster. It cried out in pain before it fell. The secret agent thanked his ally for his assistance.

The others slew several spiders before the remaining creatures retreated, seeking shelter elsewhere. They now had the opportunity to see what kind of Hell awaited them on the inside of the fortress. They group gasped when they were confronted by eighteen fire demons. Eric, Maxim, Marilla, Sandy and Menelleth attacked them while Robert and Sauron searched for the evil Vala.

"I hope you've brought Morgoth's Box with you," mentioned Mr. Fraser as they walked down a long hallway.

"Don't worry. I brought it with me when we left your apartment. I hid it by the entrance before the battle with the Balrogs," replied the Dark Lord.

"Your wisdom continues to surprise me," commented the spy as they turned down another hallway.

Meanwhile, Sandy somehow became separated from the rest of her friends and found herself face-to-face with a tall, unknown, dark figure. It was none other than Caurë, garbed in battle gear from head to toe. His crimson eyes bored into hers. She was momentarily seized by fear but tried no to show it. Sandy mustered her courage and challenged the horrible character to a duel.

"You fool! No man can kill me! Die now!" shouted the Wraith with loathing.

"You need to find an optometrist," retorted the amused woman upon hearing the spectre.

"What is an optometrist?" questioned the confused Caurë. He had never heard the word 'optometrist' before.

"It's someone who examines your eyes. It appears that you need to find one quickly because you're blind," responded the travel agent.

The Wraith felt insulted by her reply but knew that she wasn't completely wrong. He was having problems distinguishing physical traits clearly. He unsheathed his sword.

"I can see you nonetheless. I do not need any optometrist," hissed the enraged former Nazgûl Lord.

"Then you've noticed that I'm a woman," shouted Sandy.

Those words terrified the Wraith. He recalled the prophecy of Glorfindel in his mind.

"_You won't fall by the hands of man."_

He now understood the meaning of those words. It would not be a man that killed him, but a woman. Caurë hesitated in accepting her challenge.

"So, are you too frightened to fight me or what?" asked the lady insolently as their eyes locked.

"I'm not afraid of you, little bitch," came the unearthly answer from the servant of Morgoth.

"Then fight," demanded the woman.

"You're going to regret your words," retorted the spirit ruthlessly. He swung his weapon, only to meet steel.

Eric noticed his sister battling with the powerful Nazgûl, but he was too busy fighting Balrogs to assist her. Gradually, the number of fire demons diminished as they killed one after the other.

"Hold on, Sandy. We'll help you as soon as we're done with these creatures!" screamed Maxim before assaulting another fire demon.

"It's only you and I, woman. Nobody will rescue you," Caurë sneered when he heard the musician's words.

"I don't need to be rescued! One of my friends will aid me as soon as they get the chance!" she exclaimed as she delivered another blow to the Wraith.

The spectre blocked it before counter-striking. The woman dodged the blow and continued dueling with Caurë while the others still battled the Balrogs.

After twelve hours, only ten Balrogs remained. The group found them hard to kill yet they continued assailing the fire demons.

Caurë delivered eight blows to Sandy, but she managed to block them all. She found it tough battling the Wraith. He never lowered his guard and defended every strike that she had sent at him. There was no way for her to dominate him. She had to re-think her strategy if she wanted to stay alive. She then swiftly attacked his back causing Caurë to drop his blade. He didn't anticipate that attack. He unsheathed another sword and set it ablaze.

The travel agent swallowed hard when she saw the flaming weapon. She didn't know what to do against a magical blade. She sheathed her sword and withdrew the rusty one that she always carried with her. She swung it against his burning sword. It broke in two pieces.

The woman pulled out her remaining weapon, managing to dodge the Wraith's attack. Her friends had killed another four Balrogs, only six remained. The mortals were tired but they continued to fight the monsters. Sandy was surprised that her sword was effective against burning weapon.

Once the element of surprise had subsided, the woman continued to fight the spectre. Menelleth and Marilla had slain two more fell beasts. They then helped the boys against the last fire demons. Now, only two fell beasts survived the onslaught.

Caurë suddenly sheathed his burning blade and pulled out a loaded crossbow. He aimed the weapon at Sandy's heart.

"Goodbye, little woman," hissed the Wraith before he let loose the arrow.

The projectile shot out of the weapon and hit the lady in the heart. Her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

"NO!" yelled Eric when he saw her die. He was in the middle of fighting one of the two remaining fire demons.

Maxim and Marilla were busily assaulting the other fire demon. Brennil was assisting Eric while the spectre watched the scene before him. He was eager to kill them all.

Four hours later, the two Balrogs fell dead to the ground.

When the half-elf saw Caurë, she attacked him without hesitation. He blocked her blow.

Menelleth then cried out, "This is for Sandy!" She then sliced his throat, dusting the phantom. Thus ended Caurë, who was once known throughout the world as the Witch-King of Angmar, the Lord of the Nine. Glorfindel's prophecy had now been fulfilled. The threat of he Nazgûl Lord was over.

The half-elf's sword had disintegrated when it made contact with her rival's body. She took her fallen friend's blade to replace her own. After she sheathed the weapon, she uttered a prayer for Sandy.

"Now, let go find Sauron and Robert," she said after they had observed a moment of silence.

Marilla led them through the halls. After a few hours of navigating through the labyrinth of passageways, they finally found their companions outside Melkor's private chambers.

"Wow! There's no doubt that this guy has good taste," commented Maxim when he saw the great tapestries on the walls in the room where they found their friends.

"They show him as he was during the First Age," stated the half-elf after glimpsing the wall hangings.

"So, he wasn't always a shadow," remarked Eric as he scrutinized one of the portraits.

"No, he was able to shift his shape until her met Ungoliant," replied Menelleth softly.

"I suppose he was known by another name too," commented the guitarist.

"Yes. He was Melkor, Master of Doom," answered Marilla grimly.

The half-elf grimaced when she heard the name spoken aloud. She preferred that he be called Morgoth.

"Oh, God, I didn't know that he had such influence over the world!" exclaimed Maxim and the Frenchman with horror.

"Unfortunately, he still has that power today," declared Brennil sadly.

As soon as she finished speaking, the door suddenly opened and in entered the Dark Enemy, clad in dark armor. The secret agent fixed his eyes on him. He didn't know what to think as this was the first time he had seen his foe garbed for battle. Morgoth looked intimidating with his new iron crown on his head. He looked kingly and it terrified the spy. He was seeing the Dark Enemy in all his ancient glory. He was frightened by the thought of being murdered by Melkor's hands.

But for some reason that the young man couldn't explain, he felt drawn to Morgoth. He was unable to remove his eyes from the evil Vala, and the spy began to walk towards the menacing figure. It was as if he was somehow bewitched. His friends stood there, terrified. Mr. Fraser wasn't himself and he was unaware of what he was doing.

"Sauron, you're the only one among us who's able to reach him. Please, do something," implored a weeping Menelleth.

Deep down, the evil Maia knew that she was right. He had to intervene or their plan would fail. The Necromancer focused his mind on the New Yorker. He found himself lost in a dark haze. The young man's thoughts were the darkest that he had ever seen.

'No! Don't do that! Don't close your mind to me!' pleaded the Dark Lord in his mind to his ally.

'Why should I allow you to read my thoughts?' asked the American hazily.

'You're under Morgoth's sway. Don't let him control you. It's not too late to return to your friends,' responded Sauron firmly.

'Who are you?' queried the New Yorker.

'You know who I am. Listen to me, Robert, that bastard is your enemy. We're here to destroy him, not follow him,' barked the Dark Lord in the Black Speech.

Sauron's last words hit the spy like a slap in the face. He stopped moving. The American was half way to the evil Vala.

'Is that you… Sauron?' asked the New Yorker. It was as if he had suddenly awoke from a nightmare. His wits slowly returned to him.

'Yes, it's me,' answered the evil Maia.

'What happened?' inquired a bewildered Robert.

'You've been bewitched by Morgoth because of the wound you had received at the base of your neck. Somehow, it's built a connection between you and him. The son-of-a-bitch took the opportunity to use that against you,' came the answer from the evil Maia.

'That's impossible… I don't believe you!' shouted the shocked secret agent.

'If it wasn't for your girlfriend and me, you would be doing his bidding. So, don't say that,' countered Sauron cruelly.

'You… you're not serious,' babbled the New Yorker.

'Yes, I am. Now, it's time to save the world. That's the reason we're here. So, wake up and do your job!' ordered the Dark Lord.

Robert didn't argue with him. He knew that the evil Maia was right. Only the young man could accomplish the task at hand.

Morgoth's gaze remained fixed on the spy's.

"Are you ready to face your destiny, Robert?" inquired the evil Vala as he pulled out Grond.

"Not so quick! This isn't only about my destiny. It's about Sauron's as well. No, you have to fight both of us. All for one, one for all!" shouted the New Yorker defiantly.

"Remember my challenge, bastard? I still intend on upholding it, but I've modified it somewhat: It's us versus you. What do you say?" queried the Necromancer harshly.

"I say: let the clash begin," answered the wrathful Dark Foe.

"Very well. Choose your weapon," stated the evil Maia.

"I choose Grond. Now, your turn," declared Morgoth.

The New Yorker withdrew his elven blade.

"We've opted for swords," replied the Dark Lord as he unsheathed his weapon.

"Excellent! Let the duel begin," said the evil Vala before swinging his mace.

The pair jumped apart as Grond came crashing down upon the spot where they had stood only a moment before. The might of the mace left a crater in the floor. As their adversary raised his weapon again, they attacked him with their swords. Sauron quickly delivered fifty blows back to back while Robert had successful gotten in eights licks. The evil Vala then swung Grond again. They dodged the weapon; the mace smashed through the floor leaving another hole.

Robert wanted to weaken the enemy as much as possible so it would be easier to imprison him in the Box.

The third stroke of the evil Vala's had the same result. His adversaries counter attacked, causing much damage that time. Morgoth shrieked in pain.

Sauron couldn't restrain himself, he wickedly laughed when his former Master discovered that his 'mystical' mail was defective. The former Lord of Utumno saw that one had betrayed him that he had once trusted above all others in his past.

The American waited until Morgoth attacked before delivering a number of strikes to the enemy. Sauron and the others joined him at the same time. It wasn't long before the blood of the Dark Enemy pooled on the floor beneath their feet. They all managed to cut off Melkor's left leg. The evil Vala let out an agonizing and sonorous scream as he fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

Sauron was satisfied to no end. Vengeance tasted so sweet, especially considering what Bauglir had done to him.

"Now you know how it feels to suffer from the same torment that you inflicted on me in Barad-dûr. I have dreamed of this moment ever since you cut off my limbs. Now I can savor my long awaited revenge because retaliation is a meal that you can eat cold," mocked the Dark Lord before laughing wickedly.

"Savor it well because it won't last,"" warned Melkor.

Gorthaur the Cruel continued to laugh. The secret agent saw that Morgoth was healing himself by licking his wounds. The young man pointed that out to Sauron.

'Be careful, he's recovering quickly,' stated Robert with his mind.

Those words spoiled the evil Maia's moment, but it also prevented him from being crushed by the evil Vala's fist. Morgoth picked up his mace and rose unsteadily to his feet, ready to resume the battle. Before anybody could act, the Dark Foe used his telekinetic powers on the whole group. He sent the New Yorker's friends flying across the room, slamming them into the wall.

'It seems that the evil Vala knows about divide and conquer,' commented Robert sullenly.

'Of course he does. I've used that strategy several times. It's time for you to switch your weapon. Use your Valinorean sword. Let him see that his bane is here,' stated the Necromancer.

'Good idea,' agreed Mr. Fraser before sheathing his weapon. He then withdrew his Valinorean blade. "You can separate me from my friends if you wish, Melkor. It doesn't matter because their always with me in my heart. Let's finish this once and for all." He brandished his weapon before the eyes of Morgoth. "See the Black Star shining before you, Master of Doom. It shall seal your fate!"

The Dark Foe was speechless. No mortal had ever dared to speak his true name in his presence. Morgoth deemed that the courageous man had made a foolish mistake.

"You have chosen a deadly path for yourself. None before you had ever done what you just did, mortal," declared the furious Dark Foe.

"I'm not just speaking for myself but for all of us, Morgoth. I'm your Bane, or have you forgotten that?" questioned the American curtly.

"No, I haven't forgotten. That's why I'll slaughter you before your companions. That way, the Valar will know that you've failed in your mission," answered the Dark Enemy.

"I'm sorry, but failure is a word that you won't find in my dictionary," said the New Yorker sharply before attacking the evil Vala.

Morgoth felt the pain in his right leg as Robert's blade pierced through his flesh. It felt as though the entire group was assailing him at the same time, as if all their swords had moved as one. The young man removed his weapon from his rival's body and fought him unrelentingly. Sauron soon joined him.

'Are you with me… to the death?' asked the young man.

'Yes, my friend. It's as I had said earlier, you and I against Him to the death. We must give one hundred percent if we're to succeed,' responded the evil Maia.

None of them were about to give up. Robert didn't know it but he had earned the Necromancer's respect, a thing that was extremely hard to obtain from him. They mustered their strength when all of a sudden; an arrow struck the evil Vala in the left shoulder. Menelleth had fired her crossbow in an attempt to help her boyfriend.

He shrieked again when the half-elf let loose another projectile. That time, it hit his neck. She reloaded her weapon and fired again. That time she hit his left arm. As she reloaded again, the Maia and the American attacked the Dark Foe. The Lord of the World howled in pain when they pierced his right leg. The duo continued to deliver blow after blow at the Morgoth while the half-elf shot arrows at him.

Unbeknownst to them, Marilla had crawled along the floor. When she got close to the action, the woman rose to her feet. She unsheathed her sword and cut off her father's left leg. This time, he wasn't able to remake his flesh anew due to all the wounds the evil Vala had received. He fell to the floor as Brennil continued to send projectiles at him. Marilla, Sauron and Robert hacked at Morgoth simultaneously. He was weak and could barely move. His end was close at hand.

"Sauron, bring forth the box, please," requested the secret agent.

The evil Maia sheathed his blade before leaving Morgoth's fortress. The Necromancer retrieved the object and returned to the room where the two women and spy were still fighting the Dark Enemy. Sauron placed Morgoth's Box on the floor.

"This is what we've decided for you, Melkor: You'll be imprisoned in this Box until the End of Days," stated Robert solemnly before opening it.

It took that last bit of strength that the young man had to help Sauron toss Morgoth into the Box. The evil Vala was swallowed whole by it. The American slammed the lid closed, before collapsing to the floor.

Brennil then came running towards him. The half-elf grabbed her lover, holding him tightly in her arms.

"Congratulations, Robert. You've defeated the Dark Foe. I must tell you that I have no regrets being by your side, especially here at the end," stated the Dark Lord proudly.

Menelleth kissed the American.

Eric was nowhere to be seen. He had left his friends and went looking for the slaves. He found them all chained in a large room. He then set them free.

The New Yorker was still in his girlfriend's arms. He gave her a kiss, knowing that his end was near. Instead of telling her goodbye, he chose to sing to her a song that was more befitting:

"You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you are for me

Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you  
...without you"

The spy closed his eyes as the last note faded. He had used his last breath singing his feelings to his girlfriend. Robert Fraser had passed away; the evil Maia had vanished at the same time. The half-elf was left alone, and broken-hearted.

"Robby, no!" yelled a sorrowful Menelleth. She wept over his lifeless body. The New Yorker had given his life to save the planet. He died a true hero.

Marilla and Maxim then approached her. Both the lady and the musician were sobbing.

"What are we going to do now that Bob is gone?" asked the Maxim sadly.

"Oh God, tell me that he's not dead!" shouted a shocked Eric when he arrived.

"I'm sorry. Your brother's gone," said the guitarist with great difficulty.

The Frenchman fell to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he began to weep freely. To lose both his sister and brother was too much for him to bear. The news devastated him.

The group didn't know how long they had remained in the unfinished fortress wallowing in their grief. Eric broke the long silence as they all got to their feet.

"Robert deserves a funeral. We have to take his body to a place where he can be buried," declared the lawyer as tears continued to steam down his face.

"What about the Box?" queried Maxim.

"We can't leave it here. We can't risk it being opened after all it took to trap Morgoth," said Brennil in a mere whisper.

"Come now, it's time to leave," replied the Frenchman gently.

Eric and Maxim placed their friend's body on top of the Box. They picked both up and headed for the exit. Once they crossed the threshold, the remaining monsters attacked them. The two men rested their burden on the ground as everybody unsheathed their weapons, except for the lawyer. He pulled out the rocket launcher and aimed it at the surviving Trolls. He pulled the trigger. The barrister killed them while his friends destroyed the giant spiders. When all were killed, the Frenchman let the empty weapon fall to the earth. The ground was littered with dead bodies of the enemy. He and Maxim then picked up the Box and left the fortress with the others.

The four surviving companions returned to Robert's apartment building while Menelleth collected Roby from the neighbour. The man greeted the half-elf warmly and placed the sleeping infant in her arms.

The men had taken Robert's remains and the Box to the basement of the structure. They reluctantly placed Robert's remains in a giant garbage bag. They then waited for the lawyer to return with the car. The half-elf had joined them with the baby in her arms. When the Frenchman returned, the guitarist helped him load the back of the car with their luggage, the Box and Robert's corpse.

Maxim returned to the apartment in order to retrieve his guitar. They all then piled into the vehicle. The lawyer got behind the wheel of the car, buckled up and turned the ignition. The car roared to life. As they drove off, the Mafia and street gangs followed them. Maxim called the cops on his cell phone. They were all too exhausted to fight any more. They watched out the windows when the police and FBI had arrived. They arrested them all as the four travelers left the city never to return again.

Author's note 1: Lyrics of the song 'One Hundred Years from Now' by Dennis DeYoung & Éric Lapointe.

Author's note 2: Lyrics of the song 'Angel of Mine' by Evanescence.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Eric drove restlessly through the countryside until they reached Chicago. The decision to go to the Windy City had been Maxim's, the Frenchman didn't know where else to go after everything that had happened. The drive had been very somber. Menelleth was slowly dying, although the others did not know it. Having her lover die in her arms had been too much for her to bear. She desperately tried to be strong, especially for little Roby.

The lawyer went to a hospital in search of a doctor. When he found one, Eric told him that his brother was dead and needed a death certificate. The man followed the barrister to the car. Robert's body was removed from the trunk so the specialist could examine Mr. Fraser's remains. Maxim told the doctor about his friends untimely death; the emotion of his loss was evident in his voice. The specialist had difficulty believing that incredible tale. He signed the death certificate and indicated that the spy was dead on arrival.

Once that was done, they took Robert's body and drove to the graveyard.

The Frenchman bought a plot, coffin and tombstone for his brother. Two men with shovels then started digging the hole. After several hours of digging, Robert's coffin was placed in the ground. At the end of the day, the tombstone was placed over his grave. On it was written:

Robert Fraser, Dagnir Morgoth Bauglir

1977 - 2012

He died for his country.

The four friends cried at the New Yorker's funeral. Their hearts were heavy with sorrow as they bid their final farewells. Eric held Roby in his arms as Brennil glanced at the spot where her lover lay, she didn't have the heart to say goodbye. She could feel her life force slipping away. Her thoughts turned to a song that the American had taught her. She took a deep breath before singing her melody.

"I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it

Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up  
You're my only strength.  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

Constantly ignoring  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
I'll never stray again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love"

They all listened as the last note faded. The song was so beautiful yet so sad. Menelleth looked at her lover's tomb one last time.

"Mára mesta-nya melmë (Goodbye, my love)," said the weeping half-elf in Quenya.

As soon as she finished speaking, Menelleth's sorrow consumed her and she died. Her body had turned to dust.

"Ná mi sérë Manwë-ndur (Be in peace, Servant of Manwë)," stated Marilla solemnly, as tears spilled out of her eyes.

They observed a moment of silence to commemorate her. As the three friends left the cemetery, heavy drops of rain began to fall. The musician opened his umbrella offering shelter to the others as they walked amidst the tombs. Maxim knew that it was going to be a rainy night. The small group returned to the car. Eric gave Roby to Marilla, who then placed the infant in his car seat, while the Frenchman sat behind the wheel. Maxim climbed in the vehicle before closing the door behind him. They now mourned the death of the half-elf.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the guitarist locked eyes with the daughter of Morgoth.

"I've been wanting to ask you this question, but I never had the chance until now. Would you become my wife, Marilla?" asked Mr. Brock in a serious tone.

"I don't know what to say. I must admit, I wasn't expecting such a request from you," replied a slightly taken aback woman upon hearing from him.

"The first time that we'd kissed, I knew that we were supposed to be together. I'm ready for a serious relationship with you. I've fallen madly in love with you but I've had difficulty finding the words to express my feelings towards you," replied an emotional Maxim.

"Well, I won't hide the fact that I feel something deeper than friendship for you," said Marilla before pausing. "That's why I accept your proposal with pleasure." She kissed him.

"Congratulations," cheered Eric as he dried his eyes. He was happy for his friends and the tears kept streaming down his face.

"Thanks," said Maxim. "Let's go to my house. We can rest there. Then we can make preparations to leave the United States."

"Sounds good, Max. Tell me how to get there," replied the exhausted lawyer.

The musician gave the Frenchman directions as they drove through the streets of Chicago. The rain lashed against the windshield; visibility was poor. When they arrived at Maxim's home, the barrister parked the car at the curb. They ran to the door of the Victorian home that Maxim had purchased during his last tour of North America. The guitarist used his keys to unlock the door. Marilla entered first, carrying little Roby in her arms. The men followed behind. They sat on the comfortable couches in the living room as the musician lit the logs in the fireplace.

"You mentioned leaving the country earlier. Where do you plan on going?" queried Eric.

"I've thought about selling the house and starting a new life with Marilla in France," responded Mr. Brock quietly.

"I don't blame you wanting to live abroad after the horrors that we've seen in American," commented Eric.

"I agree. We have to consider what's in Roby's best interest, now that everything's over," remarked the lady.

"What about the infamous Box?" asked the guitarist out of the blue.

"As long as it remains in our possession, we should have no problems. I'll see to it personally," reassured Eric.

Maxim readied the bedrooms for his friends. He had no desire to let them sleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Eric, who had fathered a child with a woman in France, tended to Roby. The lawyer preferred having his nephew sleep with him. He placed the boy on the soft mattress before pulling the covers over both of them. They soon fell asleep.

The next morning, they dressed and prepared for their journey. Marilla cooked breakfast for them even though it wasn't her forte. She wasn't used to cooking and nearly burnt the eggs.

"If only Sandy was still with us," she sighed sadly.

"Not everybody's a cook. We appreciate your efforts," replied her fiancé softly.

"I can cook better on a camp fire instead of this strange apparatus," said the lady as she served the bacon and eggs.

They all laughed as they took their seats around the able. The Frenchman fed Roby a bottle full of formula. After burping and changing his diaper, he was able to eat his own breakfast. It was good not to have anything to worry about now that the world had been saved from the evil God.

The lawyer instructed Marilla on what to do for the baby while he was gone. He then left for the government offices in order to obtain passports for both Marilla and his nephew. While he was there, he carried out Robert's wishes by making Maxim Roby's legal guardian. Once all the documents were in order, he returned to the musician's house. They were now able to leave the continent at will.

Marilla helped pack the suitcases that Maxim then hauled to the car. He had taken one of the half-elf's packages and put it in one of the rooms used for storage. Roby's things were placed in the car last.

"I see that we're nearly ready to leave for the airport," said the lawyer as the musician finished packing the vehicle.

"Yeah, I want to thank you again for getting the passports and taking care of the paperwork regarding Roby," said the grateful guitarist. "I don't know what we'll do without you."

"It was nothing. Just doing my job," replied the modest barrister.

They all piled into the car. Marilla strapped the infant into his car seat before Maxim drove to the airport. When they arrived, the boarded the plane for Paris; Marilla held a sleeping Roby protectively in her arms. They left North America in hope that they could have a better life in Europe.

Meanwhile, the Mafia had learned about Robert's death in the newspapers.

"What's in the news?" demanded one of the street gang members in the cell next to the mobsters.

"Fraser's dead. The paper says that Melkor was responsible for his death," responded the motorcyclist coldly.

"Are you sure about that?" inquired another man.

"Yes, I am. The reporter that wrote the article said that he was hiding in an adjacent room and had witnessed all that had transpired in that mysterious castle. He said that Robert Fraser died a hero, saving the planet. The army will soon be dispatched to destroy that palace," came the response from the mobster.

"Then why wait to escape this place. Now that that son-of-a-bitch is dead we don't have to worry about him trying to kill us," said one of the street gang members.

"We're waiting for nightfall when the guards shift changes," answered one of his brothers curtly.

They waited for hours for the nightshift. One of the members of the Mafia had stolen the keys from one of guards and freed them all. The mortals had to knock down some of the officers before the could clear the building. Both the Mafia and the street gangs fled the place and retreated to their bunkers.

The Mafia decided to offer the street gangs refuge. They even recruited them as new members to enlarge their numbers. The criminals were delighted by the new partnership. The outlaws continued their criminal behaviours as Eric, his nephew and two friends were flying to France with Morgoth's Box in their possession. He was relieved that the whole ordeal was over. Their adventures in North America had ended yet more awaited them on the European continent, but that's another story…

The End

Author's note: Lyrics from the song 'October' of Evanescence.


End file.
